Los hechiceros de Hogwarts
by Un individuo sin rostro
Summary: Justin Russo, de 16 años. Alex Russo, de 14 años. Un día reciben dos extrañas cartas, cartas mágicas... del Colegio Hogwarts. Como era de imaginarse, Alex no quiere ir, y en cambio Justin muere de ganas por asistir. ¿Cómo les irá a los dos hermanos en este colegio tan lejos de la Subestación?
1. Un par de cartas

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _1\. UN PAR DE CARTAS_**

* * *

Una lechuza blanca como la nieve volaba con suavidad sobre los cielos de Manhattan, cargando dos sobres color beige en el pico; llevaba horas de hacerlo pero por fin se acercaba a su destino. Ya estaba encima de la Subestación Waverly, sólo descendería un poco más, cuando de pronto...

Una roca impactó de lleno en su cuerpo haciéndola caer en picada en la terraza de la vivienda Russo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Le di! Sabía que los pingüinos solo fingen no saber volar, ¿Quién es el tonto ahora?

Max Russo sujetaba una resortera y miraba satisfecho al ave parcialmente inconsciente que acababa de derribar. La vió por diez segundos con las manos colocadas en su cintura y con su típica sonrisa que ponía cuando creía tener éxito, hasta que se percató de los extraños sobres que tenía en el pico el ave; los tomó y entró de vuelta a su casa observándolos. Theresa, su madre, que estaba en la cocina, al ver a su hijo menor entretenido le habló.

— ¿Max? ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Estás leyendo?! — cuestionó sorprendida su madre.

— ¿Qué? Oh no, solo observaba este par de sobres viejos que llevaba ese pingüino muerto — dijo señalando con su cabeza y sonriendo en dirección a la terraza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Max? — frunció el ceño Theresa — Esos sobres se parecen a los de WizTech.

Jerry Russo, su marido, venía bajando las escaleras y al escuchar de lo que hablaban se acercó interesado.

— ¿WizTech? deben ser para Justin — miró hacia el piso de arriba y gritó a todo pulmón — ¡JUSTIIIIN! l¡LLEGÓ CARTA DEL COLEGIO DE MAGIAAA!

No pasaron ni dos segundos y Justin ya había bajado a la sala dando brincos y con sus ojos verdes más abiertos de lo usual.

— Pero que escándalo — protestó Alex Russo desde el sofá, donde estaba acostada viendo televisión — ¿Por fin se mudará Justin a esa aburrida escuela? Porque si es así, entonces ¡Yo también me emociono! ¡SÍI! — comentó la maga ganándose miradas de desaprobación de parte de sus padres.

— Pero Jerry, esto no es de WizTech — interrumpió la señora Russo — es otro sello... ¿Hogwarts?

— ¡¿HOGWARTS?! — gritó Jerry demasiado emocionado que le arrebató de las manos a su esposa e hijo las cartas.

— ¿Qué es Hogwarts, papá? — preguntó Justin confundido.

— ¡Es el mejor colegio de magia de TODOS! ¡Está en Escocia! — cada vez elevaba más la voz — ¡LOS MEJORES MAGOS HAN ESTUDIADO AHÍ! — tomó la primer carta, la giró y al leerla, gritó más aún — ¡Y ESTA ES PARA TI, JUSTIN!

El ojiverde corrió a su padre con una anorme sonrisa, tomó la carta y leyó el sobre:

.

 **SR. JUSTIN VIZENZO PEPE RUSSO**

 _ **Habitación con Papel Tapiz azul de Niña**_

 _ **Subestación Waverly**_

 _ **Waverly Place, Manhattan**_

 _ **NEW YORK**_

.

Justin abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta, se emocionó tanto que empezó a gritar como niña y se lanzó a abrazar a sus padres.

— ¡Me aceptaron! ¡ESTOY EN HOGWARTS!

Alex bufó harta del ruido y los gritos; Max brincaba celebrando con sus padres y hermano aunque aún no entendía que pasaba, hasta que vio el otro sobre en la mano de su padre Jerry.

— Oye, papá, ¿Y esa carta para quien es? — inquirió, pero sin tomarse la molestia de leerla él, estaba esperando a que alguien más lo hiciera.

— Cierto, aquí dice... — Volteó el sobre, y su semblante se deformó en una mueca entre sorpresa y susto — ¡¿Alex?! ¡Es para ti!

— ¡¿QUÉEE?! — gritaron todos, incluida ella, que no entendía por que el mejor Colegio le mandaría una carta.

 _"¿Ahora qué hice? desde ayer no he hecho travesuras..."_ tomó el sobre de la mano de su padre, que aún permanecía pasmado, leyó la parte trasera:

.

 **SRITA. ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO**

 _ **Habitación con Tapiz de Peluche**_

 _ **Subestación Waverly**_

 _ **Waverly Place, Manhattan**_

 _ **NEW YORK**_

.

 _"Demasiado precisos con sus indicaciones"_ Se dijo para sí; rompió el sello, abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido:

.

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

 **Director: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**

.

 **Querida señorita Russo:**

 **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

.

 **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**

 **Subdirectora**

.

— Fui... ¡¿Aceptada en Hogwarts?! — miró a su familia, que la observaban expectantes.

— Eso no puede ser verdad — interrumpió Justin, tomó la carta de la mano de Alex y la leyó — Querida señorita Russo, tenemos el placer de informarle que... — paró en seco, bajó dramáticamente en brazo con la hoja y con el semblante pasmado — Alex... fu-fu-fue... aceptada... ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! ¡¿Sobornaste a alguien o son falsas las cartas?!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nada de eso! — se defendió la castaña — Ni conocía esa escuela, además... yo no usaría ese papel tan viejo y lenguaje tan pasado de moda — agregó la Russo agitando la mano y rodando los ojos.

— ¡SILENCIO! — los hizo callar Jerry, para luego dirigirse a su hijo mayor — no peleen, deberíamos... celebrar... el hecho de que tu hermana también irá a Hogwarts.

— ¿Cómo que iré? Yo no estaré en esa escuela, no no no, Harper no lo tomaría bien, así que no voy — se excusó Alex al tiempo en que se acostaba en el sofá y tomaba una de sus revistas.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE IRÁS! — Interrumpió Theresa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes — Es una gran oportunidad de que cambies, y si es el mejor colegio de todos, podrás decir que al menos una vez en tu vida hiciste algo bien, cariño.

Pasaron media hora más tratando de convencer a Alex de que la obligarían a ir, que probablemente le gustaría ya que aprendería magia Europea, que era bastante diferente a la suya, y en caso de que no le gustara estar allí... por lo menos que no causara tantos problemas que los lleve a prisión porque de ahí no la sacarían.

Alex no objetó más. Max por su parte, salió a la terrsza a ver el ave que había tirado con la esperanza de ver si alguna carta había llegado para él, pero no había ninguna, así que volvió adentro de su casa con el resto.

— Jerry, aquí dice que esperan nuestra lechuza antes de mañana — mencionó la mujer latina — ¿Qué lechuza?

— Se supone que envían las cartas con una lechuza.

— ¡Oh! ¿Seguros que es con una lechuga? — Preguntó Max con una sonrisa burlona — Porque estas cartas no venían con una lechuga, sino con un pingüino volador.

Todos los Russo lo miraron perplejos, sin entender lo que el menor decía.

— Dijeron "LECHUZA", Max — explicó Justin — Además ya te había dicho que los pingüinos no vuelan.

— ¿Seguro? — retó Max sintiéndose triunfante — Porque lo que yo veo es que el tal Jorguars de WizTech tiene pingüinos voladores, y estas cartas las envió con uno, y yo lo maté — afirmó sacudiendo su cabeza afirmativamente y señalando con la mano hacia la terraza.

El resto de la familia corrió hacia afuera instintivamente al escuchar eso para corroborar si lo que decía tenía algo de verdad o no. Lo que encontraron fue una lechuza, no un pingüino, y afortunadamente no estaba muerto, sólo un poco aturdido pero ya podía volar.

— ¡MAX! eo no es un pingüino, es una lechuza, una ave rapaz nocturna — aclaró su hermano mayor rodándole los ojos.

— Eso es lo que nos quiere hacer creer, pero no es verde ni redondo, daaa — contesto el menor como si lo que dijera fuera muy obvio.

— Mejor vuelve adentro a ver televisión, hijo, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto — le ordenó Theresa, harta de escuchar sus tonterías.

— Lo haré, pero no se dejen engañar, como Justin, esos pingüinos son más listos cuando no traen su esmoquin puesto.

Los demás Russo respondieron a las cartas, afirmando que ambos chicos asistirían a Hogwarts, sacaron las hojas en la que venía la lista del equipo que necesitarían, cerraron los sobres y ataron las cartas a las patas de la lechuza y la dejaron volar para que volviera al colegio.

Les esperaba algo grandioso a los dos chicos, Justin estaba más que emocionado, ya quería que llegara el día de partir; Alex por su parte, esperaba que no llegara ese día, le daba flojera pensar en ir a otra escuela parecida a WizTech, sólo que en esta, la diferencia sería que los alumnos serían un montón de niñatos ñoños europeos.

* * *

 **Hola, queridos lectores 3**

 **Este es el principio de mi nuevo Fic, un fic mágico *u* espero que les guste, sugerencias que tengan háganmelas saber porque luego me quedo sin ideas :(**

 **Saludos a todos, besos :***


	2. El callejón Diagon

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON_**

* * *

 **"UNIFORME:**

Uniforme básico (Irán de acuerdo al color de su casa):

• Pantalón o falda (según sea el caso).  
• Camisa.  
• Sweater.  
• Corbata.

• Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

• Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

• Una capa de invierno (negra,con broches plateados).

 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)._

 **LIBROS:**

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los libros correspondientes a las asignaturas de su curso. Estos pueden ser solicitados por paquetes en _Flourish and Blotts_. Favor de solicitarlos con su curso correspondientes y las asignaturas optativas que tomarán.

 **RESTO DEL EQUIPO:**

• 1 varita.

• 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

• 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

• 1 telescopio.

• 1 balanza de latón.

 _(Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo)._

El equipo de quidditch solo debe ser comprado por los miembros de este equipo. Cuando se le haya otorgado posicion en el equipo se le enviara una carta con lo necesario.  
Al acabar las clases del día los alumnos tienen permiso de cambiarse y usar ropa informal.

 **P.D. A alumnos nuevos se les integrará a una casa (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin)."**

.

.

Ya era el último día de Agosto; Alex estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo sus revistas como siempre, Justin puliendo uno de sus trofeos de su club de _Lenguaje Extraterrestre_ , Max quizá en su habitación aunque realmente les tenía sin cuidado; los esposos Russo iban entrando por la puerta de su casa charlando.

— ¡JERRY! ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar ir a comprar los materiales de los niños? ¡Mañana deben irse a Hogwarts!

— ¡¿Mañana!? — exclamó Jerry con los ojos muy abiertos — Chicos, ¿Por qué no me recordaron? — preguntó acusadoramente.

— Papá, te lo he estado diciendo diario — rezongó Justin serio.

— Pudiste decirmelo más veces — dijo su padre intentando librarse de la culpa.

— No tendremos tiempo de conseguir todo eso en un día... ¡será mejor que no vayamos a Hogwarts y listo! — sugirió Alex como artimaña.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya los sacamos del Instituto Tribeca y confirmamos su asistencia en Hogwarts — respondió Theresa, para luego dirigirse a su esposo — Jerry, que haremos, ¿Dónde conseguiremos todo el equipo?

— Ya sé, ¡Todo lo podemos conseguir en el callejón Diagon! Iremos a Londres hoy, Alex, Justin, preparen de una vez sus maletas.

— ¡Londres! será emocionaaaaante, iré por mi chaqueta — exclamó Theresa emocionada y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Max bajaba en ese momento y alcanzó a escuchar que se irían.

— ¿Londres? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo quiero ir a Disneylandia! — Max hizo aparecer con su varita un gorro ridículo con orejas de Mickey Mouse y se puso a bailar.

— Max — dijo su padre avergonzado, quitándole a su hijo el gorro — Eso no está en Londres, incluso hay Disneylandia en nuestro país.

— Sí, Max, Pfff — se burló Alex — Londres es donde hay... esa gente rara que habla con un acento tan... Pfff ¿el reloj grandote?

— Se llama Big Ben, Alex — explicó Justin harto de escucharla — no puedo entender como es que te han aceptado en Hogwarts — caminó a las escaleras y empezó a subirlas — Prepararé mi maleta, tengo que empacar mi espada láser y mi colección de figuras de...

— ¡Si, sí! A nadie le importa — lo hizo callar la Russo — Papá, le dije a Harper que viniera, ya debe estar por llegar, será mejor que yo me quede aquí y...

— ¡De ninguna manera, señorita! — le negó Jerry — Son tus materiales, además te servirá ir para familiarizarte con el mundo mágico del viejo mundo, es muy diferente al de acá.

— Está bien, papá, lo intentaré.

Padre e hija se abrazaron cariñosamente aminorando la tensión. Fue interrumpido su momento por el llamado del timbre; los dos se separaron y continuaron cada uno sus cosas con normalidad.

— ¡Oh, esa debe ser Harper!

— Dile que te ayude a preparar tu equipaje, Alex, porque sé que tú no lo harás — le dije su padre ya que la conocía muy bien — Yo iré a la guarida a buscar información de a donde vamos, avisa a los demás que nos veremos todos en la Subestación a las 1:00 de la tarde.

— ¡Como diga, señor! — respondió la castaña haciendo un saludo militar.

La Russo se dirigió a la entrada, giró la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y dejó pasar a la extravagante visitante, Harper Finkle. Como era usual en ella, vestía un atuendo ridículo con alguna temática que a nadie le importaba, en esta ocasión llevaba puesto un vestido amplio rosa pastel que le llegaba a la rodilla y tenía dibujadas gotas color magenta escurriendo desde la parte de arriba, lo complementaba con un suéter y zapatos magentas, y en el cabello llevaba un ridículo sombrero de lado que parecía un tubo pintado con franjas blancas y rojas verticales.

— ¡Vaya! Harper... te vez como... una verdadera lata de pintura.

— Asssh, no sabes nada de moda, Alex; soy una malteada, va dedicado a todas las personas que en alguna parte del mundo están bebiendo malteadas de fresa justo ahora — aclaró satisfecha la amiga de la maga.

— Oh, por supuesto, no sé como no me di cuenta antes — dijo con ironía la castaña — Ahora vayamos arriba, Harper, tengo que hacer mi maleta para la escuela esa de escocia.

— ¡¿En verdad te irás?! ¡Voy a extrañarte mucho! — exclamó la castaña-rojiza haciendo pucheros.

— Yo también a ti, pero tranquila, no creo durar más de una semana allí sin que me expulsen — rió Alex — ¿Puedes creer que no usan nada de tecnología allí? ¡Son tan anticuados!

Las dos amigas subieron riendo a la habitación de Alex. Max, de quien todos habían olvidado su presencia, seguía pie en la cocina solo porque todos estaban arriba o en la guarida.

— ¿Y yo también debo preparar mi equipaje? — habló para sí — Naaa, seguro mamá me lo preparará — sonrió campante el niño.

 _ **. . .**_

 ** _*En la Subestación...*_**

— Muy bien, ¿Ya tienen todo preparado? — preguntó Jerry a sus dos hijos mayores.

Justin llevaba una maleta travelers de plástico grande en color gris, estaba pesada puesto que llevaba varios libros de magia, algunos de sus inventos y unas cuantas cosas más que Alex llamaba "eran de perdedor". Su hermana por su cuenta llevaba dos maletas grandes de lona color negras en las que llevaba toda la ropa y zapatos que logró guardar de su armario, herramientas y cosas con las que podría hacer sus bromas.

— Listo, papá — contestó el mayor con rostro autosuficiente.

— Ya, algo así — dijo poco convencida Alex.

— ¡No se vayan sin mí! — llegó corriendo Theresa muy emocionada.

— Por fin llegas, mamá — dijo Max — ¿Traes mi equipaje?

— ¿De qué hablas hijo? Tú no tienes que llevar nada, sólo estamos acompañando a tus hermanos.

— Uff, ¡Qué alivio! no quería parecer Botones como ellos — señaló descaradamente el menor a sus hermanos.

— ¡Muy bien, entonces ya nos vamos!

— ¡Espere! señor Russo — exclamó la Finkle — quiero despedirme de ellos... — abrazó a su amiga — Suerte, Alex, espero que no te metan a una de esas prisiones europeas por tus travesuras.

— No prometo nada — bromeó la castaña.

— Hasta pronto, Justin — se abalanzó a abrazar al hermano de su amiga — Aunque estés estudiando muy lejos nuestro noviazgo seguirá — Habló con firmeza la chica.

— Harper, no somos novios — aclaró Justin apartándola incómodo de él.

— No arruines el momento, Justin.

La castaña-rojiza con su extraño atuendo de malteada salió de la subestación un poco melancólica de que su maga amiga ya no estaría todos los días con ella.

— Muy bien, todos tómense de las manos — habló Jerry — ustedes dos sujeten bien su equipaje, y ahora Justin, traza un ovalo sobre nosotros con la varita mientras dices "Transporto Diagon Auditoriu".

— Transporto Diagon Auditoriu — dijo Justin siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su padre.

 _ **. . .**_

 ***En el callejón Diagon...***

A mitad del camino empedrado aparecieron cinco personas que desencajaban totalmente del resto, con sus vestimentas tan llamativas, coloridas, ropa _muggle_. Max llevaba puesto su sombrero con orejas de nuevo, que hizo aparecer durante la teletransportación que hicieron.

Todos los de la familia Russo miraban embobados el paisaje del callejón Diagon: era tan... antiguo, viejo, empolvado. Para ellos lucía igual que hace siglos atrás. Para Alex la gente era muy rara por las dichosas túnicas y capas con las que vestían.

— Wow, creo que incluso el profesor Crumbs tiene mejor estilo para vestir — comentó Alex.

— No critiques, Alex, aunque se vistan mal debemos tener respeto — dijo su madre sin darse cuenta que dos magos pasaban a su lado.

— Já, _muggle_ — le dijo uno de ellos a Theresa.

— ¿Por qué es de noche aquí? — preguntó Max.

— Londres y Estados Unidos tiene una diferencia horaria de seis horas, lo que significa que aquí ya son las... — Justin miró su reloj de pulsera — las 7:14 de la noche. ¡MÁS DE LAS SIETE! Debemos apresurarnos, o los negocios cerrarán.

— Nos movilizaremos rápido — habló Jerry — Primero iremos a Gringotts para cambiar nuestro dinero por el dinero mágico.

Los cinco caminaron detrás de Jerry Russo por el callejón llegando frente a un edificio blanco con pilares en la entrada y puertas de bronce pulido que se alzaba sobre todas las pequeñas tiendas. Entraron todos, demasiado pegados unos con otros, parecían zarigüeyas; cruzaron unas segundas puertas de plata que tenían escrito algo que ninguno se molestó en leer. Duendes eran los que dirigían el banco y Max no podía quitarles la vista de encima, una vista muy incómoda.

Jerry se acercó a uno de los altos estrados que estaban desocupados y habló con el duende.

— Buenas noches — habló — venimos a cambiar nuestro dinero americano por el mágico.

— ¿Su nombre?

— Jerry Russo.

— ¿Qué cantidad de dinero cambiará?

— Am... un segundo — dijo Jerry, y se giró a su familia — ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?

— Sólo traemos 2,000 dólares — dijo Theresa a su esposo.

— ¡¿Y ustedes?!

— Jajaja, yo tengo 200 dólares — dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlona.

— Yo tengo 4,300 — contestó Justin — Pero son para mis gastos en el colegio — agregó.

Jerry se volvió hacia el duende.

— Tenemos eso, son dólares americanos.

— Muy bien, por los 2,000 son 202 galeones, 14 sickles y 8 knuts — el duende tomó el dinero que entregó Theresa y le devolvió una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, Justin fue el siguiente en dar su dinero — Por los 4,300 te daré 436 galeones, 1 sickle y 23 knuts — Justin tomó su bolsa satisfecho y Alex por último dio su dinero — Por sus 200, jovencita, le daré 20 galeones, 4 sickles y 24 knuts. ¿Es todo, Sr. Russo?

— Sí, gracias.

— Pero que hombrecillo tan más raro, aunque creo que su máscara de Goofy ya está bastante arrugada.

— ¡Max! esto no es Disneyland, y ten más respeto — regañó su padre — Disculpeme, señor, ya... nos vamos.

Los Russo salieron apresuradamente de Gringotts, volviendo al callejón, para poder hacer sus compras antes que todos los negocios cerraran. Jerry, quien era el único que sabía un poco del lugar, empezó a hablar.

— Nos dividiremos así: Alex y Justin irán a "Mandame Malkin" a comprar su uniforme y túnicas, afortunadamente yo traje las capas y guantes para ustedes que teníamos en la guarida — dijo sus padre — ¿Podrás pagarlos por lo mientras tú, Justin? te reponemos el dinero cuando acabemos.

— Está bien, vámonos, Alex — Y los dos chicos salieron corriendo hacia el negocio que tenía maniquís en su aparador.

— Ahora nosotros — continuó el Russo mayor — Theresa, tú te llevarás 101 galeones e irás con Max a comprar los libros en "Flourish and Blotts", recuerda, son un juego de Cuarto año y otro de Sexto, yo me llevo la otra mitad del dinero para comprar los materiales faltantes.

— Entendido — respondió Theresa.

Se repartieron el dinero y se fueron a conseguir los materiales que les correspondía a cada uno.

 _ **. . .**_

Ya daban casi las nueve de la noche y ya se reunían los Russo en el lugar del que habían partido, a mitad del callejón. Todos habían conseguido lo que les correspondía, le repusieron su dinero a Justin, 86 galeones y 30 sickles, y por fortuna para ellos no necesitaron más dinero del que los señores Russo llevaron, gracias a que algunos materiales que la lista pedía, Jerry los tenía en la guarida. Justin, con su dinero, pasó a comprarse una lechuza color crema con alas café oscuras a la que llamó Bob.

— ¿Ya regresaremos a casa, papá? — preguntó cansada Alex.

— No, se quedarán aquí, por eso les pedí que hicieran sus maletas — respondió el señor Russo — el tren a Hogwarts saldrá a las 11:00 hrs de Londres, estos son sus boletos... me llegó una lechuza a mí con ellos — explicó mientras le entregaba a cada uno el suyo — Justin, te daré este mapa de Londres para que sepas llegar a la dirección que indica el boleto — hizo una pausa tratando de recordar algo — Mmm... ¡Oh, sí! Chicos, hagan aparecer un baúl de madera y un carrito para poder transportar sus cosas, una vez llegando a la estación, no podrán estar haciendo mágia fuera de los límites de Hogwarts.

— ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Eso es muy bobo! — reclamó la castaña, pero sacó su varita y la agitó — Ashh... _Si tus cosas mágicas quieres mover, un baúl y un carrito deberás aparecer,_ ya está, ahora _A trabajar, acomoda todo en su lugar._

Todos los útiles necesarios para ir al colegio, incluyendo su uniforme y paquete de libros, volaron por los aires y se guardaron y ordenaron dentro de baúl de madera que había hecho aparecer, incluso los materiales que su padre cargaba consigo, se salieron de su mochila para ir a parar dentro de su caja. En el espacio que sobraba dentro del carrito, echó sus dos pesadas maletas con sus pertenencias que traía de casa.

Justin quedó perplejo por lo hábil y rápida que había sido su hermana con esos dos conjuros, que la imitó para preparar su equipaje también en pocos segundos.

— ¿Ahora qué? — inquirió Alex preocupada — ¿Estaremos de pie aquí hasta que de la hora a la que salga el tren?

— No, se quedarán en el Caldero Chorreante.

Caminaron por el empedrado hasta llegar frente a la fachada de un mugriento y pequeño bar que en cuya entrada tenía un letrero que decía "Caldero Chorreante" y la silueta de una bruja con un caldero. Al entrar, tal y como lucía por fuera estaba por dentro: destartalado, polvoriento y viejo. Se acercó la familia completa a la barra, donde estaba el tabernero.

— Buena noche, mi nombre es Tom, ¿Les sirvo algo de beber? — les preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Tiene whisky quemado con fuego de dragón? — preguntó Jerry con ojos chispeantes.

— ¡Jerry! Recuerda que ya no tenemos dinero — lo regañó su esposa.

— Oh, cierto... ¿Entonces tendrá habitaciones para estos dos muchachos? será por una noche.

— Claro, y de hecho nos queda una, suficiente para la joven pareja.

— ¡¿QUÉEE?! — gritaron al unisono los dos hermanos.

— ¡No somos pareja! — replicó la Russo — Este es desgraciadamente mi tonto hermano.

— Exacto, yo soy su tont... ¿Tonto? — reclamó Justin — Yo no soy el que sacó un cero en la prueba mágica de WizTech.

— ¡Ya basta, niños! Dejen de pelear — los reprendió Theresa.

— Esa habitación está bien — continuó hablando el Russo mayor con Tom.

— Aquí tienen su llave, su habitación es la 5.

Ayudaron a subir por las escaleras los equipajes y ya en la puerta, se detuvieron a despedirse.

— Mis hijos... — los abrazó Theresa — han crecido tan rápido, y ahora se van a un internado en escocia... — Lloriqueó.

— Alex... Justin... — habló Jerry — Mucha suerte, y me enorgullece que vayan a asistir a Hogwarts, en verdad los queremos — dijo complacido sus padre — Así que no lo arruinen, compórtense y Alex, no te metas en problemas porque allí no son tan pacientes como en América — la amenazó, o al menos lo intentó — Ah, y por cierto, aquí prefieren llamar "brujas" a las mujeres, no les parece apropiado decirles "magas".

— Un momento... — intervino Max — esto significa que... ¿Ahora seré como hijo único? ¡Oh, sí! — festejó, y luego se dirigió a sus hermanos, que lo veían atónitos — Ah, y también suerte chicos — y siguió festejando solo.

— De acuerdo, ya es hora de irnos, There, Max, tómense de las manos y Justin, ¿Puedes decir las palabras?

— Por supuesto, papá, _Transporto Sub Waverly Auditoriu_ — dijo moviendo su varita en torno a ellos.

Y sus padres y hermano menor desaparecieron. Los dos adolescentes arrastraron sus maletas dentro de su cuarto, entraron junto con ellas y cerraron con llave la puerta. Adentro el lugar era muy pequeño aunque acogedor, con una sola cama, un sillón y algunos mueblecitos de roble en los que habían unos cuantos candelabros encendidos.

Inmediatamente al ver la única cama, Justin exclamó.

— ¡Me pido la cama! Lo siento, Alex — dijo burlón a la castaña.

— ¿En serio? — Alex bloqueó el camino de su hermano aventándole sus maletas y corrió con prisa a la cama para acostarse en ella, así acaparándola por completo — Lo siento, Justin — le devolvió triunfal.

Resignado, el ojiverde se acomodó en el sillón; su hermana le lanzó una sábana para que no se congelara, y una almohada también, pero no desaprovechó ese lanzamiento para molestarlo, ya que le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Rió escandalosamente por su travesura.

— Alex, ya deberías madurar.

— Jajajaja, ¡Por favor! admite que fue divertido — le decía mientras reía — Por cierto... ¿A qué se refiere la carta con lo de las casas?

— Leí algo en "El semanario del mago", Hogwarts conserva su información muy restringida fuera de sus muros, aunque afortunadamente lo de las casas si lo dan a conocer, el editor tomó su descripción de una publicación del diario "El Profeta" que...

— Blah, blah, blah, no me interesan esas ñoñerías — lo interrumpió su hermana rodando los ojos — ¿Qué es eso de las casas?

— Pfff... Hogwarts divide a su cuerpo estudiantil en cuatro casas de acuerdo a su... personalidad y características — hizo una pausa para ver si Alex le prestaba atención — Como en la carta lo mencionaba, las casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre cada una? — quiso saber impaciente la bruja.

— En Gryffindor se supone van aquellos que tienen valentía, decisión y coraje — dijo levantándose el cuello.

— Y... es seguro que en Gryffindor no quedarás — se burló la castaña.

— ¿Segura, Alex? Porque yo me veo con demasiadas posibilidades de quedar allí.

— Oh... ¿Apuesta? — retó con malicia — Si no quedas en Gryffindor, me darás 40 galeones, y si ganas, te daré todo mi dinero.

— Hecho, será una lástima cuando ya no tengas dinero ni para volver a casa cuando te expulsen — rió Justin casi sintiendo la victoria — La otra casa es Hufflepuff, y busca a aquellos que son leales y honestos, y estoy convencido que ahí nunca quedarás — se mofó.

— ¡Oye! yo si puedo ser muy leal y hones... Neee, esa no es mi casa — secundó Alex.

— Ravenclaw, suelen destacar por su sabiduría, honestidad e intelecto, pero también son bastante raros, chiflados — hizo una mueca estremecida — Por último, Slytherin... — Se estremeció un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — inquirió curiosa.

— Es mal vista por las demás casas ya que los magos más oscuros y perversos han sido de allí — paró un momento — se caracteriza por tener jóvenes inteligentes, ingeniosos, astutos, líderes natos, aunque también son muy ambiciosos y gustan de romper las reglas... ¡Por Merlin, Alex! ¿Y si quedo en Slytherin? Tengo todas las cualidades — exclamó el Russo exasperado pero orgulloso.

— Oh, claro, Justin, te convertirás en el mago más perverso si eso llega a pasar — dijo con ironía la morena, ya que ella descartaba por completo que su hermano pudiera quedar en esa casa.

— Eso no pasará, porque tengo decisión — puso un gesto ridículamente arrogante.

— Como diga, Señor Russo — rodó los ojos.

— Bueno, Alex, ya deberíamos dormir, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

— ¿En verdad puedes dormir ahora? En casa deben ser como las 5:00 pm — recriminó perezosa.

— Ya, para mí será complicado porque seis horas alteran gradualmente el horario que me autoestablecí — parecía un completo empollón explicando eso — pero tú puedes dormir a cualquier hora, de hecho siempre lo haces.

— Hey... ¡Tienes razón! — sonrió Alex afirmándolo — ¡Hasta mañana!

La bruja se giró dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor y quedó dormida al instante; Justin al ver que ya no le respondía, se levantó del asiento para apagar todas las luces, menos la que estaba junto a su sitio, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo para no despertar con dolor de espalda, se cubrió con la manta y se dispuso a dormir, aunque tardó varios minutos pensando sobre Hogwarts: para él, era un gran paso en su vida, iría al mejor Colegio de magia, acabaría con honores por sus brillantes calificaciones y así podría encontrar inmediatamente un buen puesto en el mundo mágico, aplicaría la justicia y usaría la magia apropiadamente.

Después de una hora dando vueltas en su cabeza, el ojiverde cayó rendido en un sueño profundo.


	3. La llegada

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _LA LLEGADA_**

* * *

—¡Alex, despierta! ¡Ya son las 10:00! — gritó Justin al oído a su hermana, quitándole las cobijas que ella abrazaba con fiereza.

— Aún podemos dormir más... — arrastró las palabras perezosamente la morena.

— ¡No, perderemos el tren! Espero que ya te hayas levantado cuando vuelva — Justin salió corriendo de la habitación con una toalla en la mano.

— ¿Qué?...

La bruja decidió levantarse, con su cabello largo enmarañado y su ceño somnoliento, miró por la ventana y vio al sol que se estaba elevando; ojeó el mapa que el pelinegro dejó sobre sus cosas pero no lo entendió, así que lo aventó de vuelta donde estaba y se sentó en la cama. De no haber sido porque su padre no les permitió llevar sus celulares, estaría jugando el suyo para distraerse, o leyendo los mensajes del de Justin, mensajes que él mismo se enviaba. Pasaron diez minutos y su hermano regresó a la habitación con el cabello húmedo y otra muda de ropa: un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un anticuado jersey de cuello V color verde con franjas cafés y azules, aunque usar ese color hacía destacar sus bonitos ojos verdes.

— Alex, deberías ducharte cuanto antes, ¡En veinte minutos ya debemos haber salido del Caldero Chorreante!

— Aggh, ¡Ya voy! — la castaña tomó una toalla azul y algunas prendas de ropa que ella llevaba y salió de la habitación en dirección al descuidado baño.

— De acuerdo — hablaba para sí Justin — ¡¿Cómo nos llevaremos el equipaje?! Los dos carritos puede que si entren en un taxi, ¡Pero no nosotros dos!

El Russo estaba preocupado ya que no había pensado antes en lo estorboso que eran sus pertenencias, y que estarlas cambiando de posición les quitaría tiempo.

Pasaron quince minutos y Alex regresó a la habitación ya cambiada con unos vaqueros negros, una blusa blanca larga de manga corta con dibujos abstractos en color negro y calzando un par de converse negros.

— ¿Comeremos algo, Justin? — preguntó más despabilada la chica.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo! toma tu carrito, ya nos vamos, aunque no estoy seguro de como podremos llevar todo — respondió nervioso.

— Tú tranquilo, lo resolveremos fácil.

Los Russo salieron de su habitación con todas sus cosas, empujándolas con dificultad por las escaleras, entregaron la llave del cuarto a Tom quien los despidió con un "Que les vaya bien en Hogwarts", para luego salir del bar.

Una vez cruzando la puerta dieron con la ciudad de Londres, en la calle Charing Cross para ser más precisos. Alex levantó la mano al ver pasar un taxi vacío, eran bastante diferente a los de América, este era negro, con una parrilla color plata y faros redondos, y un pequeño y elegante letrero con la palabra " **TAXI** " arriba del parabrisas.

Ya detenido el auto, hicieron mil y un maniobras para meter todo el equipaje, doblaron el asiento trasero para unificarlo con el maletero, allí metieron ambos carritos con los dos baúles, la maleta de Justin, su lechuza y una de Alex; en el asiento de enfrente tuvieron que ir juntos y apretujados los dos hermanos cargando la otra maleta de la morena. Como era de imaginar, todo el trayecto constó de empujones e insultos entre los dos, tanto que el chófer ya estaba considerando la idea de bajarlos allí mismo.

El viaje demoró cerca de veinte minutos, una eternidad para los tres en el automóvil; faltaba un cuarto de hora para que dieran las 11:00.

Cuando ya estaban frente a la Estación de King's Cross, el taxi se detuvo, abrió el maletero y el conductor junto con los Russo bajaron todos los cachivaches, los baúles de madera y las maletas las colocaron en sus respectivos cochecitos.

— Serían 25 Euros, caballero — habló el chófer dirigiéndose a Justin.

— ¡¿25 Euros?! Oh, sí, ya voy por el dinero — respondió alarmado el chico. Se acercó a donde estaba su hermana con las cosas y le habló en susurros — Alex... no tenemos dinero de mortales, ¿Cómo vamos a pagar?

— ¿Todo en orden? — cuestionó impaciente el hombre del taxi.

— Sí, señor — respondió la castaña — Yo me encargo, Justin — murmuró en respuesta al ojiverde — tú sólo ve con él y finge sacar dinero de tu billetera, ¡Anda!

La morena empujó a su hermano obligándolo a encarar al señor, mientras ella sacó su varita señalando con ella el auto y recitó en voz baja " _Moverus rodarus_ ".

— De acuerdo, jaja — rió nerviosamente el pelinegro — voy a entregarle ahora sus 25 euros, jajaja — sacó su cartera del pantalón y justo antes de abrirla, Alex gritó.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER, SU VEHÍCULO SE MUEVE Y SE VA A ESTAMPAR!

El coche ya había avanzado varios metros, el chófer al mirarlo, salió disparado hacia él para detenerlo, circunstancia que los hermanos aprovecharon para salir corriendo a toda velocidad empujando sus carritos dentro de las instalaciones de King's Cross. Una vez adentro, no dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron al andén 9.

— ¡Espera! — dijo jadeando Justin por el esfuerzo de correr — Por aquí debe estar el andén 9 ¾.

— ¡¿El qué?! — frunció el entrecejo la castaña.

— La plataforma en donde debemos esperar el tren, lo dice el boleto — especificó el Russo — Debe ser por aquí, ya que este es el 9.

— Puede que me acabe de enterar de que es un andén, pero... — Alex hizo una pausa — si te has dado cuenta, ahí está el 10, no hay un "nueve y tres cuartos", Pfff.

— Ya sé, también lo vi — respondió molesto — pero debería estar por aquí... — su mirada se posó en un vigilante de la estación — O podemos preguntarle a ese oficial si sabe dónde está.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¿Y cómo piensa el señor Russo preguntar? — lo retó, para luego imitar su voz — "disculpe, oficial, ¿Podría indicarme dónde queda la plataforma 9 ¾, donde saldrá el tren a la escuela de Magia oculta en las montañas?" — se burló por lo incoherente que eso le parecía.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea, Alex? ¡Sólo faltan 5 minutos! — se preocupó el pelinegro.

— No sé, podríamos hacer un conjuro que... — paró en seco al ver como un par de niños que cargaban su equipaje del mismo extraño modo que ellos, habían cruzado mágicamente la pared que dividía el andén 9 y 10 — ¿Viste eso? — preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Ver qué? — rodó los ojos su hermano.

— ¡Ya sé cómo pasar! ¡Ven! — tiró de su manga a su acompañante obligándolo a avanzar — debemos atravesar la pared.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? — inquirió dubitativo el pelinegro.

— A ver... acércate más a la pared... — le indicó Alex pensativa — mira a la pared... ¡Oh, sí! — y lo empujó con fuerza hacia ella cuando el chico se había descuidado.

— ¡Genial! Ahora estoy segura de que no chocaré — sonrió triunfante para sí y cruzó la pared con tranquilidad.

Una vez los Russo estuvieron del otro lado, ya en el andén que era señalado como el **9 ¾** , corrieron en dirección al gran expreso color escarlata cuya locomotora expulsaba nubes de humo, indicando que ya estaba preparándose para partir en cualquier momento; entraron por una de las puertas que aún no eran cerradas, Justin cargando o mejor dicho arrastrando con dificultad los dos baúles de madera, y Alex jalando las tres maletas travelers.

Caminaron a través de todos los vagones hasta llegar al antepenúltimo, ya que todos los demás tenían sus compartimientos llenos, y en este en uno sólo había una chica. Alex empujó la portezuela que estaba entreabierta y titubeó si preguntar si habían lugares, por distraerse viendo a la extraña joven de mirada perdida, cabello largo rubio, sucio y desgreñado que estaba sentada.

— Sí, hay lugares — respondió como si hubiera leído la mente de la Russo.

— Oh, gracias — entró, dejó las maletas en el suelo y se asomó afuera del compartimiento para llamar a su hermano — ¡JUSTIIIN! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Los hermanos se acomodaron en esa estancia, poniendo los baúles en la parte de arriba. El tren pitó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse.

— Nunca los había visto por aquí, ¿Son nuevos? — preguntó la rubia.

— Sí, de hecho venimos de América — presumió Justin — ¿De qué año eres?

— Sorprendente — comentó con su voz soñadora — Soy de tercer año, ¿A qué grado han entrado ustedes?

— Yo a Sexto — dijo orgulloso el ojiverde.

— Ah, eres la menor aquí — rió la castaña — yo a cuarto.

— Vaya, conozco chicos de esos cursos, tal vez se lleven bien con ellos si quedan en Gryffindor — comentó la joven.

— ¿De qué casa eres tú? — preguntó con interés la morena.

— De Ravenclaw — la desgreñada chica miró perdida a la nada y volvió a hablar — Tengo que irme, los nargles están planeando algo... — dijo casi en susurro, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la portezuela — Oh, casi lo olvido, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts ya deben ir con el uniforme puesto — y salió cerrando la puerta.

— Definitivamente los de Ravenclaw son unos chiflados — opinó Justin haciendo un mohín.

— Concuerdo en eso, jajaja — se burló su hermana — ¿Viste su atuendo? nada combinaba, me hizo pensar en Harper.

— Deberías hacerla tu mejor amiga — rió — Iré a ponerme el uniforme de una vez.

— Como digas, yo tomaré una siesta, despiértame cuando falte poco por llegar — bostezó Alex y se durmió inmediatamente.

 _ **. . .**_

 _"Alex..."_ Escuchaba a lo lejos.

 _"Aaalex..."_ La voz se intensificaba cada vez más.

 _"¡Aaaalex!..."_ De acuerdo, ahora sí la bruja se estaba asustando.

— ¡ALEX! ¡DESPIERTA! — Justin zarandeaba a su hermana intentando despertarla.

— Eh... ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — habló adormilada Alex.

— Llegaremos en menos de veinte minutos, ya tienes que cambiarte.

— Aggh — gruñó — De acuerdo, ya vuelvo.

La morena se levantó, estiró los brazos con pereza, abrió su baúl, hurgó un poco hasta que sacó una muda del uniforme, una túnica, también un par de medias negras y sus zapatos negros. Corrió la puerta y salió en dirección al baño, a un baño que estuviese desocupado que para su mala suerte, era varios vagones al frente.

Sustituyó su ropa por el uniforme, y la que se quitó la anudó junto con sus tenis. Se miró al espejo: a pesar de ser una ropa tan anticuada a ella le iba muy bien, dejó desabotonados los primeros tres botones de su camisa, la falda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas le entallaba bonito resaltado con sutileza sus caderas en su cuerpo delgado. Por último se puso la túnica; a pesar de llevar el mismo atuendo que los demás, Alex lucía diferente.

Salió del cuarto de baño a toda prisa, iba caminando entre los vagones sin fijarse porque estaban los pasillos vacíos, pero no se dio cuenta cuando alguien apareció en el camino, que chocó de lleno tirándolo al piso.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó la castaña levantándose como resorte.

— ¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas! — protestó el chico molesto arrastrando las palabras, mientras se incorporaba.

— ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¿Acaso necesitas que te cargue porque te lastimaste? — dijo sarcástica en tono infantil.

— Tal vez sí deberías y quizá así aprendas a caminar — replicó.

El joven se irguió ya que estaba de pie y Alex pudo verlo bien: era un chico atractivo bastante alto y delgado, de tez muy pálida, cabello color rubio platino y unos intimidantes pero bonitos ojos grises; su semblante era arrogante, pero este se desvaneció siendo sustituido por uno curioso en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

— ¿Eres alumna nueva? — inquirió al percatarse de lo distinta que se veía — tu... uniforme no tiene escudo ni el color de alguna casa... — hablaba con lentitud, como si pensara que palabras usar.

— Sí, soy nueva, apenas me asignarán a una casa y esas cosas — respondió ya sin estar disgustada.

— ¿Americana? tu acento es distinto — el rubio cada vez se acercaba más a ella con su interés aumentando — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Sí... Alexandra Russo — dijo sin más, cada vez poniéndose más nerviosa por esos ojos penetrantes.

— Interesante, eres Americana pero con apellido italiano... — comentó el ojigris — Un placer, Russo, yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Los dos jóvenes se estrecharon las manos, olvidando por completo el incidente anterior. A Alex a pesar de haberle parecido ese chico un presumido soberbio, y a Draco la castaña una altanera, debían admitir que... se agradaban.

— Tu uniforme es verde, ¿A qué casa perteneces? — preguntó la bruja sin evitar tocar la túnica de su acompañante, aunque este inusualmente no se apartó como lo solía hacer con el resto.

— Soy de Slytherin, la serpiente es lo que nos representa — alardeó — ¿Y tú ya sabes a qué casa puedes pertenecer? — estaba curioso por su respuesta.

— La verdad no, casi no sé nada sobre las casas, ni de Hogwarts, pero definitivamente no encajaría en Hufflepuff ni Ravenclaw, jajaja — se burló frunciendo el ceño.

— Já, definitivamente no, los que pertenecen a esas casas son inútiles — opinó Malfoy, pero volvió a estar serio una vez que recordó lo que le acababa de decir Alex — ¿Cómo es que no conoces sobre Hogwarts? ¿Eres de familia _Muggle_? — preguntó frustrado al pensar que le había interesado una sangre-sucia.

— ¿Muggle? ¿Eso qué significa? — cuestionó confundida — si quisiste saber si soy de una familia extraña y chiflada, la respuesta es sí — respondió haciendo una mueca burlona.

— No, con muggle nos referimos a aquellos que no tienen magia, que son... ordinarios — explicó el rubio con aires de superioridad.

— Oh, nosotros los llamamos "mortales" — rió como si fuera algo gracioso, y Draco la secundó puesto que el término mortal le sonaba degradante para los muggles — mi mamá es muggle, pero mi papá no, o no sabría decirlo, los Russo siempre han sido de linaje mágico, pero él ahora no tiene magia porque cedió sus poderes al tío Kelbo — explicó.

 _"Su madre es muggle... al menos su padre al parecer es un sangre-pura."_

— Eres... mestiza... — afirmó con ese típico arrastre con el que hablaba — bien, podrías pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin, Gryffindor no es una buena opción, ahí aceptan a cualquiera, hasta a los _sangre-sucia_.

— ¿Qué son _los sangre-sucia_? — dijo Alex imitando el tono de desprecio de Malfoy en lo último.

— Nacidos de muggles, aquellos cuya ascendencia a sido siempre... no mágica — aclaró — son aberraciones para la magia — añadió despectivo.

— Vaya, se nota que no te agradan los sangres sucias.

— En absoluto, no son como nosotros, no de nuestra clase — dijo súbitamente.

Una voz retumbó en el tren interrumpiendo a los chicos.

*Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.*

— Debo volver a mi compartimiento, me ha encantado charlar contigo, Russo... te veré en el comedor, supongo.

— Igual debo irme, hasta luego, Malfoy.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus vagones, perdiéndose entre la multitud de alumnos que ahora andaba por los pasillos en dirección a las salidas; la morena ya estaba cansada de caminar entre los cuerpos enrollados en túnicas que estaba por detenerse, cuando por fin vio a su hermano.

— ¡Alex! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Buscabas la manera de escapar? — la miró acusadoramente el ojiverde mientras comía unos extraños dulces que tenía en una bolsa pequeña.

— Aaay, Justin, cómo puedes pensar que yo vaya a hacer eso — respondió la Russo haciendo un gesto ofendido aunque considerando seriamente lo que le acababa de decir — Assh, no habían baños desocupados, ¿Está bien?

— Como sea, igual entrarás a Hogwarts.

— Pff, ya lo sé... ¿Qué estás comiendo?

— Oh, son varitas de regaliz, las compré cuando...

— ¡Genial, ahora son mías! — dijo la chica arrebatándole la bolsa completa con una sonrisa maliciosa, y se comió casi sin ver todas las varitas que quedaban.

— Acerquémonos a la salida, el tren frenará en cualquier instante — cambió de tema su hermano para olvidar su enojo y humillación por que le quitaran sus dulces.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la oscura estación de Hogsmeade, ya era de noche. Para Alex, sus últimos dos días habían sido puras noches. Justo al abrirse las puertas del expreso se oyó el retumbar de un trueno e inmediatamente empezó un aguacero, magos y brujas salían corriendo de los vagones cubriendo su cabeza con sus capas mientras atravesaban a empujones el andén hasta llegar a la salida.

Alex y Justin no tuvieron tanta suerte como los demás, ya que al bajarse del tren, un hombre enorme y de cara peluda los llamó a agruparse junto con un montón de niños, poco más de media centena, que seguramente eran de primero, ya que tampoco cargaban insignia de alguna casa y eran de los más pequeños.

— ...¡Nos veremos en el banquete si no nos ahogamos antes! — dijo a un chico — ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ! — gritaba el greñudo a todo pulmón para oírse por encima de la escandalosa e irritante lluvia helada — ¿Son todos los de primero? Síganme.

Todos los niños, incluídos los Russo, siguieron al gran hombre casi a tientas por la molesta lluvia y falta de luz, a través de un sendero muy estrecho en medio del bosque. La castaña quería quejarse en voz alta pero cada vez que abría la boca, le entraba agua hasta la garganta, así que optó por guardar silencio.

— ¡EN UN SEGUNDO, TENDRÁN LA PRIMERA VISTA DE HOGWARTS! — gritó el gigante para ser oído por todos.

Al dar la vuelta, llegando justo al final del sendero, todos pudieron vislumbrar con los ojos maravillados, sobre una montaña del otro lado del mar negro, que había un impresionante castillo con grandes torres y muchas torrecillas... y viejo, para el criterio de Alex.

A la orilla del mar, había una flota de diecisiete botes acomodados en fila.

— ¡NO MÁS DE CUATRO POR BOTE! — fue la indicación de sus guía.

Los niños fueron tomando asiento en los botes en que encontraban espacio, los hermanos Russo tomaron un bote que afortunadamente fue sólo para ellos; el mechudo acaparó un bote completo. Ya que todos habían tomado asientos en los botecillos, éstos mágicamente arrancaron en conjunto, deslizándose la flota completa sobre el lago negro. No tardaron en llegar al risco donde el Colegio se erguía, sin embargo había sido un viaje incómodo pese al mal clima, ni hablar de la cantidad de gritos asustados que Justin dejó escapar cada vez que un relámpago tronaba e iluminaba el firmamento.

— ¡BAJEN LAS CABEZAS! — exclamó fuerte y claro el hombre mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y fueron conducidos a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro y húmedo que parecía estar debajo del castillo, por fortuna ahí ya no eran víctimas de las cubetadas de agua fría que caían del cielo; llegaron hasta una especie de muelle subterráneo donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Ascendieron por un pasadizo en la roca detrás de una gran lámpara, saliendo de nuevo a la superficie con el aguacero, ya estaban cerca del castillo, la sombra que se proyectaba por la luz de la luna estaba sobre ellos, sin embargo aún no acababa el peligro, debían ir andando con cuidado por el césped, ya que con un mal paso podían resbalar y llenarse de lodo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

— ¿Todos están aquí? ¿Nadie se quedó atrás? — preguntó el gigante viendo a la multitud de niños a su cargo.

— Todos estamos aquí, ya entremos — respondió impaciente la Russo que sentía ahogarse más por cada segundo que pasaba bajo la lluvia.

El barbón sólo la vio con una mirada de "ya entendí", instintivamente giró hacia la entrada, levantó su enorme puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.


	4. A sus Casas y noticias

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _"A SUS CASAS" Y NOTICIAS_**

* * *

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, Justin inmediatamente la eligió como uno de sus futuros modelos a seguir, y Alex supo que se se encontrarían muy seguido yendo a la oficina del director.

— Los de primer año y los nuevos, profesora McGonagall —dijo el greñudo.

— Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era muy grande y cavernoso aunque en el suelo habían charcos de agua, probablemente por el resto de alumnos que había llegado antes, con la entrada de los nuevos, el suelo quedó más mojado aún. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una majestuosa escalinata de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Llevó a los Russo y los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, Alex estaba incómoda por estar entre niños más pequeños, y Justin era el más nervioso y extasiado de la sala.

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts — dijo la profesora McGonagall— El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de tomar sus asientos en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de esa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible — dijo dubitativa ante el hecho de que todos estaban completamente empapados; los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la camisa parcialmente desabotonada y desarreglada de Alex, mirada que ella no comprendió — Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall— Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Todos los chiquillos murmuraban entre ellos sobre la selección, un par de niños se dirigió a los hermanos Russo.

— ¿Ustedes también entrarán a primero? — inquirió un niño de cabello oscuro.

— Son muy grandes para estar en primer año — opinó el segundo.

— No, yo me integraré a sexto año y mi hermana a cuarto — respondió Justin levantándose el cuello.

— Vaya... ¿Y saben cómo es el proceso de selección?

— No, pero si es una prueba estoy más que preparado, no tengo miedo de nada — sonrió engreído el Russo.

— ¿No eras tú el que gritaba por los relámpagos cuando cruzábamos el lago? — preguntó uno de los niños, borrando la sonrisa del rostro del ojiverde.

— ¡Sí, sí era él!, ¡MAMI! Jajajaja — reventó en carcajadas su hermana, siendo secundada por los dos niños y otros más que habían escuchado la conversación.

— ¡No grité por estar asustado! — intentó defenderse Justin — Sólo estaba practicando un hechizo y... ¡AAAAH! — gritó como niña al ver un fantasma pasar cerca de él.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! — se burlaron todos los chicos incluyendo a su hermana.

Unos veinte fantasmas más pasaron a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los nuevos. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

— Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

— Mi querido Fraile, ¿No le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos, y más con lo de hoy... ¿Lanzar globos con agua a los chicos y oponerse a McGonagall?... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió.

— ¡Alumnos nuevos! — dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos — Parece que han estado nadando con sus capas puestas — observó al verlos completamente mojados — Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

— ¿Ustedes también son nuevos? — continuó el Fraile al mirar a los Americanos.

— Sí, y también vamos a la selección — respondió Alex riendo por como su hermano se paraba detrás de ella aún con temor — Por cierto, ¿Conoces a un fantasma de nombre _Mantooth_? — El pelinegro bramó asustado en cuanto escuchó el nombre del fantasma que lo atemorizaba desde niño. Alex rió más.

— Por desgracia no, jovencita, y ayuda a tu compañero, parece que se hará en los pantalones.

Todos los niños estallaron en risas y señalaban burlones a Justin.

— En marcha — dijo una voz aguda — la Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

— Ahora formen una hilera — dijo la profesora a los de primer año — ustedes dos, al final — indicó a los Russo — Síganme.

Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor encabezados por la Profesora; se hizo el silencio, el único ruido que se podía percibir era el chapoteo de los zapatos de los niños de primero y el de sus túnicas chorreando e inundando el pasillo central, los que estaban sentados no parecían haberse mojado tanto.

Estaba iluminado por cientos y cientos de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. Alex miró hacia el techo y vio el oscuro cielo cubierto de nubes con truenos destellando en la oscuridad.

— ¡Genial, mira Justin! no hay techo, pero no entiendo por qué arriba no llueve si en las ventanas se puede ver la tormenta — comentó la morena señalando a todos lados.

— No es el cielo de verdad, debe ser un encantamiento — explicó sin más.

— Estos encantamientos sí valen la pena aprender — dijo aún maravillada.

La profesora McGonagall condujo hasta el frente al nuevo alumnado y los hizo detener y formar una fila de cara al resto, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros expectantes que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas, pero se centraban especialmente en los Americanos por ser mayores, era raro que transfirieran a nuevos jóvenes al Colegio.

La bruja de túnica verde colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo ante los alumnos de primero y, encima de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Toda la concurrencia lo miraba, los Russo estaban completamente confundidos. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar:

 _"Hace tal vez mil años  
que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.  
Había entonces cuatro magos de fama  
de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

 _El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;  
la bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;  
del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave,  
y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos..."_

Alex muy aburrida de esa canción, siguió observando el techo.

 _"...echaré un vistazo a tu mente  
_ _¡Y te diré de qué casa eres!"_

En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos (que despertaron a la joven bruja de su trance) cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. Justin estaba más que nervioso, que no perdía de vista ni un detalle de lo que pasaba. La profesora McGonagall sacó y desplegó en aquel momento un rollo grande de pergamino.

— Cuando pronuncie sus nombre, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete — dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero — Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecen, irán a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente.

Los hermanos visualizaron el acto: uno a uno, los niños al ser llamados pasaban al frente, se sentaban, colocaban el roído sombrero en sus cabezas y éste gritaba fuerte y claro la casa en la que eran seleccionados; con algunos era al instante de tocar sus cabezas que gritaba la casa, con otros demoraba varios segundos. Cada vez que un chico era mandado a una casa, los miembros de esa se levantaban y festejaban en recibimiento.

La fila se iba acortando, hasta que todos los pequeños ya habían sido distribuídos, sólo faltaban ellos dos. Albus Dumbledore, el hombre más viejo que estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa de profesores y que ya había sido mencionado que era el director, se puso de pie, caminó hacia una tarima y habló a todos los de comedor.

— Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos la presencia de dos jóvenes nuevos — hizo una pausa — ellos vienen desde Estados Unidos de América y se integrarán a sexto y cuarto año. Se han transferido desde el Colegio WizTech, les pido les den la bienllegada.

Los alumnos aún intrigados por sus presencia, aplaudieron fuerte para darles la bienvenida. La profesora continuó con su labor.

— Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo.

El ojiverde aún temblando, avanzó con dificultad hacia el taburete, tomó asiento y se colocó el sombrero, una voz le murmuró.

— Que tenemos aquí... una mente muy brillante, haces todo por sobresalir... ¡RAVENCLAW!

Toda la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió feliz de recibir a su nuevo compañero, Alex le envió una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermano y le dijo sólo moviendo los labios "Perdiste", para luego aplaudir. En ese momento Justin recordó la apuesta... perdió, no quedó en Gryffindor.

— Alexandra Margarita Russo.

La sala nuevamente estaba en silencio, ella caminó con decisión y curiosidad, se sentó y se puso el sombrero.

— Interesante... otra Russo, eres una bruja muy poderosa, inteligente, muy ingeniosa sobre todo cuando se trata de bromas... aunque también tienes mucho valor, creo que a ti te pondré en... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las serpientes, que se habían levantado para recibirla como se lo merecía ahora que era una de ellos y dirigirla su lugar, al lado de los de primer año.

McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. El profesor Dumbledore sonrió a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

— Tengo sólo dos palabras que decir — dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor — ¡A comer! — y volvió a tomar su asiento.

Alex miró su plato vacío, estaba a punto de protestar cuando de pronto, ¡Puf! se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a ella de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa y que no fuera comida rápida en paquetes grasientos de cartón: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

— ¡Esto sí que es el paraíso! — exclamó hipnotizada la morena y colocando en su plato un poco de todo. _"Tal vez vivir en Hogwarts no estará nada mal..."_ pensó.

Devoraba como serpiente la nueva Slytherin, metiéndose bocados grandes a la boca y los tragaba casi sin masticar. Cuando aparecieron los postres, tomó tres que estaban cerca de ella y los engulló también. No deparaba a ver que la observaban atónitos por su velocidad al comer. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que una figura varonil se había acercado a ella a tomar el asiento a su lado.

— Sabía que no me decepcionarías, Russo — habló una refinada y profunda voz cerca de su oído.

Alex miró a su lado izquierdo y se encontró con un rostro pálido que la miraba entretenido.

— Hola de nuevo, Malfoy — lo saludó sonriente, bebiendo de su copa.

— Que privilegio tenerte en Slytherin. En nuestra casa puedes tener la seguridad de que te relacionarás con las mejores familias de magos — pausó, lanzando una mirada llena de desprecio hacia un grupo de tres chicos de Gryffindor — Y no con los de la clase indebida.

— ¡Excelente! Al menos así papá dejará de decir que voy por mal camino — exclamó la bruja — Tú me agradas, estás en mi equipo, Malfoy — le sonrió la castaña.

— Dime Draco — dijo complacido.

— Y tú puedes llamarme Alex.

Dumbledore carraspeó un par de veces, llamando la atención de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, el rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales.

— ¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos — Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos debo una vez más rogar su atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias: El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyos gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los 127 bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras, luego prosiguió:

— Como cada año, quiero recordarles que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo — hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió — Es también mi doloroso deber informar de que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este curso.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! — bramó el rubio ante el comunicado.

— ¿Qué es Quidditch? — le preguntó Alex.

— Es el deporte sobre escobas más popular en la comunidad mágica, yo estoy en el equipo de Slytherin, soy el buscador — presumió Draco — y esta vez estaba seguro que ganaríamos, ¡No es justo!

Dumbledore continuó.

— Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarán enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts... — en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo, Justin al ver esa escena no pudo evitar temblar de nuevo que se aferró al brazo de una de sus compañeras de Ravenclaw, quien se notaba incómoda

. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores. Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore.

El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, un hombre bastante horrendo, que a Alex le recordaba a Franken-Girl, pero en viejo y regordete. Cada centímetro de su piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza. De no ser porque estaban en Hogwarts, la Russo podría haberlo confundido con otra de las fallidas creaciones de su hermano... o con su hermano, sólo para fastidiarlo.

El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó.

El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. A continuación se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja, pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela, los Russo no pudieron evitar mirarse y reír calladamente, porque sus padre alguna vez comió así a falta de cubiertos.

— Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala — el profesor Moody.

Nadie aplaudió, excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore, y de Alex que se había distraído. pero paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la miraban desconcertados todas las casas y que era la única estudiante aplaudiendo.

Dumbledore carraspeó de nuevo.

— Como iba diciendo — siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Moody — tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts... ¡El Torneo de los tres magos!

Los alumnos se veían entre sí emocionados; unos cuantos estaban confundidos como Alex, Justin y un chico de lentes redondos de Gryffindor. Antes de que la Russo pudiera preguntarle a su nuevo amigo ojigris, el director prosiguió.

— Bien, algunos de ustedes seguramente no sabe qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa: El Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

 _"Muertes... así que será divertido"_ pensó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, nada fuera de lo normal, ya que todas las serpientes sonreían igual de animados.

— En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo — continuó el viejo — ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

— ¡Mil galeones! — exclamó interesada la Russo — Tentadora condecoración, pero el esfuerzo no es lo mío.

— ¡Va! Mil galeones no son nada, mi padre tiene millones.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendida Alex — Oye... creo que me empiezas a agradar más — rió, y Draco junto con ella.

En todas las casas, los jóvenes cuchicheaban y murmuraban entre sí emocionados ante la idea de participar y ser los campeones de Hogwarts. Dumbledore los interrumpió.

— Aunque me imagino que todos estarán deseando llevarse la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos — dijo — los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida, diecisiete años o más, podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta... — el director levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente unos gemelos pelirrojos, que parecían de repente furiosos — es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. Así pues, les ruego que no pierdan el tiempo presentándose si no han cumplido los diecisiete años. Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos tratarán a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que darán su apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos ustedes estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Todos los magos y brujas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo y de ahí se perdieron cada casa por su camino. Los niños de primero eran guiados por los prefectos de su casa, Alex no tuvo que ir tras ellos, ya que su rubio compañero la guiaba a ella.

Bajaron por unas escaleras a lo que le habían dicho eran las Mazmorras, y las serpientes se detuvieron frente a un muro. El prefecto que iba hasta adelante habló.

— _Shiddit Dsi-esss_ — farfulló.

Una puerta disimulada de piedra se abrió en la pared, dejando al descubierto el pasaje a la guarida verde esmeralda. Todos entraron.

La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, aunque a pesar de estar encendida, no dejaba de hacer frío. Los muebles de la sala común eran grandes sofás de cuero en color negro con botones plateados, además de copas de madera oscura, Alex ya estaba apartando con la mirada cual sería su sofá desde ahora. Lo más llamativo de esa sala era que a través de las ventanas podían observarse las profundidades del Lago Negro.

— Confortable... ¿Cierto? — le preguntó el ojigris.

— Lo es, aunque también lúgubre, me gusta — consintió la Russo.

— Es tarde, deberías ir a tu dormitorio — avisó Malfoy — es por allí — señaló una puerta — Descansa, Alex.

— Igualmente, Draco.

La sala ya se estaba vaciando, entonces caminó a donde el rubio platino le había indicado y entró al dormitorio. Pegadas a la pared habían varias camas con dosel de color esmeralda y plata, que en la mayoría ya habían chicas acostadas. Caminó hacia una de las camas vacías, una de ellas tenía a su lado su baúl y maletas; notó que sobre el buró al lado de la que parecía ser su cama, descansaba las prendas de su uniforme que le faltaba vestir, como la corbata, bufanda y suéter, ya con el escudo bordado y color de su casa, al igual que sus otras túnicas.

— ¿Tú eres Alexandra Russo? — preguntó una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida, que se estaba acomodando en la cama de al lado.

— Sí, soy yo, ¿Y tú?

— Pansy Parkinson — respondió — que gusto que hayas quedado en Slytherin, es una lástima que tu hermano no.

— Supongo... Aunque según lo que escuché sobre el perfil de las casas, no tenía posibilidades de quedar aquí — rió la castaña.

— Entonces mejor que quedara en Ravenclaw — sonrió con soberbia — suerte mañana, si necesitas ayuda, avísame. Noté que te llevas con Draco, y los amigos de él, también son míos — dijo fraternal.

— Gracias, Pansy — agradeció alegre Alex.

Las dos chicas se acostaron y la Russo no pudo evitar sonreír para sí pensando lo bien que le estaba yendo; en WizTech todos la detestaban y alababan al sabelotodo de su hermano, sin embargo aquí en tan solo una noche había conseguido hacer reír a los niños de primero con sus bromas, y también tenía ya dos amigos. Hogwarts sin duda era grandioso, no olvidaba el banquete.


	5. Días de clases

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _DÍAS DE CLASES_**

* * *

Ya era de mañana y Alex no quería despertar; estaba tan bien acomodada en su cama que de haber sido por ella, se hubiera quedado dormida allí todo el año.

— ¡RUSSO, LEVÁNTATE AHORA! — le gritó Pansy intentando despertarla — De acuerdo, tendré que ser más extrema... —sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Alex —¡ _Melofors_!

La cabeza de Alex fue recubierta por una calabaza. La castaña se levantó como resorte tocando donde antes sentía su cráneo.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho, Parkinson?! — cuestionó asustada.

— Levantarte. De nada — dijo burlona la ojiverde — la primer clase será historia, te veré en el Comedor, no tardes — giró para verla de nuevo — te ves mejor con cabeza de calabaza, jajaja — se burló.

— ¡Cállate!... — sacó su varita y la giró entorno a sí misma — _Desaparece la_ _calabaza que a mi cabeza reemplaza_ — y la cabeza se desvaneció — Perfecto.

— Tienes una magia muy extraordinaria.

— Pff, ojalá te escuchara mi papá decir eso, siempre me está regañando — rodó los ojos.

— Ve a bañarte y cámbiate enseguida, te veré arriba.

Alex se dirigió al baño que estaba en sus dormitorio, ya no había ninguna de las chicas, vaya que eran madrugadoras. Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo para despabilarse, salió, fue directo a su equipaje y sacó su ropa interior y un par de medias negras, se los puso y posteriormente se vistió el uniforme que descansaba sobre su buró, el uniforme que ya la representaba como una fiel miembro de Slytherin. Por último se equipó con una túnica negra que igualmente llevaba la insignia y color verde esmeralda.

Cepilló su ondulado cabello, largo hasta media espalda; lo dejó suelto, aplicó un poco de labial rosado en sus labios y salió de la habitación. Cruzó la sala común y se encontraba vacía, al parecer todos los de Slytherin eran sumamente tempraneros. Salió de la sala, caminó fuera de las mazmorras y finalmente llegó hasta el comedor. Al entrar vio a su hermano con la despeinada rubia Ravenclaw que habían conocido en el tren, y lo que la sorprendió más fue el hecho de que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto con los tres leones que Draco despreciaba, el chico de anteojos, un pelirrojo y una castaña despeinada.

Volteó hacia la mesa de su casa y vio a sus amigos ahí. Se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de Parkinson.

— Que bien luces con esos colores, Alex — la galanteó Draco.

— Gracias, eso mismo me dije al verme al espejo — rió la Russo, todos rieron con ella.

— Te presento a mis amigos, ellos son Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott... — dijo señalando a un chico de piel oscura, y a un delgaducho castaño — Ella es Pansy, aunque me ha dicho que ya se conocen, y Millicent Bulstrode — finalizó señalando a una chica regordeta de cabello negro — Chicos, como ya saben, ella es Alexandra Russo.

— Un gusto conocerte, Russo — dijo Theodore muy cortés.

— Bienvenida, Alex — dijo Millicent.

— ¡Serpiente nueva! excelente — exclamó animado Zabini.

Conversaban sobre la cabeza de calabaza de Alex cuando de repente oyeron sobre ellos un batir de alas, y un centenar de lechuzas entró volando a través de los ventanales abiertos. Llevaban el correo matutino. Las lechuzas volaron alrededor de las mesas, buscando a las personas a las que iban dirigidas las cartas y paquetes que transportaban.

La lechuza más grande de ojos naranjas, voló hasta Malfoy y se posó sobre su hombro, le llevaba dulces y pasteles procedentes de su casa, que compartió con su pandilla, a la que ahora pertenecía la Russo.

— ¡Alex! — la llamó su hermano desde la mesa escarlata — ¡Llego carta de mamá y papá!

— Iré a ver que nos han escrito — comentó la castaña.

— ¿Ese es tu hermano? — preguntó despectiva Pansy — vaya amistades que se carga.

— ¡Es amigo de la lunática! — se burló Millicent señalando a la rubia mechuda, Alex rió porque le asentaba bien el sobrenombre.

— Y de San Potter y la comadreja — agregó Draco con desprecio.

— Y de la sangre-sucia, que bajo a caído — finalizó Blaise.

— ¿La desarreglada que no deja de hablar es sangre-sucia? — quiso confirmar la Russo.

— Así es, y es de lo peor, es una engreída sabelotodo, cree que es la única que sabe las respuestas sólo por ser la aduladora oficial de los profesores.

— Eso me suena a Justin, supongo que por eso se lleva con ella — hizo un mohín — volveré enseguida.

Caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor por el llamado de su hermano, se paró a su lado.

— Miren, ella es Alex Russo, mi hermana — luego le hablo a ella — Él... es ¡Harry Potter! — le anunció emocionado con sus ojos verdes casi salidos de órbita — ¡Es el famoso niño que vivió!, él es Ron Weasley, ella Hermione Granger y no sé si la recuerdes a ella, estaba en el mismo compartimiento que nosotros, Luna Lovegood.

— Oh, genial — dijo antipática — ¿Algo importante llegó? — cambió de tema ignorando a los leones.

— Sólo una carta diciendo nuestros padres que nos desean suerte... y que no te metas en problemas, Alex.

— Jajaja, no prometo nada — rió la Russo — de acuerdo, volveré a mi mesa, luego nos vemos, Justin — y volvió con sus amigos.

— Justin... tengo la impresión de que no le agradamos a tu hermana — dijo Hermione incómoda.

— Que puedes esperar, es una serpiente y se lleva con Malfoy — opinó resentido el pelirrojo.

— Sólo no nos ha conocido, es todo — dijo Harry optimista.

— No esperen mucho de ella, Alex es así — comentó acostumbrado el Russo.

 _ **. . .**_

La clase de Historia que compartían con los de Ravenclaw pasó aburrida que la Russo se durmió, afortunadamente no la descubrieron porque Justin la despertó a tiempo lanzándole una bola de papel. Sonó la campana señalando que la clase había finalizado, y el grupo de alumnos se dividió, los de color azul y bronce subieron al aula de Transformaciones, y los de Slytherin salieron del castillo hacia la pequeña cabaña de madera de Hagrid, el gigante peludo. Los de Gryffindor ya estaban ahí.

Estaban viendo unas criaturas que parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado podrido. Mientras más se acercaban escuchaban lo que el gordo hablaba.

— Recién nacidos — dijo con orgullo Hagrid — para que puedan criarlos ustedes mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto!

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos? — interrumpió con voz fría Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, los que parecían sus guardaespaldas, rieron. Hagrid se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta — Sí, ¿Qué hacen? — insistió Malfoy — ¿Para qué sirven?

Hagrid abrió la boca, según parecía haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para pensar. Hubo una pausa que duró unos segundos, al cabo de la cual le respondió bruscamente.

— Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy. Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tendrás que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Prueben con un poco de cada...

Siguió hablando el barbudo. Alex se quedó al lado de Draco, viendo con asco el "alimento" que había llevado Hagrid.

— Que asco, ¿Y si mejor usa esa cosa viscosa para peinar esa maraña de pelo de su cabeza? — bromeó para sí la castaña, pero los que alcanzaron a oírla reventaron a reir.

El trío dorado, como llamaban a Harry, Ron y Hermione, fueron los primeros en tomar puñados de hígado despachurrado y tratar de tentar con él a los escregutos. Pronto los siguieron otros de su casa. Las serpientes no se molestaron siquiera en acercarse.

—¡Ay! —gritó un chico de túnica negra con escarlata — ¡Me ha hecho daño! — Hagrid, nervioso, corrió hacia él —¡Le ha estallado la cola y me ha quemado! —explicó enfadado el muchacho, mostrándole a Hagrid la mano enrojecida.

— ¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! — dijo Hagrid, asintiendo con la cabeza — algunos tienen aguijón —repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid — probablemente son los machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora... creo que es para chupar sangre.

— Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos — dijo el rubio platino sarcásticamente — ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemar, aguijonear y chupar la sangre al mismo tiempo?

Alex estalló en carcajadas, siendo secundada por Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.

— El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles — replicó Hermione con brusquedad — La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque...

— Blah, blah, a nadie le interesa eso, chica come-libros — interrumpió la Russo riendo — y puede que yo no lea mucho, pero sé muy bien que la sangre de dragón no tiene propiedades mágicas.

Granger no supo que más decir, la habían pillado en su mentira para callar a Malfoy y frente a las dos casas. _"Estúpida Russo_ _"_ pensó.

El resto del día continuó aburrido, a excepción de la hora de comida ya que las serpientes se la pasaban gritando en la mesa sobre como Alex había dejado muda a Hermione en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

En la tarde, cuando se había logrado escabullir de Pansy, andaba paseando por los confusos pasillos la bruja americana, cuando escuchó un escándalo en el vestíbulo y se acercó curiosa a observar: El profesor Moody, o como lo llamaban, Ojoloco Moody, tenía la varita en mano y apuntaba con ella a un hurón blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, parados sin moverse estaba el trío dorado, Crabbe, Goyle... y un hurón blanco que corría.

— ¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! — gritó Moody apuntando al hurón con la varita. El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó.

— No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda — gruñó Moody, mientras el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor — Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo...

El hurón se agitaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola.

— No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... —dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra a los botes del hurón.

— ¡Profesor Moody! — exclamó una voz horrorizada. La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros — ¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? ¡¿Eso es un alumno?!

— Sí — contestó.

— ¡No! — vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie. La Profesora McGonagall se puso a regañar a Ojoloco.

Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, se fue enfurecido hacia las mazmorras. Pasó tan cerca de Alex al andar por el pasillo que chocaron sus hombros haciendo que la morena se golpease la espalda con la pared.

— ¡Aaauch! — gruñó — ¿Estás bien, Draco? — preguntó preocupada.

— ¡NO! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESOS TRES! — exclamó iracundo el ojigris — Todos están siempre de su lado... tú no sabes nada porque eres nueva, Alex... — hablaba arrastrando con suavidad las palabras — vayamos a la Sala común.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron a las mazmorras para entrar a su estancia subterránea, y dentro tomaron asiento en un sofá negro frente a la chimenea llameante.

— Mi padre me ha contado... — comenzó a narrar Malfoy — que hace años hubo un mago muy poderoso que estaba empeñado en darle justicia a la magia, y magos de antiguas familias, sangre pura, lo apoyaban... Si nosotros somos tan poderosos... ¿Por qué debemos ocultarnos de aquellos que no tienen poder?. Los muggles deberían servirnos, y los sangre-sucia no deberían existir, ya que son aberraciones para la comunidad mágica.

— ¿Es por eso que te desagrada tanto Granger? — el rubio platino asintió — siempre me he sentido privilegiada de ser bruja, pero no sé si los muggles deberían ser tratados como sirvientes, recuerda que mi mamá es muggle.

— Que tu madre sea muggle no es culpa tuya, sino de tu padre, al menos tú vienes siendo una descendiente de un linaje mágico de hace generaciones por lo que entiendo — la Russo se puso a pensar porque, sí, en parte ella había visto inferiores a los mortales, pero n podía imaginar a su mamá siendo esclavizada — Ese mago, el heredero de Slytherin — continuó con su relato — cuyo nombre no debes mencionar, tuvo el control del Ministerio de Magia y gobernó toda Inglaterra; por una profecía se aventuró a asesinar a el hijo de los Potter, Harry, cuando era un recién nacido; fue por él, sus padres se opusieron pero no eran lo suficiente para poder enfrentarlo, así que los mató. Lamentablemente cuando lanzó la maldición imperdonable a su madre, le rebotó. Ella murió, el cuerpo del señor tenebroso fue destruido y el único que sobrevivió fue Potty. Su cicatriz en la frente fue lo que quedó de esa noche.

— Vaya, ahora entiendo lo de "El niño que vivió", Pff — rodó los ojos la castaña.

— Los seguidores del heredero tenían la esperanza de que Potter continuara el legado, pero no lo hizo, se convirtió en amigo de los sangre-sucia. Al igual que los Weasley, son traidores a la sangre. Lo más detestable es que todos protegen al cara rajada, siempre están a su favor por ser la gran celebridad, por ser "el niño que vivió"... — hizo una pausa — Pero él volverá, Lord... Voldemort regresará.

Después de esa charla Alex no sabía que pensar: admitía que compartía ideas con Draco, pero lo aterrador que sonaba esa historia le erizaba la piel, ese anterior Slytherin en vez de apreciarse como un salvador de la magia, parecía de aquellos hechiceros sedientos de poder, peor que Malvadini o Ronald Longcape Jr de WizTech.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin grandes incidentes, Alex había dejado de pensar en su conversación con Draco ya que cada vez que lo hacía, le recorrían escalofríos y una inmensa curiosidad por tener de frente a "El señor oscuro".

Ese día tendrían clase por primera vez con Ojoloco, y Malfoy estaba insoportable ya que no quería asistir. entre Pansy y Alex lo convencieron de entrar a clase y se sentaron a sus flancos para no dejarlo escapar. No tardaron en oír el peculiar sonido sordo y seco de los pasos de Moody provenientes del corredor antes de que entrara en el aula, tan extraño y aterrorizador como siempre.

El profesor dio la indicación a todos de que guardaran sus libros por que no servían de nada, _"Creo que me gustará la clase_ " pensó la castaña. Comenzó a pronunciar los nombres, recorriendo la lista con su ojo normal mientras el ojo mágico giraba para fijarse en cada estudiante conforme respondía a su nombre. Cuando pasó el nombre de Malfoy, ambos se lanzaron miradas repulsivas.

— Bien — dijo cuando el último de la lista hubo contestado "presente" — Maleficios. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñarles las contramaldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendrían que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estén en sexto. Pero estoy seguro que muchos aquí... ya les conocen poco más del nombre... — dijo observando sin disimulo a los de Slytherin — Un mago que esté a punto de echarles una maldición prohibida no va a avisar antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tienen que estar preparados. Tienen que estar alerta y vigilantes. Así que... ¿alguno de ustedes quiere decir cuáles son los maleficios más castigados por la ley mágica?

— El maleficio _imperius_ — dijo Pansy levantando la mano.

— Así es — aprobó Moody — En otro tiempo la maldición _imperius_ le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas.

Ojoloco se levantó con cierta dificultad sobre sus disparejos pies, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras. Metió la mano en el tarro, cogió una de las arañas y se la puso sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella la varita mágica y murmuró entre dientes.

— ¡ _Imperio_!

La araña empezó a hacer acrobacias con su tela, a bailar y dar vueltas sobre sus patas, todos se reían excepto e Profesor.

— Les parece divertido, ¿verdad? — gruñó — ¿Les gustaría que se lo hicieran a ustedes? — La risa dio fin casi al instante, excepto por la Russo que seguía divertida — Esto supone el control total, yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, colarse por la garganta de cualquiera de vosotros... Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio del maleficio imperius — explicó Moody — Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién, obligado por la maldición. Yo les enseñaré cómo combatir esta maldición, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de carácter, y no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y todos se sobresaltaron.

— ¿Otra maldición prohibida?

— La maldición _cruciatus_ — habló ahora Zabini.

Ojoloco tomó otra araña y la puso sobre la mesa, le apuntó con su varita y susurró _Engorgio_ para hacerla crecer, a la morena la araña grande le recordaba a la cabellera de Hagrid.

— La maldición cruciatus precisa una araña un poco más grande para que podáis apreciarla bien — el profesor levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña y murmuró — ¡ _Crucio_!

De repente, la araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.

— Jajaja... — Alex se tapó inmediatamente la boca para callar su risa, pero ya era tarde, Ojoloco ya la había escuchado. _Reducio_ dijo y encongió a la araña, aún herida, a su tamaño habitual.

— Tú — dijo señalando a la castaña — ¿Alexandra Russo?

— Sí, profesor — dijo relajando su sonrisa del rostro.

— ¿Te ha parecido gracioso usar la maldición cruciatus? ¿Te gustaría que la usaran contra ti? — Moody la miraba intenso — No se necesitarían cuchillos ni carbones encendidos para torturarte con este maleficio — reprendió sombrío a la bruja — ¿Sabes cuál es la otra maldición?

Alex por supuesto, no sabía la respuesta, empezaba a decir frases como "Oh, la maldición prohibida... he escuchado de ella..." en lo que se le ocurría algo que responder, hasta que una voz fría a su lado contestó en su lugar.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — dijo Draco lúgubre.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera sonrisa — Sí, la última y la peor. Avada Kedavra: la maldición asesina — Agarró la tercer araña y la puso sobre su mesa —¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —gritó Moody.

Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante la araña se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta.

— No es agradable — prosiguió el profesor — Ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldición. No hay manera de interceptarla. Sólo se sabe de una persona que ha sobrevivido a esta maldición, Harry Potter — todas las serpientes fruncieron el ceño ante la mención de su nombre.

— Avada Kedavra es una maldición que sólo puede llevar a cabo un mago muy poderoso. Podrían sacar las varitas mágicas todos ustedes y apuntarme con ellas y decir las palabras, y dudo que entre todos consiguieran siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz. Pero eso no importa, porque no les voy a enseñar a llevar a cabo esa maldición. No existe una contramaldición para Avada Kedavra, Pero tienen que conocerla. Ninguno de ustedes querrá hallarse en una situación en que tenga que enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! — bramó, y toda la clase volvió a sobresaltarse — Esas tres maldiciones, Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus e Imperius, son conocidas como los maleficios imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de ellas contra un ser humano está castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Quiero prevenirlos, quiero enseñarles a combatirlas. Saquen las plumas y copien lo siguiente...

El resto de la clase tomaron apuntes sobre cada uno de los maleficios imperdonables. Nadie habló hasta que sonó la campana.

— Son muy interesantes esos maleficios — _"Justin se morirá cuando sepa que he visto lo mismo que él a pesar de ir en cuarto"_ Pensó Alex contenta.

— Sí son fascinantes — pausó el rubio — ¿Te has dado cuenta que pareces una bruja siniestra sonriendo por los maleficios? — sonrió Malfoy.

— ¡Calla, Draco! — rió — es cosa de Americanos reírnos hasta de lo más grave y espeluznante — susurró fingiendo contarle un secreto.

— Iré a la Sala común, ¿Vienes, Alex? — preguntó mirandola intensamente con sus ojos grises.

— No, lo siento, iré a la biblioteca — se disculpó la castaña.

— ¿Biblioteca? ¿Tú yendo a la biblioteca? — Draco enarcó una ceja burlón.

— En realidad no, sólo quería sonar interesante, jajaja — rió escandalosa — iré a espiar en las aulas de arriba, a ver si encuentro algo interesante, ¡luego te veo!

El rubio platino se fue en dirección a las mazmorras, mientras que Alex subió las escaleras de mármol. No sabía exactamente a donde iba, ella sólo continuó subiendo, vigilando que no hubieran prefectos, husmeando algunos salones que tenían las puertas abiertas y así hasta que llegó a la torre de Astronomía. En un principio no quería entrar, le parecía aburrida pero un murmullo le llamó la atención. _"¿Qué debería hacer? retirarme antes de que alguien me vea, avisar a alguien que he escuchado algo por aquí, o entrar a averiguar yo sola con la guardia baja... bien, creo que entraré"_ y se adentró a la aula. Avanzaba con pasos cortos y lentos, hasta que llegó a un librero: del otro lado estaban dos pelirrojos idénticos sentados en el suelo con un par de botellas en las manos de lo que parecían pociones.

Se inclinó en un intento por ver mejor pero pisó su túnica y cayó sobre un telescopio.

— Excelente, ni siquiera soy buena para espiar — dijo a sí misma haciendo pucheros.

— Mira que tenemos aquí, George, una serpiente fuera de su agujero — dijo uno de ellos poniéndose de pie.

— Creo que ssssu lengua la ha delatado — Siseó el otro, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse — ¿Qué haces por aquí, Slytherin?

— ¿Buscabas alimento?

— ¿Un ratón?

— ¿Una pequeña ave?

— ¿O un cerdo?

— Podrías comerte a la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch.

— Esa es una buena idea, Fred, así dejaría de acusarnos.

— Tal vez debería comerme un par de comadrejas — bromeó Alex, divertida por los chicos.

— O tal vez nosotros deberíamos comernos una serpiente — le sonrieron — Yo soy Fred, él es mi hermano George — se presentó uno de los pelirrojos.

— Yo soy George, él es mi hermano Fred — dijo el otro gemelo.

— Yo soy Alex y... — miró a sus costados — soy Alex — rió tontamente.

— Esta serpiente me agrada, ¿Eres Russo, la nueva? — le preguntó uno de los dos, que no sabía si era Fred o George.

— Esa soy yo — dijo sacudiendo su cabello — ¿Qué estaban haciendo con esas pociones? — inquirió curiosa.

— Aún no sabemos, experimentábamos a ver que salía.

— Será algo fabuloso.

— ¿Para qué servirá? — preguntó más interesada aún.

— Tampoco sabemos, pero haremos grandes travesuras con esto.

— ¡Oh, eso me gusta! — sonrió maliciosamente la Russo — les puedo ayudar, tengo muchas ideas — se ofreció feliz la castaña.

— No lo sé, nos serviría tener otra mente maestra, ¿Tú que dices George? — preguntó un pelirrojo viendo a su hermano.

— Y una Slytherin, podríamos hacer grandes cosas, me parece bien, Fred — respondió correspondiéndole la mirada de complicidad.

— Bienvenida a los Weasley, Russo — hablaron al unisono.

Cargaron a Alex sobre sus hombros y le contaron algunas historias de sus bromas pasadas, la morena hizo lo mismo narrándoles sus cotidianas travesuras que le jugaba a Justin. Pasaron toda la tarde así en la torre de Astronomía hasta que fue hora de que volvieran cada uno a su casa.


	6. Maldiciones y llamas rojas

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _MALDICIONES Y LLAMAS ROJAS_**

* * *

Los días pasaron y las clases se estaban haciendo muy difíciles y duras para todos en Hogwarts, a Justin se le complicaba más que nunca pasar cada una de las materias sobresaliendo, y lo curioso era que para Alex... no era complicado; al igual que sus amigos de Slytherin, llevaba altas calificaciones sin mucho esfuerzo, podría decirse que nunca en su vida había tenido tan buenas notas. Sin duda estar con esos chicos la ayudaba demasiado, no eran los típicos matados como su hermano y Granger, pero sí tan inteligentes como ellos... pero con vida social y divertidos.

Su materia preferida era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque a veces le daba la impresión de no caerle bien al profesor.

Para sorpresa de todos, Moody anunció que les lanzaría el maleficio imperius por turno, tanto para mostrarles su poder como para ver si podían resistirse a sus efectos. Muchas serpientes sisearon emocionados, aunque otros se quedaron pasmados en sus asientos, al igual que los de Hufflepuff.

— Pero... pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, profesor — le dijo un vacilante chico de túnica negro con amarillo.

— Dumbledore quiere que les enseñe cómo es —lo interrumpió Moody para luego hablar a toda la clase — Si alguno de ustedes prefiere aprenderlo del modo más duro, cuando alguien le lance la maldición para controlarlo completamente, por mí de acuerdo. Puede salir del aula — señaló la puerta con un dedo nudoso.

— Excelente, esta sí será una clase de verdad — celebró la Russo.

— Ya hacía falta algo de esto en Hogwarts — comentó Blaise.

Moody empezó a llamar por señas uno por uno a los alumnos y a lanzarles el maleficio imperius. El resto veía como sus compañeros, uno tras otro, hacían las cosas más extrañas bajo su influencia: Susan Bones de Hufflepuff tomaba todos los pergaminos de los pupitres para lanzarlos todos juntos y volverlos a agarrar; Millicent actuaba como si fuera un bebé y Zacharias Smith graznaba como pato. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a la maldición, y se recobraban sólo cuando Moody la anulaba. Nott y Zabini fueron de los pocos que mostraron oposición aunque no lo lograban por mucho tiempo seguido.

— Russo —gruñó Moody— es tu turno.

Alex caminó hasta en área despejada del salón, Ojoloco levantó la varita mágica y la apuntó con ella —¡ _Imperio_!

Toda sensación desapareció de su cuerpo, no escuchaba al resto, a nadie, y mucho menos sabía que hacía ahí pero eso no le importaba. Una voz retumbó en alguna remota región de su vacío cerebro _"Baila..."._ Ella acató la orden sin chistar, pero pasado un minuto _"¿Por qué hago esto? debería parar de una vez"_ pero no podía, sólo escuchaba más potente la orden _"Baila, baila, baila, baila..."_. Pronto empezó a retorcerse desde adentro intentando parar, A la terca Russo no le iban a ordenar con tanta facilidad, pero tampoco podía vencer la orden. Pasado un par de minutos más se retorcía a la vista de todos ahora, ya no sólo dentro de su mente; _"Alex, no tienes por que obedecer esa orden, nunca las has obedecido, hoy no será la primera vez..."_ continuaba luchando, parecía poseída quebrándose en el suelo intentando vencer la maldición...

— Bien, ¡Bien, Russo! —gruñó la voz de Moody retirando el maleficio.

La morena inmediatamente recordó donde estaba, que ocurría, y sintió más intenso el dolor en su cuerpo, el daño físico que se había hecho cuando intentaba desobedecer.

— ¡Miren esto, todos ustedes... Russo se ha resistido! ¡Se ha resistido! aunque no lo ha logrado... Lo volveremos a intentar, todos los demás presten atención. ¡No les resultará fácil controlarte! — habló el profesor con la boca torcida en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

— ¡Aaaay! ¿De nuevo? — exclamó abrumada la morena — Mejor... continúe con el resto, aún faltan muchos por pasar — señalaba a los jóvenes magos que aún no experimentaban la maldición.

— De acuerdo... — bramó — ¡Malfoy, ven aquí!

Draco avanzó decidido al centro del aula con el semblante serio.

— ¡ _Imperio_!

Todos se quedaron observando el cuerpo del rubio esperando que empezara su acto pirado... pero no pasó. Seguía de pie, serio e indiferente, sin mover un solo músculo, parecía un monumento por su inmovilidad y palidez; Moody lo miraba confundido.

— No — habló el ojigris repentinamente, dibujando una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

— Impresionante... muy impresionante... — murmuró Ojoloco bajando su varita — Malfoy lo logró, tiene una resistencia excepcional — dijo a toda la clase.

DCAO siguió como desde el principio, el profesor lanzando el maleficio a los estudiantes y estos tratando de oponerse, algunos con más o menos aguante que otros. Sonó la campana.

— No me lo puedo creer, en este trimestre han aumentado la cantidad de trabajo considerablemente, ¡Quieren matarnos! — se quejaba Pansy en el comedor leyendo su lista de deberes.

— McGonagall dijo que era por los TIMOs — explicó Blaise.

— Sí, TIMOs que serán hasta el próximo año — bufó Theodore.

— La tarea de Transformaciones... los libros de Encantamientos... — leía la ojiverde su lista— la redacción sobre la revuelta de los duendes... el antídoto de Snape... ¡¿En verdad nos envenenará para ver si lo hicimos bien?!

— Es Snape... muy probable que sí — dijo un rubio que acababa de llegar a la mesa y tomaba asiento.

— ¡Draco, por fin llegas! ¿Dónde estabas? — quiso saber Parkinson.

— Apresado en el cardumen que nada en el vestíbulo — respondió aburrido Malfoy.

— ¿Ahora por qué están ahí? ¿Volvieron a publicar fotos de los profesores? — rió el moreno recordando una broma que alguien había hecho el año pasado.

— Es por el cartel del Torneo de los tres magos — la Russo llegaba a la mesa con sus amigos — en una semana llegarán los representantes de... esas escuelas de nombres raros — explicó — Ahora, tú...cuéntame que pasó con esas fotos de los maestros — se dirigió a Zabini y los dos empezaron a charlar y reir muy animadamente sobre aquella travesura, ignorando a los demás.

— Beauxbatons y Durmstrang — aclaró el ojigris.

— ¿Intentarás entrar al torneo, Draco? — preguntó Nott.

— No, sería solo una pérdida de tiempo.

 ** _. . ._**

Ya era 30 de Octubre, el dichoso día de llegada de los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. El Gran Comedor había sido engalanado para la bienvenida de la tarde con enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno a una enorme hache.

Alex bajó al comedor, tarde como siempre y se dirigió a la mesa de Sytherin, como cada día.

— Puaj, toda esta decoración me ha quitado el hambre — admitió la castaña.

— ¿Russo sin hambre? Qué sigue, ¿Dumbledore usará vestido y zapatillas? — se burló Malfoy.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de batir de alas encima de sus cabezas que anunciaba la llegada de las lechuzas mensajeras. Una ave color café, Bob, se fue directamente hacia el hombro de Justin Russo, este desató la carta y la bolsa que llevaba en su pata.

— ¡ALEX! — gritó este desde la mesa de Ravenclaw — carta de papá.

— De acuerdo... ya vuelvo — dijo a sus amigos.

La Russo caminó perezosa de su lugar hasta el de su hermano, quien ya se encontraba leyendo la carta, tenía un semblante estupefacto y releía las dos últimas líneas de la hoja.

— ¿Qué pasa, hay problemas?

— No... Mamá y papá están sorprendidos de no recibir una queja tuya en los dos meses que han pasado... — hizo una pausa — Tanto que te han mandado 100 galeones para que continúes así — bajó la carta, tomó la bolsa y se la dio a su hermana, aún pasmado por la acción de sus padres.

— ¡Genial! Portarse bien no es tan malo después de todo — sonrió la morena — por cierto... me debes 40 galeones, y creo que los necesitaré ahora — la bruja extendió la mano y aprovechó que el ojiverde estaba en trance para poder reclamar su apuesta — ¡Gracias!

El día no fue como de costumbre, ni profesores ni alumnos se concentraban en las clases por estar ocupados pensando en el torneo y la llegada de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. La campana sonó antes de lo acostumbrado, todos los estudiantes corrieron a sus correspondientes salas a dejar sus mochilas y pergaminos, se vistieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo. Los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas.

— Síganme —dijo el profesor Snape — Los de primero delante. Sin empujar...

Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo.

— ¿Esto tardará mucho? ¡Ya quiero recostarme en mi suave y cálido sofá! — lloriqueó la Russo.

— Jajaja, sólo... piensa en el festín que habrá, así no la pasarás mal — dijo el ojigris a sus espaldas.

— ¡Tienes razón! — respondió imaginándose ya la comida — Sabes hacerme feliz, Draco, ¡Que haría sin ti!

A Mafoy le invadió una extraña necesidad por abrazarla, la castaña se veía demasiado adorable pensando con ansias en el banquete... _"¿Adorable? ¿En verdad usas esas palabras tan melosas, Draco?"_ se regañó.

Desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons! — muchos se preguntaban por donde y buscaban con la mirada a sus alrededores, que se apresuró a decir — ¡Por allí, en el bosque!

Una cosa larga se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Cuando la gigantesca forma pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante. Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. El carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos. La puerta se abrió y de el descendió una mujer enorme. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

— Vaya, así que Hagrid no es el único de su especie, ¡Que alegría! ya tiene quien lave sus platos — comentó Alex, siendo escuchada por los que estaban a su alrededor, que trataron de disimular la risa.

Dio unos pasos hacia la entrada del castillo: era morena, de cabello y ojos oscuros, llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos. Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir.

Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también. Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

— Mi querida Madame Maxime — dijo — bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—«Dumbledog» —repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda—, «espego» que esté bien.

— En excelente forma, gracias — respondió el viejo.

— Mis alumnos — dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, cerca de los veinte años.

— ¿Ha llegado ya «Kagkagov»? — preguntó la gran mujer.

— Se presentará de un momento a otro — aseguró el director.

Un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba desde las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortiguado y un sonido de succión, como si una inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho de un río...

— ¡El lago! — gritó un chico de Gryffindor, señalando hacia él.

Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del Lago Negro. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las em barradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante... Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra.

Lento, majestuosamente, un barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna.

 _"¡¿El Perla Negra?!... Oh, claro, esto no es Piratas del Caribe"_ pensaba la castaña Russo.

Con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla. A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba.

Todos ellos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

— ¡Dumbledore! — gritó efusivamente.

— ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero? — ¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! — respondió Albus.

Karkarov era un hombre alto y delgado y llevaba corto el blanco cabello.

— El viejo Hogwarts — dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos y una muy escondida expresión de astucia y frialdad.

Murmullos surgieron de entre todos los alumnos que no le permitían a Alex escuchar la conversación de los directores; la mayoría eran comentarios como "Es Viktor Krum", "¿En verdad es él?", "¡No me lo puedo creer!", "¡Es Krum!".

— Malfoy, ¿Quién es Viktor Krum? — quiso saber.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres, Russo? — respondió abriendo exageradamente los ojos y fingiendo estar afligido.

— Jajajaja, tenía ganas de llamarte así desde hace mucho — rió — ¿Entonces, quién es?

— Krum es el mejor buscador de Quidditch, es muy famoso.

— Ooh... — solo pudo decir pese a que aún no entendía muy bien lo de ese deporte mágico.

Formado en fila, el cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts volvió a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de Durmstrang, para entrar al Gran Comedor; dentro cada casa fue a tomar su lugar en sus correspondientes mesas. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica, Justin que se había sentado al lado de una rubia muy bonita de ese Colegio, parecía estar por desmayarse, gracias a Luna Lovegood que lo sostenía, aún no se caía.

— ¡Deberíamos invitar a la mesa a Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang! — dijeron al unisono emocionados Crabbe y Goyle.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no? abran espacio — sonrió el rubio platino — ¡Hey, aquí hay lugar!

Las serpientes se apretaron para abrir espacio a los nuevos invitados; cuando Alex estaba por recorrerse, Draco, que estaba a su otro flanco, desplazó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña impidiéndole alejarse. Los directores de los Colegios entraron y se fueron a sentar a la mesa de profesores, a excepción de Dumbledore.

— Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes — dijo Albus, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros — es para mi un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea. El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete. ¡Ahora los invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa!

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida, habían más en esta ocasión, la Russo no pudo pasar desapercibido que habían platillos exóticos que nunca antes habían servido en Hogwarts, había valido la pena esperar afuera por el festín. Cuando llegaron los postres vio también algunos dulces extraños que no le importó que eran, los engulló sin deparar.

— No sé quien come más... Si el puro-músculos Krum o la glotona Russo — bromeó el pálido ojigris — Hasta Crabbe y Goyle se quedan atrás contra ti.

— Claro que no, Draco, yo no como tanto, yo... — titubeó — soy... una dama que cuida su figura.

Ambos se carcajearon escandalosamente llamando la atención de casi todo el comedor, nadie había visto reír tanto a Malfoy...

— No entiendo, a pesar de comer tan exageradas porciones, conservas tu curvilínea y delgada silueta — halagó Draco sin dejar de mirarla.

— Si tú no entiendes, yo menos — le sonrió cálidamente la morena.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos que no se dieron cuenta de cuando habían desaparecido ya los cubiertos y platos vacíos. Despertaron de su ensueño cuando el director habló.

— Ha llegado el momento — anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él — El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre... Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocen, permitanme presentarles al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos — el sonido de las palmas inundó la sala — Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos — continuó Dumbledore — y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

Filch el conserje, se acercó a Albus Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas.

— Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar ,serán tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro. Como todos saben, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones — continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad — uno por cada colegio participante. Se les puntuará y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el **cáliz de fuego**.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre de había llevado Filch. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado. Cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

— Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y lanzarlo al cáliz — explicó — Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, en la fiesta de Halloween por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumba a la tentación trazaré una línea de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al lanzar su nombre en el cáliz de fuego estarán firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que deben estar muy seguros antes de ofrecerse. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

Alex curiosa por el llameante cáliz, se escabulló de sus amigos aprovechando el atasco de la puerta del comedor, para verlo más de cerca, en eso la interceptaron dos altas figuras masculinas.

— ¿Planeas participar, querida serpiente americana? — le preguntó un pelirrojo que le pareció era George Weasley.

— No, los torneos no son para mí — respondió con pereza — igualmente no podría si quisiera, recuerden la línea de edad.

— ¡La línea de edad! — exclamó Fred — ¿Te rindes ante ese simple hechizo? Bueno, creo que bastaría con una poción envejecedora para burlarla.

— Sin duda, el profesor Dumbledore no podrá siempre contra nosotros — lo secundó su hermano.

— Por lo que he escuchado, el viejo es muy poderoso, dudo que dos Weasley logren engañarlo — los retó la Russo.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?

— ¿Acaso te da miedo?

— Es una serpiente, no tiene suficiente valor.

— Basta, siameses naranjas, ¡Yo sí lograré lanzar mi nombre al cáliz! — afirmó Alex _"Qué más da, igual sé que mi nombre no será elegido pero... ¿Cómo podré burlar la línea de edad?"_.

— ¡BIEN! — exclamaron en coro los gemelos chocando sus palmas.

— De acuerdo, señorita Russo, la veremos mañana.

— A ver con qué nos sorprendes.

Los dos chicos le sonrieron coquetamente y salieron del comedor en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. Por su parte Alex bajó a las Mazmorras para entrar a su Sala Común... le esperaba un día agotador teniendo que pensar como depositar su nombre en esa copa vieja embrujada.

 _ **. . .**_

Como cada día, Alexandra Russo era la última en despertar de su dormitorio: se levantó, duchó y vistió, estaba lista para salir, aunque no se sentía así, aún no pensaba en algo para lograr depositar su nombre en el cáliz. No tenía hambre, así que ni siquiera fue al Gran Comedor, se quedó dando vueltas dentro de su Sala Común toda la mañana.

— Abrirás un agujero en el suelo si continúas caminando si parar — dijo una voz profunda, pero serena — ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Alex?

— Draco, bueno, yo... — vaciló — debo lanzar mi nombre dentro del cáliz — dijo por fin.

— ¿Quieres participar en el torneo? — inquirió sorprendido.

— No, pero... — no quería mencionar que simpatizaba con los gemelos Weasley — quiero demostrar que puedo burlar la seguridad de Dumbledore.

— Excelente — sonrió con aprobación — ¿Y ya sabes cómo? — Alex ladeó la cabeza sin responder — Entiendo, eso es el motivo de tu desasosiego... — arrastró las palabras — sé que lo lograrás... estoy al tanto de tu peculiar magia americana... — la miró con complicidad — Dumbledore ha sido poco adiestrado de ella, deberías intentar con algo de esa magia.

— Interesante sugerencia, Draco — le obsequió una perversa sonrisa — ¿Como cuántos ya han dejado su nombre?

— No estoy seguro... todos los de Durmstrang, algunos de Hogwarts... Iré al comedor, ¿Vienes?

— Te alcanzo luego, iré a husmear la copa.

— De acuerdo, suerte, Alex.

La castaña subió a prisa al vestíbulo, donde estaban agrupados estudiantes de Hogwarts, la mayoría menores, contemplando el cáliz. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio.

— Acabamos de tomárnosla — oyó decir a los gemelos a sus amigos de Gryffindor.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó el pelirrojo menor, Ronald.

— La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito — respondió Fred.

— Una gota cada uno — explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo — Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.

— No funcionará, seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso — les advirtió Hermione Granger.

Fred y George no le hicieron caso, al ver a Alex ahí se acercaron a ella.

— Que bueno que estés aquí.

— Estás por presenciar nuestra victoria. ¿Listo Fred?

— Listo, George.

Los pelirrojos sacaron de sus bolsillos un pedazo de pergamino con sus nombres cada uno, avanzaron hasta el borde de la línea y se quedaron allí, tomaron aire y dieron juntos un paso para cruzar la línea. Durante una fracción de segundo, todos en la sala creyeron que el truco había funcionado. Al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera lanzado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un "¡plin!" y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca. En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

— Se los advertí — dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, el profesor Dumbledore — les sugiero que vayan los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey, el resto, deberían entrar al comedor, en poco se rebelará el nombre de los campeones.

Todo el alumnado que había estado de espectador ante el incidente de los Weasley, guiado por Dumbledore entró al Gran Comedor, a excepción de Fred y George que irían a la enfermería, y de Alex. Esa era su oportunidad.

— Vaya, así que fallaron — se burló.

— Es más complicado de lo que parece.

— Nos han dado muy poco tiempo para prepararnos — se defendían.

— ¿Y tú cuándo lo intentarás?

— Bien... supongo que ahora, denme un pedazo de pergamino — dijo la bruja.

Fred, o quizá George en su versión viejo, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma que llevaba en su otro bolsillo, se lo dio a la morena y escribió su nombre, "Alexandra Russo. Hogwarts". Le devolvió a pluma y se acercó más al cáliz. Sacó su varita y la ondeaba con suavidad en torno al cáliz de fuego.

— _Levitatus sólidatus... levitatus sólidatus..._ — el cáliz se se levantó de la base donde estaba, flotaba en dirección a Alex — ¡ _Atravesandus_! — exclamó cuando la copa se acercaba a la línea de edad que lo protegía — _levitatus..._

No lo podían creer, la Russo había sacado el cáliz de su área protegida y lo tenía flotando ante ella: tomó su pergamino con su nombre escrito y lo depositó en el interior llameante, para luego devolverlo a su lugar conjurando los mismos hechizos. Esperaban ver alguna reacción por parte del hechizo de protección, pero nada pasó. Lo había logrado.

— Definitivamente George, ese torneo no es para nosotros.

— Concuerdo contigo, Fred.

— ¿Qué les pareció eso, comadrejas? — presumió Alex.

— Mis respetos para ti, serpiente.

— Deberías enseñarnos tu extraña y perturbadora magia.

— Deberías.

Los dos viejos Weasley se fueron en dirección a la señora Pomfrey para que les deshiciera la secuela mágica que les había quedado por usar la poción, y la Slyherin tomó su propio camino al Gran Comedor con sus amigos. Al entrar notó que habían cambiado la decoración: como era Halloween, una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón.

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons entraron en conjunto al Gran Comedor, acababan de depositar sus nombres en el cáliz, a última hora lo habían hecho para ser más dramáticos. Un rato más tarde ya habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los profesores. La mayoría de estudiantes, de las tres escuelas, estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por conocer el nombre de los campeones, excepto el grupo de serpientes que lideraba Malfoy, si ellos no tenían la posibilidad de participar, no les importaba. Dumbledore se puso en pie y todo rastro de bullicio se calló. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás.

— Bien, el cáliz está casi listo para tomar una decisión — anunció Dumbledore — Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado — indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa — donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas caladas, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito. El director tomó el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

— El campeón de Durmstrang — leyó con voz alta y clara — será Viktor Krum.

Una tormenta de aplausos inundó el comedor. Krum se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y caminó a la sala indicada.

— ¡Bravo, Viktor! — bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos— ¡Sabía que serías tú!

La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

— La campeona de Beauxbatons — dijo Dumbledore — es ¡Fleur Delacour!

La rubia bonita por la que Justin casi se desmaya se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y siguió el mismo recorrido que Krum. Volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba.

El cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

— El campeón de Hogwarts — anunció — es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían pusieron de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, ovacionando a un chico muy guapo de cabello castaño y piel muy clara. Se abría camino entre sus compañeros sin dejar de sonreír y entró a la sala al igual que sus competidores. Los aplausos parecían interminables, hasta que el director deformó su semblante a uno sorprendido y todos pararon de golpe... El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas.

Un trozo de pergamino salió arrojado, el profesor Dumbledore lo cachó en el aire y lo observó; se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta.

— Harry Potter.

Nadie aplaudía.

— ¡Harry Potter! — llamó el profesor — ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

El chico de anteojos se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento hasta el frente, se veía desconcertado. Todos, hasta los de su propia casa de leones, lo veían indignados.

— Así que Potty lo hizo de nuevo — espetó Draco rodando los ojos.

— Sólo quiere llamar la atención — secundó Pansy.

Como si no fuera para más, las llamas del cáliz se tiñeron de rojo por quinta vez, acaparando las miradas que antes habían seguido a Potter; un pedazo de pergamino salió disparado hacia arriba, Dumbledore lo sujetó con las manos temblorosas, si ya estaba nervioso por el inesperado cuarto campeón, un quinto ya era demasiado. Lo leyó, y posteriormente lo leyó para todos.

— Ale... Alexandra Russo.


	7. Campeones

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _CAMPEONES_**

* * *

Alex salió del Gran Comedor justo detrás de Harry Potter y se encontró en una sala más pequeña, misteriosa y empolvada como todo el castillo. Las puertas oxidadas se abrieron en automático cuando los dos jóvenes se pararon enfrente, ambos se lanzaron una mirada indecisa tratando de encontrar respuestas en sus ojos pero ni uno de los dos las tenía. Cruzaron al interior encontrándose con una habitación muy curiosa, las paredes estaban tapizadas de retratos de magos y brujas y habían mueblecillos y escaparates repletos de copas y trofeos de oro que evidentemente habían quedado en el profundo olvido de esa habitación. Delante se hallaba una chimenea, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban de pie ahí. Con sus siluetas recortadas contra las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente imponente. Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour los miró cuando entraron y colocó hacia atrás su larga cortina de pelo rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, creyendo que habían entrado para transmitirles algún mensaje — ¿«Quieguen» que volvamos al «comedog»?

Detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo numeroso de gente: el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el señor Crouch (un hombre canoso), Bagman (un famoso ex golpeador de Quidditch), el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto, «Dumbledog»? —preguntó Madame Maxime imperiosamente.

— Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore — dijo el profesor Karkarov. Sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de hielo — ¿Tres campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a tres campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado?

— C'est impossible! — exclamó Madame Maxime — «Hogwag» no puede «teneg» tres campeones. Es absolutamente injusto.

— Creíamos que tu línea de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore — añadió Karkarov — De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios.

— No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter y Russo, Karkarov —intervino Snape con voz melosa y llena de malicia — No hay que culpar a Dumbledore del empeño de estos niños en quebrantar las normas, y Potter desde que llegó no ha hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites...

— Gracias, Severus —dijo con firmeza Dumbledore, y Snape se calló, aunque sus ojos siguieron lanzando destellos malévolos.

El profesor Dumbledore miró a Alex por un momento y su mirada se recorrió a Harry. Parecían tener un duelo de miradas, cada uno tratando de leer la mente del otro. La morena aprovechó esa distracción para alejarse de la manada de magos furiosos parándose cerca de la chimenea con los campeones.

— ¿Pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? — le preguntó Dumbledore con tono calmado.

— No — contestó Harry.

— ¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? — inquirió el director.

— No — respondió Harry con vehemencia.

— Él no pudo cruzar la línea de edad — dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall.

— «Dumbledog» pudo «habeg» cometido algún «egog» — replicó Madame Maxime, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Por supuesto, eso es posible — admitió Dumbledore por cortesía.

El profesor Snape que no había pasado desapercibido la huida de la joven bruja, llegó tras sus espaldas haciéndola brincar del susto.

— Russo... ¿Puso o no su nombre en el cáliz? — preguntó exigiendo su respuesta.

— Yo... — titubeó sonriendo buscando una escapatoria — Es posible que sí — admitió.

Al parecer el profesor de Pociones no esperaba tal respuesta por el modo sorpresivo en que abrió sus oscuros ojos más de la cuenta.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo?... — cada vez se veía más serio Snape.

— Se los dije, «Dumbledog» cometió un «egog» si esta niña pudo «buglag» su «seguguidad» — exclamó Madame Maxime.

— Señor Crouch... señor Bagman —dijo Karkarov, de nuevo con voz afectada — ustedes son nuestros jueces imparciales. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que esto es completamente irregular.

— Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el Torneo.

— Voy a presentar mi queja ante el Ministerio de Magia y la Confederación Internacional de Magos...

— Si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse es Potter — gruñó Moody que acababa de entrar a la sala — arrojaron su nombre al cáliz para un torneo que todos sabemos puede ser mortal... todos sabemos de su fama, tal vez alguien espera que Potter muera — replicó Moody, con un levísimo matiz de exasperación en la voz — Fue una bruja o un mago competente el que echó el nombre del muchacho en el cáliz.

A estas palabras les siguió un silencio extremadamente tenso. Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy nervioso, se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies y volvía apoyarse sobre las plantas.

— ¡Ah!, ¿qué «pgueba» hay de eso? — preguntó Madame Maxime, alzando sus enormes manos.

— ¡Que consiguió engañar a un objeto mágico extraordinario! —replicó Moody—. Para hacerle olvidar al cáliz de fuego que sólo compiten tres colegios tuvo que usarse un encantamiento confundidor excepcionalmente fuerte... Porque creo estar en lo cierto al suponer que propuso el nombre de Potter como representante de un cuarto colegio, para asegurarse de que era el único en su grupo...

— Parece que has pensado mucho en ello, Moody —apuntó Karkarov con frialdad — pero estás olvidando el detalle de que no han sido seleccionados cuatro, sino cinco, y esta niña ha aceptado que arrojó su nombre dentro del cáliz.

— Puede que... el encantamiento haya sido muy descontrolado ocasionando que el Cáliz de fuego, al considerar a Russo competente para el torneo, sacara su nombre también — analizó Ojoloco.

— Já — se burló Karkarov — una teoría muy ingeniosa... aunque he oído que recientemente se te metió en la cabeza que uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños contenía un huevo de basilisco astutamente disimulado, y lo hiciste trizas antes de darte cuenta de que era un reloj de mesa. Así que nos disculparás si no te tomamos demasiado en serio...

— Hay gente que puede aprovecharse de las situaciones más inocentes — contestó Moody con voz amenazante — Mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo obran los magos tenebrosos, Karkarov, como deberías recordar.

— ¡Alastor! —dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia a Ojoloco, para luego dirigirse a los demás — No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación, pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry y Alexandra han sido seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que tendrán que hacer.

Alex ya había olvidado la razón por la que se encontraba allí hasta que el director dijo su nombre. Era evidente que la conversación se concentraba en que Hogwarts tenía el triple de campeones, o en Potter, pero definitivamente a ella no la consideraban, más que para recriminar el número de participantes. "¿ _No se supone deberían castigarme? ¿Dónde está ese espíritu de romper las reglas?"_ pensaba.

— Bueno, ¿Manos a la obra? tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no? — habló Bagman entusiasmado — Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor?

— Sí — respondió — La primera prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje — les explicó a Alex, Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum— así que no les vamos a decir en qué consiste. Se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal. A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año — El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore. — Eso es todo, ¿no, Albus?

 _"¡¿Exenta de los finales?!, hey... tal vez esto no es tan malo..."_ pensó la Russo.

— Creo que sí — respondió Dumbledore — Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿Una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansar? — ofreció Dumbledore.

Pero fue ignorado por los directores que tomaron a sus campeones y se retiraron de la sala en silencio.

— Harry, Cedric, Alexandra, les recomiendo que suban a los dormitorios — les dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles — Estoy seguro de que las casas de Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin los aguardan para celebrarlo con ustedes.

Los tres jóvenes salieron juntos y caminaron por el despoblado comedor.

— O sea — comentó Cedric Diggory con una sutil sonrisa encantadora — ¡Que desde ahora somos rivales!

— Eso parece —repuso Harry. Alex simplemente no respondió.

— Bueno, cuéntame, Harry — dijo Cedric cuando entraban en el vestíbulo, pálidamente iluminado por las antorchas — ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar tu nombre?

— No lo hice — contestó Harry levantando la mirada hacia él — Yo no lo puse. He dicho la verdad.

—Ah... vale — respondió Cedric. Era evidente que no le creía — Bueno... hasta mañana, pues.

Cedric y Alex que tomaban el mismo rumbo escaleras abajo, abrieron una puerta y desaparecieron en ella dejando a un Harry Potter solo y preocupado en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Alexandra Russo, cierto? — le sonrió el galante chico — ¿Tu sí me contarás?

— Esa soy yo — dijo la morena sin mucho ánimo — pues improvisé con dos hechizos de América, uno para mover objetos y el otro para atravesar lo que sea.

— ¿Y con eso bastó? ¿No hubo repercusiones? — preguntaba asombrado el mago — ¡Wooh! ¡Por eso te seleccionó el Cáliz!

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras de piedra, se despidieron con un sencillo "Hasta mañana" y cada uno tomó rumbo a su Sala común, el Hufflepuff se dirigió a las cocinas y la Russo a las mazmorras. Anduvo hasta llegar al muro que daba a su sala, pronunció " _Shiddit Dsi-esss"_ para abrir el pasaje y entró. Recién llegando a la Sala común, todas las serpientes sisearon en honor a la campeona de Slytherin, Alex. La estancia estaba decorada por elegantes estandartes con el escudo de Slytherin y mesas con manteles esmeraldas junto a la chimenea en las que se podían divisar charolas de plata con montañas de dulces y bebidas.

— ¡ARRIBA, ALEXANDRA! — gritó a coro la concurrencia en la sala, que había hecho aparecer serpentinas y confeti sobre ella.

Todos los presentes abrían camino a una cabeza rubia casi blanca que sobresaltaba sobre los demás, al príncipe de Slytherin, que apetecía de felicitar a la castaña cara a cara.

— No sólo triunfaste sobre el secular Dumbedore, te has perfilado como campeona también... — arrastraba armónico las palabras — ¡Vanaglorias nuestra casa! ¡Eres el paradigma Slytherin!

— ¿Eso es una felicitación, Draco? — rió Alex sin haber entendido la mitad de lo que le había dicho su amigo.

— Probablemente — enarcó una ceja, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Una vez consumado su estrujón, como imanes al hierro el resto de las serpientes se abalanzaron sobre la Russo para abrazarla, una abrazo grupal aunque se sentía a morir aplastada por una avalancha, o asfixiada por el larguirucho cuerpo de las víboras.

— Ya, ya, ya, demasiados abrazos, vayan a las botanas — habló Zabini por encima del bullicio, corriéndolos con sutileza — ¡Es mi turno, Russo! — el moreno la envolvió en un amistoso abrazo de oso.

— Suficiente, Blaise — dijo el pálido ojigris ocultando su recelo bajo una falsa sonrisa — no acapares a Alex, que me debe gratificar por encenderle el foco esta tarde — tomó la mano de la bruja y la jaló hacia él — ¿Gustas unas tartas de melaza, grageas, meigas fritas...?

— Oh, me quedo con las grageas — sonrió la campeona — veamos a quien le toca una sabor a mocos — lo retó sonriendo y corriendo enganchada a Malfoy hasta las mesas de dulces.

 _ **. . .**_

En la Sala común de Gryffindor, una celebración igual le aguardaba a Potter. Harry no estaba animado en lo absoluto, al contrario.

Consiguió desprenderse de todo el mundo para poder subir a su dormitorio lo más rápido posible

Para su alivio, frente a la puerta del dormitorio estaba de pie su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

— Harry... dime que no pusiste tú tu nombre en el cáliz — le preguntó preocupada lanzándose a sus brazos.

— No lo hice, Hermione — simplemente respondió. No quería preocuparla contándole acerca de la teoría de Ojoloco sobre que "alguien quería que muriera".

— ¿Y? ¿Dumbledore hará algo para que no participes? — quiso saber la castaña de rizos alborotados.

— No... Crouch dice que son las reglas, el Cáliz de Fuego eligió mi nombre y el de Alexandra... debemos participar — respondió intentando mantener baja su preocupación en su tono de voz.

— ¡¿Russo también?! ¡¿Y su nombre cómo llegó ahí?! — exclamó encolerizada Hermione — Es muy irresponsable e incompetente para este torneo, si participa no sólo se pone en riesgo ella, sino a todo Hogwarts, ¡Destruirá la mitad del Colegio antes de poder terminar una prueba!

— Concuerdo contigo en que es un poco irresponsable...

— Já, ¡¿Un poco?! — interrumpió.

— Pero es bastante hábil — prosiguió Harry con voz calmada — logró ser la única en burlar el encantamiento de Dumbledore, es astuta.

— Cuestión de suerte, no me parece que sea una buena bruja — reprochó. Pensó por varios segundos hasta que a su enorme cabeza le atravesó una duda — si ella fue... la única en traspasar la línea de edad, ¿No crees que...

— ¿Que pudo ser ella quien puso mi nombre? — terminó la frase el azabache — Sí. Lo he pensado, aunque ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Por Godric Gryffindor... ¡Es una Slytherin! y peor aún, del serpentario de Malfoy — dijo obviando su respuesta — incluso corren el rumor de que están saliendo. Así que si el hurón se empeña en perjudicarte, claramente su secuaz también lo hará.

— Trataré de averiguar si fue ella o no — sentenció. Dado por terminado ese tema, preguntó — ¿Y Ron?

— Adentro, ya debe estar dormido — contestó de manera maternal — pero, Harry... Ron cree que tú pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz y no le quisiste decir... — movía demasiado su ceño por los nervios — él... está muy enojado.

— Vaya... hablaré con él en la mañana, ahora es cuando más necesito a los dos.

— Descansa, Harry, te veré en la mañana.

Granger abrazó al elegido lo más fuerte que sus débiles brazos le permitieron y se fue escaleras abajo para luego irse al dormitorio de chicas. Potter por su cuenta la vio bajar hasta perderla de vista, abrió la puerta de su habitación compartida y sin deparar en nada más, cayó rendido por la preocupación en su cama, quería dormir para no pensar en más.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, lo que debía ser un típico domingo tranquilo, se convirtió en lo opuesto, empezando a primera hora con un abrupto escándalo en el Gran Comedor, unos estruendosos bramidos que podrían escucharse desde el bosque prohibido, de no ser por una rubia de ojos saltones que se esmeraba por hacerlos callar.

— ¡Justin, ya basta! Los torposolos abundan alrededor de tu cabeza — jaloneaba de la manga al ojiverde.

— Es que... ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¿Alex, campeona...? ¡¿ALEX?! — subía y bajaba su tono de voz — Yo llevo las mejores calificaciones de Ravenclaw, ¡Yo debía ser el campeón de Hogwarts! ¡NO ALEX!

— ¡Ni siquiera pudiste depositar tu nombre en el Cáliz, Justin! Así no podías ser elegido — lo regañaba Lovegood sin perder la calma.

— Sabía que no podía pasar Alex tanto tiempo sin meterse en problemas, entre más espera, peor lío es el que arma, papá la regañará, estoy seguro — trataba de confortarse el pelinegro imaginando tremenda reprimenda que le darían en casa a su hermana.

— ¿Le dirás a tus padres en la carta? — preguntó Luna ya con su voz pacífica y soñadora de siempre.

— Sí, se supone que es un torneo mortal, ¿No? Tienen que saber a que peligros nos expondrá Alex — respondió sonriendo.

— Se supone que en el torneo quien participa es quien corre el peligro, no...

— Justin tiene razón, Luna — interrumpió una castaña con cabello maltratado que acababa de acercarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw — la participación de Russo nos pone en riesgo a todos por su imprudencia con el uso de la magia.

— ¿Ves, Luna? no soy el único que opina eso — la miró decidido — gracias, Granger.

— Es irresponsable y holgazana — concordó la rubia — pero he oído decir a varios estudiantes que tiene talento con los hechizos.

— ¿Talento? — se burló Justin — para lo único que tiene talento es para meterse en problemas — miró el pergamino en su mano — eso me recuerda que debo enviar la carta acusando a Alex. Las veré más tarde, estaré en la biblioteca después de llevar esto con las lechuzas — salió del comedor.

— Yo no creo que sea tan problemática la participación de Alexandra... — comentó Luna.

— ¡Sí lo es! Es una niña que va... totalmente... — tomó una bocanda de aire — ¡En contra de las reglas! Pff...

— ¿No te agrada, verdad? — cuestionó curiosa Lovegood — ¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo de la clase de Hagrid?

— ¡No! O tal vez tiene un poco que ver... — tenía todo que ver — pero además es una Slytherin muy insoportable y del séquito del hurón. Me da rabia pensar en ella, mejor... olvidemos ese tema.

— Como gustes, ¿Te quedarás a desayunar, Hermione?

— No... — tomó algunas tostadas de la mesa — iré a ver a Harry, no creo que quiera bajar al comedor después de lo de ayer.

— Oh, su elección. No se veía nada bien cuando lo anunciaron.

— No, por eso lo buscaré, te veo luego, Luna — y Granger también salió pero con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

En otra parte del castillo, era ovacionada una castaña por ser campeona. Su popularidad aumentó en los confines de Hogwarts: ya no era sólo interesante para los de su casa por ser una bruja creativa con la magia y amiga del adorado Malfoy, ahora también flipaba para varios estudiantes de Ravenclaw, hasta de Hufflepuff. Los profesores la trataban de modo ausente pero eso no era algo que a ella le importara, de por sí nunca habían sido muy cordiales a su persona.

Los días, semanas... transcurrieron del mismo modo para Alex, por donde sea que pasara, recibía saludos de alumnos cuyos nombres no recordada o ni sus rostros reconocía. Últimamente miradas de chicos guapos le sobraban, hasta de séptimo grado le sonreían seductores, sin embargo todo eso se mantenía a distancia de ella por el poderoso escudo de la amistad de Malfoy y Zabini que no los permitía acercarse ni dos metros a su redonda. Los celos de ese par de serpientes eran tan grandes que casi se podían palpar, y justo esa era la razón por la que a la Russo prácticamente no la dejaban ni ir al baño sola; si no fueran tan encantadores sus dos amigos, ya se habría hartado.

La castaña salía casi corriendo por el pasaje de su Sala cuando se encontró con el chico de cabellos platinados.

— ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? — soltó con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡Oh, Draco! A cualquier lugar... Blaise ha vuelto a armar su ronda de chistes malos — rodó los ojos — aproveché que se le acercó Pansy para poder escapar.

— La cordura ocasionalmente se fuga de Zabini — se burló — Demos una paseo, Alex, desde que eres casi tan popular como yo no hemos pasado tiempo juntos.

— ¿Seguro, Malfoy? — se cruzó de brazos — porque estas semanas tú y Blaise no han hecho otra cosa más que estar pegados como estampas a mí, a veces temo despertar y encontrarlos durmiendo en las camas de al lado — recriminó.

— Ja já, en primera, no sabía que mi presencia resultase hostigadora, aunque me atrevo a sugerir que eso es culpa de Blaise — se defendió — siguiente, yo hablaba de tiempo solos tú y yo como al principio, y para terminar, te puedo asegurar que si nos mudáramos a tu dormitorio no usaríamos las camas de al lado, cabemos todos en la tuya — sonrió pícaro.

— Yo no dije que fuera hostigadora, si fuera así ya les habría lanzado un Incarcerous y encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres — rió al imaginárselos enrollados por las cuerdas cual salchichas por el tocino — tienes razón... ya no hemos pasado tiempo así, no olvido que fuiste mi primer amigo... — puso su mano en el hombro del rubio — ¡Y no seas puerco! — con la misma mano jaló su corbata ahorcándolo por un instante.

— ¿Debo ponerme sentimental, Alex? — escenificó ridículamente un desconsuelo nada creíble que hizo carcajear a los dos.

— No pierdes tu carisma, Draco, vámonos — lo tomó de la mano y guió lejos de las mazmorras.

La pasaban bien juntos, sin duda Alex Russo era la persona con quien mejor había congeniado Draco en toda su vida, podía jugar y bromear con ella sin tener que sacar a flote su arrogante, narcisista y elitista Malfoy. Sólo a ella le permitía tomarlo de la mano, arrastrarlo a algún sitio sin su previo consentimiento, tocar su fina vestimenta por sentir la textura de la tela... poco tiempo tenían de conocerse, pero él estaba seguro de que la apreciaba, la quería, era su amiga y si de el dependiera, no sería amiga de nadie más.

— ¿Ya sabes cuál será tu primer prueba? — inquirió el ojigris. Al ver que la bruja no entendía, especificó — del Torneo...

— ¡Oh! pues... no — hizo memoria — sólo dijeron que será el 24 y que no dirían de que trataba porque con esa medirán nuestro coraje — explicó torciendo la boca.

— Mmm... quedan muy pocos días... debes prepararte — dictaminó.

— No lo creo necesario, de todos modos no sé a que prepararme, mejor no pierdo mi tiempo — sonrió y lo miró dejando relucir toda su holgazanería — ¿Qué hora es?

El rubio miró su reloj, faltaba pocos minutos para que acabara la hora de comida e iniciara su clase de Pociones.

— Hora de volver a las mazamorras, falta poco para la clase de Snape... ¡Casi lo olvido! — exclamó de imprevisto, metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y sacó dos objetos redondos — coloca esta insignia en tu túnica, hará enfadar a Potter — sonrió mientras él se ponía una en la pechera de la capa.

Era un distintivo circular color negro con letras rojas luminosas que decían:

.

 **DIGGORY** & **A. RUSSO**

¡ **Verdaderos** campeones de Hogwarts!

.

— Ignora el "Diggory", tuvimos que escribirlo para persuadir a los de Hufflepuff a usarlos — dijo, no del todo convencido — cuando yo lo presione en las mazmorras, deberás hacerlo también — le guiño un ojo.

Ambos muchachos bajaron al aula donde impartía la clase Severus Snape, faltaban algunos minutos aún, pero todas las serpientes ya estaban ahí con la misma insignia color negro, y algunos de Gryffindor esperando. El "niño que vivió" llegaba bajando por las escaleras siendo escoltado por Granger; sus miradas capturaron voraz las letras rojas de las enseñas de los Slytherin, y Draco al advertirlo los interceptó en su camino.

— ¿Te gustan, Potter? — preguntó en voz muy alta — Y eso no es todo, ¡Mira!

El rubio apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:

.

 **POTTER APESTA**

.

Los de Slytherin silbaron de risa, sobretodo Alex y Zabini que solían ser muy desvergonzados. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje POTTER APESTA brilló intensamente por todos lados. Harry comenzaba a colorarse, algo raro en él, ya que la Russo en el tiempo que lo había visto siendo fastidiado por otro, conservaba la calma.

— ¡Qué divertido, prodigan ingenio! — dijo sarcástica Hermione a Parkinson.

— ¿Quieres una, Granger? — le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndosela — Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre-sucia me la contamine.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Potter ya tenía empuñada su varita apuntando con ella al rubio platino. Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y retrocedieron hacia el corredor.

— ¡Harry! — gritó Hermione.

— Vamos, Potter — lo desafió Draco con tranquilidad, también sacando su varita— Moody no te protege ahora. A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener...

Los ojos grises y verdes se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, y luego, exactamente al mismo tiempo, los dos magos atacaron.

— ¡Furnunculus! —gritó Harry.

— ¡Densaugeo! —gritó Malfoy.

De las varitas salieron destellos de luz, que chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Potter le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de Draco a Granger.

Goyle chilló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Hermione se tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor, los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante.

— JAJAJA, ¡De Poodle pasó a Castor! — exclamó la Russo señalando deliberadamente a la amiga de Harry. Todas las serpientes se rieron de la sabelotodo.

—¿A qué viene todo este ruido? —dijo una voz baja y apagada. Acababa de llegar Snape.

Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos, salvo Draco, a quien Snape apuntó con su largo dedo amarillo.

—Explícalo tú.

— Potter me atacó, profesor...

— ¡Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo! — gritó Potter.

—... y le dio a Goyle. Mire...

Snape examinó a Goyle, cuya cara parecía una pizza en descomposición... aunque eso no le quitó el hambre a Alex.

— Ve a la enfermería, Goyle — indicó Snape con calma.

— ¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione! — intervino Ronald Weasley — ¡Mire sus dientes!

— No veo ninguna diferencia.

Granger profirió un gemido y echó a correr por el corredor con los ojos llorosos hasta perderse de vista. La comadreja y cara rajada reclamaron al profesor al mismo tiempo que ni uno ni otro se podía entender, pero al final habló Snape.

— Muy bien — declaró con su voz más suave — Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Weasley y Potter se quedarán castigados. Ahora entren, o tendrán que quedarse castigados una semana entera.

Si no fuera porque Snape la miraba como si se tratase de Potter, podría ser el profesor favorito de Alex: injusticia, frialdad y se burlaba de sus alumnos, siempre quiso tener un profesor así.

— ¡Antídotos! —dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos.

— Ahora deben preparar sus recetas. Quiero que las elaboren con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas...

No era difícil adivinar a quien aludía, sus profundos ojos negros estaban puestos sobre la figura de un chico de anteojos sentado en un pupitre del fondo que le devolvía la misma frívola mirada; aunque sin necesidad de seguir la fulminante trayectoria de su vista se podía descifrar que hacía referencia a Potter. Inesperadamente llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra, era un chico de cabello marrón con uniforme de Gryffindor quien entró y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó éste escuetamente.

— Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter y a Alexandra Russo arriba.

—A Potter y Russo les queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad— subirán cuando la clase haya acabado.

El niño se ruborizó y bajó la mirada ante el tajante escrutinio del profesor de Pociones.

— Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vayan — dijo muy nervioso — Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...

 _"¿Me rescatarán de esta clase por fotos mías? Adoro ser campeona"_ se decía para sí la castaña sonriendo sin poderlo evitar y sacudiendo su cabello para acomodarlo.

—Muy bien, muy bien —replicó Snape con brusquedad—. Potter, usted deja aquí sus cosas. Quiero que vuelva luego para probar el antídoto.

— Disculpe, señor, tiene que llevarse sus cosas, todos los campeones...

— ¡Muy bien! — lo cortó Snape — ¡Potter y Russo, tomen sus mochilas y salgan de mi vista!

Harry se echó la bolsa al hombro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido a sus espaldas por la Russo.

— Es alucinante, ¿No, Harry? — comentó el niño en cuanto Harry cerró tras él la puerta de la mazmorra — ¿No te parece? ¿Tú, campeón? Oh, también felicidades a usted, señorita — agregó al recordar la presencia de la morena.

— Sí, realmente alucinante —repuso Harry con pesadumbre — ¿Para qué quieren las fotos, Colin?

— ¡Creo que para El Profeta!

— ¿El periódico mágico ese? — intervino Alex. El chico llamado Colin asintió — estupendo, Justin enfurecerá cuando me vea en el periódico — sonrió perversa.

— Aquí es, suerte — se despidió el pequeño Gryffindor y se fue dejando a los muchachos frente a una puerta.

Antes de entrar, Alex no pudo evitar hablar.

— Estuvo muy divertido lo de los hechizos a Goyle y Granger, jajaja — rió la bruja agarrándose el estómago.

— Lo fue sólo para las serpientes como tú — contestó áspero.

— No seas tan odioso, Potter — dijo la castaña parando de reír — entiendo que Snape fue muy descarado con su iniquidad... pero no te amargues por eso — le sonrió — y lo siento por lo de la insignia, no sabía lo que decía de ti, yo sólo me la puse — trató de contener la risa.

— Por supuesto, tú sólo haces lo que Malfoy diga — afirmó el pelinegro.

Harry llamó a la puerta y los dos entraron sin volver a hablar. Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de los pupitres para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio, pero habían juntado cinco de ellos delante de la pizarra, y los habían cubierto con terciopelo. Detrás de los pupitres habían colocado cinco sillas, y Ludo Bagman se hallaba sentado en una de ellas hablando con una bruja a quien Harry no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia. Como de costumbre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban.

Bagman los vio llegar y avanzó a saltos hasta ellos.

— ¡Ah, aquí están! ¡Los campeones más jóvenes! Entren, no hay de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida...

— ¿Comprobación de la varita? — preguntó Harry nervioso, antes de que lo pudiera hacer la Russo.

— Tenemos que comprobar que sus varitas se encuentren en perfectas condiciones, que no den ningún problema — explicó Bagman — El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter —añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsia— Va a escribir para El Profeta un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo.

— Tal vez no tan pequeño, Ludo — apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry y a Alex. Tenía peinado el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuertes mandíbulas; llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos terminaban en unas uñas de varios centímetros de longitud, pintadas de carmesí.

—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con estos dos chicos antes de que empiece la ceremonia — le dijo a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

— ¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Bagman— es decir, si no tienen inconvenientes...

—Eh... —vaciló Harry. Alex se limitó a abrir los ojos.

— Excelente —exclamó Rita Skeeter. Sus dedos como garras tomaron a los dos jóvenes por el brazo y los sacó del aula y abrieron una puerta cercana. Era el armario de la limpieza.

— Entren, está muy bien. Excelente —repitió Rita Skeeter.

Los tres se sentaron donde y como pudieron.

— ¿Les molesta si uso una vuelapluma?

— No... — contestaron a coro los estudiantes, sin saber a que se refería.

Rita sacó de su feo bolso de piel de cocodrilo una pluma de color verde amarillento y un rollo de pergamino que extendió entre ellos. Se metió en la boca el plumín de la pluma verde amarillenta, la chupó por un momento con aparente fruición y luego la puso sobre el pergamino, donde se quedó balanceándose sobre la punta, temblando ligeramente.

— Bien, Harry, Alexandra ¿Qué los decidió a entrar en el Torneo?

— Eh... — vaciló Harry, pero la pluma lo distraía.

Aunque él no hablara, la pluma se deslizaba por el pergamino a toda velocidad, y en su recorrido Potter pudo distinguir una nueva frase: Una terrible cicatriz, recuerdo del trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro por lo demás muy agradable de Harry Potter, cuyos ojos...

— No mires a la pluma, Harry — le dijo con firmeza Rita Skeeter.

De mala gana, el chico la miró a ella.

— ¿Y bien?

— Yo no...

— Yo sólo quería lanzar mi nombre al cáliz, no tenía intención de participar — habló Alex, desviando la atención de él, cosa por la que se sintió agradecido Potter.

Rita Skeeter alzó una ceja muy perfilada.

— ¿Segura? — inquirió la periodista — ¿Acaso no fue por el jugoso premio de mil galeones?

— No — contestó sin más la castaña.

— Oh, por supuesto que te entiendo — le guiñó un ojo la rubia, con lo que Alex cambió su semblante a uno confundido — ¿Qué les parecen las pruebas que tienen por delante? — prosiguió Skeeter — ¿Están emocionados? ¿Nerviosos?

— No he pensado realmente... Sí, supongo que estoy nervioso —reconoció Harry.

— ¿Y tú, Alexandra? — le sonrió la de lentes brillantes.

— Me da igual — declaró sin más. El elegido la miraba sorprendido porque parecía decir la verdad.

— En el pasado murieron algunos de los campeones, ¿no? ¿Han pensado en eso?

— Bueno, dicen que este año habrá mucha más seguridad —contestó el ojiverde.

— Desde luego, tú te has enfrentado en otras ocasiones a la muerte, ¿No? — prosiguió Rita, mirándolo atentamente — ¿Cómo dirías que te ha afectado?

— Eh...

— ¿Piensas que el trauma de tu pasado puede haberte empujado a probarte a ti mismo, a intentar estar a la altura de tu nombre? ¿Crees que tal vez te sentiste tentado de presentarte al Torneo de los tres magos porque...?

— Yo no me presenté — la cortó Potter, empezando a enfadarse. La entrevista ahora se centraba de nuevo en el niño que vivió.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres?

— No.

— ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos si supieran que vas a competir en el Torneo de los tres magos? ¿Orgullosos? ¿Preocupados? ¿Enfadados?

El pelinegro harto, frunció el entrecejo, evitó los ojos de la mal vestida reportera y miró las palabras que acababa de escribir la pluma. "Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos, de un verde intenso, cuando nuestra conversación aborda el tema de sus padres, a los que él a duras penas puede recordar..."

— ¡Yo no tengo lágrimas en los ojos! —dijo casi gritando.

Inmediatamente Rita cambió de tema y se enfocó en la chica que continuaba ahí sentada.

— ¿Y tú, Alexandra? ¿Tus padres están a favor de tu participación? ¿Saben ya de tu relación más que amigos con el apuesto y opulento Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es una mentira! — exclamó molesta — Usted es igual de farsante amarillista que todas las reporteras de las revistas muggles que lee Harper.

Dicho eso, la Russo tomó de la manga a Potter, abrió la puerta del armario y salieron los dos, ambos más contentos por librarse de Rita Skeeter. Unos pasos adelante se encontraron a Dumbledore.

— Me alegro que ya estén aquí, entren, la comprobación de las varitas está a punto de empezar.

Los otros campeones ya estaban sentados en sillas cerca de la puerta, Alex se sentó rápidamente al lado de Cedric y Harry al lado de ella.

Los miembros del tribunal ya estaban reunidos en su mesa: el profesor Karkarov, Madam e Maxime, el señor Crouch y Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter tomó asiento en un rincón.

— Permitanme que les presente al señor Ollivander —dijo Dumbledore, ocupando su sitio en la mesa y dirigiéndose a los campeones — se encargará de comprobar sus varitas para asegurarse de que se encuentran en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo — el director señalaba a un anciano mago de grandes ojos claros que aguardaba en silencio.

—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? — dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula. La rubia fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita.

La Russo ya estaba más que aburrida, esperaba que eso fuera una rápida sesión de fotos, no una entrevista con una farisea periodista y una revisión de varitas con un veterano. Hasta ese momento la había pasado bien regocijándose en su fama de campeona, liberada de lo que serían los exámenes finales... pero al parecer no sería un paraíso siempre, lo fastidioso de ese dichoso torneo cada vez estaba más próximo, empezando por esa tediosa "Comprobación". Un _Orchideous_ la sacó de sus pesamientos, el viejo de las varitas había hecho brotar un ramo de flores que le entregó a la bruja de Beauxbatons.

— Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró — señor Diggory, ahora usted.

El guapo chico de cabello castaño claro que estaba sentado a su lado, se puso de pie y avanzó al centro del aula con su varita en mano.

— ¡Ah! veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿Verdad? — dijo el señor Ollivander con entusiasmo — está muy bien cuidada ¿La trata usted con regularidad?

— Le di brillo anoche —repuso Cedric con una sonrisa.

Por impulso, Alex miró su varita: estaba grasosa, aún salpicada de comida del desayuno, vio a su alrededor para ver si podría limpiarla sin ser vista, cuando observó que Potter intentaba con su túnica frotar la suya con disimulo, soltó una risita por lo bajo que llamó la atención de Harry, alzó la vista a la bruja y no pudo evitar sonreír porque la chica se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

— Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad...

El famoso jugador de Quidditch se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander, mientras que el Hufflepuff regresó a su lugar, hizo lo mismo que con los otros, la miró, la probó, y la devolvió.

— Señorita Russo, su turno — la morena caminó al centro y entregó desvergonzada su maltratada varita que medio había limpiado — Interesante... Alerce, 26 cm, su núcleo es... ¿Esmeralda? no había tomado una varita cuyo núcleo fuera una piedra preciosa... — murmuró un conjuro que Alex no pudo escuchar, y de su varita salieron chispas rojas que se elevaban como serpentinas — singular... sin problemas, puede sentarse. Ahora queda... el señor Potter.

Volvió a su asiento siendo seguida por los resplandecientes ojos grises de Cedric Diggory, la observaba absorto y curioso. Pasaron unos minutos y Ollivander declaró la varita de Harry en perfectas condiciones.

— Gracias a todos — dijo Dumbledore, levantándose — pueden ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que...

— ¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! — gritó Bagman — Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal, y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales.

Las fotografías llevaron más tiempo del esperado. Madame Maxime se tuvo que sentar por su prominente altura que no le permitía salir completa en las fotos, mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Krum se escondió al fondo para quedar medio oculto, Alex quiso imitarlo pero Rita Skeeter la jaló junto a Potter, ubicándolos al frente para destacarlos. Cedric se puso de pie detrás de Russo y Delacour detrás de el Elegido.

Terminadas esas fotos, Rita insistió en que se tomaran fotos individuales de los campeones, tras lo cual por fin pudieron irse.

— Hey, Alexandra — llamó una voz a la castaña por el corredor.

— Hola, Diggory — respondió.

— Tienes una varita muy curiosa... Esmeralda ¿Eh? Ya estabas destinada al color de Slytherin — comentaba el apuesto joven que aún estaba sorprendido por la varita.

— ¡Es verdad! No lo había pensado, jajaja — rió más relajada la bruja.

— ¿Vas al comedor? podríamos ir por algo de comer antes de que sea la hora de...

— Hoy no iré a cenar, Diggory, gracias, necesito ir a mi sofá para recuperar las horas que no dormí en clase — dijo, pareciendo una broma pero sus ojos dejaban más que claro que decía la verdad — podemos ir otro día — agregó.

— Te tomaré la palabra — le sonrió el castaño — y... dime Cedric.

— Está bien... _Cedric_ — respondió imitando su tono de voz — te veré luego. Cada uno tomó su rumbo, uno al Gran Comedor y la otra a las Mazmorras.


	8. Primer prueba

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _PRIMER PRUEBA_**

* * *

Transcurría todo como de costumbre en la vida de los campeones, Potter cada vez más tenso, Cedric y Krum acosados por las chicas, Delacour por los chicos, y a Alex poco le faltaba para poner precio a sus autógrafos que eran tan solicitados entre los estudiantes de primero a quinto año.

El día que apareció el artículo de Rita Skeeter, el ambiente dentro de Hogwarts cambió, empezando por el hecho de que las biografías alteradas de Russo y Potter abarcaban casi todo el reportaje de los "Campeones", y sobre todo por las dramáticas confabulaciones escritas por Rita.

— ¡Explícame esto, Alexandra Russo! — exclamó una exacerbada Pansy entrando al Gran comedor.

La morena de ojos verdes lanzó sobre la mesa frente a Alex, un ejemplar de "El Profeta" justo en la página donde aparecía una foto de Russo con Malfoy.

.

 _La se_ _ductora e implacable bruja americana, con su ávida sed por el jugoso trofeo no sólo nos sorprende por su prodigioso talento con la magia, también por su divino gusto al escoger a su hombre perfecto; se sabe que actualmente mantiene una relación amorosa con el gallardo y magnánimo Draco Malfoy, único heredero de la gran fortuna del estirpe Malfoy. Alexandra no da un paso en falso y sabe..._

.

— ¿Qué? ¡Esto es una mentira, Pansy! — bufó la castaña aventando el diario.

— No intentes disimular más, ya todos tienen conocimiento sobre nuestra relación... — dijo serena una voz aterciopelada y masculina.

Malfoy había llegado a la mesa de Slytherin y abrazó a Alex por la espalda, mientras tomaba asiento con el resto de sus amigos.

— ¡¿Entonces es verdad?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? — reclamaba la pelinegra furiosa.

— No es cierto eso, Pansy, ¡No tengo nada con Draco! — se defendía la Russo nerviosa por la mirada asesina de la chica.

— Sólo jugaba, querida Pansy, Skeeter es una embustera — aclaró el rubio.

— ¡No les creo! ¡Hay media página que describe sus situación sentimental! — cada vez levantaba más la voz — ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?! ¡SOMOS AMIGOS!

— Ya, Pansy, el artículo no dice la verdad — decía Millicent para calmar a su amiga.

— ¿Segura? ¡Está en el Profeta, no pueden mentir con algo tan grande!

— Sabes muy bien que son amarillistas y mentirosos, Pansyti — intervino Blaise — como con la noticia del mundial de Quidditch...

Alex sin ganas de discutir, se levantó de su asiento sin escuchar ya el parloteo de sus amigos, y se dirigió a la salida del comedor. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó el sonido de un trotar justo detrás de ella. Giró 180 grados y vio que era Cedric el responsable de las pisadas, se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Alexandra! — exclamó — Hey... ¿Cómo estás? Ya leí el artículo de Rita...

— Bah, como todos — rodó los ojos —esa reportera exagera con sus mentiras tanto como con su maquillaje — manifestó.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no andas con Malfoy...? — una sonrisa iluminó su bonito rostro.

— ¡No! Sólo somos amigos — explicó la Russo.

— ¡Bien! ¿Entonces podríamos algún día...

— ¡CEDRIC! — interrumpieron unos chicos de Hufflepuff de sexto, y se acercaron a él — ¡Tenemos que ir a clase, campeón!

Al percatarse de la presencia de la bruja, el grupo de chicos la observó, algunos voltearon a ver a Cedric y sonrieron. Uno de ellos se dirigió a la castaña con una sonrisa amistosa.

— Nosotros también te apoyamos, Russo, ¡eres sorprendente! — y le guiñó un ojo.

— Jajaja, lo sé, gracias — respondió Alex devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Bueno... tengo que irme a clase... luego nos vemos, Alexandra — se despidió Diggory con la más encantadora sonrisa que pudo ofrecer. Continuó su camino rodeado de sus amigos que no dejaban de causar bullicio a su alrededor.

La castaña permaneció erguida en el mismo sitio por unos segundos, distraída, que no se percató cuando alguien se quedó de frente a ella.

Harry Potter se sentía confundido, había descubierto cuál sería la primera prueba del torneo, y seguramente Krum y Delacour ya habían sido informado por sus directores, no podía dejar que los otros dos competidores de Hogwarts participaran en desventaja, y menos cuando de algo tan peligroso se trataba. Había visto a Russo y Diggory salir del Gran Comedor, esa era su oportunidad para advertirles, después de todo ellos no le desagradaban, era lo correcto ¿No?

Se deshizo de Hermione para poder alcanzarlos, afortunadamente en las escaleras vio de pie a Russo. Caminó hasta ella, se para al frente y le habló. Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Alexandra? — la llamó de nuevo el Elegido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Potter? — reaccionó la bruja.

— La primera prueba son dragones — habló rápido el chico.

— Oh... ¿Tenemos que alimentarlos como a las criaturas tontas de Hagrid? — preguntó con rostro tranquilo.

— No... — a Harry le sorprendía y asustaba la extrema calma de la chica — Tenemos que burlarlos, hay un dragón para cada uno.

— ¡Genial! no suena complicado — comentó — ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Rompiendo las reglas de nuevo, Potter? — sonrió traviesa Alex — tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, y gracias — dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

— Ah... Has... ¿Visto a.. Cedric? — preguntó confundido, no esperaba esa reacción de la Russo, en verdad era una chica rara, si se mantenía tan confiada, seguro moriría.

— Sí, se fue por allá — señaló en la dirección en que se había ido el castaño con sus amigos.

— Gracias, y Alexandra... no te confíes, las pruebas serán más difíciles de lo que crees — el pelinegro se fue en la dirección que ella le indicó y se perdió de vista.

De algún modo, ese último comentario de Potter la hizo sentir escalofríos, tenía razón. Se estaba tomando todo muy a la ligera, dejándose llevar por el viento y la suerte, sin ella esforzarse un poco, ya era lunes y la primer prueba sería mañana. Sabía sobre dragones, en Manhattan había tenido un incidente con un charlatán vendedor, que le había vendido un perro dragón, y desde entonces tuvo su oscura afición de la que nadie sabía aún: leía cada vez que nadie la veía sobre dragones.

Con cada segundo más que pasaba plantada en el mismo lugar, más se consumía en ansiedad. Se le revolvió el estómago, en vez de asistir a clases, prefirió volver a las mazmorras y aprovechar que su sala común estaría sola, para tranquilizarse y pensar un método para sobrevivir a la prueba. No platicó con nadie y se quedó dormida temprano. El día siguiente sería difícil.

 _ **. . .**_

Martes, día de la primer prueba del Torneo de los Campeones. En el colegio había una tensión y emoción enormes en el ambiente. Las clases se interrumpieron al mediodía para que todos los alumnos tuvieran tiempo de bajar al cercado de los dragones. Aunque, naturalmente, aún no sabían lo que iban a encontrar allí.

Alex se había mantenido a distancia de sus compañeros y de todos, ignorando a toda persona que le deseara suerte, o no; incluso en el Gran Comedor se mantuvo ausente a pesar de estar sentada con sus amigos.

— La primer prueba no será nada para ti — la animaba Zabini — dragones... tú todos los días tienes que sobrellevar con este dragón engreído y mitad serpiente — dijo señalando a Malfoy, cosa que hizo reir a todos, hasta a Russo, Draco sólo gruñó aunque no puedo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Ya has ideado alguna estrategia, Alex? — preguntó preocupado el rubio platino.

— Creo que... improvisaré.

Los hermosos ojos grises del chico se abrieron estrepitosamente reflejando el pánico que Malfoy sentía, estaba por decirle algo cuando la silueta oscura e imponente de Snape se posó detrás de ellos.

— Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio... Tiene que prepararse para la primera prueba — informó, y miró a Alex en señal de que se debía levantar inmediatamente.

Sin chistar, Alex se puso de pie, sonrió a sus amigos, miró a los ojos a Draco intentando decirle que no se preocupara, y siguió con paso veloz a Snape, dejando a sus espaldas los gritos de ánimo que le dirigían todos los de Slytherin.

Mantuvo la vista clavada en los zapatos de Snape, no quería mirar nada más que el suelo, pero tampoco quería perderse en el camino, avanzaban bordeando el bosque hasta donde estaban los dragones seguramente. Llegaron hasta una tienda que ocultaba el cercado donde debían estar los animales lanza fuego, la capa de Snape dejó de ondear, ya se había detenido frente a la entrada y habló hacia ella.

— No cometa estupideces, Russo, esto no es un juego, si no lo toma en serio morirá mediocremente — escupió burdo las palabras — Entre.

La empujó al interior de la tienda y se fue.

Su torpe entrada llamó la atención momentáneamente de los campeones que estaban ahí, el único que faltaba era Harry Potter. Pudo observar en sus rostros que estaban preocupados y más inseguros de lo normal, ya no tenían ni una pizca de su altanería habitual. Cuando el niño de vivió por fin llegó, encajaba perfecto con el resto, con su rostro nervioso y tenso.

— ¡Harry, ven! — habló Bagman, el ex golpeador de Quidditch — Acérquense todos... ¡Ya están todos los espectadores afuera! — declaró con alegría. Sacó una bolsa roja de seda de su túnica y continuó — formen un círculo... Así está bien. Cada uno de ustedes deberá sacar de esta bolsa la miniatura que les tocará enfrentar, el objetivo es tomar el huevo de oro. Las damas primero —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «dos».

Posteriormente le tocó a Alex, metió la mano y sacó un Albo Noruego, era un dragón delgado y alargado totalmente blanco _"Vaya coincidencia, este dragón me recuerda a Draco"_ cuyas enormes alas parecían navajas. Tenía el número «cuatro».

Krum sacó un bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «tres».

Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número «uno» atado al cuello.

Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y extrajo un colacuerno húngaro con el número «cinco».

— ¡Bien! —dijo Bagman — a ese dragón se enfrentarán y el número es el del orden en que saldrán, ¿comprenden? Yo tendré que dejarlos dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un cañonazo, ¿De acuerdo?

" **¡** **PUM!** ", sonó al instante.

— ¡Señor Diggory, vaya, esa es la señal! — miró al castaño salir de la tienda — ¡Oh, no, esa también es mi señal! — Y Bagman también salió.

Los nervios de Alex se dispararon. Se recostó en un taburete y cubrió la cabeza para intentar no escuchar nada, quería un último momento de paz y escuchar a Bagman como comentarista del Torneo no era apacible.

— ¡Lo ha logrado! — escuchó gritar a Bagman después de un largo rato, y sonó otro cañonazo — ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!

La rubia de Beauxbatons temblaba, era su turno. Salió de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza. Cada vez se acercaba más su turno. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los exagerados comentarios de los narradores que sólo la tensaban más. Varios minutos más tarde resonaron fuertes los aplausos del público que indicaba que Delacour lo había logrado. Un tercer cañonazo.

— ¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum! — anunció Bagman cuando salía Krum con su aire desgarbado.

— ¿Estás bien, Alexandra? — preguntó el chico de anteojos a Alex.

— Sí, yo... no, estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Y tú, Potter? — respondió. Hablar con él la estaba tranquilizando un poco, hacía más amena la espera.

— Estoy igual que tú — le sonrió — ¿Ya tienes algún plan?

— Eh... no, creo que improvisaré — admitió resignada la castaña.

— Te diré algo, piensa en tu mejor habilidad y úsala para superar esta prueba, eres una buena bruja, vas a poder.

— Gracias, Potter, pero mi única habilidad es jugar bromas y asustar a Justin, ¿Eso como puede funcionar?

— Puedes hacer...

— ¡Sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo! — Krum había acabado, demasiado rápido para Alex.

Un cuarto cañonazo, Russo le dedicó una sonrisa al pelinegro y salió de la tienda, insegura, que prefirió no ver las caras de los espectadores.

La arena constaba de un suelo escarpado, pudo ver el huevo de oro brillar entre las rocas, avanzó hacia él pero por encima de su cabeza pasó la enorme criatura y se posó frente a ella. El dragón lanzó sus feroces llamas en su dirección e instintivamente, Alex se tiró, rodó por el suelo y se ocultó detrás de una roca; tomó una bocanada de aire y corrió a toda velocidad a un hueco entre rocas que le pareció seguro, pero en su camino el dragón la interceptó y la rasguñó con sus alas en el brazo derecho antes de que se pudiera refugiar en ese agujero. Soltó un grito sordo por el dolor y apuntó al dragón con su varita.

— _¡A_ _resto Momentum!_

El Albo Noruego se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, tiempo que le fue suficiente a Alex para refugiarse.

 _"¿Qué voy a hacer?... mi mejor habilidad, mi mejor habilidad..."_ Pasado un minuto, Alex se dispuso a salir y se apuntó con su varita.

— _¡Aminosa Espinosa!_ — exclamó, y se convirtió en un feroz dragón negro, aunque más pequeño que al que se enfrentaba. Inmediatamente pronunció un segundo hechizo aunque ahora con una aterradora voz grave y ronca — _¡Engooorgiooo!_

La bruja, ahora dragón, aumentó de tamaño casi al doble del que tenía el Albo y lo enfrentó de frente. El de alas como navajas no tuvo otra salida más que alejarse de donde estaba, dejándole el camino libre a la Russo para tomar el huevo de oro entre sus garras y dirigirse a la salida. En el camino murmuró otros dos hechizos para volver a la normalidad.

— _Reducio... Huminoza Espinosa..._

Alex volvió a la normalidad junto con su ropa, a excepción de la rasgadura en su traje y partes empapadas de su propia sangre.

— Acuda con la señora Pomfrey, en esa tienda — señaló Snape — sobrevivió, Russo.

Severus mantenía su mismo rostro serio y desagradable, pero estaba más que sorprendido por la actuación de Alex.

La castaña llegó con la señora Pomfrey, que no dejaba de parlotear disgustada sobre el Torneo y la curó. La joven bruja no le prestó atención por estar viendo el huevo, que casi la corren de la tienda ya que había estado curada. Caminó frente al jurado que estaban en lo alto en sillas doradas, para que dictaran su calificación: todas las serpientes la miraban atentos desde su palco verde esmeralda.

Madame Maxime lanzó un haz de luz al cielo que tomó forma de un número: un nueve; el señor Crouch lanzó un diez; Dumbledore: un nueve; Bagman: un diez; y por último Karkarov: un seis. Alexandra Russo se había posicionado en el primer lugar, todos los de Hogwarts estaban que no cabían de la emoción.

La bruja americana se fue a sentar al palco Slytherin con sus amigos y compañeros, para celebrar que había logrado superar la prueba. El último en pasar fue Harry Potter, quien hizo una muy buena táctica usando su escoba para burlar a su dragón, era muy bueno volando el chico de anteojos, en la arena se veía fuerte, sin temor, nada que ver con el chico de la tienda. Su calificación fue más baja que la de ella, injustamente calificado por Karkarov con un cuatro. Potter quedó empatado en segundo lugar con Krum.

Los campeones volvieron a la tienda por orden de Bagman, que les daría información. Al entrar, Alex fue felicitada con calidez por parte de Potter y Cedric.

— ¡Muy bien todos! — dijo Bagman, entrando en la tienda — ahora, sólo unas palabras. Tienen un buen período de descanso antes de la segunda prueba, que tendrá lugar a las nueve y media de la mañana del veinticuatro de febrero. ¡Pero mientras tanto les daremos algo en que pensar! Si se fijan en los huevos que sujetan, verán que se pueden abrir... ¿Ven las bisagras? Tienen que resolver el enigma que contiene el huevo porque les indicará en qué consiste la segunda prueba, y de esa forma podrán prepararse para ella. ¿Está claro? ¿Seguros? ¡Bien, entonces pueden irse!

Alex salió y sus serpientes amigos ya la estaban esperando ansiosos para celebrar con ella.

— ¡FELICIDADES, ALEX! — gritó Blaise mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

— ¡La competidora de Slytherin en primer lugar, eso es fantástico! — agregó Millicent.

— Yo... ¡Perdón Alex, por enfadarme! — se disculpó Pansy mientras la abrazaba — y créanme que me parecen una pareja hermosa, pero me puse demasiado celosa porque lo dijeran antes en el reportaje que a mí — hizo un puchero.

— ¡NO ESTÁN SALIENDO, PANSY! — gritaron a coro Blaise, Theodore y Millicent.

— Eres la mejor, Alex — dijeron emocionados Crabbe y Goyle.

— Alex, ¿Tu herida está bien? Vi tu brazo... — comentó Draco serio, pero después sonrió y la abrazó — ¡Debes detallarme como has realizado esos conjuros, eres impresionante!

— ¡Ella es mi hermana! — exclamó un Ravenclaw que se acercaba.

— ¡Oh! Ahora si me conoces... mejor ve a escribirles una carta a mamá y papá para que sepan que sigo viva, y diles que los quiero — dijo cortante la castaña.

— Perdona, Alex... no sabía que este torneo fuera tan arriesgado, y estaba celoso porque fuiste elegida por el cáliz — dijo apenado.

— Sí, LO SÉ — recalcó — y te perdono, Justin... pero ahora ve a escribir la carta — rió.

— Já, lo haré, bueno... me voy... — titubeó — ¡No olvides mencionar que soy tu hermano!

Las serpientes hicieron una mini fiesta en su sala común festejando el magnífico espectáculo que la Russo había realizado, tenían mesas con deliciosos bocadillos. Malfoy no se separó de ella ni un instante, al punto que incluso Blaise dudó si el artículo de Rita era verdad o pura farándula... o si por azares de la vida, Skeeter había acertado. La principal atracción de la noche, fue la herida en el brazo de Alex, porque a pesar de haber sido atendida por la señora Pomfrey, las poderosas navajas del dragón blanco habían penetrado varios centímetros su piel, lo que en consecuencia le dejó tres visibles y abultadas cicatrices dibujadas en paralelo una con otra.

 ** _. . ._**

Diciembre llegó tan rápido como la ventisca del invierno. Ignorando el agobiante frío que congelaba hasta la mucosidad si no se limpiaban la nariz, era una buena época porque empezaría la festividad de navidad y... ¿A quién no le gusta recibir obsequios al despertar? ¿O el inmenso y apetitoso banquete?

— Señorita Russo, esté atenta al hacer el hechizo o la rata no se transformará — la reprendió la profesora McGonagall.

— Bien — contestó fastidiada — _De rata a copa, cambia como de ropa_ — La rata que tenía, se transformó en una copa de cristal — listo, profesora — sonrió satisfecha.

— De acuerdo, señorita Russo, pero para la otra espero que lo haga con el hechizo que estemos utilizando — volvió a su escritorio y habló para toda la clase — Tengo que darles una importante anuncio: Se acerca el baile de Navidad, constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo desean pueden invitar a un estudiante más joven...

Todas las chicas bramaron emocionadas, se miraban entre ellas y luego a los chicos (que definitivamente no les emocionaba demasiado la noticia), el aviso aún no terminaba y ellas ya estaban pensando en quien podría ser su pareja.

— ¿Se puede ir vestido de zombie? Siempre he querido ir a una fiesta de zombies — comentó Alex imitando con los brazos adelante y estáticos, a Frankenstein.

— Es un baile, señorita Russo, no una fiesta de disfraces — objetó la profesora acariciando su apretado peinado — Será obligatoria la túnica de gala y el baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien... compórtense, no dejen en mal a nuestro Colegio.

— Supongo que eso significa que tendré prohibida la entrada, que triste — comentó Alex, haciendo reír a todos en la clase.

— Aunque sería la mejor medida para tener un baile sin dificultades, para su desgracia usted deberá asistir por ser una de los Campeones.

El timbre sonó indicando que la clase había acabado y todos salían por la puerta del aula.

— Joven Russo, tengo que hablar con usted.

La castaña recogió sus pergaminos en su mochila, se acercó a su escritorio y esperaron a que todos habían salido para hablar.

— Es evidente que para usted el baile no tiene importancia, pero es necesario que asista, es tradición que los Campeones y sus parejas abran el baile.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó la bruja — yo no soy buena bailando, y.. ¿Pareja? No, no, ya es suficiente con que asista con un incómodo y ridículo vestido.

— Representas a Hogwarts, por el honor de tu colegio, sigue la tradición, Russo... A no ser que quieras que te asignemos a tu pareja — amenazó McGonagall.

— Ya entendí — se resignó — déjeme eso a cargo, no quiero ir acompañada de algún pringado.

Alex salió del salón arrastrando los pies, refunfuñando, no quería asistir a un baile, prefería pasar toda la noche recostada en el sofá de su sala común comiendo golosinas o leyendo sobre dragones. Ni hablar de conseguir pareja. Simplemente... eso no se le daba, se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que la invitaban a salir. Necesitaba a Harper, pero no estaba ahí, y no sabía si Pansy podría ayudarla en eso, aunque sería mejor intentarlo.


	9. El baile

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _EL BAILE_**

* * *

Alex no sabía si reír o preocuparse. Las cosas dentro del colegio habían cambiado después del aviso a todos los estudiantes respecto al baile de navidad. Las chicas se arreglaban más de la cuenta para ser invitadas, y los chicos rehuían temerosos de ser rechazados; era algo cómico pero Alex se encontraba tan tensa, igual que el resto. Prefería quedarse dentro de su sala común tumbada en su sofá para evitar pensar en conseguir pareja de baile; cada vez que salía a dar una vuelta por el castillo, tres o cuatro chicos la invitaban, bastante guapos y de grados superiores, pero sus nervios la invadían por completo, que los rechazaba y se iba a paso veloz.

— Pansy... ¿Ya tienes pareja de baile? —preguntó la Russo.

— ¡Aún no! ¡Eso es lo que me falta! ¿Y tú, Alex?

— Pues... aún no... ¿Puedes ayudarme? — se atrevió por fin a decirle.

— ¡¿En verdad no tienes pareja?! — exclamó — he escuchado que varios chicos te han invitado... ¿Por qué no aceptaste a Ernest Macmillan? Es un sangre-pura.

— Yo... me pongo muy nerviosa, Pansy, por eso no he aceptado a ningún chico — admitió.

— ¿Entonces por qué no vas con un amigo? Yo por ejemplo, iré con Blaise.

— Creí que no tenías pareja aún — comentó confundida la castaña.

— No, pero dudo que me rechace — dijo petulante — es más, ahí viene, se lo diré de una vez.

Zabini iba entrando a la sala común con Malfoy, Parkinson los llamó haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a ellas.

— Hey, Blaise, ¿Irás conmigo al baile? — preguntó la ojiverde.

— Por supuesto, mi Pansyti — respondió el moreno — ¿Lo ves, Draco? conseguí pareja antes que tú — se burló.

— ¿Draco no tiene pareja? — interrogó sorprendida Pansy — ¿Por qué no vas con Alex? Se sentirá mejor yendo contigo que con cualquier otro, claro, considerando que a alguno llegue a decirle que sí.

— ¿Acaso has rechazado a tus... pretendientes...? — quiso saber el rubio, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Digamos que sí, no me dan suficiente confianza para aceptarlos — hizo un mohín — ¡¿Irías conmigo, Draco?!

— Por supuesto, Alex, en realidad había pensado en pedírtelo — confesó colorándose todo lo que un pálido Malfoy podía.

— ¡Gracias, Draco! — exclamó feliz abrazándolo con fuerza — saldré un momento, luego vuelvo — dijo la castaña animada.

Por fin podía caminar con tranquilidad por los empolvados pasillos que hace días no recorría, puesto que si la volvían a invitar, ya no se sentiría incómoda ni nerviosa, porque podía decirles que ya tenía pareja; y seguramente después de decirlo un par de veces, lo vociferarían a todo el Colegio y la dejarían en paz. Cabía decir que iría con una pareja envidiable, Draco: un Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, buscador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, además considerado de los más atractivos chicos de todo Hogwarts... sin duda había hecho bien, porque además de todo eso, era su mejor amigo, la mejor compañía que podía tener. Avanzaba cerca de la torre de Astronomía cuando se encontró a un castaño de frente.

— ¡Alexandra!

— ¡Cedric! — le respondió en el mismo tono.

— Últimamente no te he visto — le dijo sonriéndole encantador.

— Ah, sí, he... estado mucho tiempo en mi sala común — comentó omitiendo el por qué.

— Vaya, jaja — rió — ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? — preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— Lo siento, ya tengo pareja — respondió la castaña, un poco sentida porque de haberla invitado antes, seguramente le hubiera respondido que sí.

— Oh, está bien, igual dudo que los profesores nos dejaran ir juntos por lo que "tenemos que abrir el baile" — imitó la voz de McGonagall.

— Jajajaja, "y no debemos dejar en mal el colegio" — secundó la bruja, y ambos se echaron a reír.

— Bueno, te dejo, me alegro de verte — se despedía sin dejar de verla.

— Yo igual, Cedric, te veo luego — dijo Alex, y ambos continuaron su propio camino.

 _ **. . .**_

El día de navidad llegó y con él los regalos. Alex despertó muy temprano, como hacía todas las navidades, para abrir sus regalos: recibió cupones vencidos de 2x1 de la Pizzemagos, un vestido ridículo estampado de ojos, con un ojo de unicel en el hombro izquierdo (Harper lo había hecho), una bolsita con 100 galeones y una caja que tenía un elegante vestido muy bonito, con unas zapatillas Prada, al parecer su madre quería que Alex no fuera mal vestida al baile... Debía haber gastado una fortuna, esta vez le escribiría personalmente una carta a sus padres para agradecerles.

En un pergamino, la escribió contándoles como le iba en la escuela, sobre las buenas calificaciones que llevaba, hasta a ella misma le sorprendía, sobre su casa Slytherin, el Torneo y como pasó la primer prueba, y sus amigos. Al terminar de escribir, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató con un lazo. Ahora sólo lo llevaría a la lechucería, pero primero bajaría a almorzar.

Se vistió un short de algodón negro, un suéter holgado tejido gris con negro que le llegaba al muslo, unas calcetas negras que le cubrían las rodillas y unos tenis negros. Tomó el dinero que le habían mandado y bajó al comedor, habían pocos estudiantes. Engulló un emparedado y justo iba saliendo cuando una conocida voz la llamó.

— ¡Alex! ¿Tú tan temprano aquí?

— Sí Justin, enviaré una carta desde la lechucería...

— Oh, puede enviarla Bob si quieres.

— Eso me parece bien, gracias Justin — le sonrió a su hermano — ¿Qué te han obsequiado?

— Max me envió una nota diciendo que había roto mi martillo eléctrico, pero ese martillo no es mío, creo que es de papá — sonrió — Harper mandó muchas cartas y corazones... — rodó los ojos — y mamá y papá enviaron una bolsa con 100 galeones y un traje de gala muy fino.

— ¿Harper sigue diciendo que eres su novio? — El ojiverde asintió — era de esperarse. ¿Con quién irás al baile?

— Con Luna Lovegood, la chica rubia de mi casa...

— Pff, Lunática, jajaja, al menos esta vez no saldrás con una centauro — se burló.

— ¡Eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, Alex!... y Luna es una persona agradable, aunque rara — admitió Justin — además Fleur Delacour no iba a aceptar si la invitaba.

— ¿Te enteraste de lo de Ronald Weasley? ¿Que la invitó a gritos y se echó a correr?

— Oh, sí, Hermione me lo contó — rió animado el pelinegro — así no puedes decir que yo sea el más pringado de aquí — dijo Justin cruzándose de brazos satisfecho de sí.

Los Russo caminaron hasta el vestíbulo, por primera vez desde que entraron al colegio, platicando y sonriendo juntos armónicamente. Al pasar junto a unas armaduras, estas entonaron unos villancicos.

— Vaya, se nota que se han esforzado con la decoración — comentó la castaña.

Miró las barandillas de la escalinata de mármol, les habían añadido carámbanos perennes.

— Y aún falta los típicos doce árboles que colocan en el Gran Comedor — comentó Justin sonriendo — Sabes... creí que pasar navidad lejos de casa sería aburrido, triste. Por lo que me habían contado, una minoría de alumnos suelen quedarse en el castillo en estas festividades, parece que el Torneo ha hecho que la mayoría quisiese pasar sus fiestas aquí este año... hasta ahora, va todo bien, incluso estamos hablando sin pelear y eso es casi imposible.

— Jajajaja, tienes razón, "milagro de navidad" — comentó la bruja fingiendo sorpresa — pronto será el desayuno, iré a ver si mis amigos ya están ahí.

— ¿Las serpientes también celebran navidad? — bromeó el pelinegro — dame tu carta, yo la enviaré, ve al Comedor, me dijeron que el desayuno navideño incluye al menos cien pavos y budines de Navidad, junto con montones de petardos sorpresa.

— Gracias Justin.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron y cada uno tomó su propio camino.

La castaña encontró a su amigos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin disfrutando el manjar que había aparecido, tomó asiento con ellos y pasaron toda la mañana conversando. En la tarde, salieron un rato a merodear cerca del bosque y luego volvieron a su sala común, para sentarse plácidamente en los sillones frente a la cálida chimenea. Mientras se relajaban, vieron pasar corriendo a Crabbe y Goyle a sus dormitorio, demasiado emocionados, cargando un par de trajes de gala color verdes.

— ¿Con quién irán Crabbe y Goyle? — preguntó Pansy.

— No tienen pareja, pero aún así deliran por ir — rió Draco.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya son las siete! Debemos arreglarnos ahora o no estaremos a tiempo — exclamó Parkinson al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba de las muñecas a Bulstrode y Russo — ¡ustedes chicos, vayan a arreglarse también! — les gritó antes de salir corriendo arrastrando a sus dos amigas hasta el dormitorio.

Draco, Blaise y Theodore hicieron caso a la de ojos verdes y también fueron a sus dormitorios a vestirse.

Las chicas por vez primera, demoraron menos de diez minutos en la ducha, se iban turnando. Una vez afuera, usaban hechizos de viento para secar sus cabellos y poción alisadora para dejarlo cepillado y manejable. Millicent se hizo una elegante trenza de lado y se emperifolló con un vestido largo amarillo con corte asimétrico en la parte de arriba. Pansy se recogió su negro cabello en un chongo bajo y se puso un vestido rosa pastel largo y amplio con muchos volantes, cabía decir que su maquillaje era exagerado.

Alex que era la más problemática con arreglarse, se rehusó rotundamente a usar un peinado recogido, lo llevaría suelto así que alació su cabello hasta la mitad de su cabeza, y desde ahí hasta las puntas se hizo ondas pronunciadas y definidas, su sedoso cabello castaño le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda como una cascada de chocolate. Por último se arropó con un vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y moldeaba bien su figura: de encaje en la parte superior (con fondo color piel) y escote en forma de corazón, en la cintura estaba adornado por una cadena de cristales tornasol y la falda era amplia y de tul negro. Calzó sus zapatillas negras de terciopelo con cintillo en los tobillos, aplicó un poco de máscara y delineador negro en sus ojos, labial carmín y estuvo lista.

Las brujas salieron a la sala común, sus respectivas parejas ya estaban esperándolas de pie, Malfoy, Zabini y Nott lucían elegantes gabardinas negras, Blaise y Theodore llevaban camisas y corbatas de moño negras, y Malfoy blancas, que hacían juego con su pálida piel y cabello rubio platino. Los tres estaban muy guapos y resaltaban sobre el resto de chicos Slytherin, se podría decir incluso que sobre todos los del colegio.

Subieron hasta el vestíbulo. En cuanto los seis chicos se dirigieron escaleras arriba, el resto de Slytherin caminó detrás de ellos rumbo a la recepción. En el instante que abrieron la puerta al terminar de subir las escaleras, la profesora McGonagall la interceptó con la mirada e hizo un movimiento de mano para que fuera a ella.

— ¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

Caminó hacia la profesora de cabello cano y aguardó de pie al lado de Malfoy, escondida detrás de los otros campeones con sus parejas. El vestíbulo cada vez se vaciaba más. En lo que los últimos estudiantes se acomodaban en el Gran Comedor, hechó un vistazo a sus compañeros del frente: al primero que vio fue a Potter, se podía apreciar que estaba muy incómodo, por eso en cuanto el cruzó la mirada con la castaña, ella le sonrió, sabía que una sonrisa cálida para él tenía mucho más valor que un elogio. Siguió recorriendo la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Cedric... él ya estaba observándola, le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y desvió su vista hacia su acompañante: Cho Chang.

— Es la hora de entrar, colóquense detrás de mí con su pareja en el respectivo orden: Delacour, Krum, Diggory, Russo y Potter.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor todos los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal. Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas. El lugar se veía mágico, aunque no del habitual y empolvado "mágico" de Hogwarts.

Alex hizo aparecer en su plato de oro todo lo que en el menú decía, devoró hasta la última miga del pan, nada la hacía sentir más satisfecha que comer, a excepción tal vez, de estar recostada en su sofá.

— Alex, hoy luces excepcionalmente hermosa — alagó un pálido chico a su acompañante.

— Jajaja, que adulador, Draco, eso no va contigo — le dio un codazo — tu sí que te ves muy bien, apuesto a que al entrar, tú parecías más campeón que yo.

— Que puedo objetar, soy un Malfoy, mi sublime presencia es la de un campeón — se irguió en su asiento — pero tú, Alex, brillas esplendorosa e imponente que aseguro nadie puso en duda que tú eres una campeona.

— Creo que tanta comida te ha dejado más chiflado que a Dumbledore — rió la Russo.

En eso, como si la hubiera escuchado, el director se levantó de su asiento y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Movió su varita y las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas. Las Brujas de Macbeth, el grupo de música que tan afamado era entre los jóvenes magos, subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Tomaron sus instrumentos y empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta y triste; los campeones y sus parejas se pusieron de pie, era el baile que debían abrir.

Invadida por los nervios, Alex se dejó llevar en el baile por Draco, le causó gracia mirar que Harry hacía lo mismo con su chica. La gente muy pronto empezó a unirse al baile, de forma que los campeones dejaron de ser el centro de atención. Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una nueva pieza, mucho más rápida que la anterior.

En la pista, todas las serpientes se fueron agrupando como si hubieran encontrado un nido que devorar; danzaron hasta agotarse, reían e incluso habían amistado con varios estudiantes de Durmstrang. Alex un poco agotada por el alto volumen de la música, salió un momento al tocador y cerca de la entrada se topó con un castaño.

— ¡Alex!... te ves muy bien — dijo Cedric con una sonrisa tímida.

— Tu también, Hufflepuff — respondió Alex alegre — ¿Y Cho?

— Fue al baño, me pidió que la esperara aquí... Oye, tú y... — El ojigris vaciló unos segundos — ¿Tu... huevo de oro gime cuando lo abres?

— ¿Ah..? Sí, ¿El tuyo también?

— Sí... Deberías tomar una ducha caliente, con el huevo — le sonrió.

— ¿Qué? — frunció el ceño.

— Usa el baño de los prefectos. Es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de esa estatua de Boris el Desconcertado del quinto piso. La contraseña es «Frescura de pino».

— ¿Que, qué? ¿Es acaso un juego enfermo, Diggory? — cuestionó abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¡No! — se ruborizó el chico — lo que intento decir es... — meditaba sus palabras — sólo hazme caso, te ayudará a reflexionar la pista para la próxima prueba.

— Lo consideraré, pero no deja de sonarme extraño — hizo un mohín gracioso — Bien, me voy, mis amigos deben estar esperándome.

— Claro... oye — bajó la vista, para luego mirar a los ojos a la castaña — Así que Malfoy es tu pareja... ¿Están saliendo?

— Todos piensan eso, jaja — rió dubitativa — pero no.

— ¡Bien! Disfruta lo que queda del baile — dijo un más animado Diggory.

— Tu también, Cedric — sonrió y volvió al Gran Comedor.

El tiempo que restó del baile, Alex la pasó muy bien canturreando, bailando y bromeando con sus amigos. Cuando a la medianoche terminaron de tocar Las Brujas de Macbeth, todo el mundo les dedicó un fuerte aplauso antes de emprender el camino hacia el vestíbulo. Las serpientes siseaban inconformes de que el baile no durara más, la noche les había parecido muy corta y aún tenían ganas de diversión.

Todos de la pandilla de Malfoy bajaron abrazados, cansados por danzar tanto. Fue de las mejores noches de Alex.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como agua entre los dedos. A principios de enero Alex decidió hacer caso a la desconcertante recomendación de Cedric Diggory: una mañana que no tenía ánimos de asistir a clase, prefirió escabullirse al baño de prefectos del quinto piso y tomar una ducha con el huevo, fue a hora temprana porque había descubierto que los pasillos del castillo tenían menos vigilancia de Filch que en la noche.

Entró usando las palabras que el Hufflepuff había dicho, dentro hechó el cerrojo a la puerta y miró alrededor. El baño estaba suavemente iluminado por una espléndida araña llena de velas, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo lo que parecía una piscina vacía de forma rectangular, en el centro de la habitación. Por los bordes de la piscina había unos cien grifos de oro, cada uno de los cuales tenía en la llave una joya de diferente color. Había asimismo un trampolín, y de las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de lino blanco. En un rincón vio un montón de toallas blancas muy mullidas, y en la pared un único cuadro con marco dorado que representaba una sirena rubia profundamente dormida sobre una roca; el largo pelo, que le caía sobre el rostro, se agitaba cada vez que resoplaba.

Considerando que al no asistir a ninguna clase disponía de toda la mañana y tarde si quisiese, Alex sentía que debía resolver con prisa el enigma de ese escandaloso ovoide dorado. Abrió todos los grifos de la piscina, vio salir de cada uno un chorro de agua de diferentes colores y esencias, pero no les tomó importancia. Cuando la profunda piscina estuvo llena de agua, espuma y burbujas cerró todos los grifos, se quitó su atuendo, los zapatos y se metió en el agua junto con el huevo.

 _"De acuerdo, ya estoy en el baño de prefectos, estoy tomando una ducha con el huevo... ¿Esto como me ayuda a reflexionar?"_ se tomó un par de minutos observandolo y su entorno... _"¿Qué hay aquí que no haya habido en mi habitación todas las veces que lo intenté descifrar?"_.

Bajó la vista para mirar a sus pies sumergidos bajo el agua, eso solía ayudarla a pensar desde que tenía cinco años. _"Ni siquiera puedo ver mis pies, las burbujas del agua son muy espesas... Agua... ¡Agua!"._

Sin chistar, se zambulló junto con el huevo en la piscina y una vez completamente cubiertos por el agua, lo abrió. En vez de los usuales graznidos, un coro de voces misteriosas cantaron.

.

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

 _que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

 _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

 _pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

 _y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

 _demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

.

Alex se sumergió varias veces más analizando lo que ese mensaje significaba, hasta que por fin obtuvo su conclusión.

 _"Sirenas. Las sirenas viven en las profundidades y tengo una hora para recuperar lo que sea que me roben... necesitaré algo para sobrevivir"._

 ** _. . ._**

Ya era 23 de febrero y Alex no había investigado absolutamente nada que la ayudara a pasar la segunda prueba... la había olvidado por completo.

— ¡Alex! Yo puedo ayudarte, tengo amplios conocimientos sobre todo tipo de magia — llevaba insistiendo Draco en la última semana, que se encontraba más nervioso por la prueba que la Russo — no quiero que te ocurra un evento desafortunado por... tu despreocupación — acarició tenso su cabello platino.

—Bah, yo lo solucionaré, ya tuve un primer lugar en la Primer Prueba — se acostó sonriente en su sofá de la Sala Esmeralda.

— Mi pequeña bruja... — la levantó para poder tomarla en sus blancos brazos — te juegas la vida en ese desequilibrado Torneo... ¡No te confíes! — la zarandeó.

— ¡Ya entendí! — exclamó separándose de él — Ahora mismo iré a la biblioteca para investigar algo de mi prueba, todo irá bien — le sonrió con suficiencia y salió de las mazmorras.

Trataba de aparentar tranquilidad pero por dentro se sentía a morir por la ahogante preocupación, que, literalmente, la ahogaría si no encontraba un modo de sobrevivir una hora debajo de las profundidades del agua. Iba rumbo a la biblioteca pero cuando vio a Potter y sus dos amigos leer arduamente todos los libros que encontraban, entendió que él se encontraba en la misma situación y era mejor no mezclarse.

Prefirió desviarse a la torre de Astronomía y cuando entraba a ella, dos figuras altas aparecieron a sus espaldas, causándole un sobresalto.

— ¡Booh! — susurraron.

— ¡Par de comadrejas! ¿Cómo se atreven a aparecerse así?

— Hace tiempo que no te arrastrabas por aquí, serpiente, ¿Qué ratones te trajeron hoy? — preguntó Fred Weasley.

— Creímos que ya nos habías cambiado por el hurón — torció el ceño George.

— He estado bastante distraída — argumentó la castaña — ni siquiera sé como resolveré la prueba de mañana — admitió.

— ¡La gran Russo no sabe como pasar su Segunda Prueba!

— ¡La chica que obtuvo el primer lugar en la Primer Prueba! — secundó George.

— Y sin planerarlo.

— Y vaya que fue un gran acto.

— Sorprendente — finalizó Fred.

— Sí, pero esa prueba no era nada comparada con la de ahora, necesito al tío Kelbo, no puedo recordar el hechizo que nos colocó para convertirnos en criaturas marinas cuando inundó La Guarida — lloriqueó.

— Así que esta prueba será bajo el agua — miró Fred cómplice a su hermano — ¿Por qué no te conviertes en un animal marino con el hechizo de usaste para ser dragón?

— ¡Oh, sí! eso fue impactante — agregó el otro pelirrojo.

— No me servirá, ese hechizo no durará ni diez minutos...

— Entonces crea un casco de oxígeno.

— Lo intenté hace más de un mes, no puedo, termino creando un casco de Amonio — torció la boca.

— Haz algo que Alexandra Russo sabe hacer muy bien — la motivó Fred.

— ¿Fracasos? ¿Bromas estúpidas?

— Un espectáculo de magia diferente — remató George.

 _ **. . .**_

El día de la Segunda Prueba llegó. Alex vistió un traje aerodinámico negro, se puso una túnica negra encima y salió de su Sala Común sin dirigirse a nadie, comió temprano para encontrarse a la menor cantidad de gente posible y se fue directamente a la explanada donde continuaría el Torneo; vio que las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre el cercado de los dragones estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del Lago Negro de Hogwarts.

Las gradas reflejadas en el agua, estaban casi vacías, en poco estarían rebozadas por la multitud de espectadores. Llegó a la mesa con tela dorada del tribunal y fue la primera en tomar su lugar. Con el pasar de los minutos, fueron llegando Cedric, Krum, Delacour y Potter, quien llegó cuando estaba por empezar la prueba. Para esa hora, las gradas estaban infestadas por la concurrencia que no parecía callar nunca su algarabía.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Harry? ¡La prueba está a punto de dar comienzo! — le regañó un pelirrojo bastante joven y autoritario.

Harry respiró agitado, era evidente que había llegado corriendo al Lago.

Ludo Bagman hizo a los campeones pararse en la orilla del lago y los fue espaciando entre sí a una distancia de tres metros. Alex quedó al lado de Delacour.

Bagman volvió a la mesa del tribunal. Apuntó a su garganta con la varita, dijo «¡Sonorus!», y su voz retumbó por las oscuras aguas hasta las tribunas.

— Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el cañón. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando...

" **¡PUM!** " lo interrumpió la señal de inicio de la prueba. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Tres de los campeones se arrojaron instantáneamente al Lago. Alex se desprendió de su túnica, empuñó fuerte su varita y la giró levemente mientras susurraba un _"Incarcereta correntus"._ A todo su alrededor se crearon corrientes de aire como anillos en todo su cuerpo.


	10. Segunda y Tercer prueba

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _SEGUNDA Y TERCER PRUEBA_**

* * *

— Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el cañón. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando...

" **¡PUM!** " lo interrumpió la señal de inicio de la prueba. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Tres de los campeones se arrojaron instantáneamente al Lago. Alex se desprendió de su túnica, empuñó fuerte su varita y la giró levemente mientras susurraba un _"Incarcereta correntus"._ A todo su alrededor se crearon corrientes de aire como anillos en todo su cuerpo.

La castaña se lanzó al agua y se perdió en las profundidades. Se movía más rápido que una bala, era una corriente marina humana. Se movía con suavidad en esa penumbra, la oscuridad no le permitía ver mucho más allá de su nariz, así que tuvo que agudizar su oído, buscaba el canto de las sirenas, o algo que la guiara.

El lago era mucho más aterrador de como lucía por fuera, debajo habían trampas naturales que amenazaban a los visitantes a no volver a salir, como marañas de algas ondulantes y ocultos pantanos. De vez en cuando se atravesaban cardúmenes en su camino, pero no encontraba rastro de las sirenas, los otros competidores o aquello que le hubieran robado, ni siquiera del calamar gigante.

El agua no era su mejor elemento definitivamente, pero no se iba a rendir. Siguió nadando por un buen rato más hasta que por fin los encontró. De la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. En las ventanas se asomaban rostros con ojos amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados. _"Sirenas, tritones, son tan repugnantes..."_.

Nadó hasta donde se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había cinco personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena. Justin era uno de ellos. Potter ya estaba allí, intentando cortar la cuerda de alga para liberar a su pelirrojo amigo. Lo logró.

Nadó de prisa hacia su hermano. Mientras ella se acercaba a los rehenes, vio a Cedric Diggory acercarse a toda velocidad también con una enorme burbuja alrededor de la cabeza, que agrandaba extrañamente los rasgos de su cara.

El castaño sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y lo usó para liberar a Cho, para luego subir con ella hasta perderse de vista. Alex inmediatamente sacó su varita y con algunos movimientos de su mano, hizo salir una decena de chispas que impactaron en la cuerda que sujetaba a su hermano y se rompió. Cerca de ellos, Viktor Krum con cabeza de tiburón nadaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. La Russo decidió apresurarse a la superficie si no quería perder. Sin embargo no comprendía por que Potter no salía, si ya tenía a su amigo.

El primero en llegar fue Cedric con Cho Chang.

Detrás de él, el agua empezó a levantarse varios metros sobre su nivel formando un túnel, del cuál salieron disparadas dos figuras, y una de ellas estampó con fuerza en la orilla del Lago, Russo con Justin en sus hombros.

Krum fue el tercero, con Hermione Granger en brazos.

Delacour llegó a la superficie sola, y una vez que había recuperado el conocimiento, no dejaba de hacer alboroto por su hermana, a quien no había podido rescatar.

Pasaban los minutos y Potter no aparecía... hasta que desde las tribunas, la multitud empezó a armar muchísimo jaleo: todos estaban de pie, gritando y chillando. Harry salió del agua jalando a Ron Weasley y a una mini-Fleur, detrás de ellos avanzaban una decena de sirenas. Todos se acercaron a ayudarlo a salir y lo vitoreaban como a un héroe. Por primera vez, Alex sintió envidia del cara rajada, la atención la centraban en él por haber tenido la decisión de salvar a esa niña.

Mientras la Señora Pomfrey atendía a los rescatados, los miembros del tribunal hablaban entre sí y con la que parecía ser la líder sirena. La voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó por toda la explanada. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

— Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente: »La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos. El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el primero en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora, por tanto le concedemos cuarenta y siete puntos.

Se escuchaban bramidos de desacuerdo por parte de Hufflepuff. Alex estaba nerviosa porque eso significaba que ella había llegado aún más tarde.

— La señorita Alexandra Russo hizo uso de un hechizo bastante exótico de corrientes de aire para su propulsión y contención de oxígeno para respirar y fue la segunda en llegar, por lo que se le otorgan cuarenta y dos puntos.

Desde el palco Slytherin se escucharon gritos inconformes respecto a la calificación de la castaña.

— El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el tercero en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos. El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas — prosiguió Bagman—. Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo; la mayoría de los miembros del tribunal están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son cuarenta y cinco puntos.

— La tercera y última prueba tendrá lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio — continuó Bagman — A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste dicha prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les brindan.

Una vez terminado, Justin abrazó a Alex lo más fuerte que pudo y la felicitó por su excelente trabajo en la segunda prueba, lo mismo hicieron los de su casa y sus fans de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero a la joven bruja nada de eso le importaba, había quedado en tercer lugar y se sentía mal por no haber pensado en los otros rehenes bajo el agua, no había tenido en corazón de Harry Potter, después de todo, era una bruja más.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Los próximos meses le pasaron como frías ventiscas en la cara. A penas y salía de su Sala Común, dormía toda la tarde en su sofá frente a la chimenea y asistía a pocas clases sencillamente escudándose con un "no me siento con ánimos, además los finales ya los pasé".

Varias veces a la semana Draco le llevaba algunos pastelillos y dulces para comer juntos, pasaban ratos muy agradables charlando pero ni así la convencía de salir con Zabini, Pansy y el resto a Hogsmeade o tan siquiera a rondar por los pasillos del castillo.

En muy pocas ocasiones de su corta vida había hecho algo por el bien de los demás, pero no superaba haber dejado a personas en el fondo de un Lago de muerte por su pequeña ambición de ganar... y ni así había conseguido llegar en el primer puesto.

El mes de mayo llegó y con ello nuevas noticias sobre la prueba final de tan dichoso Torneo. Snape la había hecho llamar para darle el aviso.

— Russo, esta noche a las nueve en punto deberá ir al campo de Quidditch... El señor Bagman se encontrará allí para hablar de la tercera prueba — le dijo con su tono lúgubre de siempre.

Aquella noche, a las ocho y media, abandonó las mazmorras para acudir al campo. Al cruzar el vestíbulo se encontró con Cedric y Harry; los saludó cortante y se mantuvo ligeramente apartada de ellos al caminar. Los escuchaba conversar pero prefirió no prestarles atención. Al llegar al terreno de juego todos se sorprendieron al ver muros largos y bajos en él, ya no era liso.

— ¿Qué han hecho? —exclamó Cedric indignado, parándose de repente.

— ¡Son setos! —dijo Potter, inclinándose para examinar el que tenía más cerca.

— ¡Eh, hola! —los saludó una voz muy alegre. Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego — Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? Están creciendo bien, ¿no? Dentro de un mes Hagrid habrá conseguido que alcancen los seis metros. No se preocupen — añadió sonriente, viendo la expresión de tristeza de Harry y Cedric — ¡En cuanto la prueba finalice, el campo de Quidditch volverá a estar como siempre! Bien, supongo que ya habrán adivinado en qué consiste la prueba, ¿no?

— Un «laberrinto» — respondió Krum.

— ¡Eso es! — corroboró Bagman— Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: la Copa de los tres magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella recibirá la máxima puntuación.

— ¿Simplemente tenemos que «guecogueg» el «labeguinto»? —preguntó Fleur Delacour.

— Sí, pero habrá obstáculos — dijo Bagman, dando saltitos de entusiasmo — Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos bichejos... y tendrán que romper algunos embrujos... Ese tipo de cosas, ya lo imaginarán. Bueno, los campeones que van delante en puntuación saldrán primero. — Bagman dirigió a Cedric y Harry una amplia sonrisa — Luego entrarán la señorita Russo, el señor Krum... y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos tendrán posibilidades de ganar: eso dependerá de lo bien que superen los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron aunque ninguno parecía convencido.

— Muy bien. Si no tienen ninguna pregunta, volveremos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío...

La reunión terminó y cada uno se disponía a ir a su dormitorio, a excepción de Krum, quien se dirigió a Potter y se alejó con él en la dirección opuesta. La espina de la curiosidad se clavó en la Russo, se lo pensó un par de veces y ya que se encontraba más que decidida a seguirlos, una pálida mano (no tan pálida como la de un Malfoy) se posó sobre su hombro y la hizo girar 180°.

— Alexandra... ¿Cómo has estado? Pareciese que ya no existieras, apenas y te he visto en estos meses... — Dijo un castaño de ojos grises.

— Ya. Solo he estado preocupada por la última prueba...

— Emocionante, ¿No lo crees? — la mirada indiferente de la bruja le hizo disminuir su emoción — Claro, que también es alarmante lo del laberinto con trampillas y eso...

— Sabes... no quisiera seguir participando. Potter debería ser el ganador, no tiene sentido que yo siga ahí.

— Eres una bruja excelente, Alexandra, por eso estás en el Torneo, no dudes de ti — la animaba Cedric.

— Tú sí eres un buen mago — decía la castaña — eres como el chico perfecto: llevas buenas calificaciones, eres muy hábil con la magia, buen jugador de quidditch, de los más guapos en todo el colegio que todas las chicas te persiguen, eres quien le da esperanza a Hufflepuff...

— ¿Y tú no lo eres, Alex? — respondió posando su mano en el rostro de ella — hasta lo que sé, tus calificaciones son bastante buenas, tienes talento con los hechizos sobre todo si hablamos de lo creativa que eres, los de Slytherin te admiran a pesar de no ser "sangre-pura" y... eres una chica muy linda, tanto como para que lograras que el narcisista de Draco Malfoy dejase de mirarse al espejo para mirarte a ti — acercó su rostro y la miró a los ojos — me gustas mucho, Alexandra...

En un rápido movimiento, posó sus labios en los de la castaña, dejándola sin aliento por la impresión, a ella le atraía mucho ese chico, era guapo, agradable, sin embargo sentía que la situación era muy apresurada, quería tiempo para pensar. Se apartó con delicadeza del chico, le dio un abrazo amistoso y se despidió de él con el pretexto de sentirse cansada y que ya era hora de irse a su Sala Común.

 _ **. . .**_

El desayuno fue muy bullicioso la mañana de la tercera prueba. Al parecer la ridícula reportera Rita Skeeter había publicado otro artículo en "El profeta" que iba en contra de Harry Potter, y por supuesto los apreciados amigos de Alex, no habían desaprovechado la oportunidad de molestarlo, incluso, al parecer, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle habían participado en ese artículo. Aburrida de las bromas infantiles, la castaña se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir. En el camino a la puerta, la interceptó la profesora McGonagall.

— Russo, aún no te puedes ir, los campeones tienen que ir a la sala de al lado —dijo la bruja de cabello cano.

— ¿Ahora? Pff... — bufó — ¿No se supone que la tercera prueba es en la noche? — inquirió, viendo su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj en ella.

— Así es, Russo. Pero las familias de los campeones están invitadas a la última prueba, ya sabes. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de saludarlos.

La castaña voló a la sala a toda velocidad, abrió la puerta y sorpresa, toda su familia, incluyendo a Harper, estaba ahí

— ¡Alex, tanto tiempo! — gritó emocionada su extravagante amiga mortal poniéndose de puntitas para abrazarla por el cuello — ¿Has crecido? ¡Estás más alta!

— Justin tenía razón, te ves muy diferente a cuando llegaste al inicio del curso — dijo Jerry muy impresionado de ver a su hija.

— Casi podría decir que ya es una adolescente responsable y normal — agregó Theresa con los ojos muy abiertos — ¡Jerry! ¡¿Y si Dumbledore ha hechizado a nuestra hija?! ¡Deberíamos agradecerle! — los esposos Russo se miraron entre sí y lanzaron un gritito de felicidad.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! No estoy hechizada ni nada de eso — aclaró — ¿Y por qué agradecerían si así fuera? — reprochó.

— Sí, eso... ¡Lo que importa es que ya será tu tercer prueba en el Torneo de los campeones! — cambió de tema su padre — Espero que le digas a la prensa mágica que yo fui tu mentor — susurró a la bruja.

— Bonito reencuentro — interrumpió Max — pero ya deberíamos ir a husmear este viejo castillo e ir a comernos ese enorme banquete que vi afuera — sonrió travieso el menor.

Los americanos pasaron toda la tarde en su propio _mini tour_ guiado por Alex y Justin, aunque la mayor parte los llevó Alex porque su ojiverde hermano tenía que asistir a sus clases. Dando la hora de cenar, la peculiar familia volvió al Gran Comedor para el banquete de la noche. Se ubicaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Hubo un poco de tensión con el resto de sus compañeros e incluso con sus amigos, ya que el resto de Serpientes no veía con agrado que la madre de Alex fuera una muggle, pero la castaña casi no advirtió ese disgusto porque engullía voraz la comida que ciertamente, era más de la habitual que solían servir. Acabándose su tercer postre, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y se hizo el silencio.

— Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir ya al señor Bagman hasta el estadio.

La joven bruja se levantó, se despidió de su familia, recibió algunos "Tú puedes, campeona", "Hazlos trizas" de sus amigos, aplausos de los chicos de su casa (aunque mucho menos de lo habitual) y se fue junto con Cedric, Harry, Delacour y Krum. Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, se veía totalmente diferente, era irreconocible: un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. Sus contrincantes parecían bastante tranquilos, o al menos más que Alex. Si bien, ella no se había esforzado en nada desde la prueba pasada, no sabía hechizos ni contra-hechizos... no tenía pensado ganar, pero igual no quería morir ahí.

— Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto —dijo la profesora McGonagall a los campeones—. Si tienen dificultades y quieren que los rescaten, echen al aire chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros irá a salvarlos, ¿entendido?

 _"Reconfortante, si estoy por morir por mi incompetencia, me podrán sacar a salvo de ahí... nada podría ser más humillante"_ se dijo a sí misma la bruja americana.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Los primeros en entrar serán Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter, tras ellos entrarán Alexandra Russo y Viktor Krum, al final irá Fleur Delacour. Cuando suene el...

" **¡PUM!** " sonó el cañonazo y la prueba empezó.

Cedric y Harry corrieron al interior del laberinto y se perdieron en la oscuridad.

" **¡** **PUM!** " sonó otra vez, indicando el turno de Alex y Krum. Imitando a los dos anteriores, corrieron adentrándose en los caminos y sin que el de Durmstrang se diera cuenta, la Russo se desvió por otro camino en la primer bifurcación en que se halló. Una vez sola recorriendo esos caminos de setos, como estaba completamente oscuro, usó el hechizo _"_ _Fireta"_ e hizo aparecer una bola de fuego incandescente, que transportaba como si fuera una antorcha.

Teniendo pésimo sentido de orientación y nada de conocimiento de hechizos que le pudieran ayudar, avanzaba prácticamente a ciegas entre los pasillos rodeados de enormes paredes de plantas poco amigables. Incluso había olvidado las tan mencionadas trampas, cuando escuchó algo acercándose tras sus espaldas.

Volteó pero nada parecía haber allí. Optó por correr lo más rápido que le fuera posible para alejarse de lo que sea que anduviera vagando; giraba en los caminos sin rumbo alguno: izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda... sin salida. Regresaba, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha... sin salida.

Agotada de tanto correr, se puso en cuclillas para descansar un poco, no llevaba ni un minuto en dicha posición cuando el sonido de pasos aproximándose la hizo estar alerta. No le quedaba duda de que eran pasos de una persona, esperaba que fuera alguno de sus contrincantes pero tenía un mal presentimiento, una neblina provenía justo del lado donde escuchaba avanzar a alguien... y lo vio. Una figura humana cubierta por una enorme capucha negra apareció rodeada por la bruma gris, no veía rostro alguno pero sentía la pesadez de sus ojos posados sobre ella. La silueta se deslizó en dirección a la bruja, instintivamente, ella se puso de pie y volvió a correr con todas las fuerzas que sus agotadas rodillas le permitían; por su mente cruzaba la idea de lanzarle un hechizo al ser pero sentía emanar de él un poder muy oscuro.

Tras correr varios minutos y sentirse alejada de lo que sea que haya sido lo que vio, paró y recargó su espalda en una de las altas paredes verdes del laberinto. Aún con la respiración muy agitada escuchó un ruido nuevamente a poca distancia de su paradero. Se preparó con su varita en mano y redujo la luz de su bola de fuego. El sonido de algo aproximándose se volvía más claro y fuerte, en pocos segundos estaría frente a ella seguramente. _"Espero que sea un escrou... escre...gaupto de Hagrid y no el sujeto de hace rato..."._ No era ninguna bestia, con todo y la oscuridad, se podía vislumbrar el contorno de una persona.

— ¿Alexandra? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Cedric al encontrar agotada y en guardia a la Russo.

El chico llevaba parte de su ropa quemada y rasguños en sus brazos.

— Sí, sólo estoy cansada... — respondió jalando aire con dificultad.

— Alex... te pido perdón... — le decía mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña con ternura — lo de hace un mes... no quise incomodarte con ese beso, fui demasiado impulsivo...

— No me incomodaste, Cedric — admitió la bruja apenada. Diggory le atraía bastante.

— ¿En verdad? — se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del castaño — Saliendo de aquí, te gustaría...

Luces amarillentas pasaron sobre sus cabezas y explotaron al chocar con los setos. Los dos jóvenes voltearon al lugar de donde provenían dichas luces, estaba Krum parado ahí apuntando con su varita.

— Tranquilo, somos nosotros — anunció el Hufflepuff al estudiante de Durmstrang.

A Krum no parecía importarle. Apuntó su varita a Cedric mientras daba pasos hacia él.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — gritaba la voz de Cedric — ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?

— ¡Crucio! — lanzó Krum.

El aire se llenó de repente con los gritos de Cedric. Se retorcía y sacudía en el suelo, Alex tomó su varita y lanzó un par de hechizos para desarmar a Viktor y una bombarda pero éste esquivó todos. El búlgaro levantó su varita dispuesto ahora a atacar a la americana cuando de la nada apareció Harry Potter a espaldas del grandulón.

— ¡Desmaius! — gritó Harry dejando aturdido a Krum — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Krum nos atacó... usó un maleficio contra Cedric, ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

— Difícil de creerlo, me parecía un tipo legal — respondió Harry mirándolo tendido en el suelo.

— Deberíamos dejarlo aquí a que se lo coma un escreguto... — dijo con recelo el castaño ojigris, sin embargo apuntó con su varita al cielo e hizo salir chispas rojas, para indicar la posición del chico aturdido.

Abriéndose repentinamente los setos y zarzales, formaron un nuevo camino frente a ellos, al final del camino había una luz brillante. La Copa de los tres magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Harry, Cedric y Alex corrieron al instante por el nuevo sendero para llegar a la copa. Del suelo, bravas raíces con formas de manos en las extremidades salían a la superficie e intentaban arrastrar a los campeones. Cedric iba a la cabeza, seguido por los otros dos menores. Una raíz más grande que las anteriores surgió del suelo y se enredó en el tobillo de Potter haciéndolo caer, como la Russo iba a poca distancia detrás de él, chocó con su cuerpo y cayó, siendo totalmente atrapada y contenida en el piso. Lanzó un rayo en dirección a la raíz que sujetaba a Harry y logró liberarlo pero ya no podía mover más su mano para lanzar otro hechizo más. Cedric paró en seco y volvió con los dos chicos en apuros y desde distancia murmuró un conjuro hacia las raíces que oprimían a la castaña, las quemó y ella por fin quedó ha salvo. Potter y Alex se pusieron de pie y los tres se miraron entre sí.

— Harry, tómala, te la mereces — rompió el silencio Diggory mirando al suelo.

— No, deberías ser tú, o Alex, me ha ayudado a pesar de estar en una peor situación que yo.

— No, Potter, te correspondería a ti o a Cedric, volvió a ayudar a pesar de que tenía el camino libre para ganar...

— Nos corresponde a los tres, tomemosla al mismo tiempo — propuso el elegido — victoria triple para Hogwarts.

— ¿Es... estás seguro? — preguntó incrédula la castaña.

— Sí — afirmó Harry — Sí... Nos hemos ayudado a pesar de ser contrincantes, ¿no? Los tres hemos llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que tomarla juntos.

— Adelante, pues — dijo el castaño sonriendo con camaradería — Vamos.

— A la de tres, ¿vale? — propuso Harry — Uno... dos... tres...

Diggory, Potter y Russo agarraron las asas de la Copa. Al instante, sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podían aflojar sus manos que sostenían la Copa de los tres magos, la copa los llevaba dentro de un torbellino de colores, a los tres.


	11. El regreso

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 _Es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con la única intención de entretener._

* * *

 ** _EL REGRESO_**

* * *

El torbellino paró y los tres jóvenes salieron lanzados contra el suelo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry levantándose adolorido.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó, ayudó a Alex a ponerse en pie, y los tres miraron en torno. Habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. Se hallaban en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica. Cedric miró la Copa y luego a Harry.

— ¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? — preguntó.

— Nadie — respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante.

— ¿Será esto parte de la prueba? — inquirió Alex.

— Ni idea — dijo Cedric bastante nervioso — ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?

— Sí — asintió Harry quien seguía viendo alrededor — Alguien viene — dijo de pronto.

Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. Era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso, llevaba algo en los brazos.

El desconocido se detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de ellos. Durante un segundo, los tres chicos y el hombrecillo no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Harry comenzó a gritar de dolor y sujetarse la frente a la altura de su famosa cicatriz, soltó su varita y cayó al suelo. Russo quería acercarse a ayudarlo pero sus pies no le respondían, temblaba.

— Mata a los otros — dijo una voz fría y estremecedora.

Una segunda voz, gritó al aire de la noche y la varita del hombre encapuchado apuntó al pecho de Alex.

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

— ¡NO!... — exclamó una voz masculina.

Un rayo de luz verde surgió de la varita para dar de lleno en el cuerpo de la bruja y quitarle la vida, cerró los ojos, sintió un enorme peso que la empujaba hacia el lado derecho y la hacía caer al suelo, ¿Así se sentía morir? Un segundo después, cayó a su lado algo muy pesado.

Abrió sus ojos de sopetón, no estaba muerta, lo sabía, lo primero que vio fue a Harry tumbado en el suelo mirando horrorizado cerca de su dirección, siguió su mirada al lugar que veía... Era Cedric, yacía a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Quería llorar pero no podía, estaba inmóvil, Cedric la había salvado, había recibido el impacto de ese maleficio mortal, estaba ahí tumbado su cuerpo sin vida por culpa de ella.

El hombrecillo de la capa arrastró a Harry hacia la lápida de mármol. A la luz de la varita, se pudo leer el nombre inscrito en ella: TOM RIDDLE. El hombre de la capa hizo aparecer por arte de magia unas cuerdas que sujetaron firmemente a Potter, atándolo a la lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos. Una vez bien amarrado, sacó de la capa una tira larga de tela negra y se la metió a Harry en la boca.

Alex quería ayudarlo pero la mirada que Harry Potter le lanzaba era una clara indicación de que no podría, de que no se moviera del suelo y huyera en cuanto le fuera posible. Pero ella era terca, no se iría así, en cuanto tuviera su oportunidad se levantaría y atacaría.

El hombre volvió a donde estaba el Elegido atrapado acarreando un enorme caldero de piedra aparentemente lleno de agua. _"¡Oh, no! ¡Se va a comer a Potter este caníbal!"_. El desconocido hizo aparecer bajo del caldero unas llamas crepitantes.

— ¡Date prisa! — habló de nuevo la voz que había ordenado matarlos.

— Ya está listo, amo.

— Ahora... —dijo la voz fría.

El sujeto desenvolvió lo que había llevado en brazos, por la distancia no pudo observarlo bien, parecía un niño , bastante deforme. _"¡No puede ser! ¡Se van a comer a un niño y a Potter! Debo hacer algo en contra de éstos satánicos..."_ El supuesto niño parecía cooperar perfectamente a lo que sucedía en aquél cementerio, podría decirse que el hombrecillo tenía menos entusiasmo en hacer ese ritual. Arrojó el cuerpecito extraño dentro del caldero y empezó a hablar, con voz temblorosa, hasta parecía aterrorizado, levantó la varita y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Hueso del padre, tomado sin permiso!

De la sepultura en que estaba atrapado Harry, salió un fino chorro de polvo y cayó suavemente en el caldero. Lloriqueando, el extraño sacó del interior de su túnica una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de hoja delgada. La voz se le quebraba en sollozos de espanto.

— ¡Carne... del sirviente... entregada voluntariamente...!

Extendió su mano derecha, le faltaba un dedo. Agarró la daga y se la cortó sin más, depositándola en el caldero que tomó un color rojo ardiente. Cayó al suelo aullando de dolor. Con dificultad se paró delante de Harry que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y lo apuntó con la daga.

— Sa... sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza...

La punta de la daga plateada penetró en su brazo derecho haciéndolo sangrar y la sangre embarrada en la hoja afilada, el hombre la vertió en el interior del caldero.

El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones chispas de un brillo cegador. Del interior del caldero se levantaba lentamente la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto y delgado como un esqueleto. El hombre sin una mano alcanzó con dificultad la túnica negra del suelo, se puso en pie, se acercó a su señor y se la colocó por encima con una sola mano.

El individuo delgado salió del caldero, mirando a Harry fijamente. Desvió su mirada y empezó a examinar su propio cuerpo: Sus manos eran como grandes arañas blancas, con los largos dedos se acarició el pecho, los brazos, la cara. De la túnica que llevaba puesta, sacó una varita mágica.

— Señor... — rogaba con voz ahogada el hombrecillo que sangraba por haberse cortado la mano — señor... me prometió... me prometió...

— Levanta el brazo — dijo el pálido con desgana.

— ¡Ah, señor... gracias, señor...! — Alargó el muñón ensangrentado, pero éste se rió.

— ¡El otro brazo, Colagusano!

— Amo, por favor... por favor...

Tiró del brazo izquierdo de "Colagusano". Le retiró la manga por encima del codo, a la distancia que la castaña se encontraba, sólo podía ver una extraña mancha en el brazo del de baja estatura.

— Ha retornado — dijo con voz suave — Todos se habrán dado cuenta... y ahora veremos... ahora sabremos... — Apretó con su largo índice blanco la marca del brazo de Colagusano. Retiró su dedo, sonrió ante los alaridos de dolor de su sirviente y miró a su alrededor — Al notarlo, ¿cuántos tendrán el valor de regresar? —susurró, fijando en las estrellas sus brillantes ojos — ¿Y cuántos serán lo bastante locos para no hacerlo?

Después de un minuto volvió a mirar a Harry, y una cruel sonrisa torció su muy extraño rostro.

— Estás sobre los restos de mi difunto padre, Harry — dijo con un suave siseo — Era muggle y además idiota... como tu querida madre. Pero los dos han tenido su utilidad, ¿no? Tu madre murió para defenderte cuando eras niño... A mi padre lo maté yo, y ya ves lo útil que me ha sido después de muerto.

El despiadado ser volvió a reírse. Seguía paseando, observándolo todo mientras andaba. Alex no se había percatado hasta entonces a una enorme serpiente paseándose en círculos en donde estaba el caldero.

— ¿Ves la casa de la colina, Potter? En ella vivió mi padre. Mi madre, una bruja que vivía en la aldea, se enamoró de él. Pero mi padre la abandonó cuando supo lo que era ella: no le gustaba la magia. La abandonó y se marchó con sus padres muggles antes incluso de que yo naciera, Potter, y ella murió dándome a luz, así que me crié en un orfanato muggle... pero juré encontrarlo... Me vengué de él, de este loco que me dio su nombre, Tom Riddle. Lo que son las cosas: yo reviviendo mi historia familiar... — dijo en voz baja — Vaya, me estoy volviendo sentimental... ¡Pero mira, Harry! Ahí vuelve mi verdadera familia...

El aire se llenó repentinamente de ruido de capas. Por entre las tumbas, detrás del tejo, en cada rincón umbrío, se aparecían magos, todos encapuchados y con máscara. Y uno a uno se iban acercando lenta, cautamente, como si apenas pudieran dar crédito a sus ojos. Russo procuró disminuir su respiración, aún no le prestaban atención, sdebían creerla muerta, todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Uno de los magos encapuchados se tiró de rodillas y se arrastró hacia el cruel mago delgado y le besó el bajo de la negra túnica.

— Señor... señor... — susurró. El resto hizo lo mismo. Todos se le fueron acercando de rodillas, y le besaron la túnica antes de retroceder y levantarse para formar un círculo silencioso en torno a la tumba de Tom Riddle, de forma que Harry, su señor y Colagusano, quedaron en el centro. Alex tan sólo quedó un paso atrás de uno de los encapuchados que recién habían llegado.

— Bienvenidos, mortífagos — dijo el líder en voz baja — Trece años... trece años han pasado desde la última vez que nos encontramos. Pero siguen acudiendo a mi llamada como si fuera ayer... ¡Eso quiere decir que seguimos unidos por la Marca Tenebrosa!, ¿No es así?

Echó atrás su terrible cabeza y aspiró.

— Huelo a culpa — dijo — Hay un hedor a culpa en el ambiente. Los veo a todos sanos y salvos, con sus poderes intactos... ¡Qué apariciones tan rápidas!... y me pregunto: ¿Por qué este grupo de magos no vino en ayuda de su señor, al que juraron lealtad eterna?

Nadie habló. Nadie se movió salvo Colagusano, que no dejaba de sollozar por su brazo sangrante.

— Y me respondo — susurró — debieron de pensar que yo estaría acabado, que me había ido. Volvieron ante mis enemigos, adujeron que habían actuado por inocencia, por ignorancia, por encantamiento... Y entonces me pregunto a mí mismo: ¿Cómo pudieron creer que no volvería? ¿Cómo pudieron creerlo ellos, que sabían las precauciones que yo había tomado, tiempo atrás, para preservarme de la muerte? ¿Cómo pudieron creerlo ellos, que habían sido testigos de mi poder, en los tiempos en que era más poderoso que ningún otro mago vivo? Y me respondo: quizá creyeron que existía alguien aún más fuerte, alguien capaz de derrotar incluso a Lord Voldemort.

 _"¿Lord Voldemort? ¿Él es el temible señor Oscuro? Estaré acabada si no escapo de aquí, pero Harry..."_

— Tal vez ahora son fieles a ese alguien... ¿Tal vez a ese paladín de la gente común, de los sangre sucia y de los muggles, Albus Dumbledore? — pausó mientras oía a sus seguidores "mortífagos" murmurar — Me resulta decepcionante. Lo confieso, me siento decepcionado...

Uno de los hombres avanzó hacia Voldemort, rompiendo el círculo. Temblando de pies a cabeza, cayó a sus pies.

— ¡Amo! — gritó — ¡Perdóneme, señor! ¡Perdónenos a todos!

Lord Voldemort rompió a reír. Levantó la varita.

— ¡Crucio!

El mortífago que estaba en el suelo se retorció y gritó. Voldemort levantó la varita. El mortífago torturado yacía en el suelo, jadeando.

— Levántate, Avery — dijo con suavidad — Levántate. ¿Ruegas clemencia? Yo no tengo clemencia. Yo no olvido. Trece largos años... Te exigiré que me pagues por estos trece años antes de perdonarte. Colagusano ya ha pagado parte de su deuda, ¿no es así, Colagusano? — Bajó la vista hacia éste, que seguía sollozando — No volviste a mí por lealtad sino por miedo a tus antiguos amigos. Mereces el dolor, Colagusano. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Sí, señor — gimió Colagusano — Por favor, señor, por favor...

— Aun así, me ayudaste a recuperar mi cuerpo — dijo fríamente Voldemort, mirándolo sollozar en la hierba — Aunque eres inútil y traicionero, me ayudaste... y Lord Voldemort recompensa a los que lo ayudan.

Volvió a levantar la varita e hizo con ella una floritura en el aire. Un rayo de lo que parecía plata derretida salió brillando de ella. Sin forma durante un momento, adquirió luego la de una brillante mano humana, de color semejante a la luz de la luna, que descendió y se adhirió a la muñeca sangrante de Colagusano. Los sollozos de éste se detuvieron de pronto.

— Señor — susurró — Señor... es hermosa... Gracias... mil gracias — Avanzó de rodillas y besó el bajo de la túnica de Voldemort.

—Que tu lealtad no vuelva a flaquear, Colagusano — le advirtió.

— No, mi señor... nunca.

Colagusano se levantó y ocupó su lugar en el círculo, sin dejar de mirarse la mano nueva. Voldemort se acercó al hombre que estaba a la derecha de Colagusano.

— Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo — susurró, deteniéndose ante él — Me han dicho que no has renunciado a los viejos modos, aunque ante el mundo presentas un rostro respetable. Tengo entendido que sigues dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa en una sesión de tortura de muggles. Sin embargo, nunca intentaste encontrarme, Lucius. Tu demostración en los Mundiales de quidditch estuvo bien, divertida, me atrevería a decir... pero ¿No hubieras hecho mejor en emplear tus energías en encontrar y ayudar a tu señor?

— Señor, estuve en constante alerta — dijo con rapidez una voz desde debajo de la capucha que a Alex le pareció muy familiar — Si hubiera visto cualquier señal suya, una pista sobre su paradero, habría acudido inmediatamente a su lado. Nada me lo habría impedido...

— Y aun así escapaste de la Marca Tenebrosa cuando un fiel mortífago la proyectó en el aire el verano pasado — lo interrumpió Voldemort con suavidad, y el hombre dejó bruscamente de hablar — Sí, lo sé todo, Lucius. Me has decepcionado... Espero un servicio más leal en el futuro.

— Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto... Es misericordioso, gracias.

Voldemort se movió, y se detuvo mirando fijamente al hueco que separaba a Lucius del siguiente hombre, en el que hubieran cabido bien dos personas.

— Aquí deberían encontrarse los Lestrange — dijo Voldemort en voz baja — Pero están en Azkaban, sepultados en vida. Fueron fieles, prefirieron Azkaban a renunciar a mí... Cuando asaltemos Azkaban, los Lestrange recibirán más honores de los que puedan imaginarse. Los dementores se unirán a nosotros: son nuestros aliados naturales. Y llamaremos a los gigantes desterrados. Todos mis vasallos devotos volverán a mí, y un ejército de criaturas a quienes todos temen...

Siguió su recorrido. Pasaba ante algunos mortífagos sin decir nada, pero se detenía ante otros y les hablaba.

—Macnair... Colagusano me ha dicho que ahora te dedicas a destruir bestias peligrosas para el Ministerio de Magia. Pronto dispondrás de mejores víctimas, Macnair. Lord Voldemort te proveerá de ellas.

— Gracias, señor... gracias — musitó Macnair.

— Y aquí — Voldemort llegó ante las dos figuras más grandes — tenemos a Crabbe. Esta vez lo harás mejor, ¿no, Crabbe? ¿Y tú, Goyle?

Se inclinaron torpemente, musitando:

— Sí, señor...

— Así será, señor...

— Te digo lo mismo que a ellos, Nott — dijo Voldemort en voz baja, desplazándose hasta una figura encorvada que estaba a la sombra del señor Goyle.

— Señor, me postro ante usted. Soy su más fiel servidor...

 _"No puede ser, son los padres de Crabbe, Goyle y Theodore..."_

Llegó ante el hueco más grande de todos, y se quedó mirándolo, como si pudiera ver a los que faltaban.

— Y aquí tenemos a seis mortífagos desaparecidos... tres de ellos muertos en mi servicio. Otro, demasiado cobarde para venir, lo pagará. Otro que creo que me ha dejado para siempre... ha de morir, por supuesto. Y otro que sigue siendo mi vasallo más fiel, y que ya se ha reincorporado a mi servicio.

Los mortífagos se agitaron. Harry vio que se dirigían miradas unos a otros a través de las máscaras. —Ese fiel vasallo está en Hogwarts, y gracias a sus esfuerzos ha venido aquí esta noche nuestro joven amigo... Harry Potter ha tenido la bondad de venir a mi fiesta de renacimiento. Me atrevería a decir que es mi invitado de honor.

Se hizo el silencio. Luego, el mortífago que se encontraba a la derecha de Colagusano avanzó, y la voz de Lucius habló desde debajo de la máscara.

— Amo, nosotros ansiamos saber... Le rogamos que nos diga... como ha logrado... este milagro... cómo ha logrado volver con nosotros...

— Ah, ésa es una historia sorprendente, Lucius — contestó Voldemort — Una historia que comienza... y termina... con el joven amigo que tenemos aquí. Naturalmente, saben que a este muchacho lo han llamado «mi caída». Todos saben que, la noche en que perdí mis poderes y mi cuerpo, había querido matarlo. Su madre murió para salvarlo, y sin saberlo fue para él un escudo que yo no había previsto... No pude tocarlo. Su madre dejó en él las huellas de su sacrificio... esto es magia antigua; tendría que haberlo recordado, no me explico cómo lo pasé por alto... Pero no importa: ahora sí que puedo tocarlo — Posó uno de sus blancos dedos en la frente de Harry y luego lo retiró.

—Me equivoqué, amigos, lo admito. Mi maldición fue desviada por el loco sacrificio de la mujer y rebotó contra mí. Quedé convertido en algo que era menos que espíritu, menos que el más sutil de los fantasmas... y, sin embargo, seguía vivo. Ustedes conocen mi meta: conquistar la muerte. Y entonces fui puesto a prueba, y resultó que alguno de mis experimentos funcionó bien... porque no llegué a morir aunque la maldición debiera haberme matado. No obstante, quedé tan desprovisto de poder como la más débil criatura viva, y sin ningún recurso que me ayudara... Me establecí en un lugar alejado, en un bosque, y esperé... Sin duda, alguno de mis fieles mortífagos trataría de encontrarme... Pero esperé en vano.

Un estremecimiento recorrió de nuevo el círculo de los mortífagos. Voldemort dejó que aquel estremecimiento creciera horriblemente antes de continuar.

— Sólo conservaba uno de mis poderes: el de ocupar los cuerpos de otros. Pero no me atrevía a ir a donde hubiera abundancia de humanos, porque sabía que los aurores seguían buscándome por el extranjero. En ocasiones habité el cuerpo de animales pero en ellos no estaba mucho mejor que siendo puro espíritu, porque sus cuerpos son poco aptos para realizar magia... y, además, mi posesión de ellos les acortaba la vida. Ninguno duró mucho. Luego... hace cuatro años... encontré algo que parecía asegurarme el retorno. Un mago joven y confiado vagaba por el camino del bosque que había convertido en mi hogar. Era la oportunidad con la que había estado soñando, pues se trataba de un profesor del colegio de Dumbledore. Fue fácil doblegarlo a mi voluntad... Me trajo de vuelta a este país, y después de un tiempo ocupé su cuerpo para vigilarlo de cerca mientras cumplía mis órdenes. Pero el plan falló: no logré robar la piedra filosofal. Perdí la oportunidad de asegurarme la vida inmortal. Una vez más, Harry Potter frustró mi intento...

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

— Mi vasallo murió cuando dejé su cuerpo, y yo quedé tan debilitado como antes — prosiguió Voldemort — Volví a mi lejano refugio temiendo que nunca recuperaría mis poderes. Entonces, no hace ni un año, cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza, sucedió al fin: un vasallo volvió a mí. Colagusano, aquí presente, que había fingido su propia muerte para huir de la justicia, fue descubierto y decidió volver junto a su señor. Me buscó por el país en que se rumoreaba que me había ocultado... ayudado, claro, por las ratas que fue encontrando por el camino. Sus sucios amiguitos le dijeron que, en las profundidades de un bosque albanés, había un lugar que evitaban, en el que animales pequeños como ellas habían encontrado la muerte al quedar poseídos por una sombra oscura. Pero su viaje de regreso a mí no careció de tropiezos, ¿verdad, Colagusano? Porque una noche, hambriento, en las lindes del mismo bosque en que esperaba encontrarme, paró imprudentemente en una posada para comer algo... ¿y a quién dirán que halló allí? A la mismísima Bertha Jorkins, una bruja del Ministerio de Magia. Aquél podría haber sido el final de Colagusano y de mi última esperanza de regeneración, pero Colagusano convenció a Bertha Jorkins de que lo acompañara a un paseo a la luz de la luna; la dominó... y la trajo hasta mí. Y Bertha Jorkins, resultó ser un regalo mejor del que hubiera podido soñar... porque, con un poco de persuasión, se convirtió en una verdadera mina de información. Fue ella la que me dijo que el Torneo de los tres magos tendría lugar en Hogwarts durante este curso, y también la que me habló de un fiel mortífago que estaría deseando ayudarme, si conseguía ponerme en contacto con él. Los medios que utilicé a fin de romper el encantamiento que le habían puesto para borrarle la memoria fueron demasiado fuertes que tenía la mente y el cuerpo en tan mal estado que no había arreglo posible. Ya me había servido. No podía encarnarme en su cuerpo, así que me deshice de ella.

Voldemort sonrió con su horrenda sonrisa. Sus rojos ojos tenían una mirada cruel y extraviada.

— El cuerpo de Colagusano, por supuesto, era poco adecuado para mi encarnación, sin embargo, él fue el vasallo que yo necesitaba, dotado de un cuerpo que puso a mi servicio. Y, aunque no es un gran mago, pudo seguir las instrucciones que le daba y que me fueron devolviendo a un cuerpo, al mío propio, aunque débil y rudimentario; un cuerpo que podía habitar mientras aguardaba los ingredientes esenciales para el verdadero renacimiento... Uno o dos encantamientos de mi invención, un poco de ayuda de mi querida Nagini... —los ojos de Voldemort se dirigieron a la serpiente, que no dejaba de dar vueltas—, una poción elaborada con sangre de unicornio, y el veneno de reptil que Nagini nos proporcionó... y retomé enseguida una forma casi humana, y me encontré lo bastante fuerte para viajar. Estaba deseando abrazar de nuevo la vida mortal, antes de buscar la inmortal. Me conformaría con retornar a mi antiguo cuerpo, y a mi antigua fuerza. Sabía que para lograrlo necesitaría tres ingredientes muy poderosos. Carne ofrecida por un vasallo... El hueso de mi padre y la sangre de un enemigo... yo sabía a quién tenía que usar si quería ser aun más fuerte de lo que había sido antes de mi caída: quería la sangre de Harry Potter. Pero ¿cómo atraparlo? Pues, por supuesto, aprovechándome de la información de Bertha: usando a mi único mortífago fiel, establecido en Hogwarts, para asegurarme de que el nombre del muchacho entraba en el cáliz de fuego, usándolo para asegurarme de que el muchacho ganaba el Torneo... de que era el primero en tocar la copa, la Copa que mi mortífago habría convertido en un traslador que lo traería aquí, lejos de la protección de Dumbledore, a mis brazos expectantes. Y aquí está... el muchacho que todos ustedes creían que había sido «mi caída» — Voldemort avanzó lentamente, y volvió su rostro a Harry. Levantó su varita — ¡Crucio!

— Creo que ven lo estúpido que es pensar que este niño haya sido alguna vez más fuerte que yo — dijo Voldemort — Pero no quiero que queden dudas en la mente de nadie. Harry Potter se libró de mí por pura suerte. Y ahora demostraré mi poder matándolo, aquí y ahora, delante de todos ustedes, sin un Dumbledore que lo ayude ni una madre que muera por él. Le daré una oportunidad. Tendrá que luchar, y no les quedará ninguna duda de quién de nosotros es el más fuerte. Ahora, Colagusano, desátalo y devuélvele la varita.

Mientras Colagusano liberaba a Harry Potter, avanzó hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric y a Alex.

— Uh... vaya que era un muchacho apuesto, que... desperdicio.

— ¡No lo toques! — Aulló Harry asustado de que descubriera a Alex.

— ¿Por qué no?... — Voldemort dirigió su mirada al otro cuerpo tendido, y con su vista de halcón notó la respiración. Tomó su varita y la elevó por los aires — Pero veo que tú sigues viva, jovencita...

 _"Me ha descubierto, ya no sirve de nada fingir más..."_

— ¡Suélteme!

— Te haré el favor... — la dejó caer en picada al suelo — He escuchado sobre ti... Alexandra Russo, la bruja americana que erradamente también obtuvo su lugar en el Torneo.

Alex se puso de pie e intentó encarar al mago tenebroso pero antes de que siquiera lo intentara, éste la sujetó por el cuello y la miró directamente con sus ojos de color rojo amoratado y pupilas que parecían de felino. Ya de cerca, notó que tenía la nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios.

— Insignia Slytherin — dijo mirando el uniforme que vestía — ¿Por lo menos le das honor a tu casa? Yo fui de Slytherin, el mejor, y por lo que he escuchado de ti, no eres tan mala bruja... podría decirse que eres buena aunque poco disciplinada — le sonrió — tengo entendido que mantiene amistad con sus hijos, sobre todo con el tuyo, Lucius — agregó dirigiéndose a los Señores Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Lucius.

 _"¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso ese hombre es el padre de Draco?!"_

— No suelo ser tan optimista con niños, pero contigo lo seré. Te ofrezco unirte a mis filas, Alexandra Russo. Yo confío en ti, puedo ver que hay un poder muy grande que aún no logras descubrir, pero conmigo lo desarrollarás y no tendrás que seguir a nadie más que a mí.

Alex permaneció callada, ese hombre era imponente, tal como Draco una vez le había contado, pero causaba temor, ¿Era esa la clase de poder que le había mencionado? Tan cruel, tan despiadado, ¿Era acaso ese poder que ella mantenía oculto? ¿Era como el mundo de la magia podría al fin ser libre? Relajó sus músculos, no quería atacar a Lord Voldemort, estaba confundida.

— Creo que aún no estás lista para responder, pero te aseguro que volveré y sé que aceptarás formar parte de mí.

Soltó a la castaña dedicándole una malévola y extrañamente esperanzada sonrisa, y volvió hacia Harry cuando lo escuchó caer con brusquedad tras ser desatado.

— ¿Te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter? — preguntó Voldemort con voz melosa — Saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry — dijo Voldemort, agachándose un poco, pero sin dejar de presentar a Harry su cara de serpiente — Vamos, hay que comportarse como caballeros... A Dumbledore le gustaría que hicieras gala de tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry.

Los mortífagos volvieron a reírse. La boca sin labios de Voldemort se contorsionó en una sonrisa. Harry no se inclinó. No iba a permitir que Voldemort se burlara de él antes de matarlo... no iba a darle esa satisfacción...

— He dicho que te inclines — repitió Voldemort, alzando la varita.

Harry se inclinó obligado por el señor Oscuro.

— Muy bien —dijo Voldemort con voz suave.

— Ahora da la cara como un hombre. Tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre... Señores, empieza el duelo.

Al tiempo que Harry gritó «¡Expelliarmus!», Voldemort lanzó su «¡Avada Kedavra!». De la varita de Voldemort brotó un chorro de luz verde en el preciso momento en que de la de Harry salía un rayo de luz roja, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del aire. Un estrecho rayo de luz que no era de color rojo ni verde, sino de un dorado intenso y brillante, conectó las dos varitas.

Tanto Harry como Voldemort estaban elevándose en el aire, y sus varitas seguían conectadas por el hilo de luz dorada. Se alejaron de la lápida del padre de Voldemort, y fueron a aterrizar en un claro de tierra sin tumbas. Los mortífagos gritaban pidiéndole instrucciones a Voldemort mientras, seguidos por la serpiente, volvían a reunirse y a formar el círculo en torno a ellos. Algunos sacaron las varitas. Alex había avanzado también a donde se enfrentaban los dos magos.

La luz dorada expandió burificaciones a su alrdedor, entrelazándolas alrededor de Voldemort y Harry, encerrándolos.

Dentro, el poder de Voldemort comenzó a dominar, su haz de luz verde iba acercándose a Potter, luego fue al revés, y en ese momento todos los mortífagos empeazron a armar alboroto. Dentro de la red dorada que envolvía a los peleadores, aparecieron los espectros de personas que intentaban proteger a Harry, Cedric también estaba ahí. Como no lo había hecho antes, Alex derramó lágrimas, se apartó de la escena y corrió de vuelta junto al cuerpo del castaño, tenía que irse, escapar... pero iba a esperar a Potter.

De un momento a otro, Harry se soltó del rayo que lo unía a la varita de su enemigo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a donde estaba el cuerpo de Diggory, gritando el nombre de Alex para llamarla. Voldemort no podía atacar, bultos grises se anteponían a él, sus seguidores buscaban al chico y le lanzaban hechizos para detenerlo pero Harry los esquivaba bien. La castaña decidió ayudarlo, desde su ubicación lanzó algunos hechizos aturdidores a los mortífagos más cercanos.

Harry llegó hasta ella a salvo.

— ¡Accio! — gritó Harry, apuntando a la Copa de los tres magos con la varita.

La Copa voló por el aire hasta él. Harry la cogió por un asa, Alex por la otra. Se oyó un grito furioso de Voldemort en el mismo instante en que los pies de los muchachos se sacudían, significaba que el traslador había funcionado. Regresaban...

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Cayeron de golpe en el césped, agarrados al cuerpo inerte de Cedric.

Harry no se movía, Alex intentaba mirar a su alrededor mientras contenía las lágrimas, vislumbró donde estaba: habían vuelto al Torneo, eso explicaba el bullicio de alrededor, ya estaban a salvo...

— ¡Harry! ¡Alexandra!

— Ha vuelto... Voldemort volvió... — decía temblando Potter y abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo del castaño.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Cedric esta muerto, Albus! — dijo un hombre de la multitud y pronto se corrió la voz entre el resto de espectadores.

— Yo me llevaré a Harry a la enfermería...

— ¿Y la señorita Russo?...

— Amos Diggory viene hacia acá, ¿Cómo le decimos lo de su hijo?...

— Yo hablaré con él...

— Harry, ven, debes acostarte...

— ¡Alex! — varias manos la sujetaron y jalaron — ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! — preguntaba Pansy. Alrededor de ella estaban el resto de sus amigos.

— Escuché a Harry decir que el señor Tenebroso volvió... ¿Es verdad? — cuestionó Nott.

— No es el lugar apropiado para conversar, Theo — interrumpió Draco muy serio — A la Sala Común, ahora.

Las serpientes se fueron inmediatamente a las mazmorras, llevando a la Russo del brazo, ya que seguía impactada por lo que hace menos de cinco minutos había ocurrido. Una vez dentro de su guarida, se establecieron en los elegantes sillones frente a la chimenea y comenzaron a hablar.

— Ahora dinos, Alex... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Zabini.

— Lord... el señor Oscuro volvió. Lo vi resurgir en el cementerio donde está la tumba de su padre...

— ¿Habían más? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Cómo es que te dejó con vida? — quiso saber Nott.

— Sí, habían varios mortífagos... los padres de Crabbe, Goyle, el tuyo... y tu padre, Draco — agregó mirándolo a los ojos — se suponía que su sirviente nos mataría a Cedric y a mí, pero como Cedric se puso frente a mí para protegerme y ambos caíamos al suelo... debió creer que también había muerto yo — no pudo evitar pensar en el castaño y derramar una lágrima, acto que no pasó desapercibido Malfoy — después del renacer del señor Tenebroso y darse cuenta que yo seguía con vida... me... ofreció unirme a ellos...

Todos sus amigos quedaron boquiabiertos por tal comentario.

— ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? No ofrece un espacio en sus tropas y menos a tan jóvenes — mencionó Parkinson.

— Dijo que tal vez no estaba lista para responder pero que... volvería después — agregó.

— El señor Oscuro nunca se equivoca, ha visto tu magnífico potencial con la magia y por ello te ha ofrecido un digno puesto entre los mortífagos, no puedes rechazar dicha propuesta — objetó Draco — pronto volveremos a la cúspide del mundo mágico, amigos, le demostraremos a los muggles, sangre-sucia y traidores a la sangre quienes son los mejores.

 _ **. . .**_

El resto del tiempo que pasó en Hogwarts, Alex apenas y salía de su habitación. No acudía a clases, total, ya casi terminaba el año, lo único que deseaba ahora era volver a casa con su familia, cambiar de continente para no estar constantemente recordando la muerte de Cedric Diggory y la propuesta de Lord Voldemort...

En el último banquete del colegio, decidió no entrar, el profesor Dumbledore había dedicado palabras a la memoria de Cedric, llorar frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, frente a sus amigos, no le parecía buena idea, no quería parecer una niña sentimental. Sin embargo las serpientes cercanas a ella notaron el especial interés que tenía Alex por el fallecido castaño, sobre todo Draco, quien tomó una actitud más hosca con el trío dorado que odiaba y a Alex la evitaba.

El día de partir, sus padres insistieron en no tomar el tren, se enviarían por correo con el _"Envius Espontaneous"_ y la llave mágica, para llegar inmediatamente a la Subestación.

— Tranquila, hija, ya estás en casa — decía Theresa a su hija — ¡Te prepararé tu comida favorita!

— Alto — interrumpió Max — ¿El secreto para que seas buena madre es que te sientas culpable por ver sufrir a tu hija por presenciar la muerte de un chico? ¡Quién entiende a las mujeres!

— Max, guarda silencio — hizo callar Jerry — también se siente culpable por haber aceptado el premio de los mil galeones que le dio el chico huérfano.

— De acuerdo, ustedes dos no ayudan en nada — interrumpió Justin, mirándolos con desaprovación — Alex, será mejor que vayamos arriba.

— Sí, será mejor — dijo Alex rodando los ojos — Aunque... mamá, si me interesa lo que vayas a cocinar, podrías traerlo a mi habitación, gracias — sonrió pícara mientras subía por las escaleras.

— Alex, si quieres no vuelvas a Hogwarts el próximo año, yo puedo convencer a papá de que...

— No, Justin, no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácil — le sonrió a su hermano agradecida por lo que intentaba hacer.

— Al menos lo intenté — le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó.

— El próximo año será mejor, estoy segura.

Por sus venas, sintió hervir su sangre con poder, fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, sabía que si las cosas se ponían mal, ahora tendría más valor de enfrentarlas, tal vez Lord Voldemort tenía razón, ella tenía un gran poder que aún no conseguía sacar a la luz.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

— ¿Qué pasará ahora que ha regresado el señor Tenebroso? — preguntaba impaciente una voz profunda y fría.

— No lo sé, Severus, debemos derrotarlo antes de que aumente su poder o no podremos... — no logró terminar su frase.

— ¿Sigues pensando que fue buena idea sólo dejar ir a Russo? Ella estuvo ahí... ¿Cómo logró evitar que él la matara? Debimos interrogarla, yo te lo dije — reprochó Snape dándole la espalda a Dumbledore — Potter no pudo salvarla si apenas podía protegerse a sí mismo.

— Recuerda que la señorita Russo tiene gran habilidad con el uso de la magia, no la desacredites — argumentó — quizá tuvo ideas brillantes para combatirlo el tiempo suficiente para sobrevivir...

— ¿Y a todos los mortífagos también? — su mirada se endureció — Potter no mencionó nada sobre Russo cuando te informó sobre su estadía en ese cementerio, de haber hecho algo tan sorprendente no lo habría pasado por alto en su declaración.

— Entiendo tu punto, Severus, pero es sólo una niña que ha corrido con suerte...

— Yo lo descubriré.

Snape salió de la oficina de Dumbledore con las pupilas totalmente congeladas y con el rostro paralizado por la preocupación. Voldemort había regresado, era su momento de actuar.


	12. Un nuevo año

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, segundo tomo._**

* * *

 _ **UN NUEVO AÑO**_

* * *

Volver a America, a su ambiente natal, rodeada por los mismos citadinos estadounidenses tan merecidamente afamados por ser escandalosos y libertinos, torpes, adictos a las modas, redes sociales y la comida rápida... no fue lo que Alex esperaba.

Pasar casi un año en otro continente, viviendo en un castillo bastante ortodoxo con las antiguas tradiciones mágicas la hizo cambiar a grandes rasgos, ella era la típica adolescente citadina de Waverly place que ni en WizTech pudo tolerar pasar una semana a pesar de que era un colegio menos riguroso que Hogwarts con las normas del uso de objetos muggles o modernos.

Nadie en su sano juicio podría creer que la jovencita castaña que en ese momento ocupaba un asiento en el comedor del hogar de los Russo, sentada leyendo el diario de los mortales y con _El Profeta_ haciendo fila para ser visto, con una taza de té y un postre en su plato, siguiera siendo Alexandra Russo.

Llevaba todas las vacaciones ansiando regresar al viejo Hogwarts, perdido en las montañas, a ese mundo mágico del que sentía que ya pertenecía.

Las primeras semanas hicieron a su familia preocuparse por ella, la jovencita no hacía sus triviales metidas de pata, se encerraba en La guarida y ojeaba los libros de magia de su papá o probaba los artefactos mágicos de las repisas, especialmente aquellos instrumentos fracaso que su hermano menor, Max, había comprado en tiendas fraudulentas como la regla transportadora: transportaba unos centímetros a la persona pero si había otras cerca, las desmayaba. Encontraba buena distracción para su embrollada mente pasar catorce horas al día en esas paredes, no pensaba en lo sucedido en ese Torneo, en la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Cuando Alex salía y "convivía" con el resto de los Russo era más escalofriante aún, su comportamiento era más educado y elegante, tenía modales o al menos era diplomática, procuraba no discutir con la familia... era todo lo que millares de veces desearon sus padres y hermanos que fuera, pero la ausencia de su usual jovialidad en sus castaños ojos no los hacía disfrutar de dicha nueva actitud.

Una semana antes de acabar el mes de agosto, la bruja comenzaba a recobrar su antigua Alex, más animada, enérgica y relajada, sentía tan cerca ya su regreso al colegio. Anhelaba ver a sus amigos otra vez... se lamentaba por no haber pedido sus direcciones o algo para enviarles cartas, necesitaba sentirse comunicada con ellos, en especial con ese alto y pálido chico de cabello platino, Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo que en los últimos días de clase la había evadido por completo.

Al medio día del último día de vacaciones llegaron dos lechuzas a la Subestación y entregaron una carta a Justin y otra a su hermana, quien no cabía de la emoción por tener ya noticias de su preciado castillo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts! — exclamó el ojiverde emocionado — Iré ahora mismo al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros — decía demasiado sonriente.

— Tu alegría es tan inmensa que ya no cabe dentro de ti y se desborda por tus poros en forma de sudor — comentó la castaña advirtiendo la humedad de su playera.

— Es mi último año, Alex, en dos años estarás tan emocionada o quizá más que yo — arqueó las cejas mientras continuaba leyendo y agregó — Perfecto, sólo iré a mi habitación por mi dinero y me iré, te veo luego, Alex.

Y desapareció.

Justin ya había cumplido diecisiete años y podía utilizar magia inglesa y hacer magia en Inglaterra con libertad (siempre y cuando no quebrantara otras reglas del Ministerio, por supuesto). Su hermano había sido tan efusivo que en menos de un minuto había abierto, leído su carta, aparecido en su habitación y marchado al viejo continente; Alex seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, con su carta sujetada con su mano izquierda aún sellada.

 _"De acuerdo... es mi momento de abrirla"._ Rompió el sello y sacó los pergaminos que iban dentro: uno era la habitual nota recordando que el curso iniciaba el uno de septiembre. El segundo era el listado de los libros que se usarían en quinto año.

 _"Excelente, sólo hay dos nuevos"._ Había un tercer pergamino, lo sujetó y leyó:

.

 **ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO**

 **¡FELICITACIONES! TENEMOS EL HONOR DE ANUNCIARLE  
QUE HA SIDO ****NOMBRADA  
PREFECTA DE LA CASA SLYTHERIN.**

 _._

 ** _(Al iniciar el viaje en el expreso, presentarse en el vagón de prefectos para  
recibir instrucciones de los delegados y patrullar los pasillos periódicamente)._**

.

Giró el sobre y de él cayó una insignia verde esmeralda y plata que tenía una reluciente "P" encima de la serpiente.

— ¿Llegaron las cartas? ¿Es mucho que comprar? ¿Dónde está Justin? — preguntó Theresa bajando las escaleras, seguida de su esposo.

— él ya se fue al Callejón Diagon... no es mucho, aquí está — entregó los primeros dos pergaminos a su mamá.

— ¿Qué es eso, Alex? — quiso saber Jerry.

— Una insignia... ¡Me nombraron prefecta! — exclamó ampliando su sonrisa todo lo que su rostro le permitía.

— ¡¿QUÉEE?!

Su padre voló hacia ella y tomó la insignia de su mano. Poco o mucho que sabía de Hogwarts, era claro que la cuestión de los prefectos estaba en su conocimiento.

— ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Alex! ¡¿Eres de Slytherin?! Eso no importa, ¡Eres prefecta, hija! — la abrazó.

— Siempre te he dicho que soy de Slytherin, papá — respondió defraudada por que olvidara su casa — Y sí, es un gran privilegio.

— ¡Felicidades hija! — se unió su mamá a la celebración — Empieza a preparar tu equipaje querida, tu padre y yo iremos a hacer las compras cuanto antes, te compraremos otras dos túnicas, has crecido varios centímetros en estas vacaciones.

— Gracias. Me ocuparé de mi baúl... — sacó su varita y la apuntó a sus padres mientras decía — _Transporto Diagon Auditoriu._

En un "¡Puf!" ellos desaparecieron también.

Subió corriendo a su habitación y colocó su baúl sobre su cama; lo desempolvó un poco de la tapa y lo abrió. De su armario sacó las túnicas que tenía y quiso probárselas. Ya puesta, agachó la vista y podía ver sus tobillos al aire, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo colgado en su pared.

 _"Mamá tiene razón, crecí casi diez centímetros y he bajado al menos dos tallas, tendré que arreglar mi uniforme antes de salir de Waverly o no podré usar magia"_.

Se vestía un conjunto completo de su uniforme (camisa, falda, suéter y corbata) y recitaba " _detalle el entalle"_ girando su varita sobre su cabeza y al instante sus prendas se ajustaban más. Como había crecido bastante la falda ya no cubría sus rodillas pero le agradaba así ya que le daba un "toque" más contemporáneo.

Pasó unos quince minutos arreglando sus uniformes, acabando esa tarea usó su varita y pronunciando " _A trabajar, acomoda todo en su lugar"_ introdujo en cuestión de segundos todos sus útiles y uniformes dentro del baúl. Ropa nueva que había comprado a lo largo de las vacaciones ya la había guardado en una maleta de viaje, así que daba por concluido su labor.

Se tendió en su cama y encendió el televisor, acto que desde hace mucho no hacía, y se relajó. En la pantalla transmitían programas bastante ridículos y aburridos, dejó un canal donde pasaban una película de terror, Smiley. Al aparecer el villano Alex sintió que un escalofrío la recorría por todo su cuerpo... era una criatura de miedo con aberturas costuradas donde iban ojos y boca, pero el hecho de que no tuviera cabello, ni nariz y el color de algo parecido a venas se vieran a través de la piel le hacía recordar a Voldemort... _"Te aseguro que volveré..."_ escuchó resonar en su cabeza con esa siseante y profunda voz del heredero de Slytherin... ¿En verdad regresaría a ella? ¿Alex estaría preparada para enfrentarlo o huir? aunque realmente no quería ninguna de esas dos alternativas.

 _ **. . .**_

Una horda de porrazos dirigidos a su puerta hizo despertar con un sobresalto a la joven bruja.

— ¡Alex, despierta! ¡En menos de una hora sale el tren a Hogwarts!

La castaña giró hacia su buró y miró el reloj encima de él... **5:12 a.m.** , _"Apenas son las cinco de la mañana, ¿Tanto alboroto por..."_

— ¡CINCO DE LA MAÑANA! ¡En Inglaterra son más de las diez! — exclamó la Russo.

Más rápido que una bala, más fuerte que una locomotora, capaz de pasar por encima de cualquiera de su familia en un solo salto, salió corriendo Alex al baño: se duchó y cepilló sus dientes a toda velocidad, secó su cabello lo más que pudo y se vistió con unos jeans grises, una sudadera amplia negra sin gorro con las palabras " **CAUTION: WITCH** " en color blanco y un par de tenis blancos.

Colocó su baúl sobre el carrito que había usado el año pasado y bajó a la sala. Faltaban quince minutos para las once.

— Estoy lista. ¡¿Cómo vamos a llegar a tiempo?!

— De eso se encargará Justin, hija, nosotros nos quedaremos esta vez — dijo Jerry.

El ojiverde bajó empujando su equipaje y con la varita en mano moviéndola en círculos sobre su cabeza. Estaba igual de nervioso que su hermana por la hora, al parecer a él también se le había hecho tarde.

— ¡De prisa Alex!

La castaña corrió a su lado con su equipaje.

— _Transporto King's Cross Auditoriu._

— Suerte, queridos — se despidió Theresa sonriendo y agitando la mano junto con su esposo.

Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron en el cielo oscuro de Manhattan.

.

Una ligera oleada de polvo se levantó detrás de una máquina de dulces y en ella aparecieron un pelinegro de ojos verdes y una castaña de ojos cobrizos con dos baúles. Nadie notó sus presencias, sino hasta que comenzaron a caminar entre los andenes. Cuando llegaron al punto intermedio entre los andenes 9 y 10, se pusieron en medio y con la mayor normalidad posible para no atraer la atención de los muggles, avanzaron directo a la pared de ladrillos y se perdieron en ella.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que el expreso partiera y el mago y la bruja ya estaban en el andén **9** ¾ abordándolo.

— Suerte en este año, prefecta — le sonrió Justin a su hermana y caminó hacia los vagones de la parte delantera. Alex tomó camino a la parte trasera.

A la mitad del tren, la puerta de uno de los compartimientos se abrió y de ella salió una morena de ojos verdes con rostro efusivo.

— ¡Alex, aquí hay lugar! — exclamó Pansy Parkinson cuando por la ventana había visto pasar a su amiga.

Dentro del compartimiento estaban Pansy, Zabini, Nott, Millicent y Draco. Saludó a todos con gran entusiasmo a lo que le correspondieron del mismo modo, incluso Draco le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al verla entrar, todo parecía regresar a la normalidad.

— Debo ir al vagón de prefectos ahora, tan pronto como me sea posible, volveré — anunció Malfoy poniéndose de pie.

— ¡BIEN! ¡Nuestro nuevo prefecto! — gritó Blaise celebrando.

— Oh, ¿Puedo ir contigo? también debo ir... — preguntó nerviosa Alex esperando un rotundo no.

— Por supuesto, Alex — respondió el rubio pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

— ¡ALEX Y DRACO PREFECTOS DE SLYTHERIN! El resto de las casas temblarán — exclamó Zabini y fue secundado por risas aprobatorias del resto de las serpientes.

Salieron rumbo al vagón de prefectos Malfoy y Russo, no había tensión mientras caminaban en el pasillo, se sentía como la primera vez que se conocieron, justamente cuando caminaban entre los vagones del tren.

— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Draco? — rompió el silencio la castaña.

— Extremadamente aburridas, no salía de la mansión a menos que tuviera que acompañar a mi madre, aunque tampoco puedo decir que hubiera algo mejor que hacer fuera de los límites Malfoy — dijo con su típico arrastre jactancioso — Te extrañé, Alex.

El pálido chico dirigió una mirada intensa con sus ojos grises a su compañera, acto al que no se pudo resistir la Russo y se lanzó a su amigo para darle un enorme abrazo que él correspondió igual.

— También te extrañé, Draco, mucho — decía mientras disfrutaba del reconfortante y cálido estrujón — Aunque fue doloroso que me ignoraras los días después del Torneo.

— Lo lamento, Alex, yo... — se separó para ver a la bruja a la cara — entendía perfectamente que estuvieras melancólica por ver morir a Diggory, pero parecía que había algo más, ¿Acaso tuvieron una relación?

— ¿Qué? No hubo nada, nos llevábamos bien, era un buen chico...

— ¿Realmente no hubo nada?... — sus palabras adquirieron un tono sombrío, como si intentara hurgar en su mente.

— Cedric... me besó — las palabras salieron solas de su boca — no pasó más, en la tercer prueba quiso disculparse — agregó para disminuir la tensión que ya se había creado.

— ...No puedo culparlo, eres demasiado encantadora — añadió más tranquilo y continuaron avanzando — He notado que has crecido bastante, Alex, sólo espero que no cambie a rojo tu cabello y te salgan pecas — bromeó al ver varios pasos delante caminar a Ron Weasley quien también había tenido un evidente y acelerado crecimiento, casi llegaba a la altura de Draco.

— No puede ser... ¿Tu padre ha convencido a Snape para que te dieran la insignia, Malfoy? — comentó una molesta Hermione.

— ¿Tu sangre-sucia ha hecho que Dumbledore se compadeciera de ti y te nombrara prefecta? ¿O tal vez fue por tus dientes?

El rubio les lanzó a los leones la sonrisa más arrogante que pudo y entró al vagón de prefectos seguido por Alex.

Alumnos de séptimo año que conformaban la prefectura, les dieron las instrucciones a los nuevos sobre sus obligaciones, cosas que la Russo no le daba importancia, informaron que recibirían un horario en un sala común sobre los tiempos que tuvieran que patrullar y se despidieron de ellos diciendo que también realizaran rondas durante en trayecto a Hogwarts.

Las dos serpientes volvieron con sus amigos a pasar el rato, un par de veces salieron a caminar por los pasillos para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Faltando poco por llegar a la estación, vistieron sus uniformes, sus túnicas, Alex y Draco colocaron sus insignias de prefectos sobre éstas y se prepararon para salir. Pese a la gran multitud de estudiantes ansiosos por salir del expreso, las serpientes guiadas por Malfoy fueron los primeros en salir: al avanzar, el resto de jóvenes les abría camino, no querían problemas con el nuevo prefecto. Alex pudo divisar entre la muchedumbre unos ojos color avellana que los miraba con desaprobación y odio.

Caminaron a la oscura calle de Hogsmeade y pararon un carruaje que se movía solo y llevaba a unos niños de segundo: los convencieron de bajarse y toda la pandilla se subió en él. Durante todo el camino Zabini y Pansy se la pasaron riendo de la cara de los niños cuando los bajaron del coche.

Los carruajes se detuvieron con un tintineo cerca de los escalones de piedra que conducían a las puertas de roble, bajaron inmediatamente, se arreglaron sus uniformes, eran bastante vanidosos esos Slytherin y Alex había adoptado sus conducta porque sin darse cuenta, ya estaba alisándose el pelo antes de empezar a caminar escaleras arriba y entrar al castillo.

El vestíbulo resplandecía con la luz de las antorchas, y en él resonaban los pasos de los alumnos que caminaban por el suelo de losas de piedra hacia las puertas que había a la derecha, las cuales conducían al Gran Comedor donde iba a celebrarse el banquete de bienvenida. Los alumnos fueron sentándose a las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Comedor, que pertenecían a cada una de las casas del colegio, bajo un techo negro sin estrellas, idéntico al cielo que podía verse a través de las altas ventanas. Las velas que flotaban en el aire, sobre las mesas, iluminaban a los plateados fantasmas que había desperdigados por el comedor, así como los rostros de los estudiantes. Al caminar por el pasillo central varios alumnos de diferentes años y casas saludaban animados a Alex, e incluso la felicitaban al ver la fulgente insignia de prefecta en su túnica, ya había olvidado lo popular que se había convertido tras participar en el Torneo de los tres magos.

Se sentaron al fondo del comedor y charlaron un rato, preguntándose quienes serían sus profesores, esperaban que Snape fuera uno de ellos. La profesora Grubbly-Plank, quien solía suplir a Hagrid, entró al comedor y se sentó detrás de la mesa de los profesores: eso significaba que los de primer año ya habían cruzado el lago y habían llegado al castillo.

 _"Me alegro que ya no tenga que volver a cruzar ese lago y menos cuando hay infernales tormentas"._

Unos segundos más tarde se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Por ellas entró una larga fila de alumnos de primero, con pinta de asustados, guiados por la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba en las manos un taburete sobre el que reposaba un viejo sombrero de mago, muy remendado y zurcido, con una ancha rasgadura cerca del raído borde. Los murmullos que llenaban el Gran Comedor fueron apagándose. Los de primer año se pusieron en fila delante de la mesa de los profesores, de cara al resto de los alumnos, y la profesora McGonagall dejó con cuidado el taburete delante de ellos y luego se apartó.

El colegio entero permanecía expectante, conteniendo la respiración. Entonces la rasgadura que el sombrero tenía cerca del borde se abrió, como si fuera una boca, y el Sombrero Seleccionador se puso a cantar:

 _._

 _Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_  
 _y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_  
 _los fundadores del colegio creían_  
 _que jamás se separarían._

 _._

Tal como la primera vez que estuvo allí, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora ella era una espectadora y no de los aspirantes a ser nombrados a su casa, se aburrió de escuchar al sombrero parlante entonando su larga canción que, aparentemente era diferente a la del año pasado.

Estaba por dar un bostezo nada cohibido cuando la singular canción captó su atención y la hizo estremecer:

 _._

 _...creo que con eso cometemos un error._

 _Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_  
 _y cada año tengo que dividirlos,_  
 _sigo pensando que así no lograremos_  
 _eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

 _Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_  
 _las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_  
 _y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_  
 _por malignas fuerzas externas,_  
 _y que si unidos no permanecemos_  
 _por dentro nos desmoronaremos._  
 _Ya se los he dicho, ya están prevenidos._

 _Que comience la Selección._

 _._

El sombrero se quedó quieto y su discurso fue recibido con un fuerte aplauso. Los estudiantes en las mesas intercambiaban comentarios con sus vecinos, y extrañamente la mayoría de Slytherin se limitaron a mirarse unos con otros o conservaban la vista plantada hacia el frente. Los murmullos cesaron de inmediato. La profesora McGonagall, tras recorrer por última vez las cuatro mesas con el entrecejo fruncido, bajó la vista hacia el largo trozo de pergamino que tenía entre las manos y pronunció el primer nombre.

Alex tenía los nervios de punta, la gente solía referirse a Lord Voldemort como el mago oscuro más poderoso y al parecer el sombrero también lo consideraba maligno, debía ser de él de quien hablara, ¿O a qué más se podía referir?

Poco a poco, la larga fila de alumnos de primero fue disminuyendo hasta que se acabó. La profesora McGonagall recogió el sombrero y el taburete y se los llevó mientras el profesor Dumbledore se ponía en pie.

— A los nuevos — dijo Dumbledore con voz sonora, los brazos abiertos y extendidos y una radiante sonrisa en los labios — les digo: ¡Bienvenidos! Y a los que no son nuevos les repito: ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! En toda reunión hay un momento adecuado para los discursos, y como éste no lo es, ¡Al ataque!

Los alumnos aplaudieron, otros rieron y la comida apareció en los dorados platos. Mientras devoraban el apetitoso manjar, alumnos de quinto a primero de la casa de Slytherin se acercaban curiosos sin caber de la emoción a Draco y a Alex. En sus miradas se notaba la profunda adoración que le tenían a ese par. Trataban de congraciarse con ambos lanzando constantes cumplidos, al parecer ya no había un príncipe de Slytherin solamente, también nombraron a una princesa el día que Alex entró al Torneo, y la coronaron cuando quedó en primer lugar con Potter y Diggory.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de comer y el nivel de ruido del Gran Comedor empezó a subir de nuevo, Dumbledore se puso una vez más en pie. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron al instante y todos giraron la cabeza para mirar al director.

— Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnífico banquete, les pido un instante de atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso — anunció Dumbledore — Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo. El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido, y según dice ya van cuatrocientas sesenta y dos veces, que les recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que pueden revisar en la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho. Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargará de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos complace enormemente presentarles a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo un educado pero no muy entusiasta aplauso, la nueva profesora de DCAO tenía una falsa sonrisa en su rostro de sapo. Después el director siguió diciendo:

— Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa tendrán lugar en...

— Ejem... — se aclaró la garganta la profesora Umbridge, interrumpiendo a Dumbledore.

Se puso de pie aunque seguía viéndose de la misma estatura a que siguiera sentada y era evidente que se disponía a hablar. Dumbledore vaciló unos segundos, luego se sentó con elegancia y miró con interés a la profesora, como si lo que más deseara fuera oírla hablar. Por los gestos que hacían el resto de profesores en dirección a la recién llegada, quedaba claro que era la primera vez que un profesor nuevo interrumpía a Dumbledore.

— Gracias, señor director — empezó Umbridge con su misma sonrisa tonta — por esas amables palabras de bienvenida.

Tenía una voz muy chillona y entrecortada, de niña pequeña.

— Ejem... ¡Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts! — sonrió, enseñando unos dientes muy puntiagudos — ¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran!

Russo echó una mirada alrededor, ninguna de las caras que vio tenía el aspecto de sentirse feliz. Más bien al contrario, todas parecían muy sorprendidas de que se dirigieran a ellas como si tuvieran cinco años. Se cubrió la boca con las manos para impedir reírse a mitad de su discurso.

— ¡Estoy impaciente por conocerlos a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos! — Alex advirtió que no era la única conteniendo su risa burlona, estaba por dejarla salir cuando Umbridge carraspeó otra vez y prosiguió hablando mucho más seria — El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacieron podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivaran y desarrollaran mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia.

Al llegar a ese punto la profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa y saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al resto de los profesores, pero ninguno le devolvió el saludo.

— Cada nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts ha aportado algo a la gran tarea de gobernar este histórico colegio...

El silencio que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor cuando hablaba Dumbledore estaba rompiéndose, pues los alumnos se acercaban unos a otros y juntaban las cabezas para cuchichear y reírse. Alex prefirió jugar un tenedor que tenía en frente, sus amigos y compañeros estaban platicando en la mesa abiertamente.

— ...Hacia una nueva era de apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas.

Tras pronunciar esa última frase la mujer se sentó. Dumbledore aplaudió y los profesores lo imitaron, unos cuantos alumnos aplaudieron también, la mayoría apenas y se había percatado que ese era el final del discurso.

— Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge, ha sido un discurso sumamente esclarecedor —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza — Dada la hora, es momento de que todos vayan a sus respectivas casas a descansar, ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Se produjo un gran estrépito cuando los alumnos se pusieron en pie y se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor.

— Vamos, Alex... tenemos que guiar a nuestros nuevos adeptos... — dijo Malfoy con evidente pereza y un siseo muy marcado.

— ¿Qué? ¡Cierto! —exclamó Alex y se puso manos a la obra — ¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí!

Un grupo de alumnos desfiló hacia ellos. La mayoría de esos pequeños rostros tenían gestos presumidos y petulantes, la castaña se preguntaba si así se miraría Draco a los once años. Los chiquillos avanzaban encantados por ser dirigidos por la famosa campeona y el heredero de los Malfoy.

Bajaron a las mazmorras y llegaron hasta la pared que daba a la entrada. Draco pronunció _"Boss nit-sssi"_ y automáticamente las piedras se removieron dejando una abertura para que las serpientes entraran: la sala común de Slytherin, una elegante habitación verde esmeralda, cuyas sombras del interior del lago Negro eran proyectadas dentro de la estancia, estaba embelesada por decenas de candelabros y atractivos sillones negros con detalles plateados. La chimenea estaba encendida en un intento por dar calor a la fría sala.

Separaron a los nuevos en niños y niñas y cada uno los llevó a su respectivo dormitorio. Como Alex se sentía muy agotada por la diferencia horaria entre Manhattan y Londres, se vistió una pijama, botó su uniforme dentro de su baúl y se lanzó a su suave cama cerrando las cortinas del dosel con un torpe movimiento de mano. Cerró sus ojos y quedó dormida al instante.


	13. Clases y escobas

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, segundo tomo._**

* * *

 ** _CLASES Y ESCOBAS_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alex despertó bastante mejorada, se duchó con agua caliente y se vistió el uniforme con unas medias negras ya que ese día amenazaba con enfriarse más. Al abrir su baúl para sacar sus prendas se encontró con una escoba dentro, una Nimbus, y una nota de sus padres:

 _._

 _Querida Alex, te hemos comprado esta escoba como premio_  
 _por ser nombrada prefecta. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti y_  
 _has demostrado que puedes madurar. Te amamos._

 _Mamá y papá._

 _._

Había oído hablar de que las escobas Nimbus eran las mejores, sus padres debían haber gastado una fortuna, sin duda debía agradecérselos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había tenido el privilegio de volar en una escoba, a lo mucho había volado la alfombra mágica de su papá pero suponía que sería diferente, ansiaba tener una oportunidad para probarla.

Salió de su dormitorio y se encontró con Pansy y Draco frente a la chimenea de la sala común y subieron los tres al Gran Comedor. El techo encantado del recinto ese día estaba de un triste color gris, como el de las nubes de lluvia.

— Empezaremos pronto con las pruebas de Quidditch, nos hará falta un cazador y dos golpeadores — platicaba Draco — Yo he sido nombrado el nuevo capitán — presumió levantando más la cabeza.

— ¡Eres el mejor, tenías que ser tú! — aplaudió la Russo.

— ¡DRACO, FELICIDADES! — gritó Pansy orgullosa — ¡Crabbe y Goyle podrían ser los golpeadores! — sugería Parkinson animada.

— Gracias. Sí, los he considerado, ya les he ordenado que se presenten en las pruebas, tal vez así escalen un lugar arriba en la sociedad.

— ¿Qué hacen los cazadores? — preguntó interesada la castaña.

— Son los jugadores que deben introducir la Quaffle en los aros del equipo contrario — respondió el rubio mirando en su dirección.

— ¿Qua... quaffle?

— Es la pelota roja de cuero. ¿Por qué preguntas, Alex? ¿Acaso planeas unirte al equipo? — inquirió elevando una ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Tal vez... — le devolvió la misma sonrisa pícara.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall pasó por la mesa repartiendo horarios.

— Tenemos... Encantamientos como primer hora, después clase doble de pociones... — leía Pansy.

— Excelente, con Snape — interrumpió Draco — vayamos a la clase de Flitwick, Nott ya debe estar ahí.

El profesor Filius Flitwick era un hombrecillo bajito con voz de pito, muy inteligente y era experto en duelos. Como todos los profesores recalcaba la gran importancia de los TIMOs (exámenes aplicados a los de quinto para determinar las clases que pueden seguir cursando y en un futuro, útiles también para encontrar un empleo) por lo que pasó media clase hablando de ellos.

— Lo que deben recordar — dijo el profesor Flitwick encaramado en un montón de libros para poder ver a sus alumnos — es que estos exámenes pueden influir en sus vidas en los años venideros. Si todavía no se han planteado seriamente qué carrera quieren hacer, éste es el momento. Mientras tanto, ¡Me temo que tendremos que trabajar más que nunca para asegurarnos de que todos ustedes rindan a la altura de su capacidad en el examen!

Al sonar la campana, el profesor despidió a los estudiantes no sin antes recordarles acerca de los TIMOs. Todas las serpientes tomaron sus cosas y bajaron a las mazmorras para su segunda clase, pociones; como la puerta del aula seguía cerrada, los jóvenes formaron una fila frente a la entrada en lo que Snape llegaba. Eventualmente fueron arribando también los chicos de Gryffindor que se unían a la formación.

La puerta de la mazmorra de Snape hizo un amenazador chirrido al abrirse y los alumnos ingresaron ordenadamente. Alex tomó asiento en una butaca de la segunda fila junto a Draco, Pansy se sentó detrás de ellos con Blaise.

— Silencio — ordenó Snape con voz cortante al cerrar la puerta tras él.

En realidad era totalmente innecesario ya que por lo general, la sola presencia de Snape bastaba para imponer silencio en el aula.

— Antes de empezar la clase de hoy — dijo el profesor desde su mesa, abarcando con la vista a todos los estudiantes y mirándolos fijamente — creo conveniente recordarles que el próximo mes de junio realizarán un importante examen en el que demostrarán cuánto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de las pociones mágicas. Pese a que algunos alumnos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles, espero que consigan un «Aceptable» en el TIMO si no quieren… contrariarme — su mirada se detuvo en Longbottom, que tragó saliva — Después de este curso, muchos de ustedes dejarán de estudiar conmigo, por supuesto — prosiguió — Yo sólo preparo a los mejores alumnos para el ÉXTASIS de Pociones, lo cual significa que tendré que despedirme de algunos de los presentes. Pero antes de que llegue el feliz momento de la despedida tenemos todo un año por delante — anunció Snape melodiosamente — Por ese motivo, tanto si piensan presentar los ÉXTASIS como si no, les recomiendo que concentren sus esfuerzos en mantener el alto nivel que espero de mis alumnos de TIMO. Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que suele salir en el examen de Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria: el Filtro de Paz, una poción para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo. Pero les advierto: si no miden bien los ingredientes, pueden provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a la persona que la beba, de modo que tendrán que prestar mucha atención a lo que están haciendo. Los ingredientes y el método — Snape agitó su varita y aparecieron escritos — están en la pizarra. Encontrarán todo lo que necesiten en el armario del material. Tienen una hora y media. Ya pueden empezar.

Draco se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente y se movía ágil como un felino; su rostro estaba sereno y seguro de cada acto que realizaba, Alex lo vio como el indicado a imitar, y trataba de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos: Agregaba los ingredientes en el caldero en el orden y las cantidades precisas; removía la mezcla exactamente el número correcto de veces, primero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego en el contrario; y bajaba el fuego, sobre el que la pócima hervía lentamente, hasta que alcanzara los grados adecuados durante un número determinado de minutos antes de añadir el último ingrediente. Cabía aclarar que la Russo no completaba los pasos a la perfección pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía.

— Ahora un débil vapor plateado debería empezar a salir de su poción — advirtió Snape cuando faltaban diez minutos para que concluyera el plazo.

Miró su caldero, emitía vapor gris, era bastante opaco para ser plateado pero se acercaba a lo que Snape había descrito. Decidió echar una mirada a la poción de su rubio compañero... era perfecta, en la superficie tenía una reluciente neblina de vapor plateado. Alzó la vista para felicitarlo pero al ver su rostro se quedó embelesada admirándolo: sabía que Draco era muy atractivo, pero ahora le parecía más guapo que como lo era el curso anterior; su pálido rostro estaba más delgado, alargado, sus facciones finas y delicadas ahora eran más masculinas; su nariz sutilmente respingada y pequeña se complementaba a la perfección con sus delgados labios ligeramente rosados. Desde el ángulo que lo observaba, podía apreciar sus largas, rizadas y castañas pestañas que hacían juego con sus tupidas cejas claras.

Un par de lacios mechones rubios platinos caían sobre su frente desordenados que, aunados a sus mangas arremangadas de la túnica y la corbata desajustada, le daban un estilo caótico, rebelde.

Su poción estaba terminada. Malfoy pretendía curiosear lo que la castaña hacía a su lado pero al momento de girar sus ojos grises en esa dirección, se encontró con una maravillada bruja contemplándolo sin parpadear. No pudo contener su sonrojo y una maja sonrisa se reveló en su semblante.

— ¿Ya has terminado, Alex? — preguntó con su aterciopelada voz.

— Oh... — despertó de su ensueño y trató de disimular su escrutinio — Algo así... Tu poción es impecable, eres muy bueno en esta materia.

— Lo sé. Tu poción es casi correcta... tienes potencial para replicar el trabajo de otros... — soltó una risotada — Sí, advertí que imitabas cada uno de mis movimientos y que no leíste más de dos líneas de las que Snape escribió en la pizarra.

Alex rió bajo imaginando lo acosadora que debió parecer vigilando cada paso que el Slytherin realizaba. La voz de Snape humillando a un estudiante al fondo del aula atrajo la atención y todos se voltearon alzando las cabezas expectantes.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Potter?

— El Filtro de Paz — contestó el chico, muy tenso.

— Dime, Potter — repuso Snape con calma — ¿Sabes leer?

Draco no pudo contener la risa y lo secundaron Crabbe y Goyle.

— Sí, sé leer — respondió Potter con gesto duro.

— Léeme la tercera línea de las instrucciones, Potter.

— «Añadir polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y luego añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro.»

— ¿Has hecho todo lo que se especifica en la tercera línea, Potter?... ¿Perdón?

— No — respondió — Me he olvidado del eléboro.

— Ya lo sé, Potter, y eso significa que este brebaje no sirve para nada. ¡Evanesco! — la pócima del Elegido desapareció dejando su caldero vacío — Los que hayan conseguido leer las instrucciones, llenen una botella con una muestra de su poción, etiquetenla con su nombre y dejenla en mi mesa para que yo la examine —indicó Snape — Deberes: treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre las propiedades del ópalo y sus usos en la fabricación de pociones, para entregar el jueves.

La castaña vertió cuidadosamente una muestra en una de las botellas, colocó firme un trozo de pergamino con su nombre, dejó la botella en el escritorio de Snape y se dirigió a la salida con sus cosas.

Decidió saltarse la próxima clase después de la hora de comida y se escabulló al campo de Quidditch con su escoba oculta dentro de su capa; se sentó un momento en las gradas mientras observaba el nublado cielo gris que amenazaba con empezar un diluvio a la menor provocación. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás; sentir la fría brisa golpeando su cara la reconfortaba, la vida de la Russo no era complicada, iba sobre ruedas: hacía un año había dejado de tener problemas constantes en familia-colegio-mundo mágico, y exceptuando lo ocurrido en la tercer prueba del Torneo... cada vez estaba mejor.

Escuchó unos torpes pasos caminar a pocos metros de ella, abrió los párpados de sopetón para visualizar de quien provenían y cruzó la mirada con un Gryffindor azabache de anteojos redondos.

— ¡Potter! — exclamó con sorpresa.

— Alexandra, disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí...

— No, yo lo lamento... ¿Tu equipo va a entrenar? — preguntó rebuscando de un lado a otro a otros leones.

— No, se supone que tengo clase de Adivinación ahora mismo — rodó sus ojos azules al pensar en la profesora Trelawney y sus absurdas predicciones.

— Así que faltando a clases, Elegido — rió la castaña.

— ¿Y tú? Se supone que también tienes clase... Prefecta — se burló el chico apuntando a la insignia de la túnica de la bruja.

— Já, no diré nada si tú tampoco lo haces — ambos sonrieron con complicidad y Harry se sentó a su lado — ¿Has venido a volar? ¿Es una Saeta de fuego? — preguntó posando sus ojos castaños en la escoba de Potter.

— Sí... volar me relaja... Lo es, me la regaló mi padrino — dijo formando una cálida sonrisa — ¿Esa es una Nimbus 2001? ¿También venías a volar?

— Sí, apenas me la compraron mis padres; eso planeaba pero nunca he volado en una escoba — se apenó admitiéndolo, Una idea cruzó su mente como rayo — Tú, eres muy bueno volando, ¿Me enseñarías?

— ¡¿Nunca?!... Eh... — titubeó un segundo — claro, yo puedo ayudarte.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron al campo, colocaron sus escobas en el césped y cada uno se paró al lado de ellas.

— Lo primero que tienes que hacer es elevar tu escoba y estabilizarla... así, ¡Arriba! — la Saeta de Harry respondió a su orden, se elevó a la altura de su mano derecha y se quedó firme allí.

— ¡Arriba! — la escoba de Alex obedeció a la perfección.

— ¡Muy bien! Tienes control, Alexandra — felicitó a su compañera — Ahora súbete a ella y mantén el equilibrio.

La bruja realizaba cada indicación sin vacilar, no era complicado en absoluto para ella, pareciese que siempre hubiera montado escobas. A Harry le recordaba su primera vez tomando una escoba, Alex tenía habilidad para volar. De imprevisto, la Russo colocó ambas manos en el mango y se propulsó a toda velocidad hacia las nubes: no se tambaleaba, su aceleración era uniforme, su forma de volar era tan liviana y despreocupada a pesar de ser la primera vez; observarla era como mirar una obra de arte en la que el cielo gris en lugar de provocar tristeza representaba paz. Potter sonrió para sí, era la primera vez en semanas que se olvidaba de sus problemas y volvía sentirse un adolescente de quince años, porque eso es lo que era.

Se elevó por los aires al lugar donde la maraña castaña se revolvía con el viento y se situó a su lado, quería sentir la felicidad que Alex irradiaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Segura que nunca habías volado? ¡Pareciese que lo hicieras de hace años! — exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

— Sólo he volado sobre una alfombra de mi papá — decía mientras examinaba fascinada las grandes montañas a su alrededor.

— ¿Alfombra, como las de Oriente? ¡Deberías enseñarme a volar en una de esas!

— ¡Por supuesto! Sólo que es más aburrida, es semejante a conducir un auto viejo, sólo que los pedales, volante y palanca de velocidades los controlas levantando el borde con tus manos — explicó al ojiazul mirándolo directamente y se echaron a reír.

Para Harry era agradable poder conversar con alguien que no fuera Hermione, sobre artefactos muggles, sin tener que dar una definición y descripción completa de ellos.

— Maldición, mi clase con Umbridge empezará pronto, tú también deberías entrar a clases — dijo el azabache girando en dirección al castillo.

— Tienes razón, vamos.

El mago y la bruja emprendieron vuelo a los muros de piedra de Hogwarts, descendieron una vez que llegaron y se pararon uno frente al otro.

— Gracias por ayudarme, Potter.

— No me agradezcas, tú tienes talento, Alexandra — alabó el de anteojos — Eres una serpiente divertida, nos vemos luego — se despidió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo rumbo a su clase de Defensa.

Alex tomó camino a su Sala común para guardar su escoba antes de acudir a clases, pero una vez estando allí recordó que no sabía cuál era su próxima asignatura, así que optó por quedarse en las mazmorras. Estuvo frente a la chimenea hasta que sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar, entonces se mudó a su habitación y pronto la venció el sueño.

 _ **. . .**_

Conocer a la profesora Umbridge, la regordeta mujer que impartiría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese año, no fue grato. El día que les tocó clase por vez primera, tal y como lo hizo en el Gran Comedor, los trató como niños pequeños, los obligó a saludarla al unísono y ni hablar del libro que utilizarían... parecía un libro de lecturas fantásticas como los que repartían en las escuelas muggles en primer grado, cabía decir que las clases del falso Ojoloco del año pasado (el loco de remate que se había colado a Hogwarts disfrazado de Moody) eran más prometedoras... y por mucho.

Ya iba avanzada la semana y los alumnos de quinto se hundían en el fango por cuantiosa cantidad de deberes, cada clase sin excepción les dejaba tarea.

El día se había puesto frío y ventoso, gotas de lluvia les caían en la cara a las serpientes mientras se arrastraban hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido para su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La profesora Grubbly-Plank esperaba de pie a los alumnos a unos diez metros de la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques Hagrid, detrás de una larga mesa de caballete cubierta de ramitas. Era clase con los de Gryffindor, así que leones iban llegando a zancadas también.

— ¿Ya están todos? — gritó la profesora Grubbly-Plank cuando hubieron llegado los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor — Entonces manos a la obra. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llaman estas cosas?

Señaló el montón de ramitas que tenía delante y Hermione Granger levantó una mano. Draco, que estaba detrás, sacó los dientes e hizo una imitación de Granger dando saltitos, ansiosa por contestar a la pregunta. Alex cubrió su boca con ambas manos para contener la risa pero Pansy no pudo y soltó una carcajada que casi de inmediato se convirtió en un grito, pues las ramitas que había encima de la mesa brincaron y resultaron ser algo así como diminutos duendecillos hechos de madera, con huesudos brazos y piernas de color marrón, dos delgados dedos en los extremos de cada mano y una curiosa cara plana, que parecía de corteza de árbol, en la que relucían un par de ojos de color marrón oscuro.

— ¡Oooooh! — exclamaron dos chicas de Gryffindor.

— ¡Hagan el favor de bajar la voz, señoritas! — ordenó la profesora Grubbly-Plank con severidad, y luego esparció un puñado de unos animales diminutos entre aquellos seres hechos de palitos, los cuales inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre la comida — A ver, ¿alguien sabe cómo se llaman estas criaturas? ¿Señorita Granger?

— Bowtruckles — dijo la castaña de cabellos alborotados — Son guardianes de árboles; generalmente viven en los que sirven para hacer varitas.

— Cinco puntos para Gryffindor — replicó la profesora Grubbly-Plank — Efectivamente, son bowtruckles, y como muy bien dice la señorita Granger, generalmente viven en árboles cuya madera se emplea para la fabricación de varitas. ¿Alguien sabría decirme de qué se alimentan?

—De cochinillas —contestó Hermione de inmediato — Pero también de huevos de hada, si los encuentran.

— Muy bien, anótate cinco puntos más. Bien, siempre que necesiten hojas o madera de un árbol habitado por un bowtruckle, es recomendable tener a mano un puñado de cochinillas para distraerlo o apaciguarlo. Quizá no parezcan peligrosos, pero si los molestan intentarán sacarles los ojos con los dedos, que, como pueden ver, son muy afilados; por lo tanto, no conviene que se acerquen a nuestros globos oculares. De modo que si quieren aproximarse un poco… Tomen un puñado de cochinillas y un bowtruckle, hay uno para cada tres, y así podrán examinarlos mejor. Antes de que termine la clase quiero que cada uno de ustedes me entregue un dibujo con todas las partes del cuerpo señaladas.

Los alumnos se acercaron a la mesa de caballete. Draco, Pansy y Alex se agruparon para hacer la actividad.

— Tomemos ese — señaló Draco al bowtruckle más grande de todos.

Caminaron a por él y como estaba cerca del Elegido, alcanzaron a escuchar cuando Potter preguntó a la profesora por Hagrid, y esta respondió tajante negando la información.

El rubio, con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia se acercó al azabache y murmuró algo que ni Pansy ni Alex pudieron escuchar, debía ser algo malo ya que el rostro de Harry se tensó como pocas veces lo habían visto, había dado en el blanco de algo. Los tres Slytherin se dieron la vuelta cargando a su criatura y se ubicaron en un área cerca de donde estaban Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¿Qué le dijiste al cara rajada? — reía sin parar Parkinson.

— Nada... sólo algo que sabía le helaría la sangre — sonrió de lado el pálido mago.

El Trío Dorado se situó no muy lejos de ellos y Draco que nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de fastidiar a Potter, inició una conversación con Zabini en voz alta para ser escuchado por los tres leones.

— Sí — Arrastraba las palabras con presunción — mi padre habló con el ministro hace un par de días, y según parece el Ministerio está decidido a tomar enérgicas medidas contra la escasa calidad de la educación en este colegio. De modo que, aunque ese tarado gigantesco vuelva a presentarse por aquí, seguramente lo pondrán de patitas en la calle en el acto.

Eso le debió doler a Harry ya que soltó con fiereza a su bowtruckle y la criatura salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque perdiéndose en los árboles. Crabbe y Goyle, que ya estaban riéndose a carcajadas ante la idea de que despidieran a Hagrid, se rieron con más entusiasmo al ver eso.

Al terminar la clase, Alex se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y esperó a ver a Draco solo. Una vez se alejó de Zabini y Parkinson, lo interceptó de prisa.

— ¡Draco! — exclamó mientras corría hacia él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alex? — le sonrió al verla acercarse.

— ¿Qué... qué fue lo que le dijiste a Harry Potter?

— Una banalidad sobre su semi-gigante y peludo amigo Hagrid — rió al recordarlo — ¿Por qué el interés?

— Simple curiosidad — se limitó a responder — Por cierto, ¿Cuándo son las pruebas de Quidditch?

— ¡¿Asistirás a las pruebas de selección?! ¡Bien, Alex! — la rodeó con un brazo sobre sus hombros sin dejar de caminar — Serán mañana a las cuatro de la tarde. Creí que no habías jugado antes, Alex...

— Y nunca lo he hecho, por eso quiero ir — sonrió campante.

— Que osada, me gusta — le dirigió una intensa mirada y prosiguió hablando con un fingido tono más formal — Me complacerá tenerla en mi equipo, señorita Russo.

 _ **. . .**_

La tarde de la selección para el equipo de Quidditch llegó. Alex sustituyó la falda del uniforme por un pants deportivo color negro un poco holgado y los zapatos por unas botas negras de trabajo. En el campo le dieron entrega de un par de guantes y rodilleras, se los colocó y esperó su turno para jugar. Poco sabía de Quidditch; había pasado la noche anterior leyendo libros referente al juego y las reglas, especialmente los cazadores, pero nunca lo había puesto en práctica, sin contar que sólo había volado una vez."

 _"Veamos que tan efectivo ha sido volar con Potter..."_

Crabbe y Goyle por una vez eran buenos en algo, defendían muy bien, ser corpulentos les daba ventaja. Fueron elegidos sin duda.

Para el puesto de Cazador, sólo habían llegado un chico y una chica, ambos de cuarto grado: la chica era un fiasco, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para mantener la escoba en control; el chico era bueno pero no se acoplaba con el resto del equipo, prefería jugar por su propia cuenta.

Era el turno de la castaña, empuñó bien su Nimbus, se subió en ella y se ubicó en su lugar para empezar el juego: tal y como lo había hecho con Potter, volaba con total naturalidad, era ágil y muy veloz; tenía buenos reflejos atrapando la Quaffle y puntería al lanzarla en los aros, además ser delgada le permitía esquivar fácil a los oponentes. La fuerza con que lanzaba la pelota de cuero no era la mejor pero podía mejorar.

Por decisión unánime de los integrantes del equipo, Alexandra Russo era la nueva Cazadora del equipo de Slytherin.

— Alex, me impresionas, desconocía tu talento para volar — expresó Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Yo también, ¡Es mi segunda vez volando en escoba! — la castaña no cabía de emoción.

— ¿Segunda ve...?

— ¡Alexandra Russo!, soy Cassius Warrington, cazador, has estado excelente — se presentó un joven alto y delgado, de cabello castaño claro corto de los lados y un poco largo de la parte superior, tenía la piel clara y un par de ojos verdes; era bastante atractivo.

— Gracias, Warrington — agradeció complacida.

— Verás... como somos cazadores, junto con Montague, pensábamos que sería bueno salir en las tardes a practicar las jugadas y...

— No será necesario, Warrington, yo puedo encargarme de eso — interrumpió Draco a su compañero.

— De acuerdo — se encogió de hombros — aunque creíamos que era mejor si...

— Todo irá perfectamente, recuerda que soy el capitán — alardeó el pálido ojigris.

— Bien... ¡Te veré luego, Russo!, Malfoy — dedicó una última apagada sonrisa y se fue de vuelta con su compañero.

— Cassius Warrington... su último año, debería preocuparse más por aprobar sus ÉXTASIS en vez de coquetear con brujas fuera de su alcance — fulminó con la mirada al cazador y continuó dirigiéndose a Alex — Intentó participar en el Torneo de los tres magos pero como verás, Diggory fue elegido por encima de él.

— Fuiste muy petulante con ese chico, Draco, ¿Acaso te encelaste de su amabilidad? — cuestionó la castaña enarcando retadora una ceja.

— Eso es lo que codicias... Yo solo le he dado el trato que se merece... — respondió arrastrando fatuo las palabras — ¿Volvemos al castillo?


	14. Decretos y un partido

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, segundo tomo._**

* * *

 **DECRETOS Y UN PARTIDO**

* * *

Por fin era el glorioso y tan esperado fin de semana. Alex se tomó la libertad total de despertar hasta la hora de la comida: cuando se levantó y abrió las cortinas del dosel estaba completamente desierto el dormitorio, el día o mejor dicho, la tarde se sentía mucho más cálida que los días anteriores lo que anunciaba un cielo despejado; se duchó, tomó unas prendas de su baúl aún con los ojos cerrados y se vistió, pasó torpemente un cepillo entre sus enredadas hebras marrones y calzó un par de tenis blancos.

En cinco minutos sería la hora de comida así que se apresuró a subir al Gran Comedor. Al cruzar por su Sala común advirtió que varios de su casa se la quedaban mirando sin un poco de prudencia.

 _"Aggh, sí, ya sé que debo ser la última en levantarse, podrían ser más disimulados..."_

Subió por la escalinata, cruzó las grandes puertas del comedor y empezó a buscar con dificultad a sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin, aún le incomodaba la luz del sol y tenía la vista borrosa. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar, encontró a sus camaradas sentados a mitad de la larga mesa, y la comida ya estaba servida; al caminar caminar en el pasillo central tuvo la sensación de que ojos de las otras mesas la observaban. _"Paranoia por dormir demasiado..."_

— Hey, hola... — dijo conteniendo un bostezo y tomando asiento perezosamente.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Alex? — preguntó burlón Blaise.

— Algo así... — estiró sus brazos al frente, tomó una tarta y se la llevó a la boca — ha sido una semana agotadora...

Pansy que estaba a su lado y Millicent enfrente de ésta, no dejaban de lanzar miraditas a la castaña y reír bajo.

— ¿A ustedes dos qué les pasa? — dijo graciosamente enfurruñada.

— Lindo atuendo, Russo, JAJAJA — rieron una chica morena y una rubia de rizos que pudo reconocer eran de Gryffindor.

— ¿Pero qué...?

Por primera vez agachó la vista para mirar su atuendo y abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de lo que llevaba puesto. Las prendas que había sacado de su baúl eran otro pijama: un par de pantaloncillos cuadriculados de franela color azul y negro, y una blusa ajustada y delgada de manga tres cuartos color gris que por cierto, se había colocado al revés, con las costuras por fuera. _"Maldición..."_

— ¡De que se ríen!, Por si no lo saben así es la moda en America, infórmense más — protestaba en voz alta tratando de convencer a alguien — Supongo que esto es demasiado para los cerebros de pollo anticuados de Hogwarts así que tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a cambiar en este...

— No tan rápido, Alex — detuvo el intento de huida de la castaña — ahora mismo iremos al campo de Quidditch — ordenó Malfoy sonriendo jovial.

— Creí que hoy no tendríamos práctica, Draco, además he dejado mi escoba en mi habitación, debería...

— No, no iremos a entrenar... vamos a observar la práctica del equipo de Gryffindor... — dijo recalcando su peculiar arrastre al hablar — Quizá abrumemos a los jugadores un poco.

— No tardaré, iré corriendo a las mazmorras y...

— El resto del equipo ya debe estar aguardando nuestra aparición, Alex. Te ves bien así, de verdad — dibujó una sonrisita burlona en su pálido semblante.

— Hasta mal vestida y despeinada sigues viéndote atractiva, ¿O no, Pansyti? — intervino Zabini.

— Eso sí. Creo que Lunática y la sangre-sucia quisieron copiar ese estilo con esa horrible ropa y descuidado cabello pero ellas sí se ven espantosas, jajaja.

La pandilla completa de Draco Malfoy salió del castillo en dirección a los campos de Quidditch donde otros de su casa los esperaban en las tribunas para iniciar el tumulto contra los leones. Cuando los jugadores escarlata salieron del vestidor al terreno, las serpientes los recibieron con una tormenta de silbidos y abucheos que resonaban por todo el estadio.

— ¿Qué es eso que lleva Weasley? — gritó Draco con voz burlona — ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacerle un encantamiento volador a un palo viejo y mohoso como ése?

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Pansy rieron a carcajadas. Cuando la capitana se puso enfrente de su equipo, llegó el turno de la ojiverde para vociferar.

— Eh, Johnson, ¿Quién te ha hecho ese peinado? — gritó Pansy desde las gradas — ¡Parece que te salen gusanos de la cabeza!

La chica de piel oscura se apartó sus largas trenzas de la cara y siguió dirigiéndose a su equipo que luchaba por mantenerse atento a sus indicaciones. Los integrantes se acomodaron en círculo y la capitana levantó la Quaffle con una mano y se la lanzó con fuerza a Fred Weasley, quien se la pasó a George, quien se la pasó a Potter, quien se la pasó a Ronald... quien la dejó caer.

Los de Slytherin, incluída Alex, se desternillaron de risa. El pelirrojo que había bajado a toda velocidad para atrapar la Quaffle antes de que llegara al suelo, remontó el vuelo torpemente, resbalando hacia un lado, y volvió hasta la altura donde estaban sus compañeros. Ronald lanzó la Quaffle a una chica morena cazadora del equipo, quien se la pasó a Potter, quien se la dio a George…

— Eh, Potter, ¿Qué tal va tu cicatriz? — volvió a gritar Draco — ¿Seguro que no necesitas descansar un poco? No sé, debe de hacer una semana entera que no has estado en la enfermería. Eso es un récord para ti, ¿Verdad?

Todas las serpientes sisearon divertidas señalando con el dedo al Elegido, cuando nuevamente a Ronald Weasley se le escapó la pelota y volvió a descender para recogerla; cuando subió y alcanzó la altura para seguir en el juego, su cara se había puesto de un rojo tan intenso que se confundía con la Quaffle. Draco y el resto de espectadores se partían de risa. Al tercer intento Ronald atrapó la Quaffle, y debido quizá al alivio que sintió, la pasó con tanto entusiasmo que la pelota voló entre las manos extendidas de otra chica cazadora de cabello rubio y le golpeó en la cara dejándole sangrando la nariz. En las gradas, los de Slytherin pateaban y abucheaban a los de Gryffindor. Los gemelos Weasley auxiliaron a la herida y la hicieron ingerir una pastilla morada.

Los del equipo se movilizaron, tomaron las posiciones correctas para jugar y liberaron las pelotas, la capitana tocó el silbato y empezaron. No iba ni un minuto cuando...

— ¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡ALTO! — bramó la jugadora de trenzas — ¡Ron, no estás cubriendo el poste central!

Carcajadas profirieron de las tribunas hacia el pelirrojo que estaba suspendido delante del aro de gol izquierdo, dejando los otros dos completamente desprotegidos. La chica de la nariz lastimada ya no goteaba sangre, ahora parecía que se le salía el alma en esa cascada roja que chorreaba sin cesár de sus fosas nasales. La práctica iba siendo todo un fiasco.

— Oooh... ¡Los de Gryffindor son unos perdedores! ¡Son perdedores...! — entonó armónicamente la concurrencia encabezados por Malfoy.

Un par de minutos más tarde volvió a sonar el silbato la capitana, la cazadora lastimada estaba blanca como la tiza y cubierta de sangre. Los pelirrojos mayores se la llevaron cargando en hombros del campo. El entrenamiento se dio por terminado.

— ¡Perdedores...! ¡Son perdedores los de... GRYFFINDOR! — los Slytherin no se inmutaron hasta que el último león se fue volando del estadio; Potter le dirigió una mirada fría e indiferente a Alex cuando la ubicó entre el grupo de gente, lo que la estremeció y se apenó de arruinar sus práctica.

El resto del sábado Alex, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore y Millicent habían estado haciendo tarde y noche todos los deberes en la biblioteca. Para el domingo no tenían ningún pendiente, por lo cuál lo pasaron en los jardines de Hogwarts disfrutando lo que podía ser el último día de sol en la temporada.

 _ **. . .**_

Era lunes otra vez, los alumnos volvieron a sus habituales días despertando temprano, vistiendo el uniforme y acudiendo a las clases. Esa mañana en el Gran Comedor, después de llegar las lechuzas con cartas y demás, había gran alboroto por la reciente primera plana de _El Profeta_.

 _._

 **DECRETO EDUCACIONAL N.° 23  
** **EL MINISTERIO NOMBRA A  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
** **PRIMERA SUMA INQUISIDORA**

 _Anoche el Ministerio de Magia tomó una decisión inesperada y aprobó una nueva ley con la que alcanzará un nivel de control sin precedentes sobre el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _«Hace tiempo que el ministro está preocupado por los sucesos ocurridos en Hogwarts —explicó el asistente del ministro, Percy Weasley—. Y el paso que acaba de dar ha sido la respuesta a la preocupación manifestada por muchos padres angustiados respecto a la orientación que está tomando el colegio, una orientación con la que no están de acuerdo.»_

 _No es la primera vez en las últimas semanas que el ministro, Cornelius Fudge, utiliza nuevas leyes para introducir mejoras en el colegio de magos. Recientemente, el 30 de agosto, se aprobó el Decreto Educacional n.° 22 para asegurar que, en caso de que el actual director no pudiera nombrar a un candidato para un puesto docente, el Ministerio tuviera derecho a elegir a la persona apropiada._

 _«Así fue como Dolores Umbridge ocupó su actual puesto como profesora en Hogwarts —explicó Weasley anoche—. Dumbledore no encontró a nadie para impartir la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… y por eso el ministro la nombró al instante, lo que ha constituido, por supuesto, un éxito inmediato ya que ha revolucionado la enseñanza de esta asignatura en Hogwarts.»_

 _El Ministerio ha aprobado el Decreto Educacional n.° 23, que crea el nuevo cargo de Sumo Inquisidor de Hogwarts y ha nombrado a Dolores Umbridge ocupante de este; tendrá poderes para evaluar al profesorado, proporcionar la información adecuada al Ministerio de magia y así arreglar el deterioro educativo actual. Las nuevas medidas adoptadas por el Ministerio han recibido el entusiasta apoyo de los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts._

 _«Mi mente está mucho más tranquila desde que sé que Dumbledore estará sujetándose a una evaluación justa y objetiva —declaró el señor Lucius Malfoy, de 41 años, en su mansión de Wiltshire—. Muchos padres, con los intereses más buenos hacia nuestros hijos, en el fondo nos hemos preocupado por algunas decisiones excéntricas de Dumbledore en los últimos años y nos alegra saber que el Ministerio controla la situación.»_

 _Abundan los rumores, desde luego, de que Albus Dumbledore, antiguo Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, ya no está en condiciones de dirigir el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts..._

 _._

— Por fin pondrán en su lugar al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore, mi padre apoya al Ministerio, como lo pueden ver — se pavoneó Draco sosteniendo en alto un ejemplar del diario.

— ¡Ya era hora! Hogwarts cada vez iba peor — dijo Blaise celebrando de pie.

— Primera vez que un Weasley sirve de algo...

— ¿Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora? Eso no me parece una buena decisión por parte del Ministerio... Es una arpía — opinó Alex terminando de leer la nota y llevándose a la boca una empanda de calabaza — Y tal vez sólo lleve un año en Hogwarts, pero puedo decir que Dumbledore no me parece malo como director...

— ¿De qué lado estás, Alex? — cuestionó Zabini.

— De ninguno, trato de dar mi punto de vista imparcial, ¿Acaso Umbridge les parece buena profesora?

— Sus clases son aburridas ciertamente... pero no importa, siempre que logre su trabajo desterrando a Dumbledore de aquí — argumentó en su defensa el rubio — Vayamos a clase, ahora.

Los Slytherin no mencionaron más el tema. Durante su clase de Pociones, Snape les entregó sus tareas con su calificación, Draco y Theodore tuvieron E (Extraordinario) y el resto de la pandilla, incluida Alex, tuvieron S (Supera las expectativas). Realizaron la Solución Fortificante, la castaña nuevamente estuvo al pendiente de lo que hacía su compañero y consiguió hacer una poción de color azul poco más oscura que la turquesa de Draco.

De lunes a viernes durante dos semanas Umbridge aparecía en alguna clase tomando notas y cuestionando a los alumnos respecto a la forma de enseñar de los profesores; Malfoy que disfrutaba difamar al grandulón guardabosques, hizo su declaración en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de cuando en una clase con Hagrid había resultado herido por un hipogrifo. La profesora Trelawney había sido humillada, Snape cuestionado por su pasado, McGonagall le había marcado un alto a Umbridge durante su evaluación.

Draco y Alex siendo prefectos, atendían sus responsabilidades como tal patrullando por los pasillos del Colegio a media noche los días que su horario indicaba pero a pesar de ese trabajo extra llevaban los deberes al día; un par de veces durante su vigilancia, Alex vio a Harry saliendo de la oficina de Dolores Umbridge sujetando su mano derecha como si le doliera. _"Qué clase de castigo le pondrá esa bruja..."_

Octubre llegó y con ello el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade. La mañana de la excursión amaneció despejada pero ventosa. Después de desayunar formaron una fila delante de Filch el conserje, que comprobó que sus nombres aparecían en la larga lista de estudiantes que tenían permiso de sus padres o tutores para visitar el pueblo. El grupito de serpientes pasó entre los altos pilares de piedra coronados con sendos cerdos alados y torcieron a la izquierda por la carretera que conducía al Hogsmeade. El viento los despeinaba y el cabello les tapaba los ojos.

— ¿Vamos a las Tres Escobas? Quiero una cerveza de mantequilla — sugirió Pansy, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Durante el trayecto vieron desviarse a varios alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw por una calle lateral al final de la principal donde quedaba una pequeña posada. El trío dorado también tomó ese camino.

— ¿A dónde irán esos? — inquirió Draco curioso.

— Olvídalos, Dragón, seguro irán al Cabeza de Puerco, hoy no es día de espiar a los leones — dijo Blaise tirando del hombro a su amigo.

Los chicos entraron a la acogedora taberna que ese día, estaba menos concurrida de lo habitual. Tomaron asiento en una mesa para seis y cada uno pidió su cerveza de mantequilla. Pansy se sentó al lado de Blaise y se observaban con constancia, Alex no lo pasó desapercibida.

— Hey, ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? Los veo muy juntos — indagó pilla la castaña.

— Es cierto, ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? — preguntó sonriente Millicent.

— ¿Qué?... Pasa que... — rió nerviosa la ojiverde.

— Pansyti y yo estamos saliendo — declaró Zabini.

Un gran grito profirieron todos en la mesa, pero más que mostrar sorpresa era como un "Por fin".

— ¡Excelente Blaise, muy bien Pansy! — Nott sonriente tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago — ¿Y ustedes dos cuándo empezarán a salir? — inquirió con picardía a Draco y Alex. Todos volvieron a ovacionar.

— Cuando Alex guste que pase — respondió el rubio sonriendo a la castaña.

La Russo se limitó a mirarlo sonriendo y sonrojarse mientras sus amigos vitoreaban a su alrededor.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

 _._

 **DECRETO EDUCACIONAL N°. 24**

Quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones y sociedades, y todos los equipos, grupos y clubes. Se considerará organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club cualquier reunión asidua de tres o más estudiantes. Para volver a formar cualquier organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club será necesario un permiso de la Suma Inquisidora (profesora Umbridge). No podrá existir ninguna organización ni sociedad, ni ningún equipo, grupo ni club de estudiantes sin el conocimiento y la aprobación de la Suma Inquisidora. Todo alumno que haya formado una organización o sociedad, o un equipo, grupo o club, o bien haya pertenecido a alguna entidad de este tipo, que no haya sido aprobada por la Suma Inquisidora, será expulsado del colegio.

 **Firma: Dolores Jane Umbridge**  
 **Suma Inquisidora**

 _._

El letrero puesto en el tablón de anuncios de la casa de Slytherin estaba escrito con grandes letras negras, y al final había un sello oficial junto a una pulcra firma cargada de florituras.

— Iré ahora mismo con Umbridge para que apruebe al equipo de Quidditch — Draco salió de la Sala común sereno rumbo a la oficina de la Suma Inquisidora.

— Me parece exagerado ese decreto, ¿Han habido problemas por organizaciones o equipos? — cuestionó la castaña a su compañera.

— Creo que no, pero Umbridge detesta al cara rajada, supongo que lo hizo para sacarlo del equipo de Quidditch — se burló Pansy satisfecha.

El equipo de Slytherin fue aprobado al instante. El de Gryffindor demoró varios días ya que Umbridge se negaba en un principio a aceptarlo. Eso significaba que para la Copa de Quidditch, el primer partido sería entre las serpientes y los leones.

El mes de octubre fue una sucesión ininterrumpida de días de viento huracanado y lluvia torrencial, y cuando llegó noviembre, hizo un frío glacial; el gélido viento y las intensas heladas matinales herían las manos y las caras si no se protegían; las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts estaban coronadas de nieve, y la temperatura dentro del castillo descendió tanto que muchos estudiantes llevaban puestos sus gruesos guantes de piel de dragón cuando iban por los pasillos de una clase a otra.

La mañana del partido amaneció fría y despejada. El Gran Comedor estaba casi a rebosar; los alumnos hablaban más alto de lo habitual y reinaba una atmósfera llena de vida y de entusiasmo. Era el primer partido que Alex jugaría, no practicaron tanto como el equipo deseó por culpa del inestable clima pero a pesar de eso se encontraba emocionada y más por la sorpresa que Pansy y Draco habían estado planeado para ese día. En la mesa de Slytherin, todos los alumnos vestían gorros y bufandas de color verde y plateado, que complementaron con una insignia de plata con una forma de una corona que decía _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_. Al pasar Ron cerca de la mesa, muchos de ellos lo saludaron con la mano riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Minutos antes de que acabara el desayuno, Draco se despidió de sus compañeros y amigos de su casa y dio la orden a los miembros del equipo que fueran al campo, ya debían prepararse. Los siete jugadores bajaron la escalera de piedra y salieron del castillo.

No había ni gota de viento y el cielo era una extensión uniforme de un blanco perlado, lo cual significaba que la visibilidad sería buena, pues el sol no los deslumbraría.

Entraron a los vestidores y se colocaron el uniforme, constaba de un traje de cuerpo completo color negro parecido al de los automovilistas pero de una tela mucho más delgada y flexible, encima una "túnica" sin mangas ajustada de la cintura que dejaba colgar el resto del largo como una cola que era color verde esmeralda con franjas y el nombre del jugador en plateado, usaban botas, protección en rodillas y brazos, y un par de guantes de cuero. Con esos trajes, se veían más imponentes y grandes aunque a decir verdad, todos los miembros del equipo eran altos.

Alex se veía más esbelta y atlética ya que el atuendo resaltaba su pequeña cintura en proporción con su estatura.

Por cada minuto que pasaba oían más pasos ascender por los bancos escalonados de las tribunas del público. El pálido capitán les entregó una insignia plateada como las que tenían el resto de serpientes y sonrió malicioso dejando ver sus dientes más blancos que su piel. Los jugadores se levantaron, se cargaron las escobas al hombro y salieron del vestuario en fila india hacia el luminoso exterior. Los recibió un fuerte estallido de gritos y silbidos, en las tribunas de Slytherin empezaron a entonar, dirigidos por Pansy, una canción en burla a Ronald Weasley. Esperaron de pie en el campo hasta que el equipo de Gryffindor apareció.

— Dense la mano, capitanes —ordenó la señora Hooch, que hacía de arbitro, cuando Angelina Johnson y Draco se encontraron — Monten sus escobas…

La señora Hooch se puso el silbato en la boca y pitó.

A continuación soltaron las pelotas y los catorce jugadores emprendieron el vuelo. Draco se elevó y dio una amplia vuelta por el terreno de juego mirando a su alrededor en busca de un destello dorado, Potter hacía lo mismo. Alex se ubicó cerca de Warrington y a la vista de Montague en la mitad del campo. Lee Jordan narraba el partido.

— Y es Johnson, Johnson con la quaffle, cómo juega esta chica, llevo años diciéndolo, pero ella sigue sin querer salir conmigo...

— ¡JORDAN! — gritó la profesora McGonagall.

— Sólo era un comentario gracioso, profesora, para añadir un poco de interés... Ahora ha esquivado a Warrington, ha superado a Montague, ¡Ay!, la bludger de Crabbe ha golpeado a Johnson por detrás... Montague atrapa la quaffle, Montague sube de nuevo por el campo y... Una buena bludger de George Weasley le ha dado de lleno en la cabeza a Montague, que suelta la quaffle, la atrapa Katie Bell; Katie Bell, de Gryffindor, le hace un pase hacia atrás a Alicia Spinnet, y Spinnet sale disparada; regatea a Warrington, esquiva una bludger, te has salvado por los pelos, Alicia, y el público está entusiasmado, escuchenlo, ¿qué es lo que canta?

Lee Jordan hizo una pausa para escuchar, y la canción se elevó, fuerte y clara, desde el mar verde y plata de los de Slytherin que se hallaban en las gradas.

 _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_  
 _y por el aro se le cuelan todas._  
 _Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:_  
 _a Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _Weasley nació en un basurero_  
 _y se le va la Quaffle por el agujero._  
 _Gracias a Weasley vamos a ganar,_  
 _a Weasley vamos a coronar._

— ...¡Y Alicia vuelve a pasársela a Angelina! — gritó el narrador — ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡Ya sólo tiene que superar al guardián!... LANZA... ¡AAAYYY! Bletchley la paró. La Quaffle la tiene Warrington, va zigzagueando entre Alicia y Katie...

Los cánticos que ascendían desde las tribunas se hacían más y más fuertes a medida que Warrington se acercaba a Ronald Weasley.

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._  
 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._  
 _Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._  
 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

— ...Warrington tiene la quaffle, Warrington va hacia la portería, está fuera del alcance de las bludgers y sólo tiene al guardián delante... Va a ser la primera prueba para Weasley, el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George, y una nueva promesa del equipo... ¡Ánimo, Ron! — Pero un grito colectivo de alegría surgió de la zona de Slytherin: Ronald se había lanzado a la desesperada, con los brazos en alto, y la quaffle había pasado volando entre ellos y había entrado limpiamente por el aro central de la portería — ¡Slytherin ha marcado! — sonó la voz de Lee entre los vítores y los silbidos del público — Diez a cero para Slytherin… Mala suerte, Ron.

— ...Gryffindor vuelve a estar en posesión de la quaffle, y ahora es Katie Bell quien recorre el campo...

Los cantos de las serpientes aumentaban cada vez más.

— Ahí va Warrington otra vez — bramó Lee — se la pasa a Montague, Montague deja atrás a Spinnet, vamos, Angelina, tú puedes alcanzarlo... Pues no, no ha podido... Pero Fred Weasley golpea una bonita bludger, no, ha sido George Weasley, bueno, qué más da, uno de los dos, y Warrington suelta la quaffle y Katie Bell... también la deja caer... Alexandra Russo se hace con ella: Russo, la americana a quien todos esperaban ver jugar hoy, toma la quaffle y empieza a recorrer el campo, ¡Vamos, Gryffindor, bloquéenla!

Alex volaba esquivando las bludger que los gemelos le lanzaban y zigzagueaba entre las cazadoras escarlatas, apenas podía escuchar su respiración por el viento que silbaba en sus oídos.

— Se dirige hacia los postes de gol… ¡Párala, Ron!

La castaña lanzó con fiereza la pelota, el pelirrojo se aterrorizó y se lanzó a un lado dejando el camino libre a la quaffle que de nueva cuenta, entró en el aro central. Hubo un terrible gemido en el extremo del campo de Gryffindor, acompañado de nuevos gritos y aplausos de los de Slytherin. Otros diez puntos, el marcador subió veinte a cero.

Otras dos anotaciones siguientes fueron de Montague y de Alex.

— ...Katie Bell de Gryffindor elude a Montague, buen viraje, Katie, y le lanza la quaffle a Johnson, Angelina Johnson con la quaffle, ha superado a Warrington, va hacia la portería, vamos, Angelina, ¡GRYFFINDOR HA MARCADO! Cuarenta a diez en el marcador, cuarenta a diez para Slytherin, y Russo con la quaffle... Russo se la lanza a Warrington, Warrington a Montague, Montague se la devuelve a Russo... Interviene Johnson, Johnson atrapa la quaffle, se la pasa a Bell, buena pasada, no, mala: Bell ha recibido el impacto de una bludger de Goyle, de Slytherin, y Russo vuelve a estar en posesión... ¡Slytherin anota de nuevo!

Potter y Malfoy descendían en picada al campo, volaban muy cerca uno de otro... Volando a unos palmos del suelo, Harry soltó la mano derecha de la escoba y la estiró hacia la snitch… A su derecha, Draco también extendió el brazo, estirándolo al máximo, intentando alcanzar la bola… Sólo duró un par de desesperantes, angustiosos y vertiginosos segundos: los dedos de Potter se cerraron alrededor de la diminuta bola alada; Malfoy le arañó el dorso de la mano sin éxito.

Los seguidores de Gryffindor gritaron de satisfacción... Gryffindor había ganado.

¡PUM! Una bludger golpeó con fuerza a Potter en la parte baja de la espalda, y cayó de la escoba; aterrizó de espaldas en el helado campo. La señora Hooch sonó su silbato y voló hacia Crabbe, quien le había lanzado la bludger. Draco aterrizó cerca. Miraba a Harry con aire despectivo.

Los de Slytherin descendieron derrotados y se iban acercando a su capitán, que parecía estar hablando. Mientras más se acercaban, Alex pudo escuchar los insultos que el rubio lanzaba a la familia Weasley.

— Pero a ti te caen muy bien los Weasley, ¿Verdad, Potter? — decía Draco con una sonrisa burlona — Hasta pasas las vacaciones en su casa, ¿No es cierto? No entiendo cómo soportas el hedor, aunque supongo que cuando te has criado con muggles, hasta ese tugurio de los Weasley debe de oler bien...

Potter sujetó a George. Las chicas del equipo de los leones unieron sus fuerzas para impedir que Fred se abalanzara sobre Draco, que se reía a carcajadas.

— A lo mejor — añadió el rubio platino lanzando a Potter una mirada de asco antes de darse la vuelta— es que todavía te acuerdas de cómo apestaba la casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley te lo recuerda...

El azabache y George corrieron a toda velocidad hacia Malfoy. Potter cerró la mano en puño y lo hundió con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago de Malfoy

— ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! ¡GEORGE! ¡NO!

Se oían chillidos de chicas, la voz de Alex diciendo que pararan, los gritos de dolor de Malfoy, a George que maldecía, un silbato y el bramido del público a su alrededor. Potter estaba más que preparado para arrojar más puñetazos al príncipe de Slytherin cuando llegó la árbitro y con un _"¡Impedimenta!"_ lo tiró hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — gritó la señora Hooch cuando Potter se puso en pie.

Draco era sostenido por Goyle, Warrington y Alex, no dejaba de gemir y lloriquear, y sangraba por la nariz. George tenía un labio partido; las tres cazadoras todavía sujetaban con dificultad a Fred, y Crabbe reía socarronamente un poco más allá.

— ¡Nunca había visto un comportamiento como éste! ¡Al castillo, los dos, y directamente al despacho del jefe de su casa! ¡Ahora mismo!

Harry y George salieron del campo, jadeantes y sin decir nada. Los pitidos y los abucheos del público se habían elevado más que nunca. En la cena, con el aviso del nuevo **DECRETO EDUCACIONAL N°. 25** y la noticia de la suspensión de por vida de Harry Potter y los gemelos Weasley del Quidditch, el desayuno fue muy escandaloso, principalmente en la mesa de Slytherin, donde Montague y Warrington se mofaban de que Crabbe podía seguir jugando a pensar de haber lanzado la bludger adrede.

 ** _. . ._**

— ¡Draco, por qué les dijiste eso! Ya había sido suficiente con la canción a Ronald — reprendía una castaña a un chico de cabellos platinos en el dormitorio de varones de la Sala común de Slytherin mientras limpiaba sus heridas.

— Se lo merecían... todos los Weasley son unos perdedores, Potty es igual a ellos — se defendía el adolorido mago.

— No sé cuales sean tus motivos para odiarlos tanto...

— Unos son traidores a la sangre y el otro un mestizo que se regodea en la fama que lo sigue — interrumpió arrastrando lentamente las palabras.

— Te lo merecías... Draco.

Alex salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, dejando tendido a un Draco desalentado que se sentía traicionado por la castaña que antes siempre lo apoyaba.


	15. Revelaciones

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, segundo tomo._**

* * *

 **REVELACIONES**

* * *

Los días que transcurrieron después fueron más helados tanto por la nieve como por la fría actitud de las serpientes en su guarida.

Alex y Draco sólo se hablaban si era estrictamente necesario, dejaron de sentarse juntos en clases y en el Gran Comedor, sus rondas de prefectos eran tensas así que se repartían pasillos para no tener que patrullar juntos el castillo. Alex pronto se distanció de el resto de sus amigos dado que ellos excusaban todo lo que Malfoy hiciese estuviera bien o mal. Estaba sola.

Cuando el guardabosques Hagrid volvió al colegio, retomó él la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: en su primer clase se llevó a todos los de Quinto de Gryffindor y Slytherin a una expedición por el Bosque Prohibido, Umbridge asistió también a evaluar al profesor. Un gran trozo de carne que cargaba el semi-gigante se tambaleaba en el suelo de modo brutal, pedazos se arrancaban de él y desaparecían en el aire.

— A ver, que levanten la mano los que puedan verlos.

Potter la levantó, Theodore y Neville Longbottom también extendieron sus brazos hacia arriba.

— Sí, claro, ya sabía que tú los verías, Harry — dijo con seriedad — Y tú también, ¿Eh, Neville? Y...

— Perdone — dijo Draco con una voz burlona — Pero ¿Qué es exactamente eso que se supone que tendríamos que ver?

— Son thestrals — respondió Hagrid con orgullo — Hay una manada en Hogwarts que son los que se encargan de tirar de los carruajes del colegio. Veamos, ¿Quién sabe por qué algunos de ustedes los ve y otros no? — Granger levantó la mano — Adelante.

— Los únicos que pueden ver a los thestrals son los que han visto la muerte.

— Exacto — confirmó Hagrid solemnemente — Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Verán, los thestrals...

— Ejem, ejem.

La profesora Umbridge había llegado, con una capa y un sombrero verdes muy feos, y con el fajo de hojas de pergamino preparado.

— ¡Ah, hola! — saludó Hagrid, sonriendo, cuando la localizó.

— ¿Ha recibido la nota que le he enviado a su cabaña esta mañana? — preguntó la profesora Umbridge hablando despacio y elevando mucho la voz, pareciera que se dirigiera a un retrasado.

— Sí, sí — afirmó Hagrid muy contento — ¡Me alegro de que haya encontrado el sitio! Bueno, como verá... o quizá no... No lo sé... Hoy estamos estudiando los thestrals.

— ¿Cómo dice? — preguntó en voz alta, llevándose la mano a la oreja y frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡Thestrals! — gritó — Esos… caballos alados, grandes, ¿Sabe?

Hagrid agitó sus gigantescos brazos imitando el movimiento de unas alas. La profesora Umbridge lo miró arqueando las cejas y murmuró mientras escribía en una de sus hojas de pergamino:

— «Tiene... que... recurrir... a... un... burdo... lenguaje... corporal.»

— Bueno... en fin... — balbuceó Hagrid, y se volvió hacia sus alumnos — Esto... ¿Por dónde iba?

— «Presenta... signos... de... escasa... memoria... inmediata» —murmuró la profesora Umbridge lo bastante alto para que todos pudieran oírla. Los de Slytherin reventaron a reír.

— ¡Ah, sí! — exclamó Hagrid, y echó una ojeada a las notas de la profesora Umbridge, inquieto. Pero siguió adelante — Sí, les iba a contar por qué tenemos una manada. Pues verán, empezamos con un macho y cinco hembras. Éste se llama Tenebrus y es mi favorito — El semi-gigante palmeó al aire, Alex hubiera querido verlos — Fue el primero que nació aquí, en el bosque...

— ¿Se da cuenta de que el Ministerio de Magia ha catalogado a los thestrals como criaturas peligrosas? —dijo Umbridge en voz alta interrumpiendo al guardabosques.

— ¡Qué va, estos animales no son peligrosos! Bueno, quizá te peguen un bocado si los fastidias mucho...

— «Parece... que... la... violencia... lo motiva» —murmuró la profesora Umbridge, y continuó escribiendo en sus notas.

— ¡En serio, no son peligrosos! — dijo Hagrid un poco nervioso— Lo que pasa es que los thestrals tienen mala reputación por eso de la muerte. Antes la gente creía que eran de mal agüero, ¿verdad? Porque no lo entendían, claro.

Umbridge no hizo ningún comentario más; terminó de escribir la última nota, levantó la cabeza y miró a Hagrid.

— Continúe dando la clase, por favor. Yo voy a pasearme — con mímica hizo como que caminaba y Draco y Pansy se retorcían de risa en silencio. La profesora se acercó a Pansy Parkinson.

— Bueno... — continuó el lanudo haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el hilo de sus ideas — Thestrals. Sí. Verán, los thestrals tienen un montón de virtudes...

— ¿Te resulta fácil — le preguntó la profesora Umbridge a Pansy con voz resonante — entender al profesor Hagrid cuando habla?

Pansy tenía lágrimas en los ojos por tanto reír. Apenas se le entendió su respuesta puesto que jadeaba e intentaba contener las carcajadas mientras hablaba.

— No... porque... bueno...

La profesora Umbridge escribió más notas. Hagrid intentó fingir que no había oído la respuesta de Pansy.

—Esto... sí, son muy buenos chicos, los thestrals. Bueno, una vez que estén domados, como éstos, nunca volverán a perderlos. Tienen un sentido de la orientación increíble, sólo hay que decirles adónde quieres ir...

— Lo increíble es que esos caballos lo entiendan a él, desde luego — observó Draco en voz alta, y Parkinson tuvo otro ataque de risa.

El resto de la clase continuó con el mismo patrón, Umbridge tratando a Hagrid como retrasado, de poco entendimiento, y las serpientes apoyando las ofensas cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Al concluir la hora, Alex tomó rumbo al castillo por el sendero liberado de nieve que había; una presencia caminaba muy cerca de ella y paró para voltear y ver quien era, el sujeto iba caminando tan deprisa que no se percató que la castaña había frenado y se estampó de lleno en la muchacha, quien con dificultad se equilibró y no cayó al frío suelo.

— Discúlpame yo no... — el chico de cabellos claros agachó la mirada, titubeó y se armó de valor — ¿Eres Alexandra Russo?

— Así es, ¿Longbottom? — dijo dubitativa la castaña, el chico asintió — ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo, Gryffindor?

— Lo siento, yo sólo... — habló más bajo y miró sus pies — quería preguntarte por qué no pudiste ver a los thestrals...

— La respuesta ya la dio Hagrid, ¿No? No he visto la muerte — respondió con tranquilidad y celosa de que su compañero sí.

— Tú estuviste con Harry cuando Cedric murió, ¿No es así? — sus ojos se despegaron del suelo y la miró de frente por fin.

— Sí, ahí estuve... pero yo no lo vi cuando la vida se separaba de él, lo vi ya que estaba tendido muerto — Alex dio media vuelta y se alejó del tímido mago.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber estado presente en esa desgracia y ningún otro estudiante tampoco, a excepción de Neville Longbottom. No estuvo dentro de su consideración hasta ahora, que no era tomada en cuenta en los asuntos importantes, su popularidad se debía más que nada a los trucos vistosos que realizaba con su varita y a la influencia que ejercían los que eran sus amigos. Cerca de la entrada de piedra, vio andando al Trío dorado, la castaña sentía la necesidad de disculparse con Potter por lo del día de su entrenamiento, se acercó y llamó al azabache.

— Hey... Harry Potter, ¿Podemos hablar? — dijo un poco cohibida.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre la paliza que le di a tu amo Malfoy? — respondió impertinente el de anteojos.

— Eso fue algo entre tú y Draco, aunque admito que no me gustó nada que lo agredieras así, él...

— ¡A mí tampoco me gustó que nos abuchearas en nuestra primer práctica, ni que formaras parte de la porra en contra de Ron el día del partido, con esas ridículas insignias y la canción! — escupió las palabras desahogándose — Creí... que eras diferente, me agradabas, pero ya me di cuenta que eres igual a las serpientes como Malfoy, sigue obedeciéndose.

— Harry, ya vámonos... — Llamó Granger a su amigo, lanzando una mirada despectiva a la castaña.

Potter dio media vuelta y se fue caminando escoltado por sus dos mejores amigos al interior del castillo.

 _ **. . .**_

Llegó diciembre, y dejó más nieve y un verdadero alud de deberes para los alumnos de quinto año.

Las obligaciones como prefectos de Alex y Draco también se hacían más pesadas a medida que se aproximaba la Navidad. Los llamaron para que supervisaran la decoración del castillo, para que vigilaran a los de primero y a los de segundo, que tenían que quedarse dentro del colegio a la hora del recreo porque fuera hacía demasiado frío y para turnarse con Argus Filch para patrullar por los pasillos, pues el conserje sospechaba que el espíritu navideño podía traducirse en un brote de duelos de magos.

Estaban obligados a pasar tiempo juntos pero pareciese que ni uno ni otro notara la presencia de su compañero.

Las patrullas nocturnas para su desgracia, incrementaron para los Slytherin, a mitad de la noche debían transitar en los pasillos y como ya era sus costumbre, en el vestíbulo cada uno se separaba a las zonas que se habían repartido, no se volvían a cruzar hasta que finalizaban la ronda.

Una madrugada cualquiera terminando sus habituales vigilancias, Alex ya iba por el tercer piso de regreso a las mazmorras cuando el retumbar de unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención, caminó firme por el pasillo para encontrarse con los culpables, _"Por fin un poco de acción...",_ giró la esquina para encontrarlos de frente pero al instante se ocultó tras la pared y observó atenta: era la profesora McGonagall con un pijama de cuadros, Ronald Weasley caminaba a su lado, entre los dos llevaban con dificultad a un chico... Harry Potter, este apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se pararon frente a una gárgola, la profesora susurró algo que por la distancia Alex no pudo escuchar y la gárgola cobró vida, se apartó hacia un lado, la pared que tenía detrás se abrió dejando ver una escalera de piedra que se movía continuamente hacia arriba, como una escalera mecánica de caracol. Montaron los tres en la escalera móvil; la pared se cerró tras ellos con un ruido sordo.

 _"¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Potter? Se veía..."_

— ¡Agghh! — exclamó la castaña sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y estrellando la espalda en la pared.

Le dolía la cabeza, era intenso, sentía fuego por dentro del cráneo, cerró los ojos; sus rodillas temblaron y se doblaron dejándola caer sentada en la orilla del pasillo; escuchaba un ruido sordo a distancia que a cada segundo se acercaba más a ella y la envolvía, pero estaba segura que a la redonda lo único que se oía eran sus entrecortados jadeos. El bullicio dentro de sus oídos tomaba forma, era una voz, eran palabras lo que pronunciaba...

 _"Alexandra... Alexandra..."_ De algún lado reconocía esa siseante y fría voz, casi podía sentir las largas, huesudas y blancas manos estrujando su cuello. _"Ha llegado la hora, únete a mí, pronto iré por ti..."_

El dolor se extinguía, lágrimas cayeron de sus pestañas y resbalaron en sus pálidas mejillas, sus oídos salieron de trance y nuevamente percibían los sonidos que la rodeaban, escuchó otra respiración a escasos centímetros de ella, abrió los ojos asustada temiendo encontrar materializado al protagonista de su pesadilla... pero no, era Draco, estaba en cuclillas a su lado, sosteniéndola de un hombro para evitar que cayera de costado; sus bellas facciones estaban distorsionadas en un gesto preocupado, la rodeó con sus largos brazos por la cintura y la levantó con delicadeza, apoyó la cabeza de Alex en su hombro y acarició suavemente sus finos cabellos castaños.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntó con dulzura en el oído de la muchacha.

— Yo... lo... lo oí... — le costaba hablar por los nervios, temblaba.

— ¿A quién oíste? ¿Había alguien en los pasillos? — no perdía su serenidad al interrogarla. Giraba sus iris grises en todas las direcciones atento a cualquier indicio que mostrara la ubicación de alguien cerca.

— Nadie... estaba en... en mi mente... — jaló aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y lo dejó escapar en un resoplido — Ya viene... el señor Oscuro.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

El trimestre acabó oficialmente, sus compañeros partían de regreso a casa para pasar las fiestas navideñas en familia; Draco que la había auxiliado aquella madrugada durante su patrulla, volvió a ser distante aunque menos que antes, de vez en cuando lo había pillado mirándola inquieto, y antes de tomar el tren se había despedido de ella. Sus otros amigos con quienes muy poco había conversado las últimas semanas también se habían ido.

Se suponía que ella junto con Justin debían partir a Manhattan pero fingiendo sumo interés en sus TIMOs convenció a sus padres de dejarla pasar esos días de asueto en Hogwarts; de haber dicho esa mentira un año atrás hubiera recibido como respuesta carcajadas por parte de Max y sus padres y como mínimo una semana de vigilancia para asegurarse de que no tramara ninguna broma pesada... en su lugar, le mandaron con la lechuza de Justin una bolsa con varios galeones para que los gastara a su gusto. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Aprovechando que por ser período vacacional Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria con cara de buitre, descuidaba la Biblioteca del colegio, Alex se entrometía cada vez que surgía la oportunidad en la Sección Prohibida, ojeaba libros que no estuvieran encadenados a los estantes, aquellos que tocaran el tema de las Artes Oscuras... lamentablemente no contaba con mucho tiempo continuo para espiar esa área. Anotaba en pedazos de pergamino hechizos que llamaban su atención como el Encantamiento para producir fuego y la maldición Oppugno.

Por más que hurgaba en todos los volúmenes de Magia Oscura que encontraba, no encontraba una explicación a lo que le había ocurrido esa noche, cuando escuchó la voz de Lord Voldemort en su mente; lo que más se parecía era la _Legeremancia,_ un tipo de magia para extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de una persona, pero para ello según los escritos, era necesario pronunciar el hechizo _"Legeremens"_ y usar la varita... El señor tenebroso no podía hacerlo a distancia.

En la víspera de navidad el salón ya había sido decorado y estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas. Ansiaba probar el festín navideño de ese año.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó temprano y lo primero que vio fue regalos al pie de su cama.

— ¡Feliz navidad, Alexandra! — dijeron unas chicas con las que compartía el dormitorio.

— ¡Feliz navidad!

Tomó el paquete que estaba envuelto con periódico muggle y cinta adhesiva, era de Max, al abrirlo se encontró con una caja a medio comer de chocolates. En un paquete forrado de papel de colores iba un regalo de Harper, un arreglo frutal para el cabello (frutas falsas para que se conservara, según decía su carta) junto con el de sus padres, que era un elegante y dorado anillo, el _anillo del miedo,_ un anillo que eliminaba el temor de la persona que lo portara, recordaba haberlo visto en uno de los estantes de la Guarida, su padre debía confiar en ella como para regalarle uno de sus objetos mágicos.

Su hermano Justin le había obsequiado un kit para hacer pociones y demás. Quedaba un último paquete, una elegante cajita alargada de terciopelo negro, levantó la tapa dejando al descubierto lo que contenía, era una fina gargantilla de oro con una letra "A" en el medio que tenía incrustada esmeraldas, era el regalo más hermoso que en su vida le habían dado; abrió la tarjeta que iba dentro del obsequio, sólo tenía escrito el remitente: **Draco L. Malfoy**. La bruja liberó la sonrisa más amplia que llevaba semanas sin asomar en su rostro.

El banquete del Gran Comedor fue satisfactorio como siempre, hubo un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Para pasar una navidad sola, no había estado tan mal.

 ** _. . ._**

Las festividades acabaron y los alumnos regresaron al colegio, nada hacía más feliz a Alex que pensar en ver de nuevo a sus amigos... aunque tras el asunto del partido, casi no tenían contacto. Aunque el obsequio de Draco le daba la esperanza de que ya se arreglaría la situación entre los dos.

Cuando las serpientes llegaron a la Sala Común a desempacar parecían más felices, no sabía si era por disfrutar sus navidades o por volver a Hogwarts. Draco se acercó a Alex que estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, la saludó con una encantadora sonrisa y le preguntó si la podía acompañar... esas debían ser las pases.

— Draco... Gracias por el collar, es muy hermoso — la castaña bajó la vista insegura, aún temía que el bien peinado rubio platino la ignorara.

— No es nada, Alex, me pareció que sería un lindo detalle... Y es completamente digno de ti — arrastraba las palabras con su habitual elegancia.

La Russo se dispuso a mirarlo a la cara ya tranquila dando por entendido que los problemillas entre ellos habían quedado resueltos y al cruzar sus ojos castaños con los grises del pálido frente a ella sintió una punzada recorriendo sus venas... su masculina figura tumbada en el sillón, su intensa mirada y la vanidosa sonrisa pícara que decoraba su semblante lo hacían tan... seductor. No había tenido esa sensación antes, quizá era que estaba creciendo, era una adolescente después de todo, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era observarlo, y por lo que parecía, Draco quería hacer lo mismo, él también disfrutaba de tener la presencia de la castaña ante sus ojos.

Pansy y Zabini al verlos sentados juntos y dando por hecho que ya se habían reconciliado, se unieron a su pequeña reunión sin conversación aunque la charla inició en el preciso momento que los llegados se sentaron junto a ellos; más tarde Millicent y Nott siguieron sus pasos. La pandilla volvía a estar completa.

— Leí que la próxima excursión a Hogsmade será en San Valentín — comentó Bulstrode en el Gran Comedor a su grupo de amigos — ¿Irán juntos, Blaise, Pansy? — soltó sonriendo a la pareja.

— Por supuesto, ¿O acaso querías ir conmigo, Milli? — guiñó un ojo Zabini a su amiga riendo.

Entraron volando las lechuzas de todos los días y la lechuza águila, la más grande, entregó el diario _El Profeta_ en las manos de Draco. Éste lo extendió sobre la mesa y Alex leyó la primera plana:

 _._

 **FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN  
** **EL MINISTERIO TEME QUE SIRIUS BLACK SEA EL  
«PUNTO DE REUNIÓN» DE ANTIGUOS MORTÍFAGOS**

 _._

Debajo del encabezado habían diez fotografías en blanco y negro, eran las caras de nueve magos y una bruja. Algunas de las personas fotografiadas se burlaban en silencio; otras tamborileaban con los dedos en el borde inferior de la fotografía, con aire insolente. Cada fotografía llevaba un pie de foto con el nombre de la persona y el delito por el que había sido enviada a Azkaban. La foto que le llamó la atención a Alex fue la de la bruja, su cara destacaba entre las demás. Llevaba el cabello largo y tenía aspecto de desgreñado y sucio. Miraba fijamente con ojos de párpados caídos y una arrogante y desdeñosa sonrisa en los finos labios. Conservaba vestigios de la antigua belleza que algo, quizá Azkaban, le había robado. «Bellatrix Lestrange, condenada por torturar a Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta causarles una incapacidad permanente.»

— ¿Longbottom...? — susurró Alex.

— ¿Sirius Black? Já, dudo que haya sido él quien los ayudara a escapar si se la pasa oculto — opinó Theodore terminando de leer la nota.

— ¿Quién es Sirius Black? — inquirió con interés la Russo.

— Es un prófugo loco, escapó de Azkaban hace... ¿Dos años? — respondió Blaise — Y por lo que sabemos, también es padrino de Harry Potter pero él traicionó a sus padres y por eso los mataron.

— ¡¿Él es su padrino?! — la castaña dio un brinco en su asiento.

Recordaba lo que Potter le había dicho en el campo de Quidditch el día que la ayudó a volar por primera vez: _"¿Es una Saeta de fuego?... Lo es, me la regaló mi padrino..."_. Se figuraba en su mente también la sonrisa que le siguió a esa respuesta, parecía tan cálida, como si añorara estar con él... con el hombre que escapó de prisión tras haber recibido una condena en Azkaban por matar a sus padres.

 _"¿Quién es Potter realmente?..."_

Volvió la mirada al periódico y notó que Draco no había dado ni un sólo comentario, algo raro en él. Lo observó por unos segundos, sujetaba las esquinas del diario con las manos en puño y miraba con aversión las fotos de los fugitivos, seguía callado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Draco? — preguntó Alex en voz baja para que sólo el ojigris pudiera oírla.

— Nada... Éstas noticias me parecen tan absurdas... — contestó fingiendo aburrimiento.

El rubio trató de guardar el diario que descansaba en la mesa de Slytherin dentro de su túnica pero un segundo antes de que lo pudiera tomar, Zabini lo jaló hacia él para observar las fotografías impresas y exclamó algo que dejó helados a los que lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

— ¡Hey! ¿Bellatrix Lestrenge? ¡¿No es ella tu tía, Draco?!


	16. Más decretos

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, segundo tomo._**

* * *

 **MÁS DECRETOS**

* * *

.

 **DECRETO EDUCACIONAL N°. 26**

Se prohíbe a los profesores proporcionar a los alumnos cualquier información que no esté estrictamente relacionada con las asignaturas que cobran por impartir.

 **Firma: Dolores Jane Umbridge**  
 **Suma Inquisidora**

 _._

En consecuencia a la noticia de los fugitivos de Azkaban, en cada pasillo, aula o jardín de Hogwarts se podían escuchar conversaciones de los jóvenes magos y brujas hablando respecto a ella, cada vez eran más los que dudaban en la palabra del Ministerio. Para evitar que los estudiantes indagaran sobre el tema con los profesores surgió el decreto 26.

Este último decreto había sido objeto de gran número de bromas entre los estudiantes. Lee Jordan le comentó a la profesora Umbridge que, según la nueva norma, ella no estaba autorizada a regañar ni a Fred ni a George por jugar a los naipes explosivos en el fondo de la clase.

— ¡Los naipes explosivos no tienen nada que ver con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, profesora! ¡Esa información no está relacionada con su asignatura!

Jordan, junto con varios alumnos bromistas fueron vistos entrar y salir castigados frecuentmente de la oficina de Umbridge; al parecer sus castigos eran daños físicos ya que durante sus rondas nocturnas Alex vio a los sancionados cargar cicatrices sangrantes en el dorso de sus manos.

El mes de febrero llegó con un tiempo más húmedo pero menos frío, y la perspectiva de la segunda excursión del año a Hogsmeade. La mañana del día 14 Alex se vistió con leggins negros, una gabardina de manga tres cuartos color vino ajustada de la cintura y calzó un par de botines negros; Draco y Blaise como siempre vistieron completamente de negro y el resto usaba colores oscuros combinados con verde esmeralda, eran fieles a su casa.

Se pusieron en la fila de estudiantes que esperaban la autorización de Filch para salir del castillo, apetecían con fervor tomar una cerveza de mantequilla que no habían probado desde la excursión pasada.

Hacía un día fresco y ventoso, la calle principal estaba llena de estudiantes que paseaban tranquilamente por las aceras y contemplaban los escaparates de las tiendas, unos cuantos vecinos de Hogsmeade leían un cartel que ofrecía una recompensa de mil galeones a cualquier mago o bruja que pudiera aportar alguna información que sirviera para capturar a alguno de los diez reclusos fugados de Azkaban.

— Nosotros iremos a la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié... ¿Los vemos más tarde en las Tres Escobas?

Pansy y Blaise se despidieron y se fueron tomados de la mano por una calle lateral, juntos se veían más felices que nunca. Millicent y Theodore dijeron que pasarían un momento a Dervish y Banges para arreglar un chivatoscopio de Nott aunque era evidente que buscaban un pretexto para estar solos un momento, así que Alex y Draco arribaron a las Tres Escobas antes.

— Y... ¿Cómo has pasado navidad? — rompió el silencio Alex mientras caminaban con la acera.

— Tuvimos un gran banquete ciertamente aunque fueron aburridos esos días, mi padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo afuera... ¿Cómo la pasaste tú en Hogwarts, Alex?

— Aburrida también... pasé casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca.

— ¿Tú en la biblioteca? ¿Planeas usurpar el puesto de la sangre-sucia como la comelibros del año? — preguntó fingiendo asco y soltando una risa burlona.

— ¡Claro que no! —rió.

Entablaron una conversación amena, riéndose de los profesores y algunos compañeros, mientras avanzaban a la taberna; cuando cruzaron la puerta, de entre el mar de cabezas en las mesas distinguieron tres en particular sentadas en una misma mesa: dos descuidadas cabelleras, una castaña y otra rubia, junto a una mujer de cabello liso y rubio que pudieron reconocer como la fastidiosa Rita Skeeter.

— ¿Qué estará tramando la sangre-sucia? ¿Para qué estará con Lovegood y la reportera Skeeter? — Draco no dejaba de ver en su dirección, tomaron asiento en una mesa vacía y siguió observándolas.

Ordenaron dos cervezas de mantequilla y un cuarto de hora después de su llegada, entró por la puerta Harry Potter y se sentó con las tres féminas.

— Esto no me gusta, algo traen entre manos...

— Ignóralos, Draco, ¿Qué pueden hacer? — intentó tranquilizarlo la castaña.

Pansy y Blaise, que se habían encontrado a Millicent y Theodore en el camino, entraron a las Tres Escobas y se unieron a la mesa de las otras dos serpientes. Pansy todavía no se sentaba cuando impacientemente soltó un cotilleo que había presenciado con su acompañante.

— ¡Vimos al cara rajada con Cho Chang en la tienda de Madame Tudipié! — dio un sorbo a la cerveza que estaba frente a Draco y continuó — Chang hizo un escándalo, no dejaba de llorar, se enceló de que también había quedado de ver a la sangre-sucia y abandonó a Potty en la mesa.

— Y luego llegó aquí y se sentó con Granger — agregó el rubio ojigris moviendo la cabeza en dirección la mesa donde estaban los cuatro.

— ¡¿También está con Lunática y esa reportera?! — dijo abriendo los ojos como platos — Tal vez Chang no se equivocaba en si se había quedado de ver con más mujeres...

— Eso es una banalidad, Pansy, ellos están tramando algo.

 ** _. . ._**

.

 **DECRETO EDUCACIONAL N°. 27**

Cualquier estudiante al que se sorprenda en posesión de la revista El Quisquilloso será expulsado del colegio.

 **Firma: Dolores Jane Umbridge**  
 **Suma Inquisidora**

 _._

— ¿ _El Quisquilloso_? ¿Quién compra esa basura? —se burló Blaise cuando había leído el nuevo aviso del mes de marzo pegado en la Sala común.

— Dicen que publicó un artículo sobre Harry Potter, una entrevista... está siendo polémica, lo escuché en el Gran Comedor — comentó Bulstrode tomando asiento en un sillón.

— ¿Qué pueden decir de él que no hayan dicho ya en _El Profeta_? — se carcajeó Zabini sentándose al lado de Draco.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguan ustedes mismos...? Lean — Theodore cruzaba por la entrada de la Sala Común llevando consigo un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso,_ que arrojó al regazo del rubio platino. Su mirada fría desvaneció la sonrisa socarrona del moreno rostro de Blaise.

 _._

 **HARRY POTTER HABLA POR FIN:**

 **«TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO  
Y LA NOCHE QUE LO VI REGRESAR»**

 _._

Tras una diligente lectura a la nota por parte del pálido ojigris su semblante se trastornó sombrío y pesaroso, sus ojos se oscurecieron como la noche y sus facciones parecían más angulosas de lo normal. Con un firme "¡Crabbe, Goyle!" que pronunció, los dos tontos gorilones aparecieron frente a él en un par de segundos en respuesta al llamado. Draco sin decir una sola palabra más entregó la revista a ese par y señaló la publicación. Cuando habían terminado de leer, se lanzaron miradas asustadas entre ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dice esa entrevista? — inquirió Pansy nerviosa.

— Nuestro querido Potter a señalado a mi padre, el de Draco y los de Crabbe y Goyle como mortífagos, cómplices de los eventos relacionados con el Señor Oscuro — explicó Nott a las miradas confundidas de sus amigos.

— ¡Es un incauto! Esto afectará a la reputación de mi padre con el Ministerio — exclamó Draco molesto.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? No podemos impedir que lean sus declaraciones — comentó preocupada la Russo viendo el rostro de sus amigos.

— Ya nos vengaremos.

El grisáceo mes de marzo dejó paso a un borrascoso abril, los TIMOS cada vez estaban más cerca, algo que los profesores seguían recordando a los alumnos. Todos los de quinto estaban más o menos estresados; Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff fue la primera en recibir una pócima calmante de la señora Pomfrey, después de echarse a llorar durante la clase de Herbología y afirmar, entre sollozos, que era demasiado tonta para aprobar los exámenes y que quería marcharse cuanto antes del colegio. Una noche después de terminar la cena, la profesora Umbridge se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin con su trivial sonrisa de sapo.

— Ejem...

— ¡Profesora Umbridge! — saludó Zabini jovial.

— Necesito que me ayuden en un asunto importante del colegio. Se me ha informado de un grupo ilegal formado por el señor Potter — explicó la profesora — Tengo muy buenas referencias del señor Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson, así que consideré apropiado pedirles a ustedes junto con sus amigos que me ayuden en la labor de atrapar a los implicados.

— Con todo gusto, profesora — Draco sonrió cómplice a Theodore — ¿Cuándo la ayudaremos?

— Ahora mismo.

Los Slytherin avanzaron detrás de Umbridge hasta el séptimo piso, les dio la indicación de detener a todo estudiante que encontraran allí y a Pansy le encargó introducirse en la Sala de los Menesteres. Cada uno se distribuyó por los pasillos, algunos como Draco se ocultaron para atrapar por sorpresa a quien pasara por donde se encontraba. Alex se paró a mitad del pasillo contemplando las paredes hasta que en un cruce chocó con el cuerpo de alguien y cayeron al suelo; cuando giró la cabeza se encontró de frente con Hermione Granger asustada, las dos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente pero la mirada alarmada de la Gryffindor le dio un vuelco a sus pensamientos y le dio la espalda, permitiéndole escapar. Regresando a donde habían quedado la mayoría de sus compañeros escuchó a Draco hablar y se acercó hasta él, lo encontró sujetando su varita con orgullo al lado de un chico azabache tendido en el suelo.

— ¡Embrujo zancadilla, Potter! — dijo — ¡Eh, profesora! ¡PROFESORA! ¡Ya tengo a uno!

La profesora Umbridge apareció jadeando por un extremo del pasillo, pero con una sonrisa de placer en los labios.

— ¡Es él! — exclamó con júbilo al ver a Potter en el suelo — ¡Excelente, Draco, excelente! ¡Muy bien! ¡Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin! Voy a sacarlo de aquí... ¡Levántate, Potter! — el chico se puso en pie y los miró con odio. La profesora Umbridge lo agarró fuertemente por un brazo y se volvió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, hacia el rubio — Corre a ver si atrapas a unos cuantos más, Draco — le ordenó — Russo, di a los otros que busquen en la biblioteca, a ver si encuentran a alguien que se haya quedado sin aliento. Miren en los lavabos, usted con la señorita Parkinson pueden encargarse del de las chicas. ¡Deprisa!

Draco y Alex salieron disparados con el resto del grupo pero sin la intención de seguir buscando cómplices, después de todo ya habían entregado a Potter y a varios más, estaría en graves problemas, la serpiente ya había facturado parte de su venganza entregándolo él personalmente. Volvieron a su Sala común burlándose de los que habían atrapado.

 ** _. . ._**

 _._

 **DECRETO EDUCACIONAL N°. 28**

Dolores Jane Umbridge (Suma Inquisidora) sustituye a Albus Dumbledore como director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

 **Firma: Cornelius Oswald Fudge**  
 **Ministro de Magia**

.

— ¡Por fin! El anciano de Dumbledore ya no fastidiará más — exclamó sin caber de alegría un rubio ojigris — Espero que lo capturen y lleven a Azkaban, aunque creo más prudente que lo lleven a San Mungo por demente.

— ¡Ahora sí habrá justicia en Hogwarts! — celebraba Zabini caminando en círculos.

— Ya puede irse despidiendo Potty de su favoritismo — sonrió triunfal Pansy.

Los carteles habían aparecido en el colegio durante la noche, pero todo el mundo, sin exceptuar a nadie en el castillo, ya sabía que el ex-director Albus Dumbledore había burlado a dos aurores, a la Suma Inquisidora, al Ministro de Magia y a su asistente júnior, y había escapado después de ser amenazado con ser arrestado. El único tema de conversación era la huida de Dumbledore, todos sabían que Potter y Marietta Edgecombe habían sido los únicos estudiantes que habían presenciado la escena en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Después de la publicación del nuevo decreto, los chicos Slytherin que habían ayudado en la caza del grupo ilícito de Harry Potter fueron llamados a la oficina de la Suma Inquisidora y como agradecimiento por su ayuda les otorgó pequeñas insignias con las letras «B» e «I» que los nombraba miembros de la "Brigada Inquisitorial". Orgullosos, a excepción de Alex que estaba contrariada por ayudar a la arpía que tan poca simpatía le tenía, alardearon de su nueva designación, ya que con ello tenían poderes como poder descontar puntos incluso a prefectos y registrar el correo.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Draco se quedó de pie en la puerta con Crabbe y Goyle oyendo con disimulo lo que el Trío Dorado que iba llegando al salón, conversaba con un chico de Hufflepuff.

— ... La profesora Umbridge trató de entrar en el despacho del director después de buscar a Dumbledore por todos los rincones del castillo y los jardines. Pero la gárgola no se apartó de la puerta. El despacho se había cerrado para impedirle la entrada — Macmillan sonrió con suficiencia — Por lo visto, le dio un berrinche de miedo.

— Seguro que le habría encantado sentarse en el despacho del director — dijo Granger con rabia mientras subían la escalera de piedra hacia el vestíbulo — No soporto la prepotencia con que trata a los demás profesores, la muy estúpida, engreída y arrogante...

— A ver, Granger, ¿Cómo termina esa frase? — Draco se deslizó frente a ellos, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. La malicia iluminaba su pálido rostro — Me temo que tendré que descontar unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor y a Hufflepuff — sentenció arrastrando las palabras.

— Los prefectos no pueden quitarles puntos a sus colegas, Malfoy — saltó Macmillan de inmediato.

— Ya sé que los prefectos no pueden descontarse puntos unos a otros — dijo Draco desdeñosamente. Sus secuaces rieron por lo bajo — Pero los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial...

— ¡¿La qué?! — exclamó la leona con aspereza.

— La Brigada Inquisitorial, Granger — repitió el rubio, señalando la nueva placa de su túnica, debajo de la insignia de prefecto — Un selecto grupo de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia, cuidadosamente seleccionados por la profesora Umbridge. Los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial tienen autoridad para descontar puntos. Así que, Granger, a ti te voy a quitar cinco por hacer comentarios groseros sobre nuestra nueva directora. Macmillan, cinco puntos menos por llevarme la contraria. Y a ti otros cinco porque me caes mal, Potter. Weasley, llevas la camisa fuera de los pantalones, tendré que quitarte cinco puntos por eso. Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, eres una sangre-sucia, Granger: diez puntos menos.

Ronald sacó su varita mágica, pero Granger lo apartó.

— Una actitud muy prudente, Granger — musitó Draco — Nueva directora, nuevas reglas... Pórtense bien, Pipi-pote, Rey Weasley...

Dicho esto se alejó a carcajadas y se sentó con su grupito al lado de Alex, riendo por la numerosa cantidad de puntos que ya habían descontado al resto de las casas. Un ¡PUM! proveniente del vestíbulo captó la atención de todas las mesas. Otro ¡PUM!.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y decenas de fuegos artificiales encantados explotaron y entraron también al comedor; por los pasillos revoloteaban dragones compuestos de chispas verdes y doradas que despedían fogonazos y producían potentes explosiones; girándulas de color rosa fosforito de un metro y medio de diámetro pasaban zumbando como platillos volantes; cohetes con largas colas de brillantes estrellas plateadas rebotaban contra las paredes; las bengalas escribían palabrotas en el aire; los petardos explotaban como minas donde sea que se mirase, y en lugar de consumirse y apagarse poco a poco, esos milagros pirotécnicos parecían adquirir cada vez más fuerza y energía y cada vez perseguían con más avidez a los alumnos, que se refugiaban sonrientes debajo de las mesas, detrás de las puertas o cualquier lugar desde el que pudieran seguir observando el espectáculo.

— Maravilloso cohetes, deben ser Weasley, ¡Jajá! — habló para sí Alex, reteniendo en su mente la imagen de los gemelos retorciéndose de risa, como seguro estarían en ese momento.

Filch y la profesora Umbridge se quedaron petrificados en mitad de la escalera. Una de las girándulas más grandes fue dando vueltas hacia donde estaban la profesora Umbridge y el conserje, emitiendo un siniestro «¡liiiiuuuuu!». Ambos gritaron de miedo y se agacharon, y la girándula salió volando por la ventana que tenían detrás y fue a parar a los jardines. Entre tanto, varios dragones y un enorme murciélago de color morado, que humeaba amenazadoramente, aprovecharon que había una puerta abierta al final del pasillo para escapar por ella hacia el segundo piso.

— ¡Corra, Filch, corra! — gritó la profesora Umbridge — ¡Si no hacemos algo se dispersarán por todo el colegio! ¡ _Desmaius_!

Un chorro de luz roja salió del extremo de su varita y fue a parar contra uno de los cohetes. En lugar de quedarse parado en el aire, éste explotó con tanta fuerza que hizo un agujero en el cuadro de una bruja de aspecto bobalicón, retratada en medio de un prado.

— ¡No los aturda, Filch! — gritó furiosa la profesora Umbridge, como si el conjuro lo hubiera pronunciado él.

— ¡Como usted diga, señora! — exclamó resollando el conserje. Corrió hacia un armario cercano, sacó de él una escoba y empezó a golpear con ella los fuegos artificiales. Unos segundos más tarde, la parte delantera de la escoba estaba en llamas.

Aquella tarde los fuegos artificiales siguieron ardiendo y extendiéndose por el colegio. Pese a que ocasionaron graves trastornos, sobre todo los petardos, a los otros profesores no pareció importarles mucho. El resultado de aquel jaleo fue que la profesora Umbridge se pasó la primera tarde como directora corriendo por el colegio y acudiendo a los llamamientos de los otros profesores, ninguno de los cuales parecía capaz de echar de su aula a los fuegos artificiales sin su ayuda.

Cuando tuvo un momento a solas, Alex se escabulló lejos de los estudiantes y se fue en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía, le apetecía estar un momento lejos de la "nueva directora", sin su tonto cargo de la B.I., sin escuchar los regodeos de sus amigos y los comentarios adulares hacia la arpía cara de sapo de Dolores Umbridge. Entró en la desierta aula en la que hace mucho no había puesto un pie, ni cuando cruzaba para ir al salón de arriba al asistir a sus clases se tomaba un minuto para recorrer ese abandonado y tranquilo lugar. Se sentó en el frío suelo empolvado y se recargo en la pared de piedra, cerró sus ojos un momento... aguzó sus oídos, quería escuchar el débil viento chocando y colándose por las aberturas de las ventanas...

— ¿Russo?

— Ho-hola... Fred, George... — agachó la cabeza.

Tenían tiempo sin hablar y las últimas dos veces que habían estado cerca eran cuando los Slytherin se burlaron de su práctica y en el juego en el que Malfoy los insultó y luego ellos fueron suspendidos.

— Quiero disculparme... por todo, he participado en crueles bromas e injusticias con todos los de Gryffindor, sobre todo hacia su hermano Ronald y...

— No digas nada, Alexandra — interrumpió uno de los pelirrojos.

— Ya esperábamos algo así, eres una serpiente.

— Igual que el resto... sólo sigues a Malfoy.

— Creímos que serías diferente — en sus rostros era evidente lo decepcionados que estaban.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Para uno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Slytherin se dieron cuenta que uno de los cazadores, Montague, no había asistido. En realidad no lo habían visto desde hace un par de días ni en clases ni en la Sala común pero hasta ese momento nadie le había tomado importancia, creían que estaría haciendo algo que le llevaba mucho tiempo por eso no llegaba a dormir. Una tarde, la profesora Umbridge abordó corriendo a Draco.

— ¡Draco, aquí estás...! Necesito que... — jadeaba por el evidente esfuerzo que había hecho al correr — Que... vayas por el profesor Snape... lo encontré.

El rubio acudió inmediatamente al despacho del profesor que ni siquiera reparó en llamar a la puerta y entró atropelladamente.

— Profesor Snape, señor... ¡Oh, lo siento!

Draco encontró a Potter dentro del aula junto con Snape; se quedó observándolos sin poder ocultar su gesto de incredulidad.

— No pasa nada, Draco — lo tranquilizó el hombre, y bajó la varita — Potter ha venido a repasar pociones curativas.

Una chispa de felicidad lo invadió por completo al escuchar tal noticia, estaba más contento que cuando lo atrapó con el embrujo zancadilla.

— No lo sabía — masculló mirando con gesto burlón a Potter, que se había puesto muy colorado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Draco? — preguntó Snape.

— Es la profesora Umbridge, señor. Han encontrado a Montague, señor, ha aparecido dentro de un retrete del cuarto piso.

— ¿Cómo llegó allí?

— No lo sé, señor. Está un poco aturdido.

— Está bien, está bien. Potter — dijo Snape — Continuaremos la clase mañana por la noche.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras Snape salió pisando fuerte del despacho. Cuando el profesor estaba de espaldas, Draco miró a Potter y, moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, dijo: «¿Pociones curativas?»; luego siguió a Snape. En cuanto llegó a su Sala común, informó el accidente de Montague como si fuera algo insignificante, eso sí no se cohibió cuando relató la nueva de la que se había enterado.

— ¡Potter es tan patético que recibe clases particulares de... POCIONES CURATIVAS! — exclamaba el príncipe de Slytherin enérgico a todos sus compañeros — Imaginen que tan imbécil debe ser como para que el profesor Snape se atreviera a brindarle esas clases.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Montague? ¿Cómo es que apareció en los inodoros? — preguntó un chico de segundo año admirado por Draco.

— Ni idea, estaba totalmente confundido — respondió cortante — ¡POCIONES CURATIVAS! ¡Ni Longbottom ha recibido clases particulares! — Toda la casa se rió del Gryffindor.

Las vacaciones de pascua iniciaron, pero a medida que avanzaba la semana, el tiempo se hizo más ventoso, soleado y cálido, clima más que perfecto para salir y disfrutar al aire libre pero Alex y el resto de su pandilla estaban atrapados dentro del castillo, como el resto de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, sin más ocupación que repasar e ir y venir de la biblioteca, el malhumor reinaba en el castillo. Los TIMOs y ÉXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. El equipo de Quidditch incluso dejó de practicar, como eran los favoritos a ganar no creían necesario entrenar, y aunque se empeñaran en enmascararlo, las serpientes eran una clase de "empollones": fingían que no les importaba sus calificaciones, que les bastaba con ser reconocidos pero... sí que les importaba tener excelentes notas.

Paradójicamente camuflaban su alto desempeño (ya que la nota media en toda la casa era una S), por eso mismo es que en el colegio no consideraban a Slytherin tan sobresaliente académicamente, pasaban desapercibidos en ese detalle.

Para subrayar la importancia de los próximos exámenes, una serie de folletos, prospectos y anuncios relacionados con varias carreras mágicas aparecieron encima de las mesas de las mazmorras de Slytherin poco después de que las vacaciones finalizasen, y en el tablón de anuncios colgaron un letrero que decía:

.

 **ORIENTACIÓN ACADÉMICA**

 **Todos los alumnos de quinto curso tendrán, durante la primera semana del trimestre de verano, una breve entrevista con el jefe de su casa para hablar de las futuras carreras. Las fechas y las horas de las entrevistas se indican a continuación.**

 _._

— Oh, Alex, nos tocará ir al mismo tiempo — comentó Pansy —Nos han asignado con Snape el martes a las 12:00.


	17. TIMOs

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, segundo tomo._**

* * *

 **TIMOS**

* * *

Lunes de nuevo, los días de asueto acabaron. Ese día en particular parecía muy prometedor respecto a ser aburrido y cargado de deberes como había sido casi todo el año... Esa paz en la tarde se desmoronó; al sonar la campana a las cinco, gritos y chillidos resonaron por todas partes, provenían de algún piso de arriba; los alumnos que salían de las aulas se paraban en seco y miraban con temor hacia el techo.

La profesora Umbridge abandonó precipitadamente su clase, caminó tan aprisa como le permitían sus cortas piernas. Los estudiantes curiosos corrían detrás de ella para mirar lo que ocurría.

En el quinto piso del ala este se extendía por los pasillos un pantano, alumnos que habían caído en él pataleaban desesperados por salir ya que se hundían a cada minuto. El agua estancada en la depresión apestaba más que veinte bombas fétidas. Filch sacó todos los palos de escoba que encontró en su cuarto de limpieza y ayudaba a los jóvenes a salir. La Brigada Inquisitorial hizo presencia en la escena del crimen y con sus insignias bien sujetas en la túnica se dispusieron a encontrar al responsable... Que en realidad eran dos, no uno, y tampoco demoraron en dar con ellos, pues los culpables seguían en el quinto piso desternillándose de risa en el suelo.

Draco y Pansy sujetaron a los gemelos Weasley de un brazo y los llevaron al vestíbulo. El colegio entero los siguió hasta allí, incluso profesores y fantasmas, que se pararon de pie formando un corro en torno a los infractores pelirrojos. Los miembros de la Brigada parecían muy satisfechos de sí mismos, Alex temía el castigo cruel que seguro la arpía les pondría a los muchachos pero los Weasley no parecían ni un tanto preocupados, al contrario, se veían orgullosos de su desastre.

— ¡Muy bien! — gritó triunfante la profesora Umbridge, que contemplaba a sus presas desde arriba a mitad de la escalera de mármol — ¿Les parece muy gracioso convertir un pasillo del colegio en un pantano?

— Pues sí, la verdad — contestó Fred, que miraba a la profesora sin dar señal alguna de temor.

Filch, que casi lloraba de felicidad, se abrió paso a empujones hasta la profesora Umbridge.

— Ya tengo el permiso, señora — anunció con voz ronca mientras agitaba el trozo de pergamino — Tengo el permiso y tengo las fustas preparadas. Déjeme hacerlo ahora, por favor...

— Muy bien, Argus — repuso ella — Ustedes dos — prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos — Van a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio.

— ¿Sabe qué le digo? — replicó Fred — Me parece que no — Miró a su hermano y añadió — Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para estar internos en un colegio, George.

— Sí, yo también tengo esa impresión — coincidió George con desparpajo.

— Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿No? — le preguntó Fred.

— Desde luego — contestó George.

Y antes de que la profesora Umbridge pudiera decir ni una palabra, los gemelos Weasley levantaron sus varitas y gritaron juntos:

— ¡ _Accio_ escobas!

Se oyó un fuerte estrépito a lo lejos. Las escobas de Fred y George, volaban a toda pastilla por el pasillo hacia sus propietarios, una de ellas arrastraba una pesada cadena y una barra de hierro con las que claramente habían sido retenidas; se pararon en seco delante de los gemelos. El ruido que hizo la cadena al chocar contra las losas de piedra del suelo resonó por el vestíbulo.

— Suerte, Alex — susurraron con un deje de nostalgia ambos pelirrojos a la castaña serpiente que estaba de pie con la Brigada. Les correspondió con una sonrisa sincera.

— Hasta nunca — le dijo Fred a la profesora Umbridge, y pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba.

— Sí, no se moleste en enviarnos ninguna postal — añadió George, y también montó en su escoba.

Fred miró a los estudiantes que se habían congregado en el vestíbulo, que los observaban atentos y en silencio.

— Si a alguien le interesa comprar un pantano portátil como el que han visto arriba, nos encontrarán en Sortilegios Weasley, en el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon — dijo en voz alta.

— Hacemos descuentos especiales a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se comprometan a utilizar nuestros productos para deshacerse de esa vieja bruja — añadió George señalando a la profesora Umbridge.

— ¡DETENLOS! — chilló la mujer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando la Brigada Inquisitorial empezó a cercarlos, Fred y George dieron un pisotón en el suelo y se elevaron a más de cuatro metros, mientras la barra de hierro oscilaba peligrosamente un poco más abajo. Fred miró hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde estaba suspendido el poltergeist Peeves, que cabeceaba a la misma altura que ellos, por encima de la multitud.

— Hazle la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves.

El ser se quitó el sombrero con cascabeles de la cabeza e hizo una ostentosa reverencia al mismo tiempo que los gemelos daban una vuelta al vestíbulo en medio de un aplauso frenético de los estudiantes y salían volando por las puertas abiertas hacia una espléndida puesta de sol. La historia del vuelo hacia la libertad de Fred y George se contó tantas veces en los días siguientes que sin duda se convertiría en una de las leyendas de Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente Alex y Pansy tenían la entrevista de orientación académica con el profesor Snape. Llegaron puntuales al medio día a su mazmorra, tocaron la puerta y el profesor con su habitual porte de murciélago, semblante aburrido y frialdad al hablar las hizo pasar.

— Sientense — les indicó y esparció folletos por su mesa — Russo, Parkinson... Esta reunión es para hablar sobre las posibles carreras que hayan pensado estudiar, y para ayudarles a decidir qué asignaturas deberían cursar en sexto y en séptimo... — les explicó Snape — ¿Han pensado ya qué les apetece hacer cuando salgan de Hogwarts?

— Pues... — se miraron entre ellas, ninguna tenía idea.

— Ya me lo imaginaba... — rodó sus oscuros ojos — ¿Se han tomado la molestia de leer los folletos? No, definitivamente... Señorita Parkinson, tengo entendido que como líder se desenvuelve muy bien y las asignaturas en que mejor se desempeña son Pociones, Historia de la magia, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, aunque en el resto de sus asignaturas lleva una media de Supera las Expectativas... — rebuscó una gran cantidad de folletos y se los entregó a la ojiverde; luego prosiguió — Usted, Russo, tiene un alto rendimiento en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia y Estudio de Runas Antiguas, en Pociones aún podría... mejorar, pero admito que va bastante bien, sin mencionar su singular... creatividad y potencia en sus hechizos, si fuera más disciplinada podría incluso aspirar a un puesto como auror...

— ¿Auror? ¿Qué es? — preguntó curiosa la castaña.

— Los aurores son magos altamente calificados que trabajan para el Ministerio de Magia. Su principal cometido es dar caza a los magos... tenebrosos. Es una carrera estricta, piden cinco ÉXTASIS como mínimo, y no aceptan notas inferiores a "Supera las expectativas". Además, es obligatorio someterse a rigurosas pruebas de personalidad y aptitudes en la Oficina de aurores — levantó sus oscuros ojos fríos y la miró directamente — Es una carrera difícil, sólo aceptan a los mejores.

— Sanación y la banca mágica me han interesado — exclamó Pansy.

— Muy bien... pero deberá mejorar su desempeño en Herbología o Aritmancia para aspirar a esas carreras... No creo que tenga problemas, señorita Parkinson.

— Yo... no sé, también me inclinaría por Sanación y... Auror.

— Como he mencionado antes, sus notas son buenas pero necesita mejorar su disciplina y dedicación para... tener la oportunidad de aspirar dichas carreras. Y mejorar en Pociones que seguramente lo haría si en mis clases en lugar de imitar a su compañero de mesa, se tomara la molestia de leer las instrucciones y seguirlas.

Alex se ruborizó ante ese último comentario ya que no imaginaba que el profesor Snape hubiera notado su forma de trabajar en la clase.

 _"¿Tendrá ojos en la espalda tal vez...?"_

— Ya hemos terminado la consulta sobre orientación académica. Retírense.

Alex y Pansy se colgaron las mochilas del hombro y salieron de su despacho, como ya estaban en las mazmorras sólo debieron caminar un par de pasillos más para llegar a la entrada de la Sala común. Durante el resto de la semana, los alumnos de quinto fueron asistiendo a sus entrevistas en las que, alumnos tan petulantes como las encantadoras serpientes Malfoy y Zabini no se molestaban en encontrar una carrera justificándose con que su "nivel superior" les daba la seguridad de ser aceptados en cualquiera que desearan, o incluso que no necesitaban una, pues vivían en la opulencia.

Varias semanas habían pasado ya después de la partida de los gemelos Weasley y sus fieles seguidores intentaban tomar su lugar como los alborotadores de Hogwarts lo que ocasionó un caos total dentro del castillo: Alguien consiguió deslizar en la oficina de Umbridge un escarbato de hocico peludo que no tardó en destrozar el lugar en su búsqueda de objetos relucientes, saltó sobre la profesora cuando ésta entró en la habitación e intentó roer los anillos que llevaba en los regordetes dedos. Además, por los pasillos se tiraban tantas bombas fétidas que los alumnos adoptaron la nueva moda de hacerse encantamientos casco-burbuja antes de salir de las aulas, porque así podían respirar aire no contaminado, aunque eso les diera un aspecto muy peculiar: parecía que llevaban la cabeza metida en una pecera.

Filch rondaba por los pasillos con un látigo en la mano, ansioso por atrapar granujas, pero el problema era que había tantos que el conserje no sabía adónde mirar. La Brigada Inquisitorial hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo, pero a sus miembros les ocurrían cosas extrañas sin parar; Warrington se presentó en la enfermería con una afección de la piel tan espantosa que parecía que lo habían recubierto de copos de maíz; a Pansy Parkinson le salieron cuernos y se perdió todas las clases del día.

Pero ninguno podía competir con el gran maestro del descalabro, Peeves, quien parecía haberse tomado muy en serio las palabras de despedida de Fred. Peeves rompía faroles y apagaba velas, hacía malabarismos con antorchas encendidas sobre las cabezas de los alarmados estudiantes, lograba que ordenados montones de hojas de pergamino cayeran en las chimeneas o salieran volando por las ventanas; inundó el segundo piso al arrancar todos los grifos de los lavabos, tiró una bolsa de tarántulas en medio del Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno y, cuando le apetecía descansar un poco, pasaba horas flotando detrás de la profesora Umbridge y haciendo fuertes pedorretas cada vez que ella abría la boca para decir algo. Ningún miembro del profesorado parecía dispuesto a ayudar a la nueva directora.

En la guarida Slytherin las cosas no iban del todo normal, el capitán de Quidditch, Draco, había perdido interés en la Copa que, cedió su puesto de capitán al cazador Montague, inclusive faltó al partido de Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, en que vencieron los leones por la brillante e inusual actuación de Ronald Weasley.

El pálido rubio pasaba más tiempo de lo habitual sentado frente a la chimenea donde toda la pandilla lo acompañaba y recibía más a menudo cartas de su madre.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Los jardines del castillo relucían bajo la luz del sol como si acabaran de pintarlos; el cielo, sin una nube, se sonreía a sí mismo en la lisa y brillante superficie del lago; y una suave brisa rizaba de vez en cuando las satinadas y verdes extensiones de césped. Había llegado el mes de junio, pero para los alumnos de quinto curso eso sólo significaba una cosa: que se les habían cargado encima los TIMOS. Los profesores ya no les ponían deberes y las clases estaban íntegramente dedicadas a repasar los temas que ellos creían que con mayor probabilidad aparecerían en los exámenes.

— Los horarios de los TIMOs han salido ya, están repartidos en dos semanas consecutivas. Los exámenes teóricos son por la mañana y los prácticos por la tarde. El examen práctico de Astronomía es en la noche, por supuesto — informó Theodore a sus amigos reunidos.

— Excelente; deberíamos tomar estos días de descanso, si estudio más mi cabeza estallará — se quejó Millicent tumbándose sobre un sofá.

— Tiene razón, yo tampoco aguanto más — secundó Pansy.

A diferencia del resto de alumnos de quinto y séptimo que pasaban leyendo y practicando los ratos que no estaban en examen, los seis Slytherin estuvieron relajados conversando tranquilamente en sus horas libres.

El primer TIMO era de Encantamientos; a las nueve y media, los llamaron clase por clase para que entraran al Gran Comedor, habían retirado las cuatro mesas de las casas y en su lugar habían puesto muchas mesas individuales, encaradas hacia la de los profesores, desde donde los miraba la profesora McGonagall, que permanecía de pie. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado y se hubieron callado, la profesora McGonagall dijo:

— Ya pueden empezar — Y dio la vuelta a un enorme reloj de arena que había sobre la mesa.

A los seis amigos les pareció de lo más simple, conversaban animados que habían respondido correctamente en su pergamino todas las preguntas. Para el examen práctico tuvieron la misma suerte, los llamaban en orden alfabético y los observaban unos ancianos; realizaron cada encantamiento a la perfección.

Al siguiente día fue el de Transformaciones: igual que en el primer TIMO las serpientes pasaron limpiamente cada pregunta y prueba; quien evaluó a Alex le pidió entusiasmado que usara el mismo hechizo que había utilizado en el Torneo de los tres magos para transformarse en dragón, y con un sutil _"Aminosa Espinosa"_ cumplió los deseos del mago convirtiéndose en una bestia aterradora.

El miércoles correspondió al examen de Herbología, demasiado sencillo para ellos, decían los Slytherin. Pansy se había esforzado los últimos días para mejorar en esa asignatura y estaba de segura de obtener un Extraordinario.

Jueves, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Fue incluso una prueba divertida especialmente para Draco y Alex que mostraban ser totalmente aptos con embrujos y contraembrujos; fueron de los únicos estudiantes que lograron sorprender a los examinadores por sus habilidades, el otro chico fue Harry Potter.

Viernes correspondió a Runas Antiguas que solamente a Russo, Malfoy, Zabini y Nott les tocaba presentar. Como en todos los exámenes hasta el momento, eran los primeros en acabar y los más confiados de sí.

Lunes de nuevo fue el TIMO de Pociones; Alex no había hecho caso a las indicaciones de Snape y no estudió en absoluto, el examen teórico lo había contestado sin problema alguno pero temía haber hecho mal su poción. Draco, Blaise y Theodore eran ases en esa asignatura, estaban más que confiados en que obtendrían la nota máxima.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue martes, el examen práctico tuvo lugar por la tarde en la extensión de césped que había junto a la linde del Bosque Prohibido, la castaña admitía por vez primera que las extrañas criaturas de Hagrid eran más entretenidas que las que el plan de estudios indicaba.

Otro miércoles, pero con examen teórico de Astronomía, las preguntas eran fáciles, recordaban las respuestas de un ensayo que hacía meses habían tenido que escribir. El examen de Adivinación en la tarde Blaise, Pansy y Millicent lo hicieron como quisieron, con la profesora Trelawney no habían aprendido nada, y de todos modos esa materia no les importaba. Por su cuenta a la misma hora, Alex, Draco y Theodore hicieron el de Aritmancia, en el que los tres coincidieron que había estado mucho más fácil de lo que esperaban. En la noche a las once, montaron sus telescopios hacia la perfecta noche despejada y realizaron la prueba práctica de Astronomía, "relajante" la nominaron las seis serpientes. Acabaron con tiempo de ventaja pero no bajaron de la torre de Astronomía... Se oyó un rugido procedente de la lejana cabaña de el guardabosques, resonó en la oscuridad y llegó hasta lo alto de la torre. Varios alumnos se separaron de sus telescopios y miraron hacia la cabaña.

— Chicos, chicas, intenten concentrarse — dijo en voz baja el examinador — Ejem..., veinte minutos... — anunció.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ¡PUM! que procedía de los jardines. La puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se había abierto, y la luz que salía de dentro permitió ver con claridad: una figura de gran tamaño rugía y enarbolaba los puños, rodeada de seis personas, las cuales intentaban aturdirlo a juzgar por los finos rayos de luz roja que proyectaban hacia él, aunque parecían rebotarle;

el semi-gigante aún estaba en pie. Por los jardines resonaban gritos y un hombre bramó: «¡Sé razonable, Hagrid!».

— ¿Razonable? — rugió él — ¡Maldita sea, Dawlish, no me llevarán así!

El perro de Hagrid intentó defender a su amo y saltó repetidamente sobre los magos que rodeaban al guardabosques, hasta que el rayo de un hechizo aturdidor alcanzó al animal, que cayó al suelo. Hagrid soltó un furioso aullido y cogió al culpable y lo lanzó por el aire; el hombre recorrió unos tres metros volando y no volvió a levantarse.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, la luz iluminaba el oscuro jardín y una silueta cruzaba la extensión de césped.

— ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? — gritaba la solitaria figura mientras corría — ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡He dicho que lo dejen en paz! — repetía la profesora McGonagall en la oscuridad — ¿Con qué derecho lo atacan? Él no ha hecho nada, nada que justifique este...

Las figuras que había junto a la cabaña de Hagrid lanzaron al menos cuatro rayos aturdidores contra la profesora McGonagall. A medio camino entre la cabaña y el castillo, los rayos chocaron contra ella; en un primer momento, la profesora se iluminó y desprendió un brillo de un extraño color rojo; luego se despegó del suelo, cayó con fuerza sobre la espalda y no volvió a moverse.

— ¡COBARDES! — bramó Hagrid; su voz llegó con claridad hasta lo alto de la torre, y varias luces volvieron a encenderse dentro del castillo — ¡MALDITOS COBARDES! ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡Y ESTO!

Hagrid intentó dar un par de fuertes golpes a los agresores que tenía más cerca, a quienes, a juzgar por cómo se derrumbaron, dejó inconscientes. Pero luego se dobló por la cintura, como si finalmente el hechizo lo hubiera vencido. Al cabo de un instante, Hagrid volvió a estar de pie y cargó sobre los hombros el cuerpo inerte de su mascota.

— ¡Deténganlo! ¡Sujétenlo! — gritaba la profesora Umbridge, pero el único ayudante que le quedaba se mostraba muy reacio a ponerse al alcance de los puños de Hagrid; empezó a retroceder, tan deprisa que tropezó con uno de sus inconscientes colegas, y también cayó al suelo. El guardabosques, mientras tanto, se había dado la vuelta y había echado a correr con su perro en hombros. La profesora Umbridge le lanzó un último hechizo aturdidor, pero no dio en el blanco; y Hagrid, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las lejanas verjas, desapareció en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? — preguntó la Russo mientras bajaba muy aprisa a las mazmorras junto con su grupo de amigos.

— Supongo que esa era su despedida — respondió Draco con voz indiferente pero en su mirada era obvia su curiosidad.

— Me pregunto como explicarán esto... — comentó Blaise.

Dejaron de lado el tema en sus conversaciones aunque difícilmente lo podían ignorar ya que el resto de estudiantes no dejaba de indagar sobre lo sucedido esa noche.

El último examen, el de Historia de la Magia, tuvo lugar hasta la tarde que al igual al resto de exámenes teóricos fue sencillo responder las preguntas en el pergamino. A los pocos minutos de que se agotara el tiempo, rompió el silencio un estrepitoso grito que lo siguió el sonido de un golpe sordo... Potter había caído de su banca y gritaba de dolor en el suelo, aunque no parecía que fuera por el golpe. Cuando el profesor se acercó y ayudó a ponerse de pie, el azabache objetaba haberse quedado dormido, pero a Alex no le parecía que fuese sincero. Por unos segundos la castaña sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

— ¿Vieron a Potty retorcerse en el suelo? Já, seguro que fue porque sabe que no aprobará — se burlaba Pansy llenando de lágrimas sus ojos verdes por la risa.

— Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que armara una escena — comentó Blaise.

— ¿Qué diablos pretendía? Cada vez que hace algo así, termina creando caos — resopló Millicent apoyando los codos en la Mesa del gran comedor, ya estaban de vuelta las mesas de las casas.

— Te apuesto un galeón a que no tardaremos en enterarnos — vociferó Zabini.

— ¡Necesito a mi Brigada! —entró corriendo torpemente la directora — ¡Están allanando mi oficina!

Los Slytherin con la insignia de BI corrieron detrás de la regordeta profesora escaleras arriba; a la Brigada los dividió en dos grupos: el primero, conformado por Draco, Pansy, Alex y Millicent, la acompañaron a su oficina y el otro subgrupo se encargó de recorrer los pasillos y atraparan a los que estuvieran implicados en la infracción.

Al cruzar la puerta del despacho rosado de la directora se encontraron con Hermione Granger de pie en una esquina y a Harry Potter con medio cuerpo dentro de la chimenea. La profesora Umbridge, tiró de él tomándolo del cabello y jaló su cuello hacia atrás como si fuera a degollarlo. Millicent apretujó a Granger contra la pared con fuerza.

— Quítale la varita — bramó la profesora Umbridge a Draco y éste hurgó el bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacó su varita — Y no te olvides de ella.

El rubio arrebató la varita a la hija de muggles y la miró desafiante; se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana sonriendo pendenciero y jugueteó la varita de Potter lanzándola al aire y recuperándola con una mano. Se produjo un alboroto al otro lado de la puerta, y entonces entraron varios corpulentos alumnos de Slytherin arrastrando a Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood y a Neville Longbottom. Los habían amordazado a los cuatro.

— Los tenemos a todos — anunció Warrington reintegrándose, y empujó bruscamente a Ronald al centro del despacho — Éste — dijo señalando a Longbottom — ha intentado impedir que agarrara a ésa — señaló a Ginevra Weasley que pretendía pegar patadas a su captora — así que lo hemos pescado también.

La regordeta e iracunda directora asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al chico que sujetaba del cuello.

— Muy bien, Potter — comenzó — Has colocado vigilantes alrededor de mi despacho y has enviado a ese payaso — señaló con la cabeza al Weasley; Draco se carcajeó sin mesura — para que me dijera que el poltergeist estaba provocando caos en el departamento de Transformaciones cuando yo sabía perfectamente que estaba manchando de tinta las miras de todos los telescopios del colegio, porque el señor Filch acababa de informarme de ello — tomó una bocanada de aire intentando recuperar su falsa sonrisa — Tenías la cabeza dentro de mi chimenea. ¿Con quién te comunicabas? ¿Con Dumbledore?

— No —contestó Potter e intentó soltarse.

—¡Mentira! —gritó la profesora Umbridge. Le dio un empujón, y lo estampó contra la mesa.

El blandengue rostro de la profesora Umbridge se tensó un poco.

— Muy bien — continuó con su dulce voz, más falsa y más peligrosa que nunca — No tengo otra alternativa que obligarlo a hablar. Draco, ve a buscar al profesor Snape.

El alto ojigris se guardó la varita de Potter en el bolsillo de la túnica y salió del despacho con una sonrisa en los labios. Los chicos capturados forcejeaban adoloridos intentando liberarse de los lastimosos agarres con los que los sujetaban las serpientes: Ronald Weasley sangraba del labio y Longbottom parecía estar al borde de la asfixia, la Lunática era la única que parecía no entender la situación.

 _"Esa arpía está loca, ya ni en Azkaban tratan tan mal..."_

Draco entró de nuevo en el despacho y le aguantó la puerta a Snape.

— ¿Quería verme, directora? — preguntó éste, y miró a los forcejeantes alumnos con un gesto de absoluta indiferencia.

—¡Ah, profesor Snape! — exclamó la profesora Umbridge sonriendo de oreja a oreja — Sí, necesito otra botella de Veritaserum. Cuanto antes, por favor.

— Le di la última botella que tenía para que interrogara a Potter — contestó Snape observándola con frialdad — No la gastaría toda, ¿verdad? Ya le indiqué que bastaba con tres gotas — La profesora Umbridge se ruborizó — A menos que quiera envenenar a Potter, y le aseguro que si lo hiciera yo lo comprendería, no puedo ayudarla. El único problema es que la mayoría de los venenos actúan tan deprisa que la víctima no tiene mucho tiempo para confesar.

— ¡Está usted en periodo de prueba! — gritó Umbridge, y Snape volvió a mirarla con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas — ¡Se niega a colaborar! ¡Me ha decepcionado, profesor Snape; Lucius Malfoy siempre habla muy bien de usted! ¡Salga inmediatamente de mi despacho!

Snape hizo una irónica reverencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— ¡Tiene a Canuto! — gritó Potter de imprevisto — ¡Tiene a Canuto en el sitio donde la guardan!

Snape se paró con una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

— ¿Canuto? — chilló la profesora Umbridge mirando ávidamente a Potter y luego a Snape — ¿Quién es Canuto? ¿Dónde guardan qué? ¿Qué ha querido decir, Snape?

— No tengo ni idea — respondió Snape sin inmutarse y cerró la puerta tras él haciendo un ruidito seco.

La profesora Umbridge, que parecía sentirse igual que él; la mujer respiraba agitadamente, llena de rabia y de frustración. Como si una idea la iluminara, transtornó repentinamente su cara con una expresión cruel, ansiosa y emocionada.

— Muy bien... No me queda otra alternativa — dijo la directora y sacó su varita mágica — Este asunto va más allá de la disciplina escolar, es un tema de seguridad del Ministerio... Sí, sí... — respiraba entrecortadamente —No me gusta nada tener que hacer esto, Potter, pero me has obligado... Seguro que la maldición Cruciatus te hará hablar — sentenció la profesora Umbridge con voz queda.

— ¡No! — gritó Granger — ¡Es ilegal, profesora Umbridge!

— Si Cornelius no se entera, no pasará nada — repuso. Inspiró hondo y gritó — ¡Cru...!

—¡NO! — chilló la joven que seguía siendo sujetada por Millicent — ¡No! ¡Dícelo, Harry, o le diré yo!

— ¡Vaya, vaya! — exclamó la profesora Umbridge, triunfante — ¡Doña Preguntitas nos va a dar algunas respuestas! ¡Adelante, niña, adelante! — agarró a la leona por los hombros y la sentó en una butaca — A ver, ¿con quién se estaba comunicando Potter hace un momento?

— Bueno — tragó saliva mientras intentaba recuperar la voz — intentaba hablar co... con el profesor Dumbledore...

La despeinada chica sollozaba desesperada pero no derramaba ni una lágrima; sus compañeros de uniforme escarlata la escuchaban atentos con gesto sorprendido. Alex que tenía todo un currículum en engaños, descubrió rápidamente que esa castaña no hacía más que fingir e improvisar, estaba arriesgando su pellejo, si la rechoncha bruja la descubría, las maldiciones serían para ella.

— ...Intentábamos decirle que... ya está lista, el arma — finalizó fingiendo arrepentimiento.

— ¿El arma? ¿Qué arma? — preguntó la profesora, cuyos ojos se salían de las órbitas a causa de la emoción — ¿Han desarrollado algún método de resistencia? ¿Un arma que podrían emplear contra el Ministerio? Por orden de Dumbledore, claro...

— ¡S… s… sí — farfulló la hija de muggles.

— Llévenme a donde está el arma, ustedes dos irán delante de mí y me enseñarán el camino — les ordenó Umbridge a Potter y Granger apuntándolos con su varita — Brigada, permanezcan aquí hasta que yo regrese y asegúrense que ninguno de éstos se escape.

La directora salió con sus dos alumnos por la puerta y dejó a sus agresivos amigos a cargo de los rehenes. Aunque Draco se regocijaba de placer con el acontecimiento, parecía que una parte de él permanecía ausente de esa alegría, en el fondo estaba preocupado, angustiado por algo... En su mordaz semblante quedaba explícito sus deseos de castigar con su propia mano a los Gryffindor apresados, pero sus profundos ojos grises expresaban deseos de marcharse.


	18. Otra vida

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, segundo tomo._**

* * *

 **OTRA VIDA**

* * *

— Y bien… ¿Qué haremos con éstos? — Preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

— No lo sé, podríamos atarlos y darle a Filch el placer de verlos colgados de los pies — rió a carcajadas Pansy.

— Excelente idea, Pansyti.

Crabbe apretó más su agarre en el cuello de Longbottom que, se estaba poniendo morado y comenzaba a patalear desesperado por respirar. Ginevra al verlo, enfureció y con una fuerte patada se separó de Warringon y Pansy; al mismo tiempo, Ronald derribó con su peso a Theodore y Blaise, sacó su varita de la túnica de Nott, apuntó a Crabbe y con un _Desmaius_ lo aturdió y liberó a Longbottom que inmediatamente se agachó y tomó su varita que descansaba en el suelo. Alex y Draco se apartaron del grupo, la castaña no tenía intención de luchar y extrañamente, Draco tampoco.

Ronald lanzó otro _Desmaius_ a Warrington y con un _Protego_ evadió el hechizo aturdidor que Millicent le había arrojado, pero la Slytherin se descuidó y Ginevra, quien tenía marcas de arañones en la cara por forcejear con Pansy, ya había recuperado su varita, aturdió a Millicent y desarmó a Blaise. Neville se levantó y con un _Expelliarmus_ dirigido a Theodore, lo desarmó, pero su encantamiento rebotó en Draco y en Alex, quienes no mostraron señales de incluirse en la batalla. Montague se lanzó sobre Ronald Weasley, lo tumbó al suelo estampando su cara con brutalidad lo que ocasionó que el pelirrojo sangrara más de su herida en el labio; Goyle empujó contra la pared a Ginevra y a Longbottom le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, Lovegood, que hasta ese momento no se había inmutado, tomó su varita de la túnica de Goyle y lanzó un _Desmaius_ al grandulón y Neville lanzó un embrujo paralizante a Montague. Ginevra se acercó hasta Draco dispuesta a atacarlo, pero este siguió con su gesto aburrido recargado en la pared y dejó que la pelirroja sacara de su túnica las varitas de Potter y Granger.

Los cuatro Gryffindor salieron corriendo de la oficina.

— ¡Draco! ¡¿Por qué no has hecho algo?! — recriminó Pansy levantándose del piso con dificultad — ¡Los dejaste escapar! Qué pusilánime…

— ¡Silencio, Parkinson! No te atrevas a llamarme así — reprendió arbitrario — Esta es mi oportunidad… No sé por qué no lo cavilé antes…

— ¿A qué te refieres… Draco? — interrogó confundida Alex.

— Cuando vi a Potter usando la chimenea entendí que era el medio adecuado para contactar a mi madre…

— ¿A tu madre? ¿Por qué no le envías cartas o...?

— Draco — interrumpió Theodore poniéndose de pie — ¿Tiene que ver con quien-tú-sabes?

— Sí, así que sabrás que esto también te concierne… — miró fijamente a la castaña — Y a ti, Alex.

Desvió la vista y tomó una cajita reluciente que contenía polvos flu.

— Que oportuno que esos ineptos y Millicent estén inconscientes…

— ¡No, Draco! Si Umbridge llega y ve que se han escapado esos cuatro y encima te pilla usando su chimenea, ¡Nosotros seremos los colgados de cabeza!

El rubio la ignoró y metió su cabeza dentro del fogón, tomó un puñado de polvos flu con su pálida mano y los lanzó en los troncos apilados; los polvos explotaron y al instante formaron unas relucientes flamas verde esmeralda.

— Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire.

Draco no dijo más, o al menos lo que hablaba no se podía escuchar. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando el Slytherin sacó su cabeza de las llamas y se incorporó con sus espectadores amigos.

En menos de diez segundos, la chimenea prendió fuego con la diferencia de que eran llamas ordinarias, pero una cabeza se asomaba entre ellas.

— ¡Señora Malfoy! — exclamó sorprendida Pansy.

— Gusto verte, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise… Y tú debes ser Alexandra Russo, ¿Cierto? — la mujer tenía una entonación presuntuosa al hablar, muy parecida a la de Draco.

— Así es, señora Malfoy… — respondió dubitativa la muchacha.

— Me alegro que ustedes tres estén aquí — dijo refiriéndose a Alex, Theo y a su hijo — Ustedes dos ya están al tanto de que la señorita Russo es importante para el Señor Tenebroso, debes sentirte agradecida, Alexandra.

Las manos le sudaban a Alex, llegaban a su mente los vivos recuerdos de cuando lo vio resurgir en aquel cementerio y cuando escuchó su aterradora voz dentro de su mente.

— Por fortuna tengo la oportunidad de comunicarme ahora contigo…— la madre de Draco era imponente y causaba escalofríos en la joven bruja — …El señor Oscuro cree que el tiempo de espera ha llegado a su fin y me ha dado la tarea de ofrecerte nuevamente formar parte de sus fuerzas.

— Señora Malfoy, Alex aún es joven para integrarse a los mortífagos… — objetó Nott pero fue interrumpido.

— El señor Oscuro está consciente de ello, Theodore, sin embargo la considera muy capaz para trabajar a sus órdenes y cumplir su deber adecuadamente.

— Aún no estoy lista para dar una respuesta — contestó con firmeza la castaña — podría…

— Seré franca, Alexandra… no tienes alternativa. El señor Tenebroso no acepta un "No" como respuesta, lo pagas con tu vida y con la de tu familia. Deberías estar agradecida que ose enfilarte entre sus fieles.

Sabía de antemano que Lord Voldemort mataba no sin antes torturar tanto con medios mágicos como muggles a sus víctimas, y deducía acertadamente que si se había tomado la molestia de esperarla un año para escuchar su respuesta, mandar a un par de granujas a cruzar un océano para llegar a otro continente y matar a su familia no sería nada para él.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? — dijo Alex resignada. En el rostro de Narcisa Malfoy se dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa.

— En primera… No podrás regresar a América.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No volveré a mi casa? ¿Cómo puedo justificar ello? — inquirió alarmada.

— Tú sabrás como, puedes decir a tus padres que pretendes independizarte… Es común eso en los jóvenes muggles de dieciséis de ese lado del mundo, ¿No? Tu madre muggle se lo creerá — Agregó con desprecio la última frase — Te hospedarás en nuestra mansión, no tenemos ningún inconveniente a pesar de tu sangre mestiza… después de todo eres Russo, desciendes de una antigua familia mágica italiana.

— Entendido — aceptó Alex.

— Me agrada tu actitud, Alexandra.

— Madre, ¿Dónde está mi padre? — quiso saber el serio muchacho de cabellos rubios platinos.

— Ha salido a cumplir una misión junto con el padre de Theodore — respondió — Debo retirarme antes de que sean descubiertos.

Las llamas se extinguieron. Pasaron un buen rato sin hablar esperando a que despertaran sus desmayados compañeros; cuando estos reaccionaron se salieron del despacho de Umbridge directo a sus dormitorios.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Los últimos días de clase pasaron muy pronto aunque llenos de noticias: Dumbledore volvió como director del colegio, Umbridge regresó al castillo herida y fue expulsada de Hogwarts con un gran abucheo por parte del colegio, el trío dorado junto con Longbottom y la chica Weasley regresaron heridos a la escuela tras haber pelado contra mortífagos y la noticia más importante… fue reconocido en todos los medios, incluso en _El Profeta_ , el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

El último heredero de Salazar Slytherin había sido visto dentro del Ministerio de Magia con sus secuaces, donde los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw los combatieron, Sirius Black murió en la batalla y una decena de mortífagos fueron apresados, dentro de ellos estaban el papá de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, y los padres de Theodore, Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco pasó día, tarde y noche con un genio de los mil demonios, acechaba a Harry Potter seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, esperando un momento oportuno para golpearlo, lo culpaba por el encierro de su padre en Azkaban. Nunca había estado tan enfurecido en su vida, su mirada helaba la sangre.

Por la tarde del último día en Hogwarts, Alex decidió caminar un poco alrededor del lago Negro, se sentó en la orilla debajo de la sombra de un árbol y se quedó contemplando la superficie del agua, los jardínes del castillo estaban llenos de risueños estudiantes pero del otro lado del lago descubrió a un alumno solitario, sentado contemplando el agua tal y como ella estaba hace unos minutos, era Harry Potter.

Tenía el rostro pensativo, más bien deprimido.

La castaña desvió su vista del azabache, no era momento de tenerle lástima al chico, después de todo él sería su enemigo desde ahora, estaban en bandos opuestos en una guerra que ya comenzaba.

Aún se le hacía difícil pensar las atrocidades que haría por Lord Voldemort, de cuantos asesinatos sería autora…

 _"_ _Pero serán por un bien, ¿No? Esto beneficiará a la comunidad mágica…"_

El sol se puso, en poco iniciaría la última cena de ese curso escolar; se levantó y regresó al castillo pero no entró al Gran Comedor, se deslizó a las mazmorras, al nido de las serpientes.

Cruzó el umbral a su Sala común, estaba vacío. Entró en el dormitorio de las chicas y fue directo a su cama, recogió sus pertenencias y con un movimiento de su varita las colocó todas dentro de su baúl. Se recostó, cerró las cortinas del dosel y quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente el expreso llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde todo el cuerpo estudiantil lo esperaba para volver a casa, lo abordaron. Draco, Alex, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore y Millicent ocuparon un mismo compartimiento; entre todos intentaban animar a Draco y Theo para que no se preocuparan tanto por la situación de sus padres, los alentaban diciendo que después de todo, en Azkaban ya ni siquiera había dementores, escaparían rápido.

El resto del viaje conversaban temas más animados riendo de accidentes de compañeros o comentando anécdotas como la de Montague cuando apareció en un retrete, hasta la fecha seguían sin saber cómo apareció allí. Por la ventana, Alex vio pasar a un pelinegro de ojos verdes caminando en el pasillo.

— Ya regreso, debo hablar con mi hermano…

La bruja salió del compartimiento y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

— ¡Justin! Tengo que hablar contigo — exclamó seria la castaña.

— ¡Alex, que sorpresa! No me hablas desde la vez que me quitaste 50 puntos porque no te presté dinero — contestó resentido el chico — Pero ya no podrás, hermanita, ya que por fin me he graduado de Hogwarts y ahora…

— Necesito que me ayudes a hablar con mamá y papá — lo interrumpió — No volveré a casa esta vez…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde piensas irte? — abrió los ojos como platos.

— Me iré a alguna posada para magos, yo me pagaré sola el colegio…

— No, Alex, no puedes quedarte viviendo sola en un lugar inseguro, ¡Y menos cuando El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto! — exclamó alarmado el Russo.

— Justin, entiende, es necesario…

— ¿Por qué va a ser necesario? — escudriñó un momento el rostro de su hermana y como si alguien le hubiera soplado al oído la respuesta, se tensó — ¿Es por… él?

— Sí, lo es… — admitió resignada.

— De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero será mejor que papá no se entere del por qué te quedarás en Londres — resopló — Rita Skeeter tenía razón, tú y el pedante de Malfoy…

— ¿Cómo? ¡No, no es por eso, Justin! — gritó sonrojada la castaña.

— Dile a papá que te quedarás aquí porque quieres convivir en un ambiente mágico para buscar oportunidades de trabajo, te creerá ya que ahora tú eres la hija modelo. Oh, y suerte con tu hurón.

Justin siguió su camino y Alex volvió a su compartimiento. Cuando creía que su hermano descubriría en tremendo lío oscuro en que se había metido, salió con una conclusión de lo más mentecata.

 _"_ _Mejor que piense que me quedo por un chico y no porque me convertiré en… mortífaga…"_

El tren se detuvo en la estación de King's Cross, Alex tomó su baúl y bajó al andén 9 ¾. Al pasar al lado de ella, Draco le susurró un " _Te estaremos esperando en el lado norte del andén"_ y se mezcló entre la multitud. Theresa y Jerry Russo ya estaban esperando para recibir a sus hijos, era fácil distinguirlos, iban vestidos con camisetas de color azul y rojo con una estrella blanca y en letras plateadas tenía escrito " **U.S.A.** "

Justin se había entretenido despidiéndose de sus excompañeros de Ravenclaw, así que la castaña aprovechó para platicar con sus padres.

— ¡Alex, querida! ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? — habló Theresa abrazándola con fuerza.

— Nuestra campeona ya está con nosotros de nuevo — dijo Jerry emocionado — Sólo falta nuestro graduado…

— Mamá, papá… tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes.

— ¿Qué pasa, querida? — sus padres la contemplaban intrigados.

— Esta vez no volveré a casa — soltó — quiero independizarme, ya saben… Pff, es común en los adolescentes de 16 años en América, jajaja — rió nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo que no piensas volver, Alex? — cuestionó serio su padre.

— Lo que pasa es que… — tomó una bocanada de aire y habló lo más formal que pudo — Quiero quedarme aquí, en este ambiente mágico de Londres para adaptarme y buscar oportunidades de trabajo.

 _"_ _No va a resultar, no me va a creer…"_

La joven bruja hacía sus mayores esfuerzos por mantener un gesto sereno, por su parte, sus padres la miraban intensamente como si buscaran penetrar en su mente y descubrir si era verdad o no.

— No me lo creo… — murmuró Jerry.

 _"_ _¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

— …No me lo creo… ¡Nuestra hijita ya maduró!

Theresa y Jerry se abalanzaron sobre Alex con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

— Siempre estuve esperando que tomaras decisiones adultas, Alex, y por fin llegó ese día… — sollozaba el Russo mayor — Toma — le entregó una bolsa llena con algunas centenas de galeones — Lo necesitarás.

La joven bruja estrujó con cariño a sus padres, esperaba que ese no fuera a ser su último abrazo por terminar encerrada de por vida en Azkaban o algo peor.

Sin decir más se apartó de ellos y tomó su propio camino. Al andar entre la gente vio a su hermano mayor; con un movimiento de cabeza y una cálida sonrisa se despidió de él.

Avanzó hasta la parte norte del andén y buscó una alta cabeza de cabellos rubios platinados, en su lugar, encontró dos. Se acercó arrastrando su baúl. La madre de Draco a pesar de tener alrededor de cuarenta años, conservaba una belleza excepcional, tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y era casi tan alta como Alex. Mantenía la cabeza en alto todo el tiempo, orgullosa de mostrar su descendencia aristócrata.

— Alexandra, un placer conocerte en persona, yo soy Narcisa Malfoy — saludó con un elegante movimiento de cabeza — Eres agraciada, bastante bonita, deduzco que por eso has encajado tan bien con mi hijo y sus amigos.

— El placer es mío, señora Malfoy, le doy las gracias por permitirme alojarme en su casa… — respondió tímida.

— No tienes que agradecer, estoy segura que tú nos ayudarás cuando lo requiramos, ahora que Lucius no está… — una mirada triste se asomó por sus resplandecientes ojos cristalinos — Será mejor irnos ya, aquí hay demasiadas miradas críticas, sujétense fuerte a mí.

Alex y Draco pusieron una mano en cada uno de sus hombros sin soltar sus pertenencias.

La siguiente cosa que sintió fue que estaba en un vacío todo negro, era presionada con mucha fuerza desde todas las direcciones; no podía respirar, sentía como si cintas de hierro se apretaran alrededor de su pecho, sus globos oculares estaban siendo retorcidos en su cabeza, sus tímpanos empujados en lo más profundo en su cráneo y luego… Tragó una gran bocanada de aire frío y abrió los ojos. La estación había desaparecido, ahora se encontraba de pie frente a lo que parecía un bosque, aunque con pinos y árboles más pequeños y escasos; el cielo era gris y estaba al punto del ocaso.

— ¿Qué… qué fue eso? — preguntó recobrando la compostura.

— Una aparición. Las primeras veces siempre son incómodas — explicó Draco, ayudándola a no caer.

— _Baúl locomotor_ — exclamó Narcisa yambos baúles de los jóvenes se movieron — Entremos.

Alex dio media vuelta y descubrió que justo a sus espaldas se erguía una elegante y lúgubre mansión solariega. Caminaron por un sendero flanqueado por altas paredes de setos hasta llegar a una alta verja que se abrió hacia dentro automáticamente. Siguieron por un camino recto de grava, Alex miraba de izquierda a derecha apreciando los enormes jardines de la residencia, estaban decorados con arbustos perfectamente recortados y pavo reales se paseaban entre ellos. Las ventanas del piso inferior tenían forma de diamantes.

Subieron unas amplias escaleras de piedra y con un toque de la varita de la señora Malfoy, las enormes puertas de la mansión se abrieron, los baúles ingresaron levitando seguido por los tres magos y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. Dentro era más frío, al entrar quedaron de pie en un amplio vestíbulo, pobremente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, con una gran alfombra que lo cubría en su mayoría. Las paredes eran de piedra forradas de caoba y en ellas habían retratos de antiguos miembros de la familia Malfoy. Todos tenían las mismas características que Draco, eran pálidos, de cabello rubio casi blanco y de rasgos finos.

— Draco, lleva a Alexandra al salón, ordenaré a Rigge que acomode sus cosas en las habitaciones.

— Sí, madre. Ven, Alex — hizo un ademán parecido a una reverencia y la condujo a una pesada puerta.

Tomó la manilla de bronce y abrió la entrada. El salón era una sala grande con una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada, encima había colocado un espejo con marco dorado. El suelo pulido de la habitación estaba cubierto en parte por una fina alfombra marrón; una lámpara dorada de araña colgaba del techo. En las paredes habían más retratos colgados.

Draco le indicó que tomara asiento en uno de los varios sillones de estilo inglés colonial color negros que habían. El rubio se sentó frente a ella.

— Bienvenida a la mansión Malfoy, Alex — extendió los brazos y le dedicó una cordial sonrisa.

— Tienen una casa muy hermosa — comentó admirada observando la ostentosa decoración.

— No puedes esperar menos de los Malfoy — alardeó — Es bastante sombría… aunque con tu llegada, se ha iluminado como nunca lo ha estado.

Los dos muchachos se observaron y rieron. Draco se sentía complacido de de tener bajo su techo a aquella castaña, le daba fuerza tenerla cerca y ahora era cuando más lo necesitaba. La puerta se volvió a abrir y Narcisa entró.

— Draco, ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento? — pidió su madre.

— Por supuesto, estaré arriba — el ojigris salió del salón.

Narcisa ocupó el lugar en el que antes estuvo su hijo sentado, miró por unos segundos a Alex y por fin habló.

— Alexandra, sabes que hemos pasado un mal momento con el arresto de mi marido.. Es por eso que te he traído, necesitamos que estés de nuestro lado.

— Claro que estaré con ustedes, señora Malfoy…

— No entiendes — la interrumpió — El señor Tenebroso tiene esperanzas en ti, por lo que te escuchará más que a la mayoría… — respiró hondo y prosiguió — Lucius, junto con los mortífagos capturados fallaron su misión y el Señor Oscuro está enfadado con ellos, temo que tome represalias cotra mi hijo… Él es tu amigo, quiero que me ayudes a protegerlo.

No se podía negar a una petición de una madre en apuros preocupada por su hijo, un hijo al que ella también le tenía afecto, era su mejor amigo. Alex no sabía ni como podría sobrevivir ella misma, apenas tenía dieciséis y ya había sido obligada a unirse a un grupo de magos peligrosos y oscuros, pero no dejaría de hacer todo lo posible por mantener a salvo a ese pálido rubio narcisista.

— Haré hasta lo impensable por protegerlo — respondió.

— Confiaré en ti, Alexandra Russo. Supongo que querrás descansar, tu habitación está en el tercer piso junto a la de Draco, Rigge te llevará.

Rigge era un elfo doméstico con una estatura de menos de un metro, con enormes ojos azulados tristes y piel pálida sin pelo. Su vestimenta era una vieja manta sucia enrollada en su delgado cuerpo.

La castaña siguió a Rigge por las frías escaleras de piedra hasta llegar al tercer piso, caminaron por un largo pasillo oscuro con muchas puertas cerradas; llegaron al fondo, en una puerta había una reluciente placa de plata con el nombre de Draco grabado en ella. En la puerta de enfrente había una placa vacía pero con un chasquido de Rigge en ella se escribió "Alexandra Russo".

— Esta es su habitación, señorita, llámeme cuando necesite algo — dijo el elfo agachando la cabeza sumiso.

— Gracias, Rigge, que amable — murmuró al pequeño antes de cruzar la puerta.

La habitación era muy amplia y fría como el resto de la residencia: las largas ventanas estaban cubiertas con grandes cortinas color verde esmeralda, en las paredes habían murales en tonalidades marrones de paisajes solitarios y las cornisas color plata; en los pilares habían serpientes talladas que se enroscaban a lo largo de éste. El suelo estaba alfombrado en su totalidad. La cama era alta y las cortinas del dosel eran verde esmeralda; la puerta que debía ser del baño, los muebles y el sillón eran color negro.

La decoración le hizo recordar a su Sala común en las mazmorras, con la diferencia de que en esta habitación, el techo no era tan alto y no se observaba las profundidades de un lago.

En la pared opuesta a la cama estaba el armario, lo abrió y encontró su ropa acomodada dentro, rebuscó en los cajones y sacó una pijama color azul, se quitó su ropa y vistió sus prendas para dormir, apagó los candelabros, cerró las cortinas del dosel y se acomodó en el colchón; extrañaba a su familia, su casa… la subestación en Manhattan era muy diferente, era un lugar sencillo pero acogedor, alegre, cálido… mucho más pequeño que la mansión Malfoy pero tenía vida, difícilmente podría alguien sentirse solo allí.

Cerró sus castaños ojos y se quedó dormida.


	19. El libro de los juegos

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, tercer tomo._**

* * *

 **EL LIBRO DE LOS JUEGOS**

* * *

Abrió perezosamente sus castaños ojos, aún empañados, y con un movimiento de su mano recorrió las finas telas del dosel. La fría habitación apenas estaba iluminada por la gris luz que entraba en las rendijas formadas entre las cortinas de los ventanales.

Alex estiró agotada sus brazos, se puso de pie y se asomó por el cristal… el paisaje era tan bello y siniestro como la mansión, fuera de los muros de la residencia Mallfoy, a su alrededor se extendía un despoblado bosque de coníferas; más lejos en el horizonte se podían vislumbrar cumbres de montañas lo que debía significar que la edificación también estaba en lo alto. El cielo nublado y opaco era triste, no permitía a los rayos del sol llegar a la superficie del suelo, aunque tampoco parecían intentarlo, era como si el sol se hubiera olvidado de la existencia de esa casa escondida.

Miró un reloj de plata que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, marcaba las 7:00 horas.

Tomó una toalla y una bata de baño, abrió la puerta que la noche anterior había intuido que era el baño y en efecto lo era, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella: el baño era muy espacioso y apagado, el suelo era de madera y las paredes de color verde esmeralda; la bañera estaba en la parte más alta del suelo, elevado por amplios escalones y empotrada al suelo, tenía forma ovalada y era poco profunda, en la orilla había un par de grifos; habían dos lavabos frente a esta en color plata y espejos sobre ellos a juego. Llenó la bañera abriendo los grifos, uno era de agua tíbia y el otro de esencia y jabón. Se sumergió en ella y cerró los ojos.

Terminó su ducha, se cubrió con la bata de baño y la toalla la enrolló en su húmedo cabello. Al volver a la habitación pegó un grito ahogado cuando encontró el armario abierto, su ropa tirada y al elfo sentado en el suelo.

— ¡Rigge! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — preguntó calmándose.

— Rigge vino a ayudar a la señorita — respondió el elfo mirándola con sus enormes ojos.

— ¿Ayudarme a tirar mi ropa?

— A cambiarla, señorita, a Rigge no le pareció apropiado para la casa sus harapos muggles — dijo señalando el montón de ropa tirada — así que he cambiado su guardarropa.

— Oh, ya… olvidaba que lo muggle no es bien visto aquí, gracias, Rigge.

— El desayuno ya está por servirse, señorita, el comedor es la puerta de la izquierda en el vestíbulo.

El elfo salió de la habitación.

Alex abrió curiosa el armario y no le sorprendió encontrar sólo prendas negras en él, ya lo imaginaba puesto que los Malfoy siempre vestían de negro, los muebles eran negros… Cogió un vestido de cuello redondo con mangas cortas, tenía una cinta de tela negra ajustándolo poco arriba de la cintura y dejaba caer con suavidad las dos delgadas capas de tela de la falda, arriba de las rodillas. Calzó unos zapatos negros de terciopelo que tenían un pequeño tacón.

Salió de su recámara, bajó a la primera planta y se dirigió a la puerta que el elfo había indicado, colocó su mano nerviosa en el pomo de bronce y antes de que lo pudiera girar la puerta se abrió sola. Colocó ambas manos a sus costados y saludó aún nerviosa.

— Bu-buen día, señora Malfoy… buen día, Draco…

— Te estábamos esperando, acaban de servir el desayuno, siéntate aquí, querida.

Alex tomó asiento frente a Draco, quien le dedicó una alegre sonrisa; ya habían colocado su plato con varios emparedados muy bien decorados en la mesa. Bebió un sorbo de su copa, era vino.

— ¿Has dormido bien? — preguntó amable y con una sonrisa la mujer.

— Sí, muchas gracias — respondió cortés la castaña sin saber que más decir.

— Veo que Rigge te ha ayudado a vestirte, te asienta muy bien, Alexandra, si tuvieras el cabello rubio podrías pasar por una Malfoy…

Alex no supo que responder y se limitó a sonreírle y siguieron consumiendo sus alimentos sin más charla. Cuando los tres acabaron, un elfo doméstico que no había visto antes salió de la cocina y con su magia recogió los trastos.

— Alexandra, el señor Oscuro contactó conmigo ayer… en tres días a la medianoche solicita nuestra presencia en la Mansión Riddle — informó con el semblante serio — Quiere que todos vayamos.

— ¿Todos? — inquirió sorprendido Draco.

— Sí, hijo… tu tía Bellatrix también asistirá — sus ojos endurecidos reflejaban el pánico que ese "todos" le infundía.

Narcisa y Alex intercambiaron una mirada, los ojos azules volvían a pedirle ayuda a los ojos marrones, tal y como había sido la noche anterior.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra la Mansión Riddle? — preguntó Alex tratando de mantener su voz indiferente.

— En una villa muggle, Pequeño Hangleton…Ya estuviste ahí, en el cementerio.

Una fría corriente invadió sus venas al recordar ese sitio, a los enmascarados, Potter gritando, el cuerpo de Cedric sin vida, a Lord Voldemort… y lo volvería ver en ese mismo lugar.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? — una mano pálida se tendió frente a la castaña.

Russo tomó la suave mano de Malfoy y se dejó llevar por su amigo a los jardines de la mansión. Caminaron por el sendero de grava y a mitad del camino se desviaron y anduvieron por el césped entre los hermosos pavo reales que se paseaban: habían unos muy coloridos de pecho azul, y otros en menos cantidad totalmente blancos, parecían ángeles con su larga y brillante cola extendida.

El rubio la llevó detrás de unos altos setos donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente de mármol, que tenía tallado un pilar con dos serpientes en los costados.

Al lado de la pila había una mesita y dos sillas de jardín. Los dos muchachos se sentaron.

— Este lugar es muy hermoso — vitoreó encantada la bruja.

— Es muy antigua la fuente, pero sigue conservando todo su encanto — dijo arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

— Sí, en esta mansión han vivido todos los Malfoy, Armand Malfoy la fundó cuando se mudó a Inglaterra.

— ¿Se mudó? ¿Entonces dónde vivía antes?

— En Francia, de allí somos originarios, Armand Malfoy emigró hacia aquí en el siglo XI tras la invasión normanda.

— ¡Vaya! Tu familia sí es muy antigua… — dijo impresionada.

— Lo es, y por lo que mi madre me ha contado, los Russo son contemporáneos a los Malfoy, con la diferencia que ustedes preceden de Italia.

— Pff, aún viven en Italia la mayoría.

— ¿Por qué tú vives en América, Alex? — inquirió curioso el rubio.

— Mi papá en su adolescencia viajaba mucho explorando, en uno de sus viajes con mi tío Kelbo, quiso ir a los Estados Unidos… y fue allí, en Manhattan, donde vio a mi madre y se enamoró, decidió quedarse allí con ella y no volver a Italia — hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió — El problema es que según las leyes mágicas en América, los magos no pueden casarse con los _mortales_ o muggles… Así que tuvo que despedirse de sus poderes también.

— Interesante… — el semblante de Draco había adoptado un gesto aprobatorio — Creo que esas normas mágicas deberían ser utilizadas aquí en Europa, los muggles no tienen que inmiscuirse en el mundo de la magia.

— No concuerdo con eso, Draco, ellos también tienen derecho…

— Alex, ellos no pueden hacer magia, ¿Qué sentido tiene que se mezclen con nosotros si su naturaleza no se los permite?

Guardaron silencio por un momento. Las palabras del chico tenían sentido, pero la Russo no podía dejar de pensar que su mamá pertenecía a esos humanos sin magia, que sin ella no habría nacido… sin embargo, Alex nunca eligió que su madre fuera una muggle, pero la naturaleza sí decidió que ella fuera una bruja, Alexandra Russo pertenecía a ese mundo, en su sangre corría.

— Alex, ¿Quieres ver la biblioteca? — rompió el silencio Malfoy con una sonrisita.

— ¿Iguala a la de Hogwarts acaso? — respondió devolviendo la sonrisa.

— La diferencia es que la nuestra es más cómoda, elegante y sin una detestable bibliotecaria.

Entraron de vuelta a la mansión y subieron al tercer piso, caminaron por el pasillo pero hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraban sus habitaciones; abrieron la puerta del fondo y dio lugar a una escalera oscura de piedra en forma de caracol que subía un piso más. Ascendieron por ella y abrieron otra puerta de madera.

La sala era mucho más iluminada que el resto de la casa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por libreros negros con molduras de bronce, al cerrarse la entrada incluso ésta quedó oculta detrás de un librero. El suelo estaba totalmente alfombrado y había varias parejas de sillones negros con una mesa circular entre los dos. Cada mesita tenía un candelabro que por el momento, se encontraban apagados.

Dos escaleras curvas simétricas llevaban a un "segundo piso" formado de pasillos que recorrían el perímetro de la estancia y permitían tomar los libros colocados en esos anaqueles. Dos grandes ventanas habían en la parte más alta de las paredes, que eran las que permitían iluminar el lugar.

— Es… ¡Impresionante! — exclamó Alex muy contenta.

— Lo sé, y los libros te sorprenderán, son de alquimia, historia, magia blanca y negra, pociones... Es casi tan extensa como la de Hogwarts, con la diferencia que aquí no hay una sección prohibida para los libros de magia oscura.

— ¿Es por eso que pasas con Extraordinario sin necesidad de prestar atención en clase?

— Sí, porque lo que ven en el colegio yo ya lo sé; desde edad muy temprana mi padre me ponía a practicar con la escoba, memorizar sustancias y practicar embrujos, él es muy hábil, como toda la familia, tanto Malfoy como Black…

— ¿Familia Black? ¿Ellos que tienen que ver? — la castaña recordó el nombre de Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter, en su mente se preguntaba si ellos estarían relacionados.

— Mi madre es una Black, y sí es lo que estás pensando… — dijo sonriendo divertido al ver la expresión de su amiga — Estoy emparentado con Sirius Black, era primo de mi madre, mi tío segundo.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó sorprendida Alex.

— Claro que sí, en estos tiempos la mayoría de las familias sangre-pura están conectadas, ¿No quedan muchas, sabes?

Sin tener más tema de conversación, los dos muchachos se limitaron a mirarse, fue alrededor de un minuto, pero para ellos fue una vida entera.

Alex observó atenta ese par de ojos grises y sintió como se hundía en ellos, lenguas de plata fundida se enrollaban en sus tobillos y la arrastraban al fondo, estaba inmóvil, su respiración disminuía, su corazón se aceleraba mientras era jalada a las oscuras pupilas… Las lenguas plateadas la liberaron, el oxígeno volvía a inundar sus pulmones pero aquel sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho no cesó.

Miró el jovial rostro del dueño de esos refulgentes ojos que tan bien destacaban con su piel pálida: volvió a sentir ese vuelco en el corazón, no sólo le parecía un chico muy atractivo, sentía la necesidad de abrazarse a él y sentirse protegida.

Protegida. El recuerdo de Lord Voldemort irrumpió su ensueño y las palabras que había dicho a la madre de ese rubio sentado al frente… Era ella quien lo iba a proteger a cualquier costo. Ahora estaba más convencida de hacerlo, jamás permitiría que esos ojos grises sufrieran, porque lo quería de verdad, era su mejor amigo, podría considerarlo su hermano.

El Malfoy sentado frente a esa castaña no podía dejar de observar esos ojos marrones que le devolvían la mirada, lo atraían hacia ella, lo envolvían; ¿A quién le importaba que fuera una mestiza? Después de todo, era descendiente directa de una estirpe mágica de hace siglos, su madre la aprobaba… Esos ojos cafés cambiaron repentinamente, parecían fríos, preocupados… luego decididos. Debía estar alucinando por embelesarse tanto, sería mejor interrumpir el momento...

— Alex… — la Russo parpadeó volviendo en sí — ¿Quieres ver un libro muy peculiar?

Draco se puso de pie, caminó a un librero de la esquina y tomó un libro del tamaño de media carta, pero bastante gordo y empolvado. El canto de sus hojas de pergamino era dorado y las pastas forradas de cuero café. En la portada estaba escrito con letras doradas _"_ _ **Découvertes**_ _"_.

— Es francés, significa "Descubre" — explicó el rubio, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Sus amarillentas hojas estaban vacías.

— Está en blanco…

— Por ahora, es un libro de juegos, por así decirlo — sonrió divertido — Fue hecho en París pero responde en el idioma en que le escribas.

Tomó una pluma con tinta negra que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a escribir en la primera página con su elegante caligrafía: "Yo soy Draco Malfoy". Las letras desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por la respuesta "Bienvenido de nuevo, Draco Malfoy, ¿Jugarás solo o con alguien más?".

— Escribe tu nombre, Alex — la bruja dio un respingo al escuchar su voz.

Tomó la pluma y la sumergió en la tinta, cuando sujetó el libro la página estaba vacía, así que escribió en el borde superior: "Yo soy Alexandra Russo".

Las letras de nueva cuenta desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por la contestación del libro, "Bienvenidos, Draco Malfoy y Alexandra Russo, que empiece el juego".

Éstas palabras no se disiparon, se cambió de hoja automáticamente y una ráfaga de aire rodeó al libro, una base de madera apareció debajo de este y se escribieron instrucciones en la nueva página: "Retos tendrán que cumplir, aquél que gane más desafíos el vencedor será. (Las barras indican su puntaje)" Y debajo de eso aparecieron dos pequeños dibujos de sus rostros, y al lado de cada uno, el contorno de un rectángulo.

El escrito no se borró otra vez y la hoja se dio la vuelta. Se escribió otra vez.

 _"_ _El juego empieza, vayamos despacio,  
quiero algo que está en el patio,  
el primero que me traiga una pluma de pavo real  
ganará diez puntos al puntaje final."_

Alex y Draco se miraron por un instante y salieron disparados a la puerta, la Russo lanzó por los aires sus incómodos zapatos y bajaron corriendo las escaleras de caracol, atravesaron el pasillo a toda velocidad; estuvieron a punto de tirar a un elfo doméstico que iba saliendo de la habitación de Draco. Saltaban los peldaños de dos en dos hasta llegar a la primera planta, en el vestíbulo el rubio se adelantó y abrió la puerta con el hombro, los dos chicos se aventaron a uno de los jardines pero por lo agitados que lucían los pavo reales se echaron a correr, no se dejaban tocar por el mago y la bruja; los movimientos felinos ágiles de Draco cazando a las aves, lo hacía parecer un gato salvaje.

Alex persiguió a un pavo real blanco, se sujetó a su cola y el animal la arrastró unos tres metros por el suelo, pero al final la pluma se desprendió de su cuerpo; la castaña saltó triunfal y corrió de regreso a la mansión. Al cruzar el umbral vio de reojo que el Malfoy corría de vuelta también para alcanzarla.

Subió la escalinata lo más rápido que sus descalzos pies le permitieron y en el tercer piso prácticamente voló a la puerta que llevaba a la Biblioteca, Draco le pisaba los talones; subieron la escalera de caracol a empujones y al abrir la entrada de la estancia, el mago le quitó la pluma de pavo real a la castaña, corrió a toda velocidad al libro y la colocó en él.

Luces azules salieron del interior del libro y aparecieron más letras en la página: "Draco Malfoy ha ganado la primer prueba".

— ¡Malfoy tramposo…! — exclamó enfurruñada la chica, respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¿Por qué? — reía a carcajadas el rubio.

— ¡Esa era mi pluma! ¿Por qué no pusiste la tuya? — soltó viéndolo con una mirada retadora.

— Simple, porque no me dio tiempo tomarla de un pavo real, cuando te vi correr de regreso entendí que tú ya llevabas una, sólo te la debía arrebatar — sonrió satisfecho Draco — Admite que ha sido divertido, Alex.

— Sí, lo ha sido — dijo soltando una risa.

Los dos muchachos estaban rojos y acalorados por haber corrido, con la ropa manchada de tierra por tirarse en el húmedo suelo, y en el caso de Alex, por haber sido arrastrada por un asustado pavo real.

— Y creo, Alex — agregó Draco — que deberías lavarte los pies — dijo derramando lágrimas por la risa y señalando los entierrados pies de la bruja.

Después de calzar un par de viejos y cómodos tenis, cumplieron dos pruebas más, una que constaba en llevar arrancado sin permiso un cabello blanco de un elfo: Alex y Draco estuvieron persiguiendo en la cocina a los asustados elfos que creían que los chicos habían enloquecido, Malfoy volvió a ganar; la otra prueba fue quien escalaba más rápido un alto árbol que estaba en el patio trasero de la mansión, Alex ganó en esa.

Tras un largo día de juegos, los dos regresaron a sus habitaciones y se ducharon para quitarse del cuerpo la suciedad. Esa noche Alex descansó muy bien.

Al día siguiente se encontraron desde temprano en la biblioteca para jugaran más desafíos: el libro no podía dictar otro reto si no era firmada la asistencia de ambos participantes, para que no hubieran trampas.

Tuvieron que buscar un libro azul con letras plateadas _"que estaba perdido"_ en la biblioteca, pasaron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde rebuscándolo, el libro estaba tan empolvado que se veía café y no parecía tener escrito; quien lo encontró fue Alex y ganó los puntos. Las siguientes pruebas fueron dos preguntas y un acertijo, las preguntas eran sobre historia y las respondió Draco, Alex no tenía ni idea de lo que el libro interrogaba. El acertijo fue " _¿Qué va para delante y para atrás, pero no va para ningún lado?"_ , Draco respondió _"La escoba de Longbottom"_ pero esa no era la respuesta, Alex contestó " _Columpio"_ y los puntos fueron para ella. El ojigris protestó que no conocía los objetos muggles y que la respuesta de la escoba del Gryffindor era más sensata.

 _ **. . .**_

Llegó el día que irían ante Voldemort, el desayuno y la comida fueron muy silenciosos, la Russo no salió de su habitación y pasó horas acostada en su cama contemplando el alto techo de la recámara. El cielo se oscureció y la tenue luz grisácea que se colaba a la habitación por la ventana se esfumó. Se levantó y se dio un baño intentando relajarse, pasó una hora en la bañera, hasta que por fin decidió salir pero seguía sintiéndose igual de abrumada.

Cuando regresó a la habitación encontró a Rigge esperándola para arreglarla, le pasó un elegante vestido negro de cuello redondo con encajes; las mangas eran ¾ y ajustadas; tenía botones en la parte del frente y en la cintura se ajustaba; la falda era de olanes y llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Vistió unas medias negras y calzó unos botines de piel negros de agujeta que tenían un tacón de cinco centímetros.

El elfo la ayudó secando y alisando su brillante cabello café, le entregó una capa de viaje color negra y se la colocó en los hombros, a Alex le llegaba a los tobillos.

Miró su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el armario… Parecía una aristócrata mortífaga, para los muggles podía pasar como una vampira "aterradora" de las que salen en las películas.

 _"_ _Quien haya diseñado las ropas de los actores de esas populares películas de adolescentes donde hay vampiros y lobos, seguro que vio a un mortífago acechando a alguien…"_

Bajó al vestíbulo, eran las 11:40 p.m. y ya estaba de pie Draco, engalanado con un pantalón y camisa negros, y una gabardina larga color negra. Se miraron nerviosos.

— Alex… te… ves espléndida — dijo Malfoy tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones — Tu belleza es aterradora — sonrió.

— Lo mismo digo de ti, Draco, creo que incluso te ves más alto y pálido — rió Alex relajándose.

Narcisa salió del salón y llevaba puesto un vestido largo de terciopelo de manga larga, que tenía detalles plateados en el pecho. Se echó la capa de viaje sobre los hombros y se acercó a los dos que la esperaban de pie.

— Draco, Alexandra, sujétense a mí.

Todo se puso negro, sintió amarres en todo su cuerpo y como si sus ojos lucharan por salir expulsados de su rostro. En un segundo, Alex volvió a sentir la superficie debajo de sus pies pero ya no era el alfombrado piso de la mansión, ahora tenía sus botas sembradas sobre pasto húmedo. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba el lugar que había visitado hace un año. Los tres caminaron entre las tumbas, vio la lápida de Tom Riddle padre donde había estado atrapado Potter, cerca de donde a Cedric le lanzaron la maldición imperdonable, donde vio por primer vez a Lord Voldemort.

Caminaron sobre la colina siguiendo el descuidado sendero que llevaba a la gran mansión hasta llegar frente a las puertas, éstas se abrieron al instante por sí solas y los visitantes entraron. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos dejándolos en una apesadumbrada oscuridad. Una sombra se movía frente a ellos, Bellatrix Lestrenge ya estaba ahí: era una bruja bastante aterradora, tenía la piel pálida y opaca, el semblante que evidentemente alguna vez fue bello ahora lucía muerto, y sus helados ojos negros enloquecidos miraron en la dirección de los llegados.

— Cissy, justo a tiempo — saludó a la señora Malfoy sacudiendo su despeinada melena castaña.

— Bella, ¿Está el señor Tenebroso en el salón? — preguntó inquieta.

— Acaba de llegar, quiere que entremos — dijo con su siseante voz.

Bellatrix miró descaradamente a Alex.

— ¿Esa es la mestiza? ¿La que el señor Tenebroso quiere? — inquirió casi escupiendo las palabras con asco.

— Así es, Bella — confirmó Narcisa — pero ella es descendiente de los Russo…

— ¡Una Russo pero con madre muggle! — gritó la desgreñada bruja — Es igual de impura que la hija de Andrómeda y el asqueroso muggle con el que se casó, JAJAJA — rió dejando ver sus descuidados y amarillentos dientes afilados.

— Tía Bellatrix, no ofenda a Alexandra, es una bruja excepcional, ¿Por qué cree que el Señor Oscuro desea que se reclute con sus hombres? — dijo desafiante Draco y la miró con frialdad.

— Pueden haber muchas otras razones, Draco… quizá la quiera para alimentar a Nagini — rió escandalosamente y torciendo hacia arriba sus carbonizados ojos.

— ¡Basta! Debemos hablar ahora con el Señor Tenebroso, contrólate, Bellatrix — habló imperativa la señora Malfoy y su loca hermana se tranquilizó.

Los cuatro avanzaron a la puerta del salón, un mortífago con su máscara de calavera estaba esperando en la entrada, los dejó pasar. Al atravesar al umbral tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos en lo que se adaptaban a la iluminada estancia.

— Me alegro que hayan accedido a mi invitación… — habló una estremecedora y sombría voz en algún lugar de la habitación — Temía que no acudieran a nuestra reunión…

— ¡Señor! — gritó extasiada Bellatrix y seguido de ello un sonido sordo que indicaba que se había tumbado de rodillas al suelo.

Lentamente Alex fue retirando su mano de sus ojos y abrió los párpados con lentitud, quería verlo de nuevo, quería ver si valía la pena estar ahí, apunto de entregar su lealtad a los ideales de ese mago.

La habitación estaba muy iluminada por una decena de candelabros voladores y una chimenea encendida; junto a la chimenea estaba situado un sillón verde esmeralda, Lord Voldemort estaba sentado sobre él, escudriñándolos con sus fieros ojos rojos y una complacida pero maliciosa sonrisa, en su mano sujetaba una copa de vino. A sus pies estaba tumbada Bellatrix observando maravillada a su amo.


	20. La misión

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, tercer tomo._**

* * *

 **LA MISIÓN**

* * *

— Alexandra, me alegra verte de nuevo, te han asentado muy bien estos últimos meses — saludó con cortesía — Toma asiento. Nuestra dichosa familia invitada debería acomodarse también…

Sin mover un músculo, Lord Voldemort acercó cuatro sillones frente a él y con la mano indicó que se sentaran.

— Entiendo que ya has considerado mi invitación, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta…?

El heredero de Slytherin hablaba siseante con suma calma, en cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía que escupiese veneno. Russo presionó su estómago contra su espalda y trató de hablar lo más firme que su temblorosa voz le permitió.

— Será un honor servirle, señor — hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— ¡Excelente! Sabía que no me decepcionarías… — dejó su copa de vino en el suelo y se levantó — De pie…

Alex obedeció. Voldemort extendió su largo brazo, tomó con delicadeza la mano izquierda de la castaña y la estiró hacia él. Recorrió con uno de sus delgados dedos el antebrazo de la muchacha delineando un ocho con su amarillenta y resquebrajada uña.

— Soy muy selectivo con mis fieles, no a todos les ofrezco la oportunidad de estar a mi lado… y menos de pertenecer a mi círculo más cercano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacó su varita de la túnica, aferró con fuerza la muñeca de Alex y colocó el brazo de la chica con la parte interior viendo hacia arriba. La bruja pasmada por el acto, usó todas sus fuerzas para no arrebatar el brazo y dejarlo a merced del cadavérico mago.

— Seguro que lo entiendes, Alexandra, así sabrás cuando necesite que vengas a mí…

Colocó la punta de su varita sobre la blanca piel de Russo y la deslizó sin despegar, trazando una figura.

Un grito desesperado salió del interior de su pecho, las rodillas le temblaron pero no cedió a ellas, cerró los ojos. El roce de aquel cilindro calcinaba su brazo, su delgada piel se fundía a sus huesos, podía sentir como si su dermis y epidermis se derritieran y resbalaran de su cuerpo ya líquidas; dejó de gritar, ahogó sus chillidos apretando la mandíbula hasta el punto de correr riesgo de fracturarla; los ojos le ardían por la presión que ejercía con sus párpados, una lágrima resbaló en su sien… y paró.

La sensación que ahora sentía en el brazo era ese frío abrasador que queda cuando has sufrido una quemadura… una quemadura de tercer grado, se podría decir. Su respiración era entrecortada pero silenciosa, abrió sus llorosos ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su antebrazo que aún sujetaba ese mago tenebroso.

Observó la parte superior, la piel no estaba carbonizada pero sí más pálida de lo normal y con sangre escurrida, como si el lugar de ser quemada la hubiese tajado. Giró su antebrazo para ver la parte interior... se estremeció al ver en el tatuado un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, la _Marca Tenebrosa_. La sangre brotaba de las recién hechas líneas negras.

— Tu lealtad ya está conmigo, Alexandra… — siseó con una sonrisa despiadada gozando verla doliente. Soltó bruscamente su brazo — Ya puedes sentarte — ordenó con tono amable.

La castaña metió su brazo izquierdo dentro de su capa y volvió al sillón. Voldemort hizo volar a su mano la copa de vino que en el suelo había dejado y bebió otros dos sorbos, escudriñando a los invitados; dejó su copa sobre la chimenea y volvió al frente.

— Narcisa, conoces muy bien la situación del reciente fracaso de algunos de mis hombres… Razón por la cual tu marido y Rodolphus están en Azkaban ahora mismo — hizo énfasis en "tu marido" para abatir a la señora Malfoy — Bella no tiene donde quedarse, ¿Puedes albergarla contigo?

— Por supuesto, señor.

— Excelente, esta reunión ya casi termina, ahora sólo una cosa más… — el Señor Oscuro posó sus eufóricos ojos de serpiente en el Malfoy menor — Tras la ausencia de Lucius necesitaré a alguien que sea… capaz de llevar a cabo la misión que él realizaría… ¿Qué tal tú, Draco?

— ¿Yo, señor…? — el rubio se sorprendió pero estaba seguro de sí — ¿Qué misión?

— Ah… la valentía de los jóvenes es admirable… — espetó sin parecer admirado — De pie, Draco…

Malfoy se levantó, Voldemort caminó hacia él y tomó su brazo izquierdo.

— Tu misión será… Asesinar a Albus Dumbledore — sonrió con crueldad.

El ambiente dentro de la sala se tensó más, esa no era una misión, era un suicidio.

— Señor, por favor — intervino su madre aterrada — Draco es un niño para esa tarea tan grande…

— Cállate, Cissy, deberías estar orgullosa que tu hijo sea elegido por el Señor Tenebroso — comentó Bellatrix.

— Es un muchacho fuerte y podrá cumplir — levantó la voz Voldemort — ¿O piensas decepcionarme como lo hizo tu padre, Draco? — se burló — Mis queridos Malfoy me han defraudado… Tú eres el único que me puede hacer cambiar de opinión sobre tu familia.

— Lo haré, señor — aceptó con firmeza el pálido chico.

— Bien respondido, tu lealtad estará conmigo… Una cosa más, está absolutamente prohibido que hablen de la misión, nadie más la debe conocer.

Arremangó la manga de Draco, colocó su varita en el antebrazo y dibujó con ella la misma marca que a Alex. El rubio no gritó, pero tensó la mandíbula y agachó la vista mientras corría su sangre entre la serpiente grabada en su pálida piel.

 ** _. . ._**

— ¡No debes ir, Cissy! — exclamaba Bellatrix Lestrenge ..en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy, sujetando de la capa a su hermana.

— ¡Suéltame, Bella! Ya tomé mi decisión — gruñía Narcisa forcejeando con la otra bruja.

— ¡Él no es de confiar…!

— El señor Tenebroso confía en él.

— ¡El señor Tenebroso se equivoca! — replicó Bellatrix — Además nos ordenó que no lo habláramos con nadie, esto sería traicionarlo…

Narcisa Malfoy cruzó la puerta principal de la residencia y bajo el gris cielo entristecido desapareció en una nube de polvo. La desgarbada bruja castaña gritó "¡Cissy!", salió al patio y en otra nube de polvo ella también desapareció.

Dos pisos más arriba, dos jóvenes descansaban cada uno en su habitación, recorriendo con sus dedos la _Marca Tenebrosa_ que ahora formaba parte de sus cuerpos.

Draco caminaba en círculos preocupado exprimiendo su cerebro ideando una manera eficaz de matar a uno de los magos más poderosos… Contaba con la ventaja de poder traspasar los muros de Hogwarts, era hábil y astuto, sin embargo seguía siendo joven, todavía no terminaba ni el colegio y Dumbledore ya se había enfrentado a innumerables situaciones oscuras a lo largo de su anciana vida. Entrenaría de algún modo (ya que no podía usar magia por ser menor) para ser capaz de enfrentarse a Dumbledore; era diestro en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo que ahora necesitaba era aprender las Artes Oscuras, y tenía a la persona correcta para ayudarlo con eso… La experta en maleficios, su tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alex miraba angustiada a través de la ventana, observaba las copas de los árboles sacudirse con el viento, de algún modo debía ayudar a Draco con la tarea que Lord Voldemort le había encomendado, pero no quería matar al profesor Dumbledore, no quería que su amigo manchase sus manos de sangre tan pronto. Vio a lo lejos aparecer de la nada dos figuras femeninas frente a la casa, la enorme verja se abrió y las dejó pasar, una tenía el cabello rubio y la otra castaño; caminaban con paso firme y veloz hacia la puerta de la residencia, Alex salió de su habitación en silencio y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al vestíbulo; cuando llegó, las dos mujeres ya estaban ahí.

— Alexandra, al salón — djjo Narcisa en un hilo de voz.

La castaña sin decir más, entró por la puerta seguida de las dos hermanas Black, y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. La señora Malfoy susurró un _"Muffliato"_ en la entrada.

— Imagino que ya sabrás lo que te diré — rompió el silencio Narcisa, Alex asintió.

— Es una sucia mestiza, no esperes nada de ella, ni siquiera merece el honor de portar la Marca en…

— ¡Guarda silencio, Bella! — exclamó.

Reprimió un sollozo, volvió a mirar a la joven y prosiguió.

— Al señor Oscuro no le importa si mi hijo muere… — sus ojos iban juntando lágrimas con cada palabra que pronunciaba — Quiere darle una lección a Lucius… Alexandra, te lo vuelvo a pedir, ayuda a Draco.

— Lo haré, señora — respondió.

— Jajajaja, ¿Tú? ¿Serías capaz de matar a Albus, niña? — se burló la otra bruja enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes.

— Si es necesario, sí, de todos modos estoy al servicio del señor Tenebroso — se defendió con la mirada llena de ira.

— Ya lo veremos, impura — musitó Bellatrix, y se echó a reír.

— Confía en Severus Snape, él también hará lo posible para proteger a mi hijo, está de nuestro lado.

A la castaña le dio un escalofrío al pensar que su profesor de Pociones era un mortífago, como ella, y estaría colaborando en la conspiración de asesinar al director.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Ya había transcurrido un mes de vacaciones, y las semanas que siguieron después de la visita a la mansión Riddle, Draco que apenas se dejaba ver, se pasaba todo el día encerrado en el estudio de la segunda planta con Bellatrix: salía arrastrándose de esa estancia cada ocaso, pues su tía le arrojaba maldiciones sin cesar para hacerlo fuerte y que aprendiera a dominarlas. Narcisa no aprobaba tal entrenamiento, que los últimos cuatro días ya no practicaban.

Una nublada mañana, como todas, Alex decidió saltarse el desayuno, se vistió con otro negro vestido que sacó primero del armario y caminó hacia la Biblioteca. Subió las escaleras de caracol, abrió la portezuela y se sorprendió de encontrar allí, sentado con un libro en la mano, a Draco.

En cuanto la castaña abrió la puerta, el rubio levantó la vista y le sonrió débilmente; se veía agotado, cargaba enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su piel era más pálida sin vida y su cabello despeinado no brillaba como antes.

— Buenos días, Alex — saludó cortés.

— ¡Hola, Draco! Veo que practicar con tu tía no te ha asentado muy bien… — opinó en voz alta.

— Sí, fueron un poco arduas sus lecciones, deberías pedirle asesorías algún día — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No es buena idea, aprovecharía para lanzarme una maldición asesina y así librarse de "la sangre impura que sobra en esta casa" — recitó abriendo exageradamente los ojos recordando lo que una vez la loca bruja le gritó en el jardín.

Un ulular conocido les llamó su atención. Por la ventana entraron dos lechuzas cada una con un sobre cuadrado.; se pusieron de pie, subieron por una de las escaleras y caminaron hasta el borde de la ventana.

Las lechuzas levantaron la pata derecha y permitieron que sus destinatarios desataran la correspondencia. Las lechuzas salieron por la misma ventana y emprendieron vuelo hasta perderse del campo de visión.

Los dos muchachos rompieron el sello de Hogwarts y abrieron sus sobres, eran los resultados de los TIMOs. Alex había olvidado por completo que los resultados llegarían en vacaciones, es más, había olvidado en sí la existencia de los TIMOs.

Sacó la hoja de pergamino que venía dentro, la alisó y leyó:

 _._

 **TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA**

 **APROBADOS:**  
Extraordinario (E)  
Supera las expectativas (S)  
Aceptable (A)

 **SUSPENSOS:  
** Insatisfactorio (I)  
Desastroso (D)  
Trol (T)

 _._

 **RESULTADOS DE ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO**

Aritmancia: **E**  
Astronomía: **S**  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: **S**  
Encantamientos: **E**  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: **E**  
Herbología: **E**  
Historia de la Magia: **E**  
Pociones: **E**  
Estudio de Runas Antiguas: **S**  
Transformaciones: **E**

 _._

— Vaya, ¡Aprobé todos y bastante bien! Siete Extraordinarios y tres Supera las expectativas — exclamó emocionada la castaña — Aunque creí que tendría un Extraordinario en Runas Antiguas, no un Supera las expectativas — frunció el ceño.

— Felicidades, Alex — dijo sonriéndole, y arrugando su pergamino.

— ¡No hagas eso! Yo quiero ver tus resultados.

Alex le arrebató a Draco su pergamino con sus calificaciones, lo alisó y al leerlo, profirió un pequeño grito de asombro.

 _._

 **RESULTADOS DE DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**

Aritmancia: **E**  
Astronomía: **E**  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: **E**  
Encantamientos: **E**  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: **E**  
Herbología: **E**  
Historia de la Magia: **E**  
Pociones: **E**  
Estudio de Runas Antiguas: **E**  
Transformaciones: **E**

 _._

— Eres increíble, Draco, ¡En todo has tenido Extraordinario!

— Sí, bueno… imagino que Theo tiene los mismos resultados… — dijo sin ánimos.

— Con esto te vas asegurando todas las posibilidades para…

— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ya llegó Poleuv! — la interrumpió aliviado.

Un elfo de enormes ojos verdes, y delgado entró por la puerta oculta de la Biblioteca cargando una bandeja con un apetitoso guisado. Dejó los alimentos en la mesita y se retiró. El mago y la bruja se dispusieron a desayunar tan basto almuerzo.

Draco le contó a Alex que Poleuv era su elfo personal, se encargaba de trabajar en la cocina y limpiar la residencia junto a los otros, pero lo atendía especialmente a él. También le mencionó la historia de un viejo sirviente llamado Dobby que era el elfo personal de su padre, sin embargo por culpa de Harry Potter había sido liberado.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Llegaron las cartas y listas de libros. El sábado Narcisa acompañó a Draco y Alex al callejón Diagon, Draco aceptó a regañadientes que su madre fuera pero le incomodaba que a sus dieciséis lo sobreprotegiera. Llevaron consigo a una elfina para que cargara las compras.

Al andar por el callejón, Alex notó que estaba mucho más vacío que los años pasados, las personas parecían temerosas y caminaban a toda velocidad sin reparar en nada.

En las paredes y aparadores de los negocios habían colocados llamativos letreros del Ministerio con supuestas medidas de seguridad para que los magos evitaran correr peligro en manos de mortífagos. Otros carteles en blanco y negro, eran fotografías de los mortífagos conocidos que andaban sueltos, como Bellatrix Lestrange por ejemplo.

 _"_ _Esa maldita bruja atormenta hasta lejos de ella…"_ pensó con recelo.

El primer sitio al que fueron fue a Flourish y Blotts a comprar dos juegos idénticos de libros nuevos; la elfina con su magia, los encogió temporalmente para transportarlos con más facilidad, de ahí se dirigieron a Scribbulus a comprar pergaminos, plumas y tintas; luego a la Botica de Slug & Jigger por ingredientes para pociones.

Por último, para comprar nuevas túnicas negras y de gala fueron a Madame Malkin; Draco y su madre fueron a buscar unas para él, y Alex se desvió al aparador de túnicas para mujer. No tardó en elegir las apropiadas, pese a que había crecido varios centímetros más, a las túnicas no tuvieron que hacer muchos arreglos más que soltar dobladillos. Pagó sus compras, se dirigía a reunirse con los Malfoy cuando vio entrar al trío dorado que empezaron una discusión con ellos.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley apuntaban con su varita a Draco mientras se probaba una túnica de gala

— Guarden las varitas — exigió con frialdad Narcisa — Si vuelven a atacar a mi hijo, me encargaré de que sea lo último que hagan.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? — la desafió Potter — ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Pedirles a algunos mortífagos amigos suyos que nos liquiden?

 _"_ _Buena idea, Potter, no me molestaría lanzarte un maleficio si no te retiras ahora mismo",_ se sorprendió Alex de pensarlo.

Madame Malkin soltó un gritito y se llevó las manos al pecho. —Chicos, no deberíais acusar… Es peligroso decir cosas así. ¡Guardad las varitas, por favor! Pero Harry no la bajó.

Narcisa esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

— Veo que ser el preferido de Dumbledore te ha dado una falsa sensación de seguridad, Harry Potter. Pero él no estará siempre a tu lado para protegerte.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Potter, mirando con sorna alrededor — ¡Ahora no lo veo por aquí! ¿Por qué no lo intenta? ¡Quizá le encuentren una celda doble en Azkaban y pueda ir a hacerle compañía al fracasado de su marido!

Draco, furioso intentó abalanzarse pero tropezó con el dobladillo de la túnica que tenía puesta. Alex se acercó para intervenir pero con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, la señora Malfoy le indicó que saliera de la tienda, seguramente no quería que los vieran salir juntos.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre, Potter! — gruñó.

— No pasa nada, hijo — le colocó una de sus manos de delgados y blancos dedos en el hombro — Creo que Potter se reunirá con su querido Sirius antes de que yo vaya a hacer compañía a Lucius.

Alex salió con la elfina sin hacer ruido, pasó al lado de Hagrid que esperaba de pie en la entrada y avanzó varios locales más esperando que salieran los pálidos Malfoy.

Cuando estos salieron, se reunieron una esquina más abajo y se fueron directo a Twilfitt y Tatting para comprar las túnicas que no le habían podido comprar a Draco en Madame Malkin.

Se probó las túnicas que eligió, la dependienta colocó alfileres a la talla del rubio, había crecido bastante en ese año, además su espalda era más ancha. En lo que hacían los ajustes necesarios a sus túnicas, pidió permiso a su madre para ir a comprar algo que había visto en la tienda de Quidditch, Narcisa se lo pensó pero al final lo dejó ir.

— No tardes, hijo, yo esperaré en lo que terminan los arreglos.

 ** _. . ._**

Draco salió de la tienda y corrió calle arriba, miró en derredor y se desvió por el callejón Knockturn, la callejuela dedicada a las artes oscuras; estaba desierta, así que se apresuró a entrar en Borgin y Burkes, una tienda de objetos siniestros, antes de que alguien lo viera.

La campanilla colgada encima de la puerta tintineó con brío cuando abrió la puerta.

— Joven amo Malfoy, que placer verlo de nuevo por aquí — saludó muy adulador un hombre encorvado de cabello grasiento.

— Borgin — dijo con frialdad — No cuento con mucho tiempo. Tengo un armario similar a este… — dijo señalando un armario negro a sus espaldas — Pero está descompuesto… sabría arreglarlo?

— Es posible — contestó Borgin con tono evasivo — Pero necesito verlo. ¿Por qué no lo trae a la tienda?

— No puedo — repuso Malfoy — Tiene que quedarse donde está. Lo que necesito es que me indique cómo hacerlo.

Borgin se pasaba la lengua por los resecos labios, nervioso.

— Es que así, sin haberlo visto, va a ser un trabajo muy difícil, quizá imposible. No puedo garantizarle nada.

— ¿Ah, no? — dijo Draco, mirándolo con desdén — Tal vez esto lo haga decidirse.

Draco subió la manga izquierda de su capa y dejó al descubierto la _Marca Tenebrosa_ tatuada en su pálido antebrazo; Borgin tembló detrás del mostrador.

— Si se lo cuenta a alguien — amenazó el rubio — habrá represalias. ¿Conoce a Fenrir Greyback? Es amigo de mi familia; pasará por aquí de vez en cuando para comprobar que usted le dedica toda su atención a este problema.

— No será necesario que…

— Eso lo decidiré yo — le espetó Draco — Bueno, me marcho. Guarde bien ése, lo necesitaré.

— ¿No quiere llevárselo ahora? — No, claro que no, estúpido. ¿Cómo voy a ir por la calle con eso? Pero no lo venda.

— Naturalmente que no… señor.

Borgin hizo una reverencia tan pronunciada que parecía que quebraría su espalda.

— Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿Entendido?

— Por supuesto, por supuesto —murmuró Borgin, y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

La campanilla tintineó otra vez y Malfoy salió de la tienda muy ufano. Echó a correr otra vez y regresó de vuelta al callejón Diagon.

 _ **. . .**_

— Alexandra, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Draco? Ya se ha tardado — dijo Narcisa coon un deje preocupado.

— Por supuesto, señora Malfoy, ¿A dónde fue? — inquirió la castaña.

— A la tienda de Quidditch. Esperenme allá, en un momento me reuniré con ustedes.

Alex salió de Twilfitt y Tatting, dobló varias esquinas hasta llegar al empedrado callejón y tras pasar varios establecimientos, llegó a la tienda de Quidditch: era un lugar pequeño, no tardó ni un minuto en recorrer cada uno de los pasillos formados por las estanterías y estuvo segura de que su amigo no estaba allí. Salía por la puerta preocupada intentando pensar a donde podría haber ido cuando un cuerpo más alto que el suyo se estampó contra ella y la tiró al suelo. Abrió los ojos para ver al culpable y ya que iba a empezar a reclamar, reconoció esa cabellera rubia platinada.

— ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó la bruja intentando ponerse de pie — Me ha dolido eso, ¿Sabes?

— Para qué te atraviesas en la entrada, Alex — respondió enfurruñado el chico levantándose.

Extendió su blanca mano para ayudar a Russo, la muchacha la sujetó y se incorporó.

— No me has respondido donde estabas, tu madre me envió a buscarte, dijo que estarías aquí… — señaló la tienda de Quidditch — pero es claro que no estabas, venías corriendo, estás despeinado, respiras agitado e incluso tus pálidas mejillas están enrojecidas..

— No dirás nada de esto a mi madre, ¿Verdad, Alex? — murmuró el ojigris como petición.

— No, Draco, pero espero que no te estés metiendo en líos…

— ¿Más líos de en los que ya estoy? — rió burlón pero su risa rápido se apagó.

— Al menos arréglate el cabello para que tu madre no sospeche…

— ¿Por qué? ¿No me veo bien así? — preguntó sacudiendo su cabello con suma gracia que lo hizo verse más atractivo. El corazón de Alex se aceleró pero lo controló de inmediato.

— Qué narcisista, arrogante y sobrevalorado eres, Malfoy — sonrió.

La castaña se irguió y extendió sus brazos para alcanzar su cabeza, reordenó su sedosa melena dejándola ligeramente despeinada porque así le parecía que le quedaba muy bien.

— Ahora debemos esperar a tu madre…

— No será necesario, ya viene — Como si quemara, Alex separó al instante sus manos de Draco, dio un giro de 180° y a pocos metros de distancia vio a la elegante señora Malfoy acercarse caminando, con la elfina a un lado cargando todas las pertenencias de los jóvenes.

— Me complace que ya estén aquí, deduzco que ya podemos marcharnos.

Alex y Draco colocaron sus manos en los hombros de Narcisa y tras una nube de polvo desapareció del despoblado callejón. La elfina doméstica desapareció junto con ellos en su propia pequeña nube polvorienta.


	21. De vuelta al colegio

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, tercer tomo._**

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL COLEGIO**

* * *

— Draco, debemos ir al vagón de prefectos — dijo Alex mientras colocaba su baúl en la rejilla portaequipajes y el de su compañero.

Draco estaba sentado con el rostro pesaroso pegado en la ventana del expreso observando como el exterior se volvía cada vez más borroso a cada segundo que el tren aceleraba, había arrancado de la estación dos minutos atrás.

— No iré — respondió con firmeza.

— Pero… — murmuraba preocupada — Se supone que debemos…

— Prefiero quedarme aquí, Alex.

El rubio la miró con sus traslúcidos ojos grises como si fuera un niño pequeño que no quiere ir a jugar.

— Está bien, Draco — respondió resignada suavizando el gesto — Ya me encargaré yo, volveré en un rato.

La bruja despeinó la melena lacia del chico, le sonrió traviesa y salió del compartimiento.

Atravesó los vagones andando hasta llegar al de los prefectos que se encontraba en el frente; a pesar de que dentro del expreso la temperatura era cálida, Alex llevaba puesto un elegante abrigo color negro y una blusa de manga larga por dentro para evitar que por algún accidente fuera vista la Marca.

El resto de prefectos ya estaban ahí. Granger no dejaba de escudriñarla con impaciencia. Al salir del vagón para dar los rondines de vigilancia, los Gryffindor iban varios pasos al frente y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

— ¿Has visto que Malfoy no estaba? — murmuró Weasley.

— Sí, Ron, lo vi sentado con los otros de Slytherin, ¡No está cumpliendo sus responsabilidades! — exclamó Granger.

— ¿Por qué no está intimidando a los de primero, Hermione? No es propio de él…

— Tal vez extraña la Brigada Inquisitorial y por eso le parece poca cosa ser un prefecto; recuerda que tenía mucho más poder cuando pertenecía a la Brigada.

Tras dar un par de vueltas por algunos vagones, emprendió regreso a su compartimiento. Por las ventanas del tren se veía un tiempo tan variable, muy distinto al imperturbable clima eternamente nublado de Wiltshire: atravesaban bancos de fría neblina o pasaban por tramos en que brillaba un débil sol.

Cuando volvió a su estancia en el tren, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore y Millicent ya estaban ahí acompañando a Draco.

— Señorita prefecta, por fin llegas — saludó Blaise con una enorme sonrisa — ¿Es mi imaginación o pasar tanto tiempo con Draco te ha empalidecido?

Pansy giró velozmente y se la quedó viendo, Millicent hizo lo mismo.

— Sin duda, Blaise, nuestra querida Alexandra se ha contagiado de Malfoy… Qué sigue, ¿Su cabello cambiará a rubio y los ojos se le pondrán grises? — se burló la pelinegra.

Tenían razón. Después de haber pasado todas las vacaciones en la mansión de Wiltshire, su tez se había puesto más blanca de lo normal, no tanto como la de Draco, claramente.

— Te han venido a dejar esto.

Zabini le entregó a la castaña un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta violeta. Desenrolló el mensaje y lo leyó:

 _._

 ** _Alexandra:_**

 _Me complacería mucho que vinieras al compartimiento C a comer algo conmigo. Atentamente,_

 ** _Prof. H.E.F. Slughorn_**

 _._

— ¿Quién es el profesor Slughorn? — preguntó Alex releyendo el pergamino.

— Un antiguo profesor de Slytherin — respondió Blaise — Se reintegrará de nuevo este año. También me ha dado una invitación.

El moreno mostró el pergamino que tenía en las manos, era idéntico al de Alex exceptuando el nombre.

— Tendremos que ir, ¿No? — preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

— Nos cuentan a su regreso como les fue — sentenció Pansy.

— Lo haremos, Pansyti — contestó Blaise con una sonrisa, se puso de pie, se inclinó hacia la ojiverde y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

La castaña se paró y caminó detrás de él fuera del compartimiento. Caminar por los pasillos resultó abrumador ya que estaban abarrotados de estudiantes hambrientos que esperaban con ansiedad el carrito de comida.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento C, enseguida advirtieron que no eran los únicos invitados.

— ¡Blaise Zabini! ¡Alexandra Russo! — exclamó Slughorn entusiasmado. Era un hombre con una calva reluciente y un gran bigote plateado; tenía una prominente barriga, su estatura no rebasaba la de Alex; su rostro era amable pero en sus ojos se podía percibir cierta ambición — Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación, tomen asiento…

En menos de un minuto, llegaron también Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom, que fueron recibidos por calurosas bienvenidas del profesor y los invitó a sentarse en los últimos asientos libres.

— ¡Qué contento estoy! — dijo Slughorn — Ésta es una gran oportunidad para conocerlos un poco mejor a todos. Tomen, cojan una servilleta. He traído comida porque, si no recuerdo mal, el carrito está lleno de varitas de regaliz y el aparato digestivo de un pobre anciano como yo no está para esas cosas… ¿Faisán, Belby?

Un chico delgado y que parecía muy nervioso, dio un respingo y aceptó una generosa ración de faisán frío.

— Estaba contándole al joven Marcus que tuve el placer de enseñar a su tío Damocles — informó el profesor a los que tenían poco tiempo de llegar. Ofrecía un cesto lleno de panecillos a sus invitados — Un mago excepcional, con una Orden de Merlín bien merecida. ¿Ves mucho a tu tío, Marcus?

Belby acababa de llevarse a la boca un gran bocado de faisán y con las prisas de contestarle a Slughorn, intentó tragárselo entero, se puso morado y empezó a asfixiarse.

— ¡ _Anapneo_! — dijo el profesor sin perder la calma apuntando con su varita a Belby que pudo tragar y sus vías respiratorias se despejaron al instante.

— No… mu… mucho… — balbuceó con ojos llorosos — Mi padre y él no se llevan muy bien… — murmuró el chico y no se atrevió a zamparse otro bocado.

Slughorn continuó preguntando al resto de sus invitados, curiosamente todos tenían a un conocido famoso o influyente, a excepción de Ginevra Weasley, que hasta ese momento no había advertido su presencia.

Cormac McLaggen, un joven corpulento de cabello crespo, emparentaba con un tal Tiberius que por alguna razón era de interés del profesor, y cuando mencionó tener amistad con Rufus Scrimgeour, el recién nombrado ministro, los ojos de Slughorn radiaron dichosos.

Blaise, cuando fue interrogado después de McLaggen, resultó ser hijo de una bruja célebre por su belleza, eso explicaba sus agraciados rasgos. Su particular historia de que su madre se había casado siete veces y sus siete maridos murieron de forma misteriosa, dejándole a ella montañas de oro, le había dejado los pelos de punta. Ahora que lo pensaba bien… En los dos años que llevaba de conocerlo, nunca había sabido eso, ni sabía la historia de Draco, Pansy o los demás, ni sus cumpleaños, ni ellos sabían su fecha de nacimiento; era una amistad bastante reservada con los datos personales.

Neville Longbottom, como ya se había sabido tras la publicación en los diarios de la fuga de criminales de Azkaban, sus padres habían sido torturados hasta la locura por la encantadora Bellatrix Lestrange y otros dos mortífagos.

— Alexandra, nuestra querida bruja americana — dijo el profesor, dando anuncio de que ella era la siguiente en hablar — ¿Eres Russo, no? ¿Eres de la antigua familia italiana Russo?

— Así es — respondió indecisa.

— ¡Vaya! Ya está en tus genes el talento — vitoreó sonriente — Ha sido inolvidable tu presentación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, o mejor dicho, ¡de los cinco magos! Tienes mucho talento, Alexandra, me complacerá darle clases a mi primer Russo — sonrió entusiasmado.

Cambiando de postura como si fuera a presentar a su número estrella, pasó su mano sobando su calva y habló.

— ¡Harry Potter! ¿Por dónde empezar? ¡Intuyo que, cuando nos conocimos este verano, apenas arañé la superficie — contempló al azabache unos instantes como si fuera un trozo de faisán singularmente grande y suculento y dijo: — ¡Lo llaman "el Elegido"! Hace años que circulan rumores, desde luego —prosiguió el profesor, escudriñando el rostro de Potter — Recuerdo la noche en que… Bueno, después de aquella terrible noche en que Lily y James… Tú sobreviviste, y la gente comentaba que tenías poderes extraordinarios…

Blaise emitió una tosecilla para expresar un escepticismo burlón. Una voz furibunda surgió por detrás de Slughorn.

—Sí, Zabini, tú también tienes poderes extraordinarios… para dártelas de interesante — escupió la Weasley, que fulminaba a Blaise con la mirada asomando la cabeza por detrás de la prominente barriga de Slughorn.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Blaise! ¡Cuando pasaba por el vagón de esta jovencita la vi realizar un maravilloso maleficio de mocomurciélagos! ¡Yo en tu lugar no la provocaría!

El moreno se limitó a esbozar un gesto desdeñoso.

— En fin — dijo Slughorn, retomando el hilo — ¡Menudos rumores han circulado este verano! Uno no sabe qué creer, desde luego, porque no sería la primera vez que _El Profeta_ publica noticias inexactas o comete errores. No obstante, dada la cantidad de testigos que hay, parece evidente que se produjo un alboroto considerable en el ministerio y que tú estabas en medio — Potter asintió con la cabeza — Entonces, ¿Es cierto que estabas allí? Pero las otras historias, la verdad, son tan descabelladas que lo confunden a uno… Por ejemplo, esa legendaria profecía…

Por otro rato más, el profesor estuvo estipulando sus puntos de vista acerca de la muy mencionada noticia de Harry Potter, en la que llegaron a intervenir Longbottom y Ginevra.

La tarde transcurría lentamente, aderezada con otras anécdotas sobre magos ilustres a los que Slughorn había enseñado en Hogwarts; todos habían entrado de buen grado en lo que el profesor llamaba "el Club de las Eminencias". Por la ventana del tren se vio una rojiza puesta de sol; Slughorn parpadeó en la penumbra.

— ¡Madre mía, pero si ya empieza a anochecer! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que han encendido las luces! Será mejor que vayan todos a ponerse las túnicas. McLaggen, ven a verme cuando quieras y te prestaré ese libro sobre nogtails. Harry, Blaise, Alexandra, vengan también cuando quieran. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, señorita — añadió guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja — ¡Dense prisa!

Al salir del compartimiento, Blaise le dio un fuerte empujón a Potter y le lanzó una mirada asesina que éste le devolvió con creces. Alexandra caminó detrás del moreno y al avanzar por el mal iluminado pasillo se incorporó a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te la has pasado ahí dentro, Alex? — preguntó Blaise a la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

— Fue demasiado aburrido a mi parecer, lo único interesante fue la comida pero después del incidente del Ravenclaw… — Alex frunció el ceño recordando al ahogado chico — Me quedé sin apetito.

— "Ravenclaw, inteligencia e ingenio"… — recitó con una voz profunda — Y ni siquiera sabe deglutir un trozo de faisán — se burló.

Blaise abrió la puerta del vagón y dejó pasar a Alex, luego entró él y cuando quiso cerrarla no pudo, tras varios forcejeos, la puerta por fin cedió. Tomaron asiento, Blaise al lado de Pansy, a quien pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y Alex tomó lugar donde estaba Draco, y éste recostó su cabeza sobre las rodillas de la castaña.

— Cuéntenme — pidió Draco — ¿Qué quería Slughorn?

— Sólo trataba de ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien relacionadas —contestó Blaise, distraído mirando a su novia — Aunque no ha encontrado muchas.

— ¿A quién más invitó? — inquirió.

— A McLaggen, de Gryffindor…

— Ya. Su tío es un pez gordo del ministerio.

— …A un tal Belby, de Ravenclaw… — dijo Alex.

— ¿A Belby? ¡Pero si es un mocoso! — intervino riendo Pansy.

— …Y a Longbottom, Potter y esa Weasley —terminó Blaise.

— ¿Invitó a Longbottom? — preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

— Supongo, porque Longbottom estaba allí —respondió el moreno con una mueca.

— ¿Por qué iba a interesarle Longbottom? — preguntó escéptico — A Potter, al maldito Potter, vale; es lógico que quisiera conocer al "Elegido" — se burló — pero, ¿A esa Weasley? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

— Muchos chicos están colados por ella — terció Pansy — Hasta tú la encuentras guapa, ¿No, Theo?

Theodore dejó el libro que leía con avidez y se incluyó en la plática.

— Guapa o no, es una traidora a la sangre, no me atrevería a tocarla — replicó sereno.

— Por lo visto, Slughorn tiene muy mal gusto… O ya es muy viejo — comentó Draco — Es una lástima; mi padre siempre decía que en sus tiempos fue un gran mago, y él era uno de sus alumnos predilectos. Seguramente Slughorn no se ha enterado de que yo viajaba en el tren, porque si no…

— Yo no creo que te hubiese invitado, Dragón — lo interrumpió Blaise — Cuando me lo topé por primera vez en el tren, me preguntó por tu padre, Theo — lanzó una mirada al delgaducho — Se ve que eran viejos amigos, pero cuando se enteró de que lo habían pillado en el ministerio no pareció alegrarse, y tú tampoco fuiste invitado, ¿Verdad? — volvió a mirar a Nott — Me parece que a Slughorn no le interesan los mortífagos.

Draco colorado, soltó una risa forzada.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa lo que le interese a un profesor? — lanzó un bostezo, miró por un momento hacia arriba, para mirar el rostro de Alex y se dispuso a hablar — Ni siquiera sé si el año que viene iré a Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Draco? — inquirió alarmada Pansy.

Todos sus amigos se giraron para verlo, las manos de Alex temblaron debajo de la cabeza de Draco, ella sabía a qué se refería.

— Nunca se sabe — esbozó una sonrisita pícara — Quizá me dedique a cosas más importantes e interesantes en que no necesitaré ningún número de TIMOs y ÉXTASIS.

— Ya se ve Hogwarts — anunció Crabbe que se encontraba sentado en un sillón al lado y señaló por la ventanilla envuelta en penumbra.

— Será mejor que vayamos poniéndonos las túnicas — indicó Theodore.

De sus baúles, sacaron túnicas negras con los colores de Slytherin, verde esmeralda y plata, y las vistieron. Recogieron sus cosas y los pasillos se llenaron. Goyle avanzaba empujando a niños de segundo año y Crabbe, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore y Millicent lo siguieron por el camino abierto.

— ¿Draco…?

— Adelántate, Alex, necesito comprobar algo… — dijo serio el rubio.

La castaña salió por la puerta y se reunió con sus amigos. Caminaron por la oscura estación de Hogsmeade cargando sus baúles hasta llegar a la calle principal. Esperaron de pie junto a las carrozas hasta que Draco llegara, abordaron todos juntos una y emprendieron rumbo al castillo.

El banquete de bienvenida, como todos los años, fue espléndido y en el Gran Comedor. Antes de servir la comida en los platos de oro, pasó la ceremonia de selección, donde los nuevos niños fueron enviados a sus respectivas casas.

Tras dar comienzo la cena, entró por la entrada del Comedor, Harry Potter. Seguía vistiendo ropas muggles y en la cara tenía sangre; caminó rápido hasta su mesa de Gryffindor y trató de ocultarse de las miradas curiosas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el pálido rostro del Slytherin sentado al lado de la castaña.

— Adivinaré, ¿Tuviste algo que ver, Draco? — preguntó Alex tratando de contener una sonrisa.

El rubio no pudo más y explotó en una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención del resto de serpientes. Les describió a sus interesados compañeros, mediante mímica, como le había roto la nariz a Potter, razón por la que llegó tarde y cubierto de sangre; todos felicitaron, aplaudieron y rieron con el príncipe de Slytherin, Malfoy.

Dumbledore se puso de pie. Las conversaciones y risas que resonaban por todo el comedor cesaron casi al instante.

— ¡Muy buenas noches a todos! — dijo el director del colegio con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera abrazar a los presentes.

Alex no lo pasó desapercibido, Dumbledore tenía la mano derecha ennegrecida y marchita. Como era de imaginar, el resto de alumnos también lo notó y pronto los susurros inundaron la sala. El director se limitó a sonreír y se tapó la herida con su túnica morada y dorada.

— No es nada que deba preocuparlos — comentó sin darle importancia — Y ahora… A los nuevos alumnos les digo: ¡Bienvenidos! Y a los que no son nuevos les repito: ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! El señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos de broma procedentes de una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. Los que aspiren a jugar en el equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas casas deberán notificárselo a los respectivos jefes de éstas, como suele hacerse. Asimismo, estamos buscando nuevos comentaristas de quidditch; rogamos a los interesados que se dirijan a los jefes de sus casas. Este año nos complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del profesorado: Horace Slughorn.

El profesor se puso en pie; la calva le brillaba a la luz de las velas y su prominente barriga, cubierta por el chaleco, hizo sombra sobre la mesa. Los estudiantes aplaudieron al recién llegado, Russo notó que Slughorn dedicaba sonrisas especialmente a los chicos que había invitado a comer.

— Es un viejo colega mío, ha accedido a volver a ocupar su antiguo cargo de profesor de Pociones.

Los Slytherin se miraron unos a otros como si buscaran una aclaración en el rostro de sus compañeros, a la evidente ausencia de su profesor favorito en la asignatura de Pociones. En el comedor resonaron las preguntas del resto de las casas.

— El profesor Snape, por su parte — prosiguió Dumbledore, elevando la voz para acallar los murmullos — ocupará el cargo de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— ¡No! — exclamó Potter, haciendo que muchas cabezas se volvieran hacia él. Algunos lo miraban asustados, otros divertidos; en el caso de los Slytherin, lo miraban burlones gozando el descontento del azabache.

Dumbledore carraspeó y se hizo un silencio absoluto de nuevo. Draco, como si diera por terminado el discurso del director, sacó su varita y se puso a jugar manteniendo en el aire frente a él, su tenedor.

— Bien. Como todos los presentes sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores vuelven a las andadas y están ganando poder — mientras hablaba, el silencio fue volviéndose más tenso y angustioso — No sé qué palabras emplear para enfatizar cuán peligrosa es la actual situación y las grandes precauciones que hemos de tomar en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Este verano hemos reforzado las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes, pero aun así debemos resguardarnos escrupulosamente contra posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o miembro del profesorado. Por tanto, pido que se atengan a cualquier restricción de seguridad que les impongan sus profesores, por muy fastidiosa que les resulte, y en particular a la norma de no levantarse de la cama después de la hora establecida. Les suplico que si advierten algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, informen inmediatamente de ello a un profesor. Confío en que se comportarán en todo momento pensando en su propia seguridad y en la de los demás — el director recorrió la sala con la mirada y sonrió otra vez — Pero ahora los esperan sus camas, cómodas y calentitas, y sé que en este momento su prioridad es estar bien descansados para las clases de mañana. Así pues, digámonos buenas noches.

Alex se levantó de su lugar y enfiló a los nuevos alumnos de primero que, como solían ser los niños de Slytherin, tenían la mayoría semblantes arrogantes, algún par de chiquillos tenían gesto de preocupación.

— ¡Draco! ¿Vendrás a ayudar? — cuestionó cruzando los brazos.

— Estoy agotado, Alex… ¿Puedes encargarte tú? — dijo mirando con intensidad con sus ojos grises, fingiendo estar abatido.

— Sabes que no siempre estaré cubriendo las responsabilidades de ambos, ¿Verdad? — respondió resignada la castaña con una débil sonrisa — Yo me ocupo de ellos.

La cabeza rubia platinada se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos mayores que avanzaban a sus habitaciones. Russo guió a los niños hasta las mazmorras, murmuró "Pasadisss port" y la entrada a la subterránea Sala común se reveló. Señaló los dormitorios de chicas, los de chicos y los envió a dormir. Draco no estaba ahí, quizá si estaba agotado y se había ido a acostar.

Alex se sentó frente a la chimenea y se puso a pensar: Viendo bien a Draco, sí se veía agotado; desde sus dichosas clases con Bellatrix, sus ojos se veían ensombrecidos por un tenue color gris que pintaba en sus marcadas ojeras, aunque en cierto modo le favorecía ya que hacía parecer más claros sus ojos; sus afilados pómulos destacaban más porque su rostro había adelgazado; ya no era tan precavido a la hora de peinarse, cargaba su cabello revuelto, y ni hablar de la palidez de su rostro… era tan blanco como la nieve.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la misión de Voldemort lo estaba acabando, sabía que no era lo suficientemente capaz para asesinar a un mago tan poderoso; Alex quería ayudarlo pero el rubio no revelaba nada acerca de sus planes para cumplir la tarea, era precavido manteniéndolo en secreto.

Se preguntaba cómo sería capaz el profesor Snape de apoyarlo si el chico no accedía.

Sin quitarse la túnica, la bruja se quedó dormida en el sillón de la Sala frente al fuego del fogón, sujetando con recelo su antebrazo izquierdo. Húmedos cordones debajo de su piel se enrollaban en su brazo izquierdo, cada vez lo apretaban más hasta cortar la circulación, esa sensación de frío la fue invadiendo desde la punta de los dedos hasta en codo.


	22. El profesor de pociones

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, tercer tomo._**

* * *

 **EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alex despertó de sopetón en medio de un gran bullicio de alumnos ya emperifollados con sus túnicas negras con verde esmeralda; la castaña voló al dormitorio de chicas, se vistió el uniforme, cambió de túnica, cepilló ligeramente su cabello que ató con un cintillo en una coleta y corrió al Gran Comedor.

Arriba, en la mesa de Slytherin, ya la esperaban sus cinco amigos, junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¡Ah, Alex! Sigues viva, no quise despertarte porque te veías muy cómoda — dijo Blaise sonriendo, mientras Pansy y Millicent soltaban una carcajada.

Almorzaron algunas tartas y platos de avena bajo el cielo azul que mostraba el techo del comedor ese día y después de desayunar, se quedaron sentados en el banco esperando que la profesora McGonagall abandonara la mesa de los profesores. Ese año la distribución de los horarios era más complicada de lo habitual, porque previamente la profesora tenía que confirmar que todo el mundo había obtenido las notas necesarias en los TIMOS para continuar con los ÉXTASIS elegidos.

— Señorita Parkinson, permítame revisar sus asignaturas… Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Pociones, Transformaciones… todo está en orden.

La profesora le entregó una hoja a Pansy en la que apareció su horario con las materias solicitadas y siguió con las otras serpientes.

A Millicent la autorizó en Astronomía, Encantamientos, Herbología, Historia de la magia y Transformaciones. Blaise fue confirmado en las clases de Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Pociones, Runas Antiguas y Transformaciones.

— Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Pociones, Transformaciones… todo correcto, señorita Russo. ¿Son las únicas que quiere continuar? Sus notas le permiten estudiar hasta diez ÉXTASIS — sugirió la profesora McGonagall.

— Bien… — titubeó Alex — Inclúyame en Aritmancia.

La bruja de cabello cano le entregó su horario con las seis asignaturas a la castaña y se puso a comparar su itinerario con el de Pansy, ya que eran casi las mismas materias a excepción de Aritmancia.

— Señor Malfoy, señor Nott, ¡Los felicito por sus excelentes notas! Ningún otro alumno en años ha tenido puros Extraordinarios — confesó admirada la profesora — veo que han solicitado los mismos ÉXTASIS… Aritmancia, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Transformaciones, están aprobados en todas, por supuesto.

Las serpientes se fueron a sus clases. Snape como profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras seguía siendo tan estricto como lo había sido en Pociones, aunque en sus ensombrecidos ojos brillaba una tenue luz cada vez que hablaba de las artes oscuras; iniciaron la primera clase practicando hechizos no verbales.

El profesor Slughorn era muy carismático dando su clase de Pociones y el aula de las mazmorras olía mejor que nunca, era evidente que todos disfrutaban la fragancia que no podían reconocer; el grupo apenas juntaba alrededor de diez alumnos dado que la mayoría no había aprobado los TIMOs o su nota no superaba un Aceptable. Tras varios minutos de haber empezado la clase del profesor, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley cruzaron la puerta.

— Harry, amigo mío, me alegro de verte aquí, y vienes acompañado — saludó sonriendo el profesor — Pasen. Saquen sus libros.

— Lo siento señor, aún no tenemos nuestros libros — respondió Potter.

— No importa, tomen los del armario.

El azabache y el pelirrojo caminaron al armario de Slughorn. El profesor prosiguió con su clase.

— Como decía, he preparado algunas pociones para que les den un vistazo, ¿Tienen idea de qué son? — Una Gryffindor de cabello descuidado levantó la mano — ¿Sí, señorita…?

— Granger, señor. Esa de ahí es Veritaserum, es un suero de la verdad — respondió señalando un caldero con agua que parecía simple — Esa otra es poción multijugos, y esa… — dijo señalando un tercer caldero — …es Amortentia, la poción de amor más poderosa, dicen que huele diferente para cada persona según sus gustos…

— ¡Veinte bien merecidos puntos para Gryffindor! ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, querida? — preguntó Slughorn con una enorme sorisa en su envejecido rostro.

— Me llamo Hermione Granger, señor.

— ¿Granger? ¿Tienes algún parentesco con Héctor Dagworth-Granger, fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones?

— No lo creo, señor. Yo soy hija de muggles.

— Deberían darle esos puntos por decirlo en voz alta, o mejor aún, restárselos por sangre-sucia — murmuró Draco a Theo y Blaise, que rieron por lo bajo.

— Por supuesto — continuó el profesor — …la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala.

— Señor, todavía no nos ha dicho que hay en ese — dijo el único chico de Hufflepuff en la clase, señalando el pequeño caldero negro que había en la mesa de Slughorn.

La poción que contenía salpicaba alegremente; tenía el color del oro fundido y unas gruesas gotas saltaban como peces dorados por encima de la superficie, aunque no se había derramado ni una partícula.

— ¡Ah, sí! Lo que ven frente a ustedes, damas y caballeros — dijo exagerando la presentación — es una curiosa poción… llamada Felix Felicis. Y es más comúnmente conocida como…

— Suerte líquida — interrumpió Granger con un deje de emoción.

— Sí, señorita Granger, suerte líquida. Complicada de hacer, desastrosa si no la hacen bien, un trago y tendrán éxito en todo lo que se dispongan a hacer… Eso, hasta que pasen los efectos.

— ¿Por qué no la bebe todo el mundo siempre, señor? — preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw.

— Porque su consumo excesivo produce atolondramiento, temeridad y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Ya sabes, todos los excesos son malos… Consumida en grandes cantidades resulta altamente tóxica, pero ingerida con moderación y sólo de forma ocasional, tendrán días excelentes… — hizo una pausa dramática mirando soñador la poción — …Y esto es lo que les ofrezco hoy a todos, un pequeño frasco de suerte líquida al estudiante que, en lo que queda de la hora, pueda hacer una muestra aceptable del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, página diez de sus libros.

Todos abrieron automáticamente sus ejemplares de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ y se pusieron a leer las instrucciones de la página diez.

— Disfrutarán doce horas de buena suerte — agregó Slughorn — pero debo advertirles que el Felix Felicis es una sustancia prohibida en las competiciones organizadas, como por ejemplo eventos deportivos, exámenes o elecciones. De modo que el ganador sólo podrá utilizarla en un día normal.

La sala se inundó por un momento de chirridos y golpes metálicos que producían los alumnos al arrastrar sus calderos frente a ellos. Draco estaba más que concentrado en su libro, repasando los ingredientes que llevaba y los pasos a seguir. El resto de la clase hacía lo mismo.

Alex decidió no imitar a Draco esta vez, haría ella su poción a su modo. Tomó del armario del salón los ingredientes necesarios para el Filtro y lo llevó hasta su asiento. Cortó las raíces de valeriana, mezcló con otros ingredientes y removió hasta que se convirtió en una mezcla homogénea de color grosella negra, tal y como indicaba el libro. Con esfuerzo, intentaba cortar los escurridizos granos de sopóforo cuando el profesor Slughorn pasó caminando cerca de su mesa.

— Señor, seguro que conoció usted a mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy — comentó Draco presuntuoso al viejo profesor. Slughorn asintió.

— Sentí mucho enterarme de su muerte, aunque no fue nada inesperado, por supuesto: viruela de dragón a su edad…

Siguió caminando de largo sin mirar más al joven rubio.

— Creí que no te importaba la opinión del viejo Slughorn, Draco — se burló Alex en voz baja, que estaba sentada junto a él — Ese ha sido un intento muy patético, ¿Sabes?

— Más vale que sigas atenta con tu Filtro, o con una muestra de lo que estás preparando terminarán por correrte de la clase — musitó voraz el Slytherin, señalando la poción de Russo, que había adquirido un color marrón.

Ya había vaciado el poco jugo del grano en su caldero, y su sustancia seguía café y no lila, como debía ser. Removió su poción en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, como indicaba el siguiente paso… y nada. Seguía del mismo color.

— ¡Tiempo! — anunció el profesor Slughorn y todos dejaron de remover sus calderos.

Se paseó entre las mesas observando las pociones: al pasar frente a la mesa donde estaban los Slyhterin, asintió suavemente al ver el líquido morado oscuro que habían preparado Theodore y Draco; al mirar la sustancia marrón de Alex, le sonrió con indulgencia. En la mesa donde estaba el famoso trío de Gryffindor, el profesor se detuvo frente a Potter, fugazmente se dibujó una sonrisa en su acabado rostro y exclamó:

— ¡Tenemos al ganador! Como lo prometí… — Slughorn sacó un frasco pequeño de cristal de su túnica y lo llenó con la dorada poción que él había preparado; se la entregó a Potter — …Un frasco de Felix Felicis, dale un buen uso.

La clase lo miró rabioso, otros estupefactos y aplaudieron desganados anhelando el pequeño frasco que el chico de anteojos redondos ya se había guardado en la túnica.

— ¿Cómo ha podido ese mediocre ganar? — refunfuñaba Theodore — seguí a la perfección las instrucciones y de ningún modo se podía lograr una poción tan clara, ni Granger pudo, ¡Ni tú, Draco!

El delgaducho resopló y se sentó fastidiado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, debatiéndose aún la clase que hacía horas ya había pasado. Blaise, en otro sillón, estaba sentado abrazado a Pansy. Alex miró el reloj que se erguía sobre la chimenea y vio la hora: las diez en punto de la noche.

— ¡Draco, ya es hora de que vayamos a dar nuestra ronda! — informó la castaña, colocándose su túnica nuevamente, con la insignia de Prefecta.

— Está bien, ya voy… — respondió agotado el rubio, poniendo sobre sus hombros la túnica.

En cuanto la pared se selló en las mazmorras, Draco se ajustó la insignia y organizó:

— Alex, tú patrulla el vestíbulo, el primer, segundo, tercer y cuarto piso. Yo vigilaré el quinto, sexto, séptimo piso y las torres.

— De acuerdo… pero…

— ¿Qué pasa, Alex? — inquirió Draco mirándola con sus brillantes ojos grises.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo otra vez? — se ruborizó al preguntar — Bueno, es que la última vez que nos separábamos así es porque no me hablabas…

— Claro que no, Alex — respondió dibujando una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa con sus labios — me parece que es mejor así para que demoremos menos.

Las dos serpientes se separaron y emprendieron su labor.

Pasado alrededor de ¾ de hora, Alex volvió a su sala común, ya eran pocos los alumnos que seguían ahí despiertos. No se encontró a Draco en el camino ni en la sala, posiblemente ya había entrado en su dormitorio o quizá había ido a revisar las torres al final y por eso aún no llegaba. Se fue a la habitación, se vistió un pijama negro con gris, cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

 ** _. . ._**

Por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts, se lograba vislumbrar en las antiguas paredes de piedra, la sombra de una alta y delgada silueta que andaba con elegancia por ellos, sólo un muy callado y suave golpeteo de la suela de sus finos zapatos negros chocando contra el suelo era lo que la acompañaba.

Ya había pasado tres veces frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, cuando en el muro de adelante, una puerta apareció de la nada.

Los pasos cesaron. La sombra dejó de moverse y se detuvo justo donde la nueva entrada se hizo lugar. La puerta se abrió permitiéndole el acceso a su interior. El joven mago entró.

La nueva sala estaba tan oscura como los pasillos, sólo alumbrada por la débil luz de unas cuantas velas; de entre las penumbras, lo único que se distinguía era la brillante y clara melena rubia que reflejaba los destellos de las llamas como si fuese un pulido espejo. El muchacho sin necesidad de ver, caminó entre las montañas de objetos y esquivó las empolvadas cosas desparramadas en el piso, como si supiera de memoria donde estaba cada obstáculo, como si hubiese recorrido el mismo camino decenas de veces.

Se internó en ese laberinto. La puerta se había perdido de vista.

A tientas, sacó del bolsillo interno de la túnica su varita, susurró un _Lumos_ y parte de la habitación quedó alumbrada por los destellos azulados que brotaban de la punta de su varita. Con su pálida mano, sujetó una tela que caía como cortina y la jaló para revelar lo que escondía bajo ella, un viejo armario de madera con una manija y molduras oxidadas decorándolo. Ésta vez susurró un _lumos maxima_ y elevó la refulgente bola de luz sobre su cabeza. Abrió el armario, examinó cada esquina y escondite que pudiese tener; sacó una manzana de uno de sus bolsillos y la dejó dentro, cerró la portezuela de madera, siseó un inaudible hechizo unas quince veces apuntando al viejo armario con la varita y paró. Lo abrió de nuevo y lo cerró de golpe. Sus ojos se veían más abatidos y frustrados.

Colocó la tela otra vez en su lugar cubriendo el mueble, apagó la bola de luz y rodeado nuevamente por la absorbente oscuridad, caminó a ciegas entre el estorboso desorden hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala de los menesteres. Cruzó el umbral y Draco regresó a los habituales pasillos del séptimo piso colegio, por inercia miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con una pared totalmente vacía, sin rastro de la puerta que hace unos instantes estuvo allí.

El chico bajó hasta las mazmorras siendo alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las puntiagudas ventanas, tratando de guardar silencio para evitar ser atrapado, debía de pasar de media noche.

Murmuró la contraseña para acceder a su sala común que por fortuna siempre encontraba vacía a la hora de su llegada, y sin levantar sospechas, la atravesó hasta llegar a su dormitorio, donde el resto de sus compañeros ya debían cruzar su quinto sueño.

Se cambió a toda velocidad la enorme túnica por una cómoda ropa para dormir y cayó rendido sobre sus suaves colchas verde esmeralda.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

El primer mes de colegio pasó demasiado rápido y muy diferente a lo que se podría esperar. En la clase de Pociones, Harry Potter era el centro de atención de Slughorn por su sorpresivo talento que presentaba en la elaboración de éstas. Inesperadamente, el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin era Urquhart, un chico robusto de séptimo año que para mayor desconcierto de todos, nunca había jugado en el equipo; Alex sospechaba que quien había sido elegido capitán era Draco, pero seguramente él le había dado su puesto.

Por lo menos parecía que Urquhart era bueno volando en escoba, ocupaba el lugar de un cazador. El día de selección para el equipo de quidditch, Alex llevó a rastras a Draco, quien no quería presentarse, pero al final después de tanto discutir con la castaña, acudió a regañadientes y quedó elegido como buscador. Alex fue nombrada cazadora junto con Vaisey.

En las noches que a los prefectos de Slytherin les tocaba dar su ronda por los pasillos del castillo, Alex y Draco siempre se separaban para vigilar en sus pisos ya establecidos, pero nunca se volvían a encontrar sino hasta la mañana. Es más, Draco ya no era visto en la sala común desde que oscurecía y cada día sus ojeras se remarcaban más en su rostro, comía menos en el comedor, apenas y prestaba atención en clases, no hacía los deberes, se ausentaba de los entrenamientos de quidditch, era antisocial hasta con sus amigos, ya ni gastaba burlas a los chicos de Gryffindor, cosa que antes hacía con gran gozo.

Sexto año estaba siendo muy pesado para los jóvenes, pero al parecer más para Draco, a pesar de que repentinamente había dejado de ser un estudiante modelo para convertirse en "holgazán".

— ¡Alexandra! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? — dijo una voz tronante en tono cordial hinchando la enorme barriga.

El profesor Slughorn caminaba por el vestíbulo un sábado por la tarde cuando se cruzó con Alex en el camino.

— ¿Qué me dices de picar algo a mis aposentos? Vamos a celebrar una pequeña fiesta, sólo seremos unas cuantas jóvenes promesas y yo. Vendrán McLaggen, Melinda Bobbin, Hestia y Flora Carrow, Ginevra Weasley, espero que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger vengan, Blaise Zabini que tengo entendido es tu amigo también asistirá — sonrió esperanzado.

— Me parece una buena idea, señor.

— Excelente, te esperaré ahí a la hora de la cena.

 _"_ _Oh, no, ahora debo ir a esa reunión… espero que no sea tan aburrida como la del expreso…"_.

La reunión con el profesor Slughorn fue mejor de lo que Alex esperaba. Fue poco concurrida, como lo había anticipado el profesor, y tenía a Blaise a su lado, eso la volvió un poco más acogedora. Los invitados tomaron asiento alrededor de una gran mesa redonda mientras devoraban los apetitosos postres que tenía cada uno en las grandes copas de cristal frente de ellos.

La conversación fue como se podía imaginar que ocurriría, el profesor vitoreaba exageradamente a McLaggen por su bien colocado tío Tiberius y sus afamados conocidos; Melinda Bobbin era hija de unos magos con una gran cadena de boticarios; a Blaise le preguntaba con constancia sobre su adinerada madre y las familias que seguramente frecuentaba. Se podía decir que las únicas presentes que no tenían unos famosos descendientes eran la Weasley, Granger y Alex, aunque el profesor Slughorn se empeñaba en recalcar que la familia Russo era linaje sangre pura muy antiguo.

En algún par de ocasiones, el profesor se lamentó en voz alta por la ausencia de Potter. Cuando la plática se volvió más "amena", Slughorn se atrevió a revelar que pretendía hacer un "Club de las Eminencias", y que ellos serían los miembros ya que los consideraba muy prometedores, enfatizó en el talento con el maleficio de Mocomurciélagos de Ginevra, la inteligencia de Hermione y la habilidad con los hechizos de Alex.

Dieron las diez de la noche, así que se dio por terminada la reunión, cada uno se fue a su propia sala.

En el transcurrir de las otras semanas, Slughorn invitaba frecuentemente a cenas en su oficina al Club de las Eminencias, en algunas ocasiones Alex faltaba, en otras asistía, tenían su gracia dichos convivios, y le parecía mejor estar ahí que sola en su sofá, o haciendo mal tercio con Blaise y Pansy, o escuchar a Theodore reclamando que Potter sobresaliese en Pociones. De Draco no se veían ni sus luces, al parecer se iba a la cama muy temprano, porque los compañeros de dormitorio del pálido siempre veían cerradas las cortinas del dosel de su cama desde que empezaba a anochecer.

En una de las cenas, el profesor llevó como invitada a una de sus anteriores eminencias y actual amiga, Gwenog Jones, la famosa capitana y golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch de las _Arpías de Holyhead._ Era bastante presumida con aires de superioridad que se llevó muy bien con la mayoría de los del Club, discrepó solamente con Granger.

— Creo que no te había mencionado, Gwenog, que aquí en esta mesa tenemos a dos fantásticas jugadoras de quidditch, Ginevra Weasley es buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor — dijo el profesor señalando a la pelirroja — y Alexandra Russo es cazadora de Slytherin — finalizó indicando con la mano a la castaña.

— ¿Weasley? ¡Eso explica todo, los Weasley lo llevan en la sangre! — exclamó sedienta la jugadora profesional — Apuesto a que debes ser mejor que el resto de tu familia, las brujas son más talentosas para este deporte — puntualizó emocionada la morena. Ginevra se sonrojó ante tal comentario — ¿Y tú también, Alexandra Russo? He escuchado de ti, participaste en el torneo de los Tres Magos, hiciste presentaciones espectaculares y llegaste a la final, no pensé en que también fueras hábil en quidditch.

Gwenog la miraba sorprendida sin parpadear, Alex se sintió un poco intimidada ante tal acto, así que tomó un sorbo de su bebida para distraerse.

— Tienes buen ojo con tus alumnos, Sluggy, hay bastante futuro en estos chicos — rompió su escrutinio Gwenog Jones, y le guiñó el ojo al profesor — cuando necesiten algo, pueden hablar conmigo por supuesto, estaré en contacto con Slughorn.

La velada transcurrió animada, el profesor pasó la mayor parte del tiempo comentando acerca de la época en que la capitana estudiaba en Hogwarts, al parecer había pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor y fue del Club de las Eminencias en ese tiempo. Mencionó que amaba las cervezas de mantequilla y escuchar a Las Brujas de Macbeth, especialmente después de un gran partido, razón por la cual, McLaggen pretendía invitar a la jugadora a salir con él en la primera expedición a Hogsmeade, pero como toda una golpeadora, bateó al Gryffindor sin titubear.


	23. El primero

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, tercer tomo._**

* * *

 **EL PRIMERO**

* * *

A mediados de octubre tuvo lugar la primera excursión del curso a Hogsmeade. El día amaneció tormentoso, anunciaba que no sería bueno. Alex vistió una blusa y un suéter tejido negro de manga larga para evitar que llegara a ser vista la marca; por el clima se puso unos jeans grises y unas botas de agujeta de cuero negro.

Bajó al comedor donde vio a sus amigos, quería ir a Hogsmeade pero Blaise y Pansy ya habían quedado de ir juntos: desde que eran novios, derramaban miel por todos lados y nunca se separaban. Theo y Millicent argumentaron que ellos irían a comprar algunos artículos al boticario y que sería muy aburrido ir con ellos, excusa muy tonta, era evidente que era otra pareja que a diferencia de Blaise y Pansy, no gustaba de mostrarse sus sentimientos en público, o quizá aún no se declaraban.

Acabando el desayuno, sus amigos se fueron primero; la castaña se quedó un rato más observando por la ventana el incómodo clima que se debatía fuera del castillo. Aun así, con paso inseguro caminó hasta el vestíbulo dispuesta a salir y como de costumbre, Filch estaba plantado junto a las puertas de roble, delante de una larga fila de estudiantes entusiasmados por salir. El conserje comprobaba que sólo salieran alumnos que tuviesen permiso para salir, sin embargo por las actuales medidas más rigurosas de seguridad que se llevaban dentro de Hogwarts como por ejemplo, el chequeo del correo y las constantes vigilancias de los límites del colegio por aurores calificados, Filch registraba tres veces a todo el mundo con su sensor de ocultamiento.

El viento azotaba con fiereza a cada uno de los alumnos que salían por las puertas, éstos tenían que caminar agachados para poder moverse entre las fuertes ráfagas de aire frío. Alex se desanimó de ir a Hogsmeade, abandonó la fila y fue a vagar por los pasillos.

Draco no había estado en la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor y la castaña tampoco lo había visto en la sala común. Como si sus pensamientos salieran de su cabeza y se adhirieran a la realidad, caminando a un lado de la torre de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras escuchó una bien conocida estricta voz de mujer en el primer piso de la torre.

— Muy bien, señor Malfoy, ya lleva más de dos tercios de su castigo, pero lamento informarle que no podrá ir a Hogsmeade en esta ocasión.

— Sí, profesora — respondió una voz masculina con indiferencia.

Alex se asomó con precaución por la ventana que daba al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y vio que Draco estaba allí, sentado en una butaca frente al escritorio, escribiendo un largo ensayo en tinta negra sobre un pergamino.

Su cabello estaba sin peinar y se veía bastante agotado, aunque no parecía tomarle interés al hecho de que su primera expedición a Hogsmeade había sido cancelada. Draco paró repentinamente de escribir, como si tuviera la sensación de algo…

 _"_ _Ho-oh, ¡Creo que ya me vio!"_.

La castaña se agachó para ocultarse del campo visual del chico y tuvo la impresión de que sus claros ojos grises perforaban con la mirada el muro de piedra que los separaba y la fulminaba directo a ella.

Después de unos segundos, se aventuró a observar una vez más por el empañado cristal de la ventana, y vio a su amigo tal y como estaba un minuto atrás, concentrado en su deber, como si nunca hubiese pausado.

Alex se retiró de ahí y se dirigió a la biblioteca, estaba un poco más aliviada por haber descubierto que no era la única de su grupo de amigos que se había quedado encerrada ese día en Hogwarts, sino también el príncipe de Slytherin, aunque se lamentaba que Draco tuviese que cumplir un castigo en su lugar.

La castaña pasó un par de horas indagando entre los libros algo que le pudiese parecer interesante, pero todo le parecía aburrido, y bajo la vigilancia de la señora Pince, era imposible acceder a la sección prohibida.

A la hora de la comida regresó al Gran Comedor, había unos cuantos jóvenes sentados ahí (que al parecer habían salido por sus ropas pesadas y llenas de nieve) pero decidieron volver temprano. Los niños de primer y segundo año ocupaban a sus anchas un sitio en el comedor.

Comió sólo un par de tartas y unas cucharadas de la sopa caliente que fue servida en la mesa y abandonó el lugar. Una idea brillante para matar tiempo cruzó por su cabeza, desde que había iniciado el curso no había utilizado el baño de prefectos por los incontables deberes, pero ahora que tenía un día libre era una buena ocasión.

Sin chistar, se dirigió escaleras arriba al quinto piso, detrás de la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. Los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos, aun así Alex murmuró en voz baja la contraseña "Frescura de pino" y la puerta se abrió.

El cuarto de baño era muy amplio y limpio. A mitad de la sala se extendía una gran bañera del tamaño de una piscina empotrada al suelo y casi cien grifos de oro la rodeaban. Había usado esa bañera-piscina una vez en toda su estadía en el colegio Hogwarts, y no había sido como prefecta, de hecho fue en su primer año, cuarto curso, cuando erróneamente participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cedric Diggory es quien le había sugerido usar tal lugar…

Se acercó a un alto armario pegado a la derecha de donde estaban los puestos con inodoros, lo abrió y de él tomó una mullida toalla blanca y una bata de baño del mismo color. Del mismo mueble sacó un shampoo y un acondicionador con olor a fresas, y los colocó en el borde de mármol blanco de la bañera.

Alex seguía sin entender los numerosos grifos, así que abrió al menos unos diez al azar y dejó la bañera llenarse sola; en menos de dos minutos, ya estaba hasta el tope de coloridas burbujas y la superficie del agua cubierta por una espuma blanca que desprendía un embriagante aroma a flores primaverales.

La muchacha se desprendió de su atuendo, dobló su ropa y la dejó en el borde, y se sumergió lentamente en ese entorno acuoso. A su mente arribaron imágenes de recuerdos que parecían tan lejanos pero no tenían más de dos años… el torneo, el huevo de oro al abrirse, las sirenas, Justin en el fondo del lago, su fastidio al no obtener primer lugar en la prueba.

Hace poco menos de dos años ella era una adolescente de catorce años cuyas prioridades se limitaban a las bromas (aunque a decir verdad, había madurado bastante desde que entró a Hogwarts) y a impresionar con sus trucos y hechizos mágicos; de tal fecha a la actualidad, Alexandra Russo se había transformado en una bruja seria, con asuntos que se jugaban la vida y la muerte en el sentido literal total de la expresión. Incluso su aspecto era mayor, todo rastro infantil abandonó su ser; para cualquiera que la conociera desde la niñez, le resultaría difícil creer que aquella pequeñuela bronceada de cachetes redondeados, ojos pizpiretos y sonrisa imborrable de la Subestación de Waverly, era aquella muchacha alta larguirucha de músculos bien formados, lívida de rostro alargado con mejillas hundidas, que por más cordial fuese su comportamiento, no dejaba de intimidar con sus penetrantes ojos marrones.

No se percató de cuánto tiempo aguantó la respiración, pero sus pulmones llameaban desesperados exigiendo a gritos un poco de oxígeno en su interior. A toda prisa agitó brazos y piernas para impulsarse sobre la superficie; ya afuera inhaló enormes y agitadas bocanadas de aire que chocaban como proyectiles dentro de su pecho.

Una vez estabilizada su respiración Alex salió de la bañera, secó el agua escurriendo en su cuerpo con la mullida toalla, ya quitado el exceso se colocó encima la bata de baño anudándola por la cintura; se acercaba a uno de los espejos de los lavabos cuando…

" ** _¡Zap!_** ". El pestillo del pomo se corrió y la puerta quedó entreabierta. La castaña quedó plantada como estatua a unos pasos de la entrada, no se movía un ápice ni respiraba para evitar hacer ruido.

Un segundo… nadie entró. La varita de la bruja estaba enfundada entre sus ropas, no llegaría a tiempo si corriera por ella.

 _"_ _Por Merlín, estoy desarmada… pero no puede ser algo tan malo, estoy dentro de Hogwarts… dentro de Hogwarts…"_

Dos segundos… la quieta puerta se empezó a mover lentamente empujada por una fuerza del exterior, quien fuera que la había abierto ahora se disponía a entrar.

 _"_ _Estoy dentro de Hogwarts… ¡Además yo soy mortífaga!, quien esté del otro lado debería temerme a mí…"_

Tres segundos… Con un veloz empujón la puerta por fin se abrió por competo y antes de que Alex pudiese hacer un movimiento como correr hacia el intruso y cortar su yugular con un fragmento de espejo que habría roto una milésima de segundo antes de que su oponente lograra verla (táctica que imaginó mientras se agarrotaba al frío suelo indefensa), un joven mago cruzó el umbral al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

Se quedó de pie y posó sus arrogantes ojos grises sobre la figura femenina escarmentada que miraba en su dirección.

— Alex, si pretendías seducirme créeme que no hacía falta que me esperaras sola a mitad del baño con solo una pequeña bata puesta… — rompió el silencio el rubio con un presuntuoso arrastre al hablar — …Aunque la vista de tus largas y blancas piernas descubiertas es muy placentera…

El joven sonrió pícaramente e intensificó su escrutinio sobre la castaña, dando unos cuantos pasos lentamente hacia ella. La muchacha más colorada que el cabello de un Weasley, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de protección y dio torpemente un paso atrás.

— ¡Eres un pervertido, Draco Malfoy! — exclamó con aire ofendido — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Está ocupado!

— Yo he venido a ducharme ya que como prefecto de la gloriosa casa de Slytherin, tengo derecho a utilizar este baño…

— Te engrandeces con el título de prefecto cuando, te recuerdo, Draco, ¡No cumples con tus obligaciones a excepción de las rondas nocturnas!

— …Y no he necesitado más que decir la contraseña para accesar — prosiguió como si la castaña no lo hubiese interrumpido — ¿Cómo esperabas que me enterase que estaba ocupado? Existe algo llamado " Fermaportus", querida Alex…

— Oh — masculló apenada — lo olvidé…

— Con tu amplio conocimiento dudo que hayas pasado por alto algo tan básico como un encantamiento de cerradura, esto me parece más una bien planeada invitación — Draco le guiñó seductoramente un ojo y se acercó más a ella.

Alex roja como tomate, quiso alejarse del muchacho y trastabilló nerviosa, provocando que su amigo se doblara de la risa soltando una armoniosa carcajada.

— ¡JA JA JA! Mi bruja favorita, aún eres tan inocente — comentó secándose las lágrimas derramadas por tremenda risotada — Pero debes admitir que eres muy descuidada, de haber sido otro quien entrara, ya te habría visto el antebrazo…

La castaña bajó la vista, era cierto: la bata era de manga corta por lo que dejaba al descubierto su antebrazo izquierdo y lo que descansaba en él, la marca; rozó con la yema de sus dedos las oscuras líneas tatuadas.

Draco giró 180° con varita en mano y con un ágil movimiento lanzó un hechizo no verbal a la puerta para asegurarla. Se volvió de frente a Alex y volvió a hablar.

— Sólo he venido a ducharme. Yo te hacía a esta hora aún en Hogsmeade.

— No he ido, no quería ir sola… Blaise y Pansy, Theo y Millicent ya tenían sus propios planes y no quería estorbar…

— ¡Já! Theo y Millicent, ya se habían tardado — comentó sonriendo de lado.

La castaña lo miró, se veía tan agotado, sus refulgentes ojos casi transparentes paradójicamente se veían ensombrecidos pese a que su iris era como pulidos espejos reflejando todo rayo de luz. Pero aún veía esperanza en ese pálido rostro.

Alex no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que esa imagen le provocó, dejándolas escurrir por la tersa piel de sus mejillas y sin meditarlo un segundo más, se abalanzó al pecho del muchacho rodeándolo con los brazos.

— Draco… — susurró — Te extraño demasiado.

Él le correspondió el abrazo. Al joven lo embargó un extraño temblor por todo el cuerpo y en su pecho sentía una roca presionando sus huesos, ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban sentimientos? ¿Acaso era…? Podía oír su corazón latir desbocado sin haber realizado un esfuerzo físico, no podía respirar con normalidad, estúpida presión en su pecho, lo estaba asfixiando.

— Yo… — No supo de decir, quedó enmudecido.

Separó la cabeza de la bruja de su hombro y la miró directo a sus castaños ojos humedecidos: era demasiado hermosa, aún con el semblante alicaído, su fortaleza salía a la luz, no importaba que tan femenina pudiese lucir con sus largas cortinas de pestañas negras y esos finos labios rosados, cualquiera se pensaría más de tres veces antes de meterse en problemas con esa chica.

Guiado por aquella pesadumbre que sentía, Draco cerró los párpados y posó sus labios sobre los de Alex. El dolor en su pecho cesó, sentía su cuerpo aligerarse y por un momento se olvidó de respirar. Los labios de la castaña eran tan suaves y se movían al ritmo de los del muchacho, no los rechazaron como él llegó a temer.

Alex cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso, era tan delicado cada roce en su piel que la hacía estremecer. Era su primer beso con Draco Malfoy, y era pefecto. El dolor y preocupación dentro de cada uno se apagó con la magia del amor que estaban sintiendo.

Draco acercó más el cuerpo de la Slytherin al suyo pero recordó el estado en que estaba ella, tan sólo cubierta por una bata de baño; se sintió apenado y la apartó con suavidad de él.

— Será mejor que te vistas, Alex — dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Imaginó la envidia que despertaría en todos los chicos del colegio si se enteraran de aquella escena con Alexandra Russo.

La castaña cayó en la cuenta y avergonzada corrió hacia el borde de la bañera donde descansaba su ropa, la tomó, caminó hasta un rincón detrás de una pared cerca del armario y ahí se cambió.

— Será mejor que te deje ducharte, Draco, te veo después — se despidió sonriendo con timidez al tiempo que abría la puerta para salir.

— Alex… — masculló cuando la bruja cruzaba el umbral — Te quiero.

— Te quiero, Draco.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

El día del primer partido de Quidditch llegó. Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Siempre los partidos entre esas dos casas eran los más esperados en Hogwarts, por ser enemigos naturales. Según las estadísticas de tres días antes de los Ravenclaw, Slytherin vencería puesto que contaban con Draco Malfoy y Alexandra Russo en el equipo; Gryffindor tenía a su jugador estrella Harry Potter pero Katie Bell, una competente cazadora, no jugaría puesto que en la excursión a Hogsmeade había sido embrujada, y tenían de guardián a Ronald Weasley, un fiasco total para el equipo.

Las estadísticas habrían continuado a su favor de no ser porque un día antes, Vaisey, uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, había sido golpeado con una bludger y estaba incapacitado, lo sustituiría Lament de cuarto año pero era pésimo acoplándose con el equipo.

Por si eso no fuera lo bastante malo, el día del partido, Draco anunció que no podría jugar porque estaba enfermo. ¡Draco nunca se atrevería a perderse un partido y menos contra los leones! Pero Alex debió intuir que algo así pasaría, ya que a los entrenamientos el rubio faltaba con frecuencia y entrenaba con ellos su sustituto, Harper.

Harper era un chico bastante agraciado de quinto año, rubio de ojos verdes, pero no era el mejor buscador que se pudiese decir.

A la hora del desayuno, Alex bajó temprano y se sorprendió de comprobar que la mesa de Slytherin ya estaba atestada, todos perfectamente formando una masa verde esmeralda y plata. En cuando puso un pie en la entrada, la muchedumbre rompió en aplausos y gritos.

Alex saludó a su casa con un movimiento de cabeza. Los otros seis jugadores ya estaban desayunando juntos, Urquhart se puso de pie y con un movimiento de mano la invitó a sentarse con ellos. Al no ver la cabeza rubia platinada de Draco por ningún sitio, hizo caso al llamado.

Era la única mujer en el equipo y por vez primera se sintió fuera de lugar. Tomó asiento al lado de Harper, era muy simpático y charlar con él la ayudó a relajarse.

A mitad de su zumo de calabaza, un niño de primer año le llevó un pergamino atado con cintillo morado del profesor Slughorn, le avisaba de que organizaría una fiesta de navidad para el Club de las Eminencias y que podían llevar un acompañante. Parecía prometedora ya que dejaba en claro que asistirían personas importantes también.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el Gran Comedor se fue llenando por el resto de estudiantes de las otras casas, y como era tradición para las serpientes, cada vez que entraba un jugador del equipo de Gryffindor lo abucheaban ruidosamente.

Cuando entró Ronald Weasley, totalmente abatido, alguien de la masa verde esmeralda le gritó " _¡Perdedor!_ ".

— ¡Mira en qué estado viene Ron! — exclamó Goyle apuntándolo con el dedo mientras se burlaba del pelirrojo con el resto del equipo.

Draco seguía sin aparecer y tampoco estaba en la enfermería. Quería verlo antes de salir a jugar…

— El partido empieza dentro de cinco minutos, será mejor que se cambien ya — anunció el capitán.

Los siete jugadores salieron al campo en medio de siseos de ánimo y miradas desdeñosas. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, el clima estaba perfecto, quizá aún tuvieran una oportunidad de ganar.

De las gradas del estadio se podía distinguir con facilidad los partidarios de cada equipo, unos vestían escarlata con dorado y los otros verde esmeralda con plata. Alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también habían elegido partido.

Urquhart se dirigió a la señora Hooch, que hacía de árbitro y ya estaba preparada para soltar las pelotas de la caja. Alex se quedó de pie varios metros atrás de él.

— Estrechen sus manos, capitanes; monten en las escobas. Atentos al silbato. Tres… dos… uno…

Tan pronto sonó el silbato y todos se impulsaron con una fuerte patada en el helado suelo y echaron a volar. Una voz diferente a la que solía ser del comentarista, resonó por todo el campo.

— Bueno, allá van, y creo que a todos nos ha sorprendido el equipo que ha formado Potter este año. Muchos creían que Ronald Weasley, después de su irregular actuación el año pasado, quedaría descartado, pero, claro, siempre ayuda tener una buena amistad con el capitán…

Esas palabras fueron recibidas con burlas y aplausos en las gradas ocupadas por los simpatizantes de Slytherin.

Alex voló hacia Demelza Robins que tenía la quaffle, con un ágil giro alrededor de su escoba le arrebató la pelota. Voló deprisa hacia los aros, por muy poco Ginevra Weasley logra quitársela pero lanzó la quaffle a Urquhart y avanzó junto con él en formación V para protegerlo de los intentos por recuperarla de los cazadores leones.

— Ahí va el primer ataque de Slytherin. Urquhart cruza el campo como una centella y… ¡Paradón de Weasley! Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos suerte alguna vez…

Imposible. Le parecía que había sido imaginación suya, no podía creer que fuera realidad que Weasley parara un tiro tan perfecto como el que su capitán había lanzado.

Alex estaba muy segura de la precisión de sus lanzamientos y sin embargo, parecía que el pelirrojo pecoso leía sus movimientos, paró todos.

El partido iba mal para los Slytherin gracias a la impactante actuación del Weasley; para rematar, Lament era tan incompetente que jamás llegaba a mitad del campo sin que ya le hubiesen arrebatado la pelota. A la media hora de partido Gryffindor ganaba sesenta a cero; marcaban un gol tras otro, y Ronald paraba los lanzamientos con una facilidad asombrosa.

La castaña y daba por perdido el partido cuando una fugaz escoba ondeando una capa verde pasó a un par de metros de ella, seguida de un azabache de capa escarlata. Era Harper volando hacia… ¿La snitch? Sí, era la snitch. Y al parecer le llevaba ventaja a Potter, tal vez no era tan malo jugando y quizá ese rubio los llevaría a la victoria.

Por instinto, Alex voló rápido acercándose a donde se dirigían los buscadores, Harper estaba a sólo unos palmos de la reluciente pelota dorada, con el brazo estirado…

— ¡Eh, Harper! — gritó una voz desesperada, era Potter — ¿Cuánto te ha pagado Malfoy para que jugaras en su lugar?

Se le heló la sangre. Ese comentario también impactó en el chico, perdió la concentración y, al intentar coger la snitch, la pelota se le escapó entre los dedos y pasó de largo. Entonces Potter estiró un brazo y atrapó la diminuta pelota alada. Habían perdido.

Pero eso no le importó ahora a la castaña, ¿Por qué había dicho eso Potter? No negaba que ella también había llegado a esa conclusión porque conocía muy bien la situación de su blanquecino amigo… ¿Eso significaba que el cara rajada sabía o intuía algo bastante certero?

Hizo a un lado sus cavilaciones, miró a Harper que descendía con lentitud al suelo, su rostro apesadumbrado dejaban claro que aquél comentario del Gryffindor le habían dado justo en el orgullo,

 _"_ _Al menos Draco no ha tenido el descaro de vender su puesto o pagar a alguien por sustituírlo…"_

Las derrotadas serpientes caminaron directo al vestuario sin mirar a los espectadores. Ninguno intercambió un comentario, sólo Urquhart dijo algo como " _Descuiden, ya lo haremos mejor en el siguiente partido_ " a lo que nadie respondió, se cambiaron en silencio y salieron de allí arrastrando sus escobas: unos iban al Gran Comedor, otros a su sala común.

Alex guardó su Nimbus 2001 en su habitación dentro de su baúl y salió a la sala, sus compañeros le recitaban amables comentarios y le obsequiaban aplausos y sonrisas; pese a haber perdido, los Slytherin la seguían apoyando.

— ¡Has jugado muy bien, Alex! — gritó Blaise desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras se acercaba, llevaba una bufanda con los colores de la casa — todo ha sido culpa de ese INÚTIL DE LAMENT QUE NO SABE SIQUIERA MONTAR UNA ESCOBA — levantó la voz a propósito para que el chico lo escuchara fuerte y claro.

— No ha sido solo eso — defendió la bruja, aunque en su interior ella también lo culpaba — Weasley ha jugado mejor de lo que cualquiera pudo esperar.

— Ya olvidemos ese partido, ven, Alex, siéntate — llamó Pansy tomando asiento en un sofá.

La castaña y el moreno la imitaron y se sentaron cerca de la ojiverde.

— ¿Te ha llegado la invitación a la fiesta de Slughorn? — preguntó Blaise.

— Oh, sí, parece bastante prometedora, ¿No? Irá un vampiro y gente importante… Intuyo que llevarás a Pansy — soltó con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Intuyes bien, Russo! — confirmó con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus perfectos dientes.

— ¿A quién vas a invitar tú, Alex? — inquirió la pelinegra mientras acariciaba las puntas de su cabello.

— Pansyti, creo que sabemos la respuesta a eso, es obvio que invitará a Draco — respondió Blaise guiñando un ojo a la castaña. Alex se limitó a sonrojarse — ¿Verdad, Alex?

— No voy a negar que sí considero invitarlo — soltó con una risita nerviosa — pero…

— ¿Pero? ¿Un pero? ¿Qué es lo que estás dudando? ¿O quieres invitar a alguien más? — exclamó Pansy y optó su postura que solía poner al cotillear. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente como si no quisiera perderse un detalle de lo que su amiga diría.

— No, no es eso… es que Draco pasa mucho tiempo ensimismado en no sé dónde o castigado, y platicamos casi tan poco como ustedes con él…

Le entristeció recordar que desde aquel beso en el baño de prefectos no se habían dirigido más que un " _Hola_ " a mitad de un pasillo o " _Pásame la babosa cornuda que se ha pegado en tu cabello_ " en clase de Pociones.

El sol ya se había puesto, por fortunio ese día no tocaba hacer rondines nocturnos y podría descansar en paz después de un mal juego, sin embargo quiso salir a deambular unos minutos por los pasillos. Subió a la Torre de Astronomía con la esperanza de encontrarse a los gemelos Weasley ahí, apareciendo de improviso detrás de sus espaldas, pero ellos no estarían ahí, en su último año abandonaron el colegio convirtiéndose en leyenda.

Iba ya por el séptimo piso cuando escuchó unas suaves pisadas al frente, alguien venía.

" _Espero que no sea el fastidioso de Filch con su bola de pelos…_ "

La persona que se aproximaba dio la vuelta al pasillo donde estaba plantada Alex, los grises ojos del pálido vieron a la castaña ahí y se acercó.

— ¡Draco! — se apresuró a hablar la Russo — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo — respondió arrastrando las palabras y on una ceja arqueada.

— Ya, bueno… Ahora que te veo, Slughorn hará una fiesta de navidad…

— ¿Para el Club de las Eminencias? — dijo en tono burlón recalcando la última palabra — Sí, ya me enteré, todos hablan de ella en el castillo, será el último día antes de vacaciones.

— Sí — confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa — Podemos llevar invitados… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? — soltó enrojeciendo estrepitosamente. Agradecía que la iluminación no fuera tan buena así podía ocultar un poco su vergüenza.

— Me encantaría. Pero tendré que rechazar tu invitación con pesar… El profesor Snape ha solicitado una reunión conmigo ese día, me disculpo, Alex… Puedes… invitar a alguien más para no aburrirte.

Draco sintió algo incómodo en su pecho, ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento?, no podía, él no era una persona sentimental, decidió ignorar esas sensaciones aunque era una tarea muy difícil teniendo enfrente a Alex.

Los dos chicos se despidieron, la bruja bajó directamente a las mazmorras arrastrando los pies, le había parecido oír un crujido dentro de su pecho cuando Draco dijo que tendría que _rechazar_ su invitación, le habían dolido esas palabras, era una exagerada.

Entró en su sala común, estaba casi vacía, sólo había cuatro o cinco personas charlando con sus pijamas ya puestas. Iba a su dormitorio cuando un chico rubio la llamó.

— ¡Alexandra Russo! ¿Aún despierta? ¡Tienes mucha energía! — exclamó Harper entusiasmado con una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

 _"_ _No más que tú al parecer…"_

— Já, no creo, estoy bastante agotada — respondió con sinceridad.

— Oh, debería dejarte ir a dormir — repuso — Felicidades, jugaste muy bien hoy, es una lástima que no ganáramos… — agregó agachando la cabeza culpable.

— Tú también has jugado muy bien tu primer partido, mejoraste enormemente de los entrenamientos, pudiste atrapar la snitch de no ser por… — dejó incompleta su oración, vio de nuevo que el chico se encogía apenado.

Era un año menor a ella pero varios centímetros más alto. Era simpático y la mayor parte del tiempo sonreía, se sentía culpable de hacerlo empalidecer y agachar la mirada con sus comentarios tan impropios.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de navidad que organiza Slughorn conmigo?

Escupió las palabras sin pensar; el muchacho levantó la cabeza sorprendido por la repentina invitación. Una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas perfectas se dibujó en su rostro nuevamente pero ahora destilaban emoción. Aún no decía nada pero estaba claro para Alex que intentaba articular un "Sí".


	24. Navidad

_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), y a Disney Channel (Wizards of Waverly Place)._

 ** _LOS HECHICEROS DE HOGWARTS, tercer tomo._**

* * *

 **NAVIDAD**

* * *

A primera hora del siguiente día, todo el colegio sabía que Alex iría a la fiesta de Slughorn con el buscador sustituto de Slytherin, Harper.

Las paredes no solo tenían oídos, también enormes bocas que difundían las noticias como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

A las ocho en punto el día de la fiesta, Alex bajó a la sala común con un bonito vestido verde esmeralda de manga larga decorado con piedras plateadas, con encaje negro en la falda que se extendía hasta sus rodillas; sobre los hombros se colocó una túnica negra por si hacía frío, aunque dudaba que en alguna parte del castillo el clima fuera más bajo que en la sala común de Slytherin.

— ¡Ho-ola, Alexandra Russo…! — saludó nervioso el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

Llevaba una túnica negra y camisa color granate que contrastaban con su rubio cabello y ojos verdes.

— Hola, ¿Nos vamos? — dijo cortés la bruja — La fiesta es en el despacho de Slughorn.

Caminaron hacia el despacho del profesor intercambiando monótonas preguntas y respuestas sobre el clima y las clases. Ya estaban llegando y el rumor de risas, música y conversaciones iba creciendo. El lugar era bastante amplio, probablemente Slughorn lo había ampliado mediante algún truco mágico.

Tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornados con colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado, lo que daba la impresión de estar en una tienda. La habitación, abarrotada y con un ambiente muy cargado, estaba bañada por la luz rojiza que proyectaba una barroca lámpara dorada, colgada del centro del techo, en la que aleteaban hadas de verdad que, vistas desde abajo, parecían relucientes motas de luz. Desde un rincón apartado llegaban cánticos acompañados por instrumentos que recordaban las mandolinas; una nube de humo de pipa flotaba suspendida sobre las cabezas de unos magos ancianos que conversaban animadamente, y, dando chillidos, varios elfos domésticos intentaban abrirse paso entre un bosque de rodillas, pero, como quedaban ocultos por las pesadas bandejas de plata llenas de comida que transportaban, tenían el aspecto de mesitas móviles.

— ¡Alexandra, querida! — exclamó el profesor inflando su enorme panza y acomodando su sombrero de terciopelo cuando ella entró con su acompañante — ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Hay un montón de gente que quiero presentarte!

Slughorn la tomó del brazo pero justo en ese momento llegó Harry Potter con Lunática Lovegood y el profesor olvidando la presencia de los Slytherin, se abalanzó a él cual ave de rapiña a su presa.

La velada no iba del todo mal, la música era agradable: Las brujas de Macbeth tocaba en vivo. Sanguini, el vampiro invitado esa noche, alto, demacrado y con marcadas ojeras que parecía aburrirse dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña, se separó del grupo de chicas que lo observaba, caminó hacia ella y la saludó con una reverencia, Harper quedó mudo intimidado ante el chupasangre.

— Señorita Russo, desde que la vi participar en el Torneo de los tres magos he querido conocerla… Yo soy Sanguini, vampiro amigo de Eldred Worple.

Siempre la recordaban por eso, a Alex le disgustaba que pareciera que era lo único que había hecho, aunque realmente era lo único.

— Conozco a los de tu clase, ¿Cómo es que te controlas para no succionar la sangre de aquellas chicas… — dijo señalando al grupito que lo miraba con curiosidad —…o la mía?

— Estoy acostumbrado supongo — respondió con desdén — ¿Cómo es que nos "conoces"?

— La novia de mi hermano es vampiro, congeniamos bien pero un par de veces intentó morderme mientras dormía — explicó.

— Oh, vampiros americanos, siempre sedientos… típico en ellos.

Los profesores e invitados tenían los rostros ya colorados por tomar tantos sorbos de hidromiel, podía distinguirse su grado de embriaguez en las conversaciones que entablaban unos con otros, el único que parecía no beber era el profesor Snape que solía no mezclarse o celebrar ni en fiestas.

 _"_ _Un momento… ¿Snape? ¿No se supone que estaría con Draco justo ahora?"_

— Tienes una habilidad natural para el quidditch — decía Harper creando una charla con su compañera — Mi equipo favorito son Las avispas de Wimbourne, no sé si los conoces, juegan en la Liga de Inglaterra e Irlanda…

Alex movía la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba pero no tenía interés en oír su plática.

 _"_ _¿Acaso la reunión acabó demasiado pronto de lo esperado? ¿O apenas lo harán?..."_

— No sé ni lo que digo, ¡Por supuesto que los conoces! Ludo Bagman fue golpeador de la Liga inglesa en los mejores años del equipo, y tú tuviste contacto con él durante el Torneo ¿No?

La castaña asintió.

— ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito de quidditch? ¡Debes tener uno!

— Ah… en realidad no tengo uno… — dijo, viendo como el rostro de Harper hacía una mueca de sorpresa y se preparaba para interrogarla —…pero me impresionan Las arpías de Holyhead — añadió tratando de evadir el interrogatorio que veía venir.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡El equipo femenil! Escuché que en una de las reuniones del Club de las Eminencias Slughorn llevó de invitada a Gwenog Jones, la actual capitana, yo estuve presente en la entrevista que la prensa le hizo en el último partido que…

Al parecer el muchacho era capaz de mantener estimulante la conversación él solo.

Un ensordecedor ruido de la puerta del despacho abriéndose de un empujón llamó la atención de los invitados. Argus Filch llevaba arrastrando por la oreja a Draco, el rubio avanzaba quebrando el cuerpo porque el conserje era al menos un palmo más bajo que él.

— Profesor Slughorn — dijo Filch con su jadeante voz; le temblaban los carrillos y en sus ojos saltones brillaba la obsesión por detectar travesuras — Acabo de descubrir a este joven merodeando en un pasillo de arriba, afirmó que había sido invitado a su fiesta.

Malfoy se soltó con un tirón.

— ¡Está bien, me invité solo! — reconoció a regañadientes — ¿Feliz?

— No pasa nada, Argus — lo apaciguó Slughorn agitando una mano — Es Navidad, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo castigaremos. Puedes quedarte, Draco.

 _"_ _¿Me ha rechazado para venir él por su propia cuenta?"_ , pensó contrariada la muchacha. Lo miró, se veía decepcionado a pesar de que el profesor lo invitó a estar en la fiesta.

 _"_ _¿O acaso tenía algo mejor que hacer que estar aquí…?"_

Draco sonrió y le dio las gracias a Slughorn por su generosidad. Al parecer había logrado tener una charla con el profesor y este la aceptaba con gusto, efectos del hidromiel. Lo miró con más atención, el chico ya no se veía pálido, sino albino, su piel era tan transparente que se veía del mismo color de su cabello blanquecino. Lo único que destacaba era el color oscuro de sus ojeras que combinaban con la túnica negra.

Snape se acercó a ellos y en segundos, se marchó con Draco siguiéndole los pasos con cara de pocos amigos. Harry Potter los miraba con la misma avidez que Alex y al verlos irse se separó de su pareja y se escabulló de la fiesta. La castaña no pasó desapercibido tal acto y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas acerca de las sospechas de cara rajada, debía hacer algo.

— Iré al tocador, ya vuelvo, Harper…

— ¡Está bien! — respondió el chico que parecía estar pasándola muy bien.

En cuanto logró salir del despacho sin ser vista, se llevó la sorpresa de que nadie estaba en el pasillo. Sólo llevaba de diferencia unos cuantos segundos a la salida de Potter pero este había desaparecido.

Merodeó recorriendo cada esquina, cada pasillo, pero no vio rastros de Potter ni Draco ni Snape.

Cuando se disponía a volver a la fiesta, se topó con el rubio que avanzaba a grandes zancadas y el rostro enfurecido de vuelta a su sala común.

— ¡Hey… Draco! — lo llamó la muchacha — ¿Estás bien?

— A ti eso que te importa, vuelve a tu fiestecita con Harper, debes estar ansiosa de volver con él — escupió iracundo el ojigris sin mirarla.

— Al menos él no me ha rechazado con mentiras — soltó resentida apartándose de su camino.

— Apuesto a que ya habías invitado a alguien antes que a mí pero también te rechazó, o quien sabe cuántos más te habían dicho que no.

El pálido caminó más rápido y se perdió de vista tras una esquina dejándola sola en medio de un silencio escalofriante y el bullicio proveniente de la oficina de Slughorn.

Unos pasos se aproximaban a donde se encontraba la castaña, temía que fuese Snape y la regañara por vagar entre los pasillos, bastante le incomodaría al profesor tener que lidiar con la vergüenza de que dos de sus estudiantes fueran atrapados por el conserje en esa misma noche.

Pero no fue la túnica ondeando como murciélago la que vislumbró, sino la elegante túnica de gala de un despeinado azabache, que avanzaba con pasos inseguros sumido en sus pensamientos. A un metro de Alex, Potter se percató de su presencia por su dulce perfume que había inhalado.

El ojiverde planteó irse sin dirigirle la palabra pero su deseo por descubrir al rubio lo impulsó a hablar. Pretendía ser cuidadoso con las palabras para no causar desconfianza y obtener algo de información de la "mano derecha" de la serpiente albina.

— ¿Qué es lo que está tramando Malfoy? ¿Es un mortífago? — masculló fracasando en su cometido.

— ¿De qué hablas, Potter? — respondió fingiendo desconcierto. De pronto la sangre se le convirtió en filosas agujas que arañaban el interior de sus venas.

— Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Cuál es su misión? ¿Lo ha enviado Voldemort?

Alex sintió un escalofrío a la mención de aquél nombre con tanto atrevimiento; no gustaba ser del grupo de supersticiosos que temían nombrar al señor Oscuro por miedo a que sus palabras llegasen a oídos del aterrador mago, pero después de su intromisión en la mente de Alex en quinto año, esa podía ser la excepción.

— Ya imaginaba que no responderías, proteges a tu señor Malfoy — bramó con desagrado cara rajada — A no ser que…

— Deja en paz a Draco, Potter, ocúpate de tus asuntos — exclamó la castaña harta del entrometimiento del azabache.

— … Tú eres una de ellos — conjeturó — ¿También te han hecho la marca? ¿Es por eso que siempre cubres tus brazos ahora?

El chico señaló los delgados brazos de Alex, que hacía mucho no habían tomado un poco de sol. La muchacha apartó al Gryffindor con fuerza que por poco lo tira al suelo y volvió a la fiesta, prefería adormilarse con la conversación de Harper que estar un segundo más con el fizgón y perspicaz Elegido.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

En el expreso de vuelta a casa, o mejor dicho, a la Residencia Malfoy, Alex tuvo que compartir vagón con un muy malhumorado Draco, el muchacho tenía deseos de permanecer en el colegio esas navidades pero su madre había insistido en que volviera a la mansión, el rubio aceptó con desgano. Para su desgracia compartiría su techo con la castaña que lo había sacado de quicio.

La bruja no sabía cómo decirle acerca de su "charla" con Potter el día de la fiesta, estaba tan enfadada y dolida con él… se lo diría a Narcisa, después de todo ella no era testaruda y sabría dar la mejor solución al obstáculo escarlata.

El silencio era tan incómodo y palpable que ni Blaise quiso entrar al compartimiento de sus amigos.

A algunos cuantos metros, dentro del mismo vagón, un pelinegro conversaba con una comadreja. Potter estiraba sus piernas sobre el sillón y recargaba la espalda en la ventana. Llevaba en sus manos un dichoso libro de texto muy desgastado que desde el inicio de curso no soltaba ni para ir al baño.

— Hombre, admito que ahora yo también pienso que Malfoy puede ser un mortífago, y lo de Snape… ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que dirá la Orden?

— Sí, saldrán en su defensa porque Dumbledore confía en él — resopló — Lo que ahora temo es que Russo también sea uno de ellos.

— Creo que exageras Harry, tal vez solo es otra enamorada de Malfoy, ¿Dos mortífagos en Hogwarts? — tembló el pecoso.

— O tres…

Hicieron una pausa, Ronald no estaba de acuerdo en que la Slytherin resultara ser del bando opuesto, ¿Para qué podría querer Lord Voldemort a una niña?

— ¿Juramento inquebrantable? ¿Seguro de que Snape dijo eso? — preguntó el pelirrojo evadiendo el tema acerca de Russo.

— Absolutamente, ¿Por qué?

— Po-porque no puedes… romper ese juramento — explicó con temblor en la voz.

— Extrañamente eso ya lo había deducido — hizo un mohín arrugando la frente. Irguió la espalda y plantó sus piernas al suelo, recobrando la postura — ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa si rompes un juramento inquebrantable?

— Te mueres… — respondió llanamente.

 ** _. . ._**

El día de Nochebuena los Weasley y sus invitados estaban pasando uno de sus escasos días libres dentro de la Madriguera, que había sido decorada tan magníficamente que parecía una exposición de cadenetas de papel. Molly Weasley preparaba la cena escuchando en la radio un programa navideño interpretado por su cantante favorita, Celestina Warbeck, mientras obligaba a su hijo varón menor, Ronald, a ayudarlo. Fred y George jugaban naipes explosivos con su única hermana, Ginevra.

En la sala se habían establecido Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley y Harry Potter en una pequeña reunión, la señora Weasley no estaba para nada contenta con que un día como ese los magos quisieran hablar temas preocupantes.

— ¿Voldemort escogió a Draco Malfoy para una misión? — preguntó el ex profesor de DCAO.

— Sé que sueña extraño…

— Harry, ¿Se te ha ocurrido que Snape podría estar fingiendo ofrecerle ayuda a Draco para averiguar lo que trama?

— No sonó a eso — dijo el menor fastidiado de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

— Harry podría tener razón — terció Tonks — Hacer un juramento inquebrantable es…

— Se resume en si confían en el juicio de Dumbledore o no — interrumpió Lupin con firmeza — Dumbledore confía en Snape, por lo tanto también yo.

— Dumbledore se puede equivocar, él mismo lo admi…

— Estás obsesionado por el odio — cortó el hombre castaño.

— No es cierto…

— ¡Claro que sí! — resopló — Desaparecen personas todos los días, Harry, podemos confiar en muy poca gente y si peleamos entre nosotros estamos perdidos.

Ante la negativa de Remus Lupin a ceder a las sospechas del muchacho, éste cambió la conversación.

— ¿Qué ha estado haciendo usted últimamente? — le preguntó Potter.

— He estado trabajando en la clandestinidad — respondió Lupin — Por eso no he podido escribirte; de haberlo hecho me habría expuesto a que me descubrieran.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— He estado viviendo entre mis semejantes — explicó — Con los hombres lobo — añadió al ver que el azabache no entendía — Casi todos están en el bando de Voldemort. Me ha costado ganarme su confianza. No puedo disimular que he vivido entre los magos, ¿Comprendes? Los hombres lobo han rechazado la sociedad normal y viven marginados, roban y a veces incluso matan para comer.

— ¿Por qué apoyan a Voldemort? —Creen que vivirán mejor bajo su gobierno. Y no es fácil discutir con Greyback sobre estos temas…

— ¿Quién es Greyback?

— ¿No has oído hablar de él? — Lupin cerró sus temblorosas manos sobre el regazo — Creo que no me equivoco si afirmo que Fenrir Greyback es el hombre lobo más salvaje que existe actualmente. Considera que su misión en esta vida es morder y contaminar a tanta gente como sea posible; quiere crear suficientes hombres lobo para derrotar a los magos. Voldemort le ha prometido presas a cambio de sus servicios. Greyback es especialista en niños… Dice que hay que morderlos cuando son pequeños y criarlos lejos de sus padres para enseñarles a odiar a los magos normales. Voldemort ha amenazado con darle carta blanca para que desate su violencia sobre los niños; es una amenaza que suele dar buen resultado — hizo una pausa, y agregó — A mí me mordió el propio Greyback.

Molly se acercó a ellos argumentando que era de mal gusto hablar temas como esos en Noche Buena, y que pronto sería hora de cenar. La velada transcurrió afable, los Weasley sin excepción se retacaron los estómagos con tanta comida que alcanzaría para cinco personas con apetitos normales

La hora de retirada de Lupin y Tonks llegó, el señor y la señora Weasley abrieron la puerta para despedir a sus dos compañeros y amigos.

— Estuvo delicioso, Molly, gracias.

— ¿Seguros que no se quedan? — preguntó la regordeta mujer preocupada.

— Tenemos que irnos, la última noche del ciclo es la peor.

— ¿Remus? — Arthur pronunció dubitativo, veía al hombre lobo mirar con inquietud hacia la maleza que se extendía alrededor de la Madriguera.

Las dos mujeres prestaron atención a la actitud desconfiada del castaño y guardaron silencio, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento chocando contra las altas hierbas…

Una bola de fuego apareció de la nada y chocó contra el patio de la humilde morada, encerrando la casa en un círculo de fuego que amenazaba con expandirse e incendiar todo a su paso.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Las navidades en la Mansión Malfoy no solían ser como en la Subestación Waverly. No había adornos, los residentes se hablaban lo necesario, no convivían. Si de por sí era frío el ambiente aún en festividades, en la de ese año era más tenso ya que Lucius seguía en Azkaban y Draco encomendado a una misión suicida.

Alex prefería pasar las 24 horas del día encerrada en la habitación que tenía asignada, era mejor que salir de ella y toparse con Bellatrix lanzándole insultos como _"¡Maldita impura!", "Eres una vergüenza para la sangre mágica, ¡Asquerosa Mestiza!"_ o _"Serás la cena de Nagini, ¿Para qué más serviría alguien como tú?"_. Aunque cabía decir que la "señorita" Lestrange casi no se veía paseándose por la casa, pasaba día y noche encerrada con Draco en el estudio del segundo piso entrenándolo; aun así era mejor asegurarse.

El día que llegó a esa asquerosamente elegante casa con la señora Malfoy y su hijo después de bajar del tren, comentó a Narcisa lo ocurrido con Potter en el corredor.

— Así que ese petulante entrometido no hace más que seguir a mi hijo… lo envidia, no hay duda, sin embargo pone en peligro toda la misión, está hambriento de venganza contra toda nuestra familia… — los ojos azules de Narcisa se humedecieron pero no derramó una sola lágrima — Apártalo, Alex, pide ayuda a Severus, no se lo digas a Draco o puede cometer otra imprudencia.

— Lo haré — prometió.

Definitivamente mantener callado eso a Draco no le causaría ningún problema, de por sí no se hablaban desde hace semanas.

En Noche Buena sabía que no podría esperar un banquete especial para celebrar, pero tampoco esperaba oír tan desagradable noticia, no estaba lista. Bellatrix había salido en la mañana llamada por su señor y cuando ya oscurecía volvió a la mansión. Se reunió con Narcisa en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho, Bella? ¿Es algo sobre la misión? — preguntó temblorosa la rubia. La despeinada bruja profirió una radiante y enferma sonrisa.

— El señor Tenebroso nos ha encargado otra labor para esta noche — escupió mostrando su lengua de serpiente.

— ¿Nos? — preguntó asustada.

— Así es, Cissy, a Draco, a mí y a la mestiza — respondió dando vueltas alrededor de su hermana como si fuese una niña a quien acababan de darle una estrella dorada — ¡DRAAAAACOOO! ¡IMPURAAAAA! — gritó con su voz cantarina en las escaleras — ¡TÍA BELLA HA TRAÍDO REGALOS!

— ¿De qué se trata, Bella? Dime.

— No, hermanita, deben saber ellos primero — contestó con su fastidiosa sonrisa.

— Entonces dinos — terció una potente voz masculina y jovial.

El menor de los Malfoy bajaba por las escaleras seguido por una castaña que miraba atenta a la loca de la familia.

— Enhorabuena, sobrino, te alegrarás: el señor Tenebroso nos ha asignado una tarea esta noche — sacudió sus brazos como si tocara un tambor imaginario — Iremos a la casa de los pordioseros traidores a la sangre, con Greyback. Dijo que sólo debíamos escarmentarlos pero un par de víctimas no estarían mal — rió — Aquí están sus obsequios… — de su túnica, la bruja sacó dos máscaras en forma de calavera y se las lanzó.

Los dos jóvenes sin hablar, subieron a sus recámaras, cambiaron sus atuendos: Alex se vistió un pantalón y una blusa de manga corta ajustada de color negro, encima se puso una falda de cortes desiguales triangulares, que las puntas más largas rozaban sus tobillos y se ató un corsé de cuero de cintura, los antebrazos los cubrió con guantes negros; por último calzó unas botas altas de agujeta y se puso una túnica negra. Al verse al espejo sintió desprecio de que su reflejo se pareciera tanto a Bellatrix Lestrange. Guardó su varita en un bolsillo interno.

Bajó al recibidor, ya la esperaban los Malfoy, Draco cargaba una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas, botas de cuero y la túnica.

— ¿Listos? — siseó la bruja mayor.

Los muchachos se colocaron la máscara de calavera en los rostros y asintieron. Salieron fuera de los límites de la mansión, tomaron del brazo a Bellatrix que hizo gesto de asco cuando la castaña la tocó a través de su guante, y desaparecieron.

Esa desastrosa sensación de nuevo. Abrieron los ojos, estaban de pie en medio de matorrales altos que los ocultaban de vistas curiosas. A lo lejos se veía una casucha de madera que rompía todas las leyes de la física, algunos pisos superiores eran más grandes que los de abajo y se sujetaban por delgados troncos. Sólo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento chocando contra las altas hierbas.

— Ustedes esperen aquí — siseó la desgreñada — cuando de la señal, ataquen.

La bruja salió corriendo sigilosamente en dirección a la casa y se perdió de vista.

— ¿Atacar? Pero no podemos usar magia si somos menores de edad… — susurró para sí la joven.

— Podemos, el ministerio no sabe con exactitud cuándo y quien es el culpable de la magia, estamos en territorio Weasley, así que no podrán averiguar que fuimos nosotros — musitó el rubio.

Alex se sorprendió, sinceramente no esperaba una respuesta. Pero lo que Draco le dijo la hizo entender algo, _"Así que después de todo, si usas magia en tus entrenamientos…"_.

Una bola de fuego apareció de la nada y chocó contra el patio de la humilde morada, las llamas elevándose varios metros arriba se podían ver desde donde se ocultaban los jóvenes.

— Esa es la señal — exclamó el rubio, que cubría su cabello con el gorro de la túnica.

Ambos se separaron y corrieron internándose en la maleza hacia el lugar de donde provenían gritos cantarines de Bellatrix.

— ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡A que no me alcanzas! ¡Ja JA JÁ Ja!

A pocos metros de distancia, Harry Potter pasó corriendo frente a la Russo, pero no la vió, estaba tan concentrado en atrapar a la demente bruja asesina de su padrino…

— Ven por mí… — se escuchó un último susurro.

Potter estaba llegando a un punto muerto y no iba solo… una cabellera larga y roja iba en la misma dirección.

Alex los miraba a poca distancia; del otro lado estaba Draco con Bellatrix, y cerca de ella apareció Greyback, un hombre muy alto y peludo, parecía haber quedado atorado en la transición de humano a licántropo: lo que más impresionaba de su apariencia eran sus voraces ojos azules con una orilla negra exageradamente gruesa.

Los dos Gryffindor estaban de pie sobre un suelo fangoso y rodeados por los cuatro mortífagos. Greyback se dejó ver primero; Potter lanzó un _"Desmaius"_ que el hombre lobo sin hablar, con un movimiento de su varita desvió el ataque y se volvió a ocultar en la hierba.

Bellatrix atacó, Draco la imitó. Alex ante la opresiva mirada del otro mortífago lanzó encantamientos de ataque también. En algunas ocasiones tenía que susurrar los hechizos ya que no dominaba los no-verbales.

El oscuro cielo se iluminó con haces rojos y azules que salían de las varitas de los combatientes, a pesar de ser cuatro contra dos, aún no aturdían a alguno.

— ¡HARRY! ¡GINNY! — gritaron.

Dos hombres (uno de ellos el papá de los Weasley) y una mujer se unieron a la batalla, ahora eran cuatro contra cinco, Bellatrix anunció la retirada.

— ¡Quemen la casa de los Weasley! — musitó a los menores y se elevó por los aires con Greyback, dando vuelta sobre las cabezas de los que antes habían estado acorralados.

Draco y Alex corrieron a toda velocidad donde se erguía la extraña y desproporcionada vivienda; estando a una distancia aceptable, los dos magos apuntaron la casa con sus varitas y exclamaron:

— ¡ _Incendio_!

— ¡ _Incendiooo_!

El fuego apareció sobre los cuartos de madera y empezaron a consumirse. De la casa salieron corriendo la señora Weasley, Ronald, Fred y George. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro asustado debajo de su máscara, el pecho le ardía tanto como la madera vieja de la residencia de los Weasley, no esperaba que aquellos pelirrojos iguales que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, llegasen a ser víctimas de su primer ataque por órdenes del señor Tenebroso.

Corrió detrás del blanquecino para reunirse con su loca tía, la única que los podía sacar de ahí. Una vez se encontraron con ella, la tomaron de los brazos y desaparecieron del lugar.


End file.
